104 Dalmatians 3 (2017)
by Dequincyx
Summary: What was suppose to be a Father/son bonding quickly becomes a nightmare for Rex and Jason, and three of their puppies, when their plane crash-lands in the Jungle of India. Cut off from the rest of the world, the two and a half men set up camp and begin their trip. But little do they know the nightmare has only begun. And soon they find themselves trapped in a real life horror film.
1. 1043 1: The Call

**104 Dalmatians**  
 **3**

 **104** **3** **1: The Call.**

 **U.S. Texarkana, Arkansas**

 **March 3rd, (2020)**

On a dark night in the town of Texarkana, Arkansas, inside a house, an 11 year old boy named Tyler Unit was up stairs in his bedroom, sitting on his bed, reading a book, with one leg folded indian style while letting the other leg hang from the bed. His T.V. was also on. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless black and baby blue stripped muscle shirt with straps that had black trims, black shorts that went down to the calf of his legs, and he was barefoot. There was also a bright light on the left head of his bed, which was shinning on him while he read his book, titled **'The BIG Book Of Urban Legends.'**

"No way." Said Tyler. The 11 year old then placed the book on his bed, got up, and went over to the door. The kid then opened the door and exited his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He went into the restroom, turnned the light on, and closed the door. The boy looked in the mirror. "(Sighs) Okay...here i go. The creepy call...the creepy call...the creepy call." The boy waited to see if anything would happen, but...nothing happened. Tyler then turnned off the bathroom light. The boy opened the door to his bedroom. "That was a waist of time." He said, entering back into his room. Tyler sat back on his bed, picked up his book, and went back to reading it.

Later, after finishing reading his book, Tyler was now lying on his bed, sound asleep, with his arms under his pillow. His clock then turnned from 11:59 to 12:00. While he was sleeping, the bathroom light came on and then went off. The 11 year old continued sleep until his cellphone rang, awaking him. Tyler then answered his cellphone. "Hello?"

"Hello." Said a voice on the other end.

"Uh, who is this?" Tyler asked.

"Tell me your name, i'll tell you mine." Said the voice.

"Uh, no thanks." Said Tyler before hanging up. The boy then went back to sleep. A minute later, the boy's cellphone rang again, awaking him again, and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Who is this?" The voice asked.

"Tyler."

"Do you like Disney movies?" The voice asked.

"Yeah, but i think the Dalmatian movies are the best." Said Tyler.

"Really?" The voice asked.

"Yeah, and you sound just like Ghostface from the movie Scream." Said Tyler.

"Do i?" Asked the voice.

"Yep. I'm gonna go now." Said Tyler.

"Wait, wait, don't hang up." Said the voice before Tyler hung up.

Tyler then went back to sleep. It didn't last long, however, because his cellphone rang again, reawakening him. The boy then answered his cell. "Dude, quit calling here!"

"I don't hang up on me." Said the voice as Tyler hung up.

The 11 year old went back to sleep, but his cellphone rang again.

"Hello?" Said Tyler.

"What's your favorit Disney movie?" The voice asked.

Tyler then hung up his cell, only for it to ring again. The boy answered it. "Hello?"

"Who is this?" The voice asked.

"A more impatient version of who you just spoke to." Said Tyler.

"Sorry, you don't have to be so mean about it." Said the voice.

"No, of course i don't. Sue me." Said Tyler.

"You hang up on me and i'll..." Before the voice could finish, however, Tyler hung up. He then heard a door slam outside his bedroom. The kid reached under his pillow, got out a flashlight and turnned it on. He shinned it around his room to see if there was anyone inside. Much to his relief, there wasn't. The boy then flinched, startled his cellphone ringing. He picked up his cell and looked at the screen and saw that it was a text from someone. "Answer the phone." Said Tyler, reading the text on his cell's screen. He was then startled again by the sound of a door slamming shut outside his room. Tyler got out of his bed and exited his room. "Mom?"

The door to his room slammed shut, causing Tyler to turnned around. The boy opened the door to his room and looked inside. "Hello?" Just then, the door in the hall slammed shut, getting the kid's attention. His cell rang again and he looked at the screen of it and saw that it was another text. "I dare you to open the bathroom door." Said Tyler, reading the text. The boy slowly placed his hand on the nob of the bathroom door and turnned it and opened it. He shinned his flashlight inside the bathroom and saw that there was no one inside. Tyler went in, closed the door, and turnned the light on. He turnned off his flashlight and placed it on the sink counter and looked in the mirror. The 11 year old turnned on the sink and wash his face with his hands. Tyler turnned off the sink and looked back into the mirror. "(Sighs)." The boy got his flashlight, turnned it back on, opened the door, and stepped out of the bathroom and looked down the hall. "Hello?" The kid's cell rang again and he looked at the screen, revealing another text. "I'm not in the hallway...i'm right beside you." He said reading the text.

Just then, a person, wearing a italian carnival costume, and a mask, reached out of the bathroom and grabbed Tyler and pulled him inside.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**

 **So what do you think of this first chapter? Did you like it? Did you love it? Tell me what you think.**


	2. 1043 2: The Call 2

**104** **3** **2: The Call2.**

 **Countryside of Tennessee**

 **June 3rd, (2020)**

Tyler's blue eyes shot open and he looked at his surroundings and saw that he was in a living room, resting on a sofa. He wore a black and gray striped short sleeve shirt with a black collar, a pair of black pants and blue sneakers with white trims and black laces. He then realized where he was. He was at his parents' family cabin. Two months had passed since that horrific night when he was called and attacked by the masked home invader. However, his parents did not believe his story, as the intruder had snuck out of the house through a window, leaving behind no trace of evidence. His parents figured that he was having nightmares from watching too much T.V., so they brought him out here in the countryside of Tennessee to stay in their cabin for the summer.

The 11 year old got up from the sofa and sat there for a minute, with his arms crossed, before getting up and going over to the counter, where a yellow piece of paper was lying. He picked it up and saw that it had writting on it. "Honey, you look so cute sleeping. We didn't wanna wake you, we went for a hike. Get as much rest as you can, and maybe you can come with us after dinner. We'll be back soon. Love Mom." He placed the letter back on the counter. "I don't walk around at home. Why would i do it here?" Tyler walked away from the counter and went up the wooden stairs to the top floor, which was his bedroom. He walked over to his bed, sat down on it, and unzipped his backpack and got out his cellphone.

Tyler got off the bed and went back over to the stairs, where he walked back down to the other floor and exited the front door and closed it behind him. The kid walked over to the bridge of the cabin as he dialed a number. He placed the phone to his ear and waited for it to ring.

"Please leave a message at the tone." #BEEP#

"Hey, it's me. My Mom and Dad don't believe me about what i saw. They bought me to our cabin so i can 'get away from everything.' They think i'm crazy, man. Call me back when you can. See ya." Said Tyler before hanging up. "No X Box, no internet, now no friends. If i wasn't crazy before, i'm definitly gonna go crazy here." He walked back inside the cabin and went up the stairs to his room, where he got on his bed, unzipped his backpack, and got out his book of BIG urban legands. He opened the book and began reading it. An hour later, the kid was finally finished reading the book. He closed it up, got off the bed, went over to the stairs, and walked down to the other floor and went down the hallway and entered into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Hi, home invader. Are you real? Or am i just crazy?" He said, looking at himself in the mirror. "Creepy call...creepy call...creepy call." Nothing happened. "Maybe it really happened. Or i'm just crazy." Tyler then left out of the bathroom.

Later that night, Tyler and his parents were both sound asleep in their beds.

Tyler slept with an eletic lantern by his bed. The lantern then went out before coming back on again. The 11 year old was then awakened by a noise. He was shirtless. His cellphone then rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello?" Came a young female voice on the other end.

"Who is this?" Tyler asked.

"Guess." Said the female voice.

"No, really, who is this?" Tyler asked.

"Were you expecting somebody?" The female voice asked.

"No." Said Tyler. "Who is this?"

"Who would you like it to be?" The voice asked.

"I don't like games. Who is this?" Tyler asked.

"Look out the window. You see your girlfriend anywhere?" Said the voice.

"I don't even have a girlfriend at the moment." Said Tyler.

"Would you like one?" The voice asked. "What do you say? Come on. Cat got your tongue?" The voice said.

"You know, i don't even know you, and i dislike you already." Said Tyler.

Female voice: "Oh my goodness, why don't you just (Male voice) shut up and give me your name before i come and gut you like a fish, Tyler? There. Did you miss me?"

Tyler's blue eyes went wide and he hung up. The 11 year old then heard a noise coming from down stairs. He got out of bed, revealing a pair of black and white plaid PJ bottoms he was wearing, as well as the fact that he was barefoot. He got a long sleeve red, black and white button up plaid shirt, that was lying on his bed, and stuck his left arm through the left sleeve, putting the left side of the shirt on, as he just walked over to the stairs' banister. His plaid shirt also had a pocket on the left chest part of it.

"Mom?" Tyler called before sticking his right arm through the right sleeve, putting the rest of the shirt on, but leaving the shirt unbuttoned. "Dad?" He called as he looked down at the bottom floor and saw that the front door was wide open. The 11 year old walked down the stairs and onto the bottom floor, and went over to the front door and looked outside. "Dad? Dad, are you out here?" The lights then flickered off and back on and Tyler looked back for a minute before closing the door.

Tyler walked away from the door and went down the hallway and stopped at a door and opened it. He looked inside the dark room and saw that there was no one in it and closed it back. The boy turnned to leave, but as he did, the hall lights went off, making him stop. He turnned and saw that the hall lights were out, but the bathroom lights were on. The hall lights came back on and went off again. The boy walked down the dark hallway and made his way over to the bathroom. He looked inside and saw that there was no one there. He turnned off the lights and began walking back down the hall. But as he did, the bathroom lights came back on. Tyler went back over to the bathroom to turn the lights off again, but before he could, they went off by themselves, startling the boy, causing him to back up against the wall. He sank down to the floor, now sitting in the hallway, now looking fearful.

Inside the dark bathroom, a familier masked figure stepped out of the darkness and went up to Tyler. It was the same masked intruder who had broken into his family's home two months ago.

Tyler shut his eyes tight and turnned his head away from the figure. "MOM! DAD!"

The figure then backed away from the boy.

Tyler opened his eyes and looked and saw that the figure was gone. "(Sighs)."

The figure then grabbed Tyler by the leg.

"AAHHHHHH!" Tyler screamed as the figure dragged him into the dark bathroom.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	3. 1043 3: Scary Stories

**104** **3** **3: Scary Stories.**

 **U.S. Texarkana, Arkansas**

 **May 31'st, (2023)**

"BOO!" Said 13 year old Jason De ViL Miller with his little boy voice, holding a flashlight to his face. He had just finished telling them a scary story about an 11 year old boy named Tyler Unit.

"AAHH!" Screamed the two nine week old Miller puppy twins, Mickey and Max.

Jason still had his long, brown hair, except it was a bit longer now. He had braces on his teeth, he wore a pale gray short sleeve t-shirt, blue shorts and he was barefoot. He aslo still had his little boy voice, but that was to be expected. The kid was only 13. He had just come into his first year of being a teenager.

"You're kidding me." Said nine week old Dice.

"What?" Asked Jason.

"That was so stupid. Pure predictable. The death of scary stories right here in front of us." Said Dice.

"I doubt it." Said nine week old Mickey.

"It scared me." Added nine week old Max.

"A masked home invader? You're kidding me, right?" Said Dice.

"I guess now it would be a twitter of facebook stalker. That would make more sense." Said Max.

"So how did it end?" Mickey asked.

Jason turnned on his electric lanturn and turnned off his flashlight. "Well, just like every other home invasion story." He said as he sat his flashlight down next to him. "The boy and his parents get killed, someone finds them all dead and calls the police, and the masked figure is never caught. End of story." Said Jason.

"Well, that figures. That wasn't even scary." Said Dice.

"Oh yeah?" Said Jason.

"Yeah." Said Dice.

"Well, maybe this will change your mind. We're living in the Unit family's house." Said Jason.

"What are you talking about?" Dice asked.

"As you all know, from the story i just told, two years ago, in (2020), Tyler unit recieved a creepy call at this very house, that use to belong to him and his family. He claimed that some masked intruder attacked him, but he got away." Said Jason.

"Okay." Said Dice.

"His parents thought that he was crazy, so they too him to their cabin, thinking that he would relax. He was attacked by the intruder a second time, but he didn't survive...neither did his parents." Said Jason.

"That's crazy." Said Dice.

"Yeah, no duh, we're in a house where a family, who got killed, use to live." Said Jason.

"But doesn't that freak you out? I mean, we live in Texarkana." Said Mickey.

"And the house where the murdered Unit family supposedly use to live." Max added.

"Hey, at least this house is known for something, right?" Dice said.

"You guys...come on, i was joking." Jason said.

"What?" Dice, Mickey and Max asked.

"It's not true, none of it's true." Said Jason.

"It's not?" Max asked.

"Of course not. No family that use to live here got murdered. It was all a joke. It was all part of my scary story technique for when we and my Dad go on our trip tomorrow." Said Jason.

"Ohhhh." Said Dice, Mickey and Max.

"I knew that." Said Dice.

"Uh-huh." Said Jason.

"You know, it sure was nice of you to let us camp out in your tent, in the backyard, with you. Thanks, Jason." Said Mickey.

"Thank my Mom. She's the one who said yes to letting me camp out here." Said Jason.

"We would if we could." Said Max.

"So where are we going?" Dice asked.

"India." Said Jason.

"India? That is wack, dawg. Spending the next three months in the city of a foreign country? I think i'll pass." Said Dice.

"Dice, we're not gonna be staying in a city. We're gonna camp out in the jungle for three whole months. We're going on a Dudecation." Said Jason.

"What's a Dudeca...what you said." Said Dice.

"A Dudecation. It's when two dudes go camping in the woods. Or in this case, the jungle." Said Jason.

"Now that's what i'm talkin' about. Count me in." Said Dice.

"I had a feeling you'd change your mind. Now come on, let's get some sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Said Jason.

"Alright. Good night, Jason." Said Mickey.

"Good night, you guys. See you in the morning." Said Jason.

Dice, Mickey and Max layed down on the right side of the tent, snuggled up to each other, and closed their eyes.

Jason got inside his camouflage sleeping bag, turnned off his electric lanturn and went right to sleep. He and the puppies could only dream of what thier trip to India would be like. What it would be like for them camping out in the jungle for the next three months...and what kind of adventures they would have while there. But none of them knew...just how adventurous...it was going to be.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	4. 1043 4: A Dudecation

**104** **3** **4: A Dudecation.**

 **June 1'st, (2023)**

The next morning in Texarkana, at the Miller family's new home, 32 year old Gigi Miller was outside, loading up the trunk of her station wagon with Jason's things, with two of her dogs, Molly and nine week old Olive. Gigi's hair was still short and brown, but it was a pale brown now.

"Jason, let's do this!" Gigi shouted.

Up stairs, in his bedroom, Jason was packing some more supplies in his camo fatigue backpack that he would be taking on the trip, with Dice, Mickey and Max helping him. He was already dressed, he just needed to make sure he had everything. The boy wore a white sleeveless muscle shirt, with straps, a dog tag necklace, a pair of camo fatigue pants and black hiking boots. The 13 year old got down on his knees by his bed and zipped his backpack up.

There was then a knock at the door.

"Jason?" Came the voice of Gigi from the other side of the door. The door then opened. "Honey, what are you doing?" She asked as she, Molly and Olive entered into the room. The 32 year old single Mom then noticed the cloths that her son was wearing. "What is this? You're Dad's gonna be by here to pick you up any minute. Why aren't you dressed?"

Jason stood up and sat on his bed. "I am dressed."

"Dressed for what, the army?" Gigi joked.

"No, i'm dressed for camp. I'm ready." Said Jason.

"Dressed for camp, you look more like you're ready for war to me. Surely you don't plan on going camping dressed as a soldier." Said Gigi.

"Of course i do. Camping is a boy's first step to becoming a man." Said Jason.

"Who told you that?" Gigi asked.

"Dad." Said Jason.

"Ah. Yes, of course. I should have realized that." Said Gigi. The single mother's cellphone then rang. "Wait, one sec." She said before answering her phone. "Hello?...Oh, hi. Are you almost here?...Uh-huh...uh-huh...uh-huh. Oh, i see. Well, i'll be sure to tell him. Okay, buy." Said Gigi before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Jason asked.

"That was your Dad. He said he's gonna meet us at the airport." Said Gigi.

"Is he on his way there now?" Said Jason.

"Yep. Come on, honey, your flight leaves in two hours." Said Gigi.

"Texarkana Regional Airport is 94 miles from Kilgore and 1 hour and 48 minutes without traffic." Said Jason.

"Then it's a good thing we live in Texarkana and not Kilgore, isn't it? So how many minutes to get yourself down stairs and into Station Wagon?" Gigi said.

Jason grinned at his mom.

"Hmm? How many of those?" Gigi asked.

Jason got off the bed and put on his camo fatigue backpack.

"Feed the monster under your bed?" Gigi asked she, Jason and the five Dalmatians left out of his room.

"Yes." Said Jason.

The Millers and their dogs exited the front door of the house and went over to the trunk of the Station Wagon, where Jason took off his backpack and placed it inside with the other camping supplies. He then closed the trunk door while Gigi opened the back door for the Dalmatians, allowing them to get in. Gigi then closed the door and she and Jason got up front.

Gigi put her keys in the ignition and turnned on the car and shifted the gear into reverse. But before she could back the vehicle up, she noticed Jason, in the front passenger seat, looking a bit sad. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing." Said Jason.

"Oh, come on now, no secrets. You can tell me what's bothering you. What's wrong?" Gigi asked.

"Nothing, it's just...i'm really gonna miss my friends. I mean...this is the second time we've had to move and relocate somewhere else to get away from the media. I just want things to be the way they were. I want us to be normal again." Said Jason.

Gigi placed a hand on the back of Jason's head and started stroking the teenager's long brown hair. "I know it hurt's, sweetheart. Are you gonna be okay?" She joked, trying to lighten to up the mood a little.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **(Song: Something on your mind.)**

Gigi, Jason and the Dalmatians were now all at the Texarkana Regional Airport, with 33 year old Rex De ViL Bryson, ready to say their goodbyes.

Rex wore camo fatigue pants, a white, short sleeve t-shirt, a dog tag necklace, black hiking books and he had on a camping camo backpack. His once blond hair was now brown.

 **Yesterday, anyway you made it was just fine**

"Everything right on there?" Gigi asked Jason, standing in front of him and looking down at the passport he was holding.

Jason nodded, with a smile on his face.

 **So you turnned your days into night time**

"I'm so jealous. You're gonna have so much fun. I love you." Said Gigi.

"I love you too." Said Jason.

"Okay, great. Alright, um, let's give these to your Dad, okay?" Said Gigi before taking the tickets from Jason. "You hold these, please. Can you hold these?"

"I think i can handle it." Said Rex before taking the tickets.

"Alright. Take care of our son and the pippies. Answer your phone. I'm serious. It's the blue button. When you see my name, push it, okay?" Said Gigi.

"Okay." Said Rex and Jason.

"Call me everyday, and text me pics, so i don't forget what you look like." Said Gigi.

"We'll only be gone for three months. We're not going off to war." Said Rex.

"I can't tell, you're both dressed like it. (Laughing)." Said Gigi. "Anyway, i love you, Jason."

"Love you too, Mom." Said Jason.

"I'm really proud of you for going on this trip. You're gonna have so much fun." Said Gigi.

"It's not a trip, Mom, it's a Dudecation." Said Jason.

"A Dude what?" Gigi asked.

"A Dudecation. It's a combination of the words 'dude' and 'vacation' roled into one. Dude-cation." Said Jason.

"It's also when two dudes go camping in the woods. Or in this case, the Jungle." Said Rex.

"When your Dad and i were coming up as kids, we called it a vacation. Now there's a new name for it in the (2020's). What are you gonna call it in the (2030's)?" Said Gigi.

Rex and Jason shrugged.

"Okay. So...have fun, enjoy your 'Dudecation', have fun in the woods, and call me when you arrive in India." Said Gigi.

"We will." Said Rex and Jason.

"And remember: If something chases you...run." Said Gigi.

Rex and Jason's smiles faded.

"Oh, come on (Laughing)." Gigi laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Rex. "You're funny." He turnned to Jason. "Okay, let's go, come on."

"Bye, guys." Said Gigi.

"Bye." Said Rex and Jason as they and the three puppies started walking off, leaving Gigi, Molly and Olive behind.

"I miss you already." Said Gigi.

"Yeah." Said Rex and Jason.

"Bye, Molly, bye Olive. Take care of Mom." Said Jason.

"Goodbye, Dice, Mickey and Max." Said Molly.

"Bye. Mom, bye, Olive." Said Dice, Mickey and Max.

Gigi, Molly and Olive watched as Rex, Jason and the other puppies left. She was happy that the two of them were finally interacting with each other as father and son instead of as friends. But as they were leaving, a chilling feeling came over Gigi, and everything began to go into slow motion.

"Why do i feel so strange all of a sudden? Like, my brain's...I mean...it's like...like i'm never going to see them again." Gigi thought to herself. She didn't know it, but Molly and Olive felt the exact same way she did.

Gigi watched in slow motion as Rex, Jason and the three puppies headed towards the airport's exit to board their plane. Rex and Jason waved at Gigi, with smiled on their faces, as they and the puppies exited the airport to the back where all the planes landed and took off.

And she never saw them again.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	5. 1043 5: Crash Landing

**104** **3** **5: Crash Landing.**

 **15 Hours Later**

The white private plane flew through the sky, with Rex, Jason, and the three puppies, on board. After flying for 15 hours, the gang had almost arrived in the nation of India. Jason and the puppies were sitting on a long sofa, a foot away from Rex.

 **Something's on your mind, isn't it?**

 **Something's on your mind**

 **Oh, tell the truth now**

 **Something's on your mind**

Dice looked out one of the window at the beautiful scenery. "You guys, look."

 **Something's on your mind**

Jason, Mickey and Max looked out the same window Dice was and saw the beautiful bright, blue sky.

"Whoa!" Said Jason, Mickey and Max.

"Dude, check it out!" Said Max in excitment.

"I know! Isn't it awesome?" Said Dice.

"Yeah!" Said Jason, Mickey and Max.

"You alright over there, Jason?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Said Jason.

"Who are you talking too?" Rex asked.

"Oh, no one. Just admiring the view." Said Jason. He hated lying, but if he had told who he was talking to, his Dad would probably think he was crazy.

"I'm really excited about this Dudecation. I mean, just think, the two of us camping out in the Jungle together for three whole months." Said Rex.

"It should be fun." Said Jason. "Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah, bud?" Said Rex.

"My friends in Texarkana don't call me Jason. It's just Jase." Said Jason.

"Oh, i'm sorry...Jase." Said Rex.

"It's cool." Said Jason.

The private plane sored through the sky, continuing onward to it's destination.

(Scene fades to black)

 **India**

 **One Hour Later**

An hour later, the plane was now traveling through the bright, blue skies of India. 16 hours had passed since their plane had left the U.S. That was how long it took to get to India by plane. And now they were finally here.

"Hey, we should be at the airport in a little bit." Said Rex to Jason, who had fallen asleep during the rest of the flight, along with the puppies. The 33 year old then looked out one of the windows at the beautiful, bright, blue sky, follow by looking down and seeing the beautiful, green, endless Jungle of India that they were flying over, enjoying the view and the beautiful minute.

And then that minute ended...when the plane shook.

"What the world?" Said Rex.

The plane then shook again, this time awaking Jason and the puppies.

"What was that?" Jason asked.

"I don't know." Said Rex.

The plane then started shaking again, only this time it was shaking a lot harder, and continuously nonestop.

"What's happening?!" Jason paniced.

"I don't know." Said Rex.

The plane continued to shake uncontrolably. Then, somehow, things had managed to get worse.

Looking out a window, Dice was barking at something.

Rex and Jason each looked out a window, along with Mickey and Max, and saw they were headed straight for the Jungle. The plane would crash. The plane that Rex, Jason and the puppies were in would crash in the Jungle, with them inside.

Jason panicked, along with the puppies. "We're gonna crash!"

Rex didn't say anything, as he didn't know what to say in a situation such as this. What was he suppose to tell Jason? That everything was gonna be fine when they both knew better? Not likely. This was it. They were gonna crash. They were gonna meet their end.

The plane continued shaking as it fell out of the sky and down towards the India Jungle below. The plane then landed in a tree, in the middle of the Jungle, with a loud CRASH! The Jungle that was completely inhabited by wild life. And absolutely nothing else. That is, until Rex and Jason, and the puppies, ended up landing there.

"Is anybody hurt? Is everybody okay?" Rex asked, now on the floor with Jason and the puppies.

"I'm fine, Dad." Said Jason. "And the puppies are okay too, i guess." Realization then hit the 13 year old. "Wait. What about the pilot? Shouldn't we check and make sure he's okay too?"

"Good point. Wait here." Said Rex before getting up and walking away. The 33 year old walked up to the door that led to the cockpit and knocked on it. "Hey, captain! Hello?" But there was no response. Worried from getting no answer, Rex placed his hand on the door to the cockpit, and tried to open it, but when he did, it wouldn't open. He tried opening it again, but it still wouldn't open. Rex then started banging himself up against the door, attempting to break it down, but it was no good.

"What's the hold up?" Asked Jason, standing up.

Rex turnned to face Jason. "The door to the cockpit is stuck."

"Which means we can't get in." Said Jason.

"Yeah, Fraid so." Said Rex.

"(Sighs) You gotta be kidding." Said Jason.

"I wish i was." Said Rex.

"So what do we do now?" Jason asked.

"We set up camp." Said Rex.

"What? Camp out here...inside the plane? You're kidding me, right?" Jason asked.

"No, not inside the plane, outside the plane." Said Rex.

"You wanna camp out in the Jungle right after we crashed into it?" Jason asked.

"Yes. I mean, that is what we came here for, right? To camp out in the Jungle for the next three months?" Said Rex.

"Yeah, but i didn't think it would be like this." Said Jason.

"Like what?" Rex asked, walking up to Jason and the puppies.

"Like us crashing in the Jungle of India on arrival. And to make matters worse, the door to the cockpit is jammed and the two things that can help us are behind it. The radio and the pilot. I'd say we're gonna be here a lot longer than just three months." Said Jason.

"Jason, listen to me." Said Rex, placing his hands on Jason's shoulders. "Everything is going to be alright. We're going to be fine, do you hear me? I won't let anything happen to you,...or the puppies...okay?"

Freaking out wouldn't help them. He needed to remain calm. Though personally, He didn't believe Rex. He had read the books and knew just how dangerous the Jungle, and it's wild life, could be. Rex couldn't stop a tiger from eating them. But Jason wanted to believe Rex. He wanted to think Rex could fix everything and keep them both safe. And sometimes, wanting it was enough. So he believed in the illusion that everything was under control. At least for now, anyway. "Okay?"

"Okay." Said Rex. The 33 year old picked up his backpack and put it on. "Let's go."

Jason put on his backpack and he and Dice, Mickey and Max followed Rex over to the door exit door.

"Okay," Rex began. "i'm going to open the door now. Ready? One, two, three." The 33 year old opened the door and he and Jason, and the puppies, looked out and saw that they were hi up in a tree. "We haven't landed yet."

"Great. Now what do we do?" Jason asked.

"I guess we'll have to climb down." Said Rex.

"I had to ask." Said Jason.

"You go first." Said Rex.

Jason: "This is impossible. How am i gonna do this? It's about..."

"I'm gonna help you with your footing." As soon as Rex said that, the plane shook after the sound of a loud snap. "Oh no." He said. The 33 year old realized the snapping sound was one of the tree's lembs that was holding up the plane. "Jason, go."

Jason quickly took his camo backpack off, placed it on the floor, unzipped it, and placed Dice, Mickey and Max inside. The 13 year old then exited the plane, walking down the few steps, and jumping onto a lemb, where he began climbing down from the tree, with Rex following.

The other lembs soon snapped, and the private plane came falling down towards Jason and Rex, and the puppies. They all braced themselves for the worst, but nothing happened. They looked up and saw that the plane was caught by several other lembs above the gang, stopping it from falling. They knew that those lembs wouldn't be able to hold the plane for long, so they continued climbing down from the tree. As they did, the lembs slowly started to break.

Jason stopped climbing down, and he and the puppies looked up, and saw that the lembs that were holding the plane were breaking.

"Go, go, go, go, Jason, go!" Said Rex as he and Jason started speedly climbing down from the tree. And that was when all the lembs broke and the plane started falling down towards them again. "Faster, Jase!" He said while climbing down the tree with Jason, who was ahead of him. The plane continued falling down from the tree towards them, breaking more lembs as it did. Just as Rex and Jason were about to make it to the bottom of the tree, they looked up and saw that the plane was rappidly coming down towards them. They'd never be able to make it all the way down the rest of the way. There was only one solution. "Jason, jump!"

Jason did as he was told and jump out of the tree, falling the rest of the way, along with Rex. However, the plane caught up with the two and a half men, and the puppies, and they went through the open door, and the plane landed on the Jungle floor, with a loud CRASH!

"Well...we're back...in the plane again." Said Jason.

"At least we're out of the tree. Come on, let's set up camp." Said Rex.

Meanwhile, behind a tree, an unseen force was spying on Rex and Jason, and the puppies, with a camera, recording them, with the red word **Rec.** on the screen, as they exited the wrecked plane, preparing the set up camp and begin their Dudecation.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	6. 1043 6: PLAN 3

**104** **3** **6: Plan 3.**

Up in outer space, not too far away from the planet Earth, inside a familier space station, Dr. Xehanort, leader of the Dark 13 Organization, stood inside the control room, with Xemnas standing behind him, watching Helena HeLL's real life found footage style film of last year's repeated 104 Dalmatians incident. He and several employees, who were sitting at their control pannel desks, were watching the first scene where they had secretly started recording the Lewis family: The IMAX theater.

"The 104 Dalmatians repeat...has gotton us even more closer to achieving our true goal. We were victorious in plan 2. Now it's time to begin plan 3. However...it seems we will be rquiered to take things up a knotch. What is the current status of our next plan?" Xehanort asked.

"So far so good. But...are you sure it was a good idea to leave the package with miss De ViL? After all, she's not exactly...responsible when it comes to this kind of work." Asked Xemnas.

"Not to worry, Xemnas...i have full confidence in miss De ViL. After all, it was i who saved her from the fall in Australia three years ago. And it was i who nursed her back to health and healed her from the injuries she sustained from the fall,...as well as faked her death and kept her under my watch care all this time. The way i see it, she owes me this little favor i asked of her." Said Xehanort.

"I get that...but...what somewhere along the way, miss De ViL loses the package and it get's lost somewhere? What then?" Xemnas asked.

"She'll make sure not to lose the package...or i'll blow the whistle on her and give her up to the authorities. Besides...i have a few of my other members chaperoning her just to be on the safe side. So if the package does get lost, they'll be able to find and reclaim it without any problem, what-so-ever." Said Xehanort.

"Oh. Cleaver plan...doctor." Said Xemnas.

"Yes...very clever indeed." Said Xehanort.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **India**

In the Jungle of India, inside a spooky castle, Cruella De ViL and Axel and Larxene, two members of the Dark 13, were inside a room, comunicating with each other. This castle was known as Castle De ViL. An old estate that belonged to the De ViL family. Whenever the family wanted to get away from the rest of the world, they would come here to India and camp out inside the castle for as long as they wanted to. But in this case, Cruella wasn't camping out to get away from the rest of the world, she was camping out here to avoid the authorities.

"The doctor seems pretty intreeged by this Jason kid and his family." Said Larxene to Axel.

"Are you telling me you're not, Larxene?" Asked Axel.

"Hehehe. Haven't decided yet. I think what intreegs me more is...what you see." Said Larxene.

Axel: "There was a time he was programmed by Dr. Xehanort...and if one can't withstand the program..."

"They lose their minds and their feelings. They're consumed by the darkness." Said Larxene.

"Right, but not Jason. He's held onto his feelings even while programmed. And there's only one other man who's been able to do just that." Said Axel.

"It's him getting the progamming. That's what intrest you. Why the doctor chose him instead of you." Said Larxene.

"To make this kid the new leader of the Dark 13. Isn't that the Organization's mission?" Cruella asked, wearing an outfit that looked exactly like Narissa's in the (2007) Disney film 'ENCHANTED.'

"Wrong. That is only a porshion of our goal. What we are truely planning is bigger. A lot bigger than your plans to steal Dalmatian puppies and make them into a fur coat." Said Larxene.

"I get that. What i don't get is this role i'm suppose to play in this part of your plan." Cruella asked.

"Don't worry. You'll know when the time comes." Said Larxene.

"I sure wish that time was now." Said Cruella. There was then a knock at the door. "(Sighs) Come in."

One of the double doors then opened and there stood a little white American boy, who looked to be about 9 years old. He had blue eyes and long blond hair that went down to his neck. He wore an orange short sleeve shirt, blue shorts that went down to his knees, and he was barefoot. This was Tommy, an American orphan boy who Dr. Xehanort had put Cruella in charge of watching over last year after they had left New Zealand, and they had been living over here in India ever since.

"Cruella? Is that you?" Tommy asked.

"Thomas! How dare you come in here! I thought i told you to stay in the livingroom! What do you want?" Said Cruella.

"Sorry, but i just wanted to let you know that i was gonna camp out in the Jungle in my tent. Would that be alright?" Tommy said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Said Cruella.

"Really?" Said Tommy with a cheerful grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't go too far. Now will you stop bugging us? We're trying to have a private conversation." Said Cruella.

"Thanks Cruella. See you tomorrow." Said Tommy before leaving the room and closing the door back.

"Sheesh, what a noisey person. I can't have any privacy." Said Cruella. "You know, i don't know what important part i play in this plan of your's by babysitting that little rugrat, but it better be worth it."

"Don't worry, miss De ViL. Everyone's gonna get exactly what they want when all of this is over." Said Larxene.

"That's right. When it's all said and done, everyone will have their long heart's desire." Said Aexel.

"For your sakes, i hope you're right." Said Cruella.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

Elsewhere in the Jungle, inside a volcano, inside a huge cave, that was in the shape of pride rock, and surrounded by a moat of hot lava, the sound of sniffing was coming from inside the darkness of the cave. The rest of the cave was made out of a huge skull of an Elephant, with huge, long tusks.

"I smell outsider animals." Said a female voice from within the cave. A pair of red glowing eyes then appaeared in the dark cave. "I hate outside animals." The creature then stepped out of the darkness of the cave and into view, revealing herself to be a Dhole, with brown and white fur, a black tail, yellow eyes, and the inside of her ears were white while the outside of them were brown. A wild dog of the India Jungle. This was Athaliah, the alpha of the Dhole pack. She was mean. She was evil. And she hated anything that had to do with the outside world. Especially animals that were of the outsideworld. And now some of them had found their way into the Jungle? Not if she had anything to say about it. The wild dog walked across the long rock and stopped at the edge. "Tony! Tony!"

Below the cave, another Dhole came running out of another cave and stopped at the edge, where the moat of lava was. This was a wild dog too, but he was all light brown and the tip of his tail was black. "Here i am."

"I smell animals of the outside world in the Jungle. Go and find them." Said Athaliah.

"But you wouldn't harm an outside animal, would you? It is against the law. It is against the law of the Jungle." Said Tony.

"I MAKE THE LAWS IN MY HUNTING GROUND! NOW GO!" Athaliah screamed.

"Yes, Athaliah. I understand." Said Tony before running off after the outside animals.

Athaliah stood at the edge of the long rock as she watched one of her Dhole subjects leave. "Outsider animals...you will be mine."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **So what did you think of this chapter? Was it good? Was it great? Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Also, meet Athaliah, the alpha of the Jungle's Dhole pack, and the main villain of this story. That's right, this story's main villain is an animal instead of a human. The reason i did this is because in all of the previous five Dalmatians films, the main villains have always been human. Again, i wanted to do something different, something that had never been done in the Dalmatians franchise before. So i made an animal the main villain.**

 **Anyway, please review, and i'll see you in the next chapter.**


	7. 1043 7: Setting Up Camp

**104** **3** **7: Setting Up Camp.**

Back at the crash sight, Jason stood in front of his camera, with the red word **Rec.** on the screen, recording himself while Rex was in the background, with the puppies, setting up camp. Rex and Jason had already set up the camo camping chairs, started a campfire, had the blue and white cooler out, as well as put up Jason's camo dome tent up. All that was left to do now was put up Rex's camo dome tent.

"Greetings all you dudes and dudets of Texarkana High. And welcome to the Dude's Survival. A reality show about father and son surviving in the wildreness. I'm your host, Jason De ViL Miller, and that's my Dad in the background, setting up camp. And those are three of my dogs, Dice, Mickey and Max. Anyway i'm 13 years old, and i just got my braces. See?" Jason gave a wide grin at the camera, showing off the braces that were on his teeth. "For the next three months, i'm gonna be tapping and recording every moment of our Dudecation. Except for when we sleep, but, you get the idea. And if you don't think that's exciting, wait'll ya here this: Our plane just crash-landed in the Jungle of India, and we have no way of contacting the outside world. "Epic, right?"

"Jason, who are you talking to?" Rex asked as he turned to face his 13 year old son.

"I'm making a video journal for Mom and my friends back home in Texarkana, so i can show it to them when we get back home." Said Jason.

"That's cool and all, but...could i get you to come help me with something real quick?" Rex asked.

"Sure, Dad, what?" Said Jason.

"Could you come help me set up this tent?" Rex asked.

"Be right there." Said Jason before turnning back to his camera. "Well, dudey calls. I gotta go. Enjoy the rest of the video, you guys." The 13 year old boy ran over to where Rex and the puppies were, to help him put up his tent, while the kid's camera was recording them.

But Jason's camera wasn't the only one that was tapping them. Hidding behind a tree, not too far away from the camp sight, the unseen force from earlier was still recording the gang as he watched Father and son begin setting up the second tent.

"You know...i don't think i've ever met a kid who was happy that they got braces." Said Rex while he and Jason were putting up the tent.

"You haven't?" Said Jason.

"Nope. You're the first one. Probably the last one too." Said Rex.

Jason grinned. "You're so funny."

"Thanks." Said Rex while he and Jason were still putting up the tent. "Sooo...we have three whole months out here together. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Jason asked.

"I don't know." Said Rex.

"Well, we can't just sit around here all summer, doing nothing. We came here to have fun." Said Jason. "You know...i've never been camping before. What do people even do on camping trips?"

"They do what they've always done: Live off the land, sleep in tents, eat fish from the streem, hike." Rex's eyes went wide. "Wait a sec."

"What? What is it?" Jason asked.

"That's what we could do!" Said Rex in excitment.

"What? Hiking?" Jason asked.

"Yeah! We can wake up early in the morning and go for a hike in the Jungle together! A Dudehike. How does that sound?" Said Rex.

"Sounds great and all, but...why wait until morning? Why don't we just do it today?" Jason asked.

"Sounds tempting, but...i got other plans for us today." Said Rex.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Jason asked.

"We could go out by the river and go fishing. How's that sound?" Said Rex.

"It's cool. But only if Dice, Mickey and Max can come too." Said Jason.

"Sure they can. I would never leave them out." Said Rex, looking at Dice, Mickey and Max.

"Wait, i'll check with them and see if they wanna go." Said Jason.

"Of course." Said Rex.

"Do you guys wanna go Dudehiking with us tomorrow?" Jason asked the puppies.

"YEAH!" Said Dice, Mickey and Max.

"They said yes." Said Jason, looking at Rex.

"Terrific." Said Rex.

Jason smiled at Rex and Rex smiled back as they continued working on putting up the tent, with some help from the puppies, unaware that they were being watched and recorded on another camera by the unseen figure.

"So when do you wanna go? Fishing, i mean." Said Jason.

"How about now?" Rex asked.

"Now? As in right now? But we haven't finished setting up camp. We haven't even finished putting up your tent." Said Jason.

"That's okay, we can finish when we get back." Said Rex.

"Did you bring the fishing equipment?" Jason asked.

"Yes. Yes, i did." Said Rex.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go fishing." Said Jason.

"Right. Let's go." Said Rex, proceeding to stand up.

"No, wait. First we have to do our Dude exorcize." Said Jason.

"Dude what?" Rex asked.

"Dude exorcize. It's when two dudes work out before starting the day of their Dudecation." Said Jason.

"Of course. Why didn't i think of that? Like my Mom always said: Exorcize is a good way to start the day. (Sighs) Well, let's get started." Said Rex.

"Okay, let's do this. We'll start off by doing 50 push-ups." Said Jason.

"50?!" Said Rex in suprise.

"Hit the ground." Said Jason.

Rex got on the Jungle ground, on his hands and feet, follow by Jason, and the two dudes, and the puppies, started doing push-ups.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15...16...17...18...19...20...21...22...23...24.." Jason counted as he and Rex, and the puppies, did push-ups.

While they were working out, Rex looked at Jason. He was amazed at how many push-ups this kid was able to do without getting tired. Most kids his age couldn't do one push-up, but not Jason. He was able to do more than one. But that was understandable. The kid worked out every chance he got, and as a result, he was now a bit musclar in the arms. It was barely noticable, but it could be seen.

Jason, Rex and the puppies were being recorded by the 13 year old's camera as they continued to do their push-ups...not knowing that they were being watched and filmed by the unseen figure, with his camera.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	8. 1043 8: Wrong Number

**104** **3** **8: Wrong Number.**

 **U.S. Texarkana, Arkansas**

Later that night in America, in Texarkana, Arkansas, Gigi was at home, in the livingroom, on the sofa, reading her second book, THE 104 DALMATIANS REPEAT, to Molly and Olive, who were lying on the floor in front of her. It was based on the second 104 incident that happened a year ago this past February.

"Oh, that's so beautiful." Said Gigi before closing the book. She was doing this to pass the time, waiting to hear from Rex or Jason. They hadn't called all day yesterday or today, but that was understandable, being that it took 16 hours to get from America to India by plane. But those 16 hours had come and gone and Gigi still hadn't gotton a phone call from Rex or Jason. What was the hold up? Why had they not called her? Surely they would be in India by now. Was it possible that they were in a position where they couldn't call her? Was that it? Or was she just being paranoid?

Gigi then got out her cellphone and dialed a number. She placed the phone to her ear and waited for someone to answer.

"Hey, it's Rex. Leave a message." #BEEP# Said the voicemail.

Gigi then ended the call and dialed another number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hi, it's Jason. Leave a message." #BEEP# Said another voicemail.

"(Sighs) You gotta be kidding me." Said Gigi. Just then, her cellphone rang and she seized it. "Hello, Rex, is this you?"

"Hello, Gigi." Came a male voice on the other end.

"Uh...hi, who is this?" Gigi asked, running a hand through her short light brown hair.

"You tell me." Said the voice.

"Well, i, i have no idea." Said Gigi.

"Weird life, isn't it? With the two 104 Dalmatians incidents and all it's like right out of a Disney movie or something." Said the voice.

"Hahahaha." Gigi laughed as she stood up from the sofa. "Rex, you gave yourself away. Are you calling from the airport? Did you and Jason, and the puppies, make it there okay?"

"Do you like Disney movies, Gigi?" Asked the voice.

"I like that thing you're doing with your voice, Rex, it's hot." Said Gigi.

"What's your favorit Disney movie?" Asked the voice.

"Oh, come on, you know i don't watch that stuff." Said Gigi.

"Why not? Is it kids stuff to you?" The voice asked.

"No. No, it's just...what's the point? They're all the same. Most of them are, anyway. Some Disney Princess in distress, who's in need of rescuing from some crazy villain that want's to take over her family's kingdom. It's the same old song and dance." Said Gigi.

"Are you alone in the house?" The voice asked.

"Rex, that's so unoriginal. I'm disappointed in you." Said Gigi.

"Maybe that's because...i'm not Rex." Said the voice.

Gigi's smile faded. "Is this you, Jason?"

"Not even close." The voice said.

"So...who are you?" Gigi asked.

"The question isn't 'who am i,' the question is 'where am i?" The voice said.

"So 'where' are you?" Gigi asked.

"Your front porch." Said the voice.

Gigi's blue eyes went wide. "Why would you be calling from my front porch?" She asked as she made her way over to the front door, with Molly and Olive following her.

"That's the original part." Said the voice.

"Oh, yeah? Well, i call you a bluff." Said Gigi. The 32 year old unlocked the door and stepped out onto the porch, with the two Dalmatians. They looked around the porch and the house property, but there was no one around. "So where are you?"

"Right here." Said the voice.

Gigi and the dogs stepped out further onto the porch and looked to see if there was anyone around. But there wasn't. They went over to the right end of the porch and looked on the right side of the house for anyone, but no one was there either.

Gigi grinned. "Can you see me right now?"

"Uh-huh." Said the voice.

"Okay. What am i doing? Huh? Huh? What am i doing? Hello?" Said Gigi...but there was no answer. "Nice try, Rex. Tell Jason and the puppies i love them, okay? Bye now."

"IF YOU HANG UP ON ME, YOU'LL REGRET IT, JUST LIKE KEEGAN LEWIS!" The voice screamed.

Gigi's smile faded

"Do you wanna die, Gigi? Keegan Lewis almost did." Said the voice, refering to the incident in last year in New Zealand between Keegan and Donna.

"Take this, you creep!" Said Gigi before hanging up the phone. She and the dogs rushed back inside the house, where she closed and locked the door. The 32 year old looked out the window to see if there was anyone lurking outside. But there wasn't. She turnned away from the window. "(Sighs) Come on, Miller. Get a grip."

Gigi went over to the sofa and sat back down. Who was that person who called her? And how did he know about the situation between Keegan and Donna last year? More importantly...how did he get her number? Gigi was then brought out of her thoughts when she looked at Molly and Olive, who appeared to be scared.

"Hey, it's okay, guys. Come here." Said Gigi before picking Olive up, follow by Molly getting up on the sofa and laying down, resting her head on Gigi's lap. "There's nothing to be scared of, alright? It's just a joke. Someone was just playing a cruel, sick joke. There's no more danger, okay? We're all safe." She asured them. But then she realized that maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell the dogs that the danger was over because she didn't know if weather or not it was true.

But Gigi didn't wanna think about that right now. All she could focus on right now was Rex, Jason and the other three puppies, and the phone call she would recieve from them any minute now.

That call never came.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	9. 1043 9: The Jungle Stalker

**104** **3** **9: The Jungle Stalker.**

 **India**

 **June 3rd, (2023)**

All was quiet around the Jungle of India as the bright sun shined on it. There was no music...no traffic...and no noises, except for the sound of birds and waterfalls. Elsewhere in the Jungle, Rex and Jason were both asleep inside their tents, and the puppies were sleeping in the same tent as Jason. Their first night of Camping in the Jungle hadn't been so bad. They pretty much did everything that all people do when on camping trips: Fishing, hiking, rosting weenies and marshmellows, made popcorn by the fire, ate a few smores, told scary stories and turnned in for the night.

Inside his camo tent, Jason laid asleep in his camo sleeping bag, on one side while Dice, Mickey and Max slept on the other side.

Someone then unzipped the tent, entered inside, and got down on their knees beside Jason. That someone was revealed to be Rex. He leaned down to the teenager's face and...

"WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Rex screamed in Jason's face, causing the 13 year old to awake from his slumber and bump heads with the 33 year old.

Rex moved his face away from Jason's, with the teen now sitting up, and held his hand over his forehead. "OW!"

"Ow. Geez, Dad, what are you doing?" Jason asked.

"I believe we have a wake up call. We don't have time." Said Rex. "Come on, move it."

"What's the hurry?" Jason asked.

"The sun's up. It's a new day for the Jungle and the first day of our Dudecation. Let's check it out on our Dudehike." Said Rex as he help a drowsy Jason out of his sleeping bag and out of the tent, with the puppies following. Jason and Rex didn't even have to get dressed, for they had went to sleep in the same cloths they had on yesterday, hiking boots and all.

Jason, holding his camera, and the puppies walked over to the same spot his camera was yesterday while Rex went over to his tent and reached inside to get something. Jason placed his camcorder on the camera stand and turnned it on. The screen showed Jason standing in front of the camera, with white words and numbers on the camera:

 **AM 10:00**

 **June. 03 (2023)**

 **Rec** **.**

"Hey, Dudes and Dudets, this is Jason De ViL Miller, Dude entry number 1. It's our first day on our Dudecation, June 3'd, (2023), and we're about to embark on a hike through the Jungle. Our journey may have gotton off to a shakey start, no pun intended, but we're making the best of it, as you can see. My Dad and the pups and i are getting ready to go dudehiking through the Jungle. And don't worry, i'll be filming us the whole time, so you don't have to worry about missing a thing." Said Jason.

While Jason was speaking into his camera, Rex had gotton out his camo backpack and put it on. "Jason, are you ready?"

"Coming." Said Jason, looking at Rex. He turnned his attention back to the camera. "That's my Dad. We're about to go on a Dudehike through the Jungle together. But before we venture off into the Jungle, please enjoy these next few seconds of us doing our morning Dude exorsizes." The 13 year old and the puppies ran away from the camera and went over to where Rex was. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, buddy. Are you guys all set for our Dudehike?" Rex said.

"Yep, but first we have to do our morning Dude exorsizes." Said Jason.

"Ah. Yes, of course. Exorsizes. How could i forget? What are we doing first?" Said Rex.

"Push-ups." Said Jason.

"Again? We did that yesterday." Said Rex.

"I know, but it's different this time. Today, instead of doing 50 push-ups, we're doing 104." Said Jason.

"WHAT?!" Said Rex in a suprised tone.

"Let's hit the ground." Said Jason before getting down on his hands and feet beginning his push-ups.

"Fine." Said Rex. The 33 year old took off his backpack and he got on his hands and feet and started doing push-ups. And so did Dice, Mickey and Max.

After doing their push-ups, Jason had his hands on Rex's feet as the 33 year old did sit-ups, with both hands behind his head, follow by Rex having his hands on Jason's feet as he did his sit-ups, with both hands behind his head.

Jason, Rex, and the puppies, later started jogging in place, follow by Father and son streaching their arms and legs.

When they finished their morning exorsizes, Rex and Jason put on their camo backpacks and faced each other.

"Okay," Rex began. "are you ready for this Dudehike, Dude?"

"Yeah, Dude." Said Jason.

"Alright, let's go." Said Rex.

"Wait. Shouldn't we, maybe, eat first? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, after all." Said Jason.

"I am way ahead of you. I have our fishing poles right here." Said Rex, holding the two fishing poles in his hands.

"We're having fish for breakfast?" Jason asked.

"Is that a problem?" Rex asked.

"Uh, no, it's just...i was hoping that, maybe, we would eat something different today." Said Jason.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Rex asked.

"Like a cheese burger and some fries." Said Jason.

"Jase, this is camping, not the drive through McDonalds. We're suppose to live off the land, eat fish from the stream." Said Rex.

"It's (2023), dude. Didn't you bring anything with you on the trip?" Said Jason.

"I sure did. I brought us soda, juice, water, marshmellows, crackers, and popcorn." Said Rex.

"You mean all you brought was snacks? Why didn't you bring anything to eat?" Said Jason.

"Like i said before, camping is about living off the land. Why, the only cloths i brought with me on this trip are the ones i'm wearing. I'll bet you didn't bring anything to eat either, did you?" Said Rex.

"Well...no." Said Jason.

"Uh-huh, i thought so." Said Rex.

"And guess what else. I didn't bring any cloths either. Just the ones i'm wearing." Said Jason.

Rex and Jason laughed.

"That's my boy. Come on, let's go." Said Rex.

"Wait one sec." Said Jason before running off.

"Where are you going?" Rex asked.

"I gotta get my camera. I wanna record everything on our hike together." Said Jason as he ran up to his camera. The 13 year old took off his camo backpack, removed his camcorder from the stand and placed it on the ground. He unzipped his pack, pushed his camera stand down and put it inside. The teen then zipped his pack back up, put it on and picked up his camera. "Okay, i'm ready." He said as he ran back over to where Rex and the puppies were, not knowing that the unseen figure was recording him, Rex and the puppies on his camcorder.

"You and that camera." Said Rex.

"Sorry, Dad, i can't help it. I'm making a video Journel of our Dudecation so i can show all my friends back home in Texarkana. That way, when the teacher asks me what i did all summer, i can show them." Said Jason.

"Smart move, dude. So...are you ready?" Rex asked.

"Yeah. I'm all set." Said Jason.

"Okay, let's go." Said Rex before he, Jason and the puppies started walking off, with his arm around Jason.

"Dad?" Jason said.

"Yes?" Rex asked.

"Can we get some cheese burgers and fries?" Jason asked.

"Sure. If their in the stream." Said Rex as he rapped his arm around Jason's neck and started giving him a noogy.

"Ugh! Stop it. Dad." Said Jason.

The unseen figure was still recording Rex, Jason and the puppies with his camera as Rex gave Jason a noogy and the trio left the camp sight. The figure waited for a few minutes to see if they were really gone. When he saw that they were, he turnned off his camera, picked it up off the stand, and went over into the camp sight. He walked over to Rex's tent, unzipped it, got inside, and zipped it closed. He then turnned his camera back on and looked at the screen of the camcorder that showed the recorded footage that he had gotton of Rex, Jason and the puppies yesterday.

 **PM 2:00**

 **June. 02 (2023)**

 **Rec** **.**

The camcorder screen showed the footage of the private plane after it had crashed in the Jungle of India.

"Well...we're back...in the plane again." Came the voice of Jason from inside the plane.

"At least we're out of the tree. Come on, let's set up camp." Said the voice of Rex from inside the plane.

The unseen figure then pressed a button and the video fastforwarded to Jason standing in front of his camera, talking to it, while Rex, with the puppies, was trying to set up his tent.

"Greetings all you dudes and dudets of Texarkana High. And welcome to the Dude's Survival. A reality show about father and son surviving in the wildreness. I'm your host, Jason De ViL Miller, and that's my Dad in the background, setting up camp. And those are three of my dogs, Dice, Mickey and Max. Anyway, i'm 13 years old, and i just got my braces. See?" Jason gave i wide grin at the camera, showing off the braces that were on his teeth.

The unseen figure pressed a button, pausing the scene of the video of Jason standing in front of his camera, and looked at the 13 year old for a minute before pressing the play button.

"For the next three months, i'm gonna be tapping and recording every moment of our Dudecation. Except for when we sleep, but you get the idea. And if you don't think that's exciting, wait'll ya hear this: Our plane just crash-landed in the jungle of India and we have no way of contacting the outside world. Epic, right?" Said Jason.

"Jason, who are you talking to?" Rex asked as he turnned to face his 13 year old son.

"I'm making a video journal for Mom and my friends back home in Texarkana, so i can show it to them when we get back home." Said Jason.

"That's cool and all, but...could i get you to come and help me with something real quick?" Rex asked.

"Sure, Dad, what?" Jason asked.

"Could you come help me set up this tent?" Rex asked.

"Be right there." Said Jason before turnning back to his camera. "Well, dudey calls, i gotta go. Enjoy the rest of the video, you guys." The 13 year old ran over to where Rex and the puppies were, to help him put up his tent, while the kid's camera was recording them.

The unseen figure then fastforwarded to the new footage he had recorded a few minutes ago and pressed play.

 **PM 10:00**

 **June. 03 (2023)**

 **Rec** **.**

The next scene showed Jason standing in front of his camera while Rex was gathering their things together so they could go for a hike.

"Hey, dudes and dudets, this is Jason De ViL Miller, Dude entry number 1. It's our first day on our Dudecation, June 3'd, (2023), and we're about to embark on a hike through the Jungle. Our journey may have gotton off to a shakey start, no pun intended, but we're making the best of it, as you can see. My Dad and the pups and i are getting ready to go on a dudehike through the Jungle. And don't worry, i'll be filming us the whole time, so you don't have to worry about missing a thing." Said Jason.

While Jason was speaking into his camera, Rex had gotton out his camo backpack and put it on. "Jason, are you ready?"

"Coming." Said Jason, looking at Rex. He turnned his attention back to the camera. "That's my Dad. We're about to go on a dudehike through the Jungle together. But before we venture off into the Jungle, please enjoy these next few seconds of us doing our morning Dude exorsizes. " The 13 year old, and the puppies, ran away from the camera and went over to where Rex was.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	10. 1043 10: Unknown Plans

**104** **3** **10: Unknown Plans.**

Back at Castle De ViL, inside a dark room, Zexion, member number 6 of the Dark 13, stood in the dark room all alone. That is until Lexaeus, the Organization's 5'th member, appaeared in the room.

"Don't i even warrent a hello...Lexaeus?" Zexion asked.

Just then, Vexen, member number 4, appeared at the scene. "What is going on here, Zexion? I want an explanation." He said as he walked up to Zexion and Lexaeus.

"Nice to see you too, Vexen." Said Zexion. "It's a shame. The organization use to be the rope that bound us together."

"You're only number 6! How dare you!" Said Vexen.

"Let it go, Vexen." Said Lexaeus.

Vexen just glared at Lexaeus, who turnned to member number 6.

"Zexion, tell us. What did you detect?" Lexaeus asked.

"Visitors. I picked up six sents in the Jungle of India. One of them was...a dark presence." Said Zexion.

"Don't be absurd, we're out in the Jungle. A place where only animals live...not people." Said Vexen

"If you would let me finish...the scent belonged not to a human being...but to an animal that lives here in the Jungle. But i truely cannot say much beyond that, since the dark presence has gone cold." Said Zexion.

"And who are these other six presences?" Lexaeus asked.

"I do not know for sure...but two of the scents...were very similar to that...of miss De ViL." Said Zexion.

"And yet, not exactly the same, was it?" Said Vexen. "This truely peeks my curiosity."

Zexion, looked at Lexaeus. "Now...what to do."

"We wait. See what develops." Said Lexaeus.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Speaking of miss De ViL, where is that two-face haired devil woman?" Said Vexen.

"She's in the dinningroom, having a meeting with Dr. Xehanort." Said Lexaeus.

"About what?" Vexen asked.

"She didn't say. All i know is that it has something to do with the boy she was intrusted to look after." Said Lexaeous.  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, in the livingroom of Castle De ViL, with a lit fireplace, Cruella was pacing the floor, back and forth, while talking to someone on a blue (1970's) walki talki, with a long, gray antenna.

"How are you, miss De ViL?" Came the voice of Xehanort on the other end.

"I'm doing fine." Said Cruella.

"If it were me, i'd be simply tortured. Babysitting that little rugrat i intrusted you to take care of for me." Said Xehanort.

"Weren't you the one who said i played an important part in this next plan of your's? Yes, you were." Said Cruella.

"Yes, it was around the same time of last year...when those Dalmatians got the best of you...again...miss De ViL." Said Xehanort.

"I had a few set backs in my plans. As you have too." Said Cruella.

"Why are you calling me?" Xehanort asked.

"Enough games. You know why i called you. I need you to take that boy back." Said Cruella.

"He's not my responsability anymore. A deal's a deal. I kept you out of prison for three whole years and helped you repeat the 104 Dalmatians incident." Said Xehanort.

"Which failed. Helena HeLL was outwitted by a bunch of children and puppies. Now please, take back what's your's." Said Cruella.

"Thomas? Really? You must know everything you risk by backing out of this deal. Have you concidered an Aspirin? They can be quite comforting for the mind." Said Xehanort.

"The only comfort for me are my fur coats and my dreamy Dalmatian puppy coat." Said Cruella.

"Well, you haven't gotton that one yet, i doubt it can comfort you now." Said Xehanort.

"I need you to take this boy back. I know you are planning something big and that it involves that child. And you're hidding it from me." Said Cruella.

"Hidden for the time being, my old friend. Just know whatever it is i'm planning makes you, Stacy, Linda and Helena posetivly...moral." Said Xehanort.

"What are you planning?" Cruella asked.

"What i'm planning is none of your concern. Just know that whatever it is...it's big. Big beyond your standards and understandings. And it involves that little boy i intrusted you to look after for me last year. Thomas plays a key role in my plan and i need for him to be ready when the time comes." Said Xehanort.

"When the time comes? What does that mean?" Cruella asked.

"You'll find out." Said Xehanort before ending the call.

With the conversation ended, Cruella shrugged her shoulders and left out of the room.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	11. 1043 11: A Dudehike

**104** **3** **11: A Dudehike.**

Elsewhere in the Jungle, Rex, Jason and the puppies were walking through the wilderness on their Dudehike while Jason was filming them with his camera.

"Okay, everyone, here we are, further out in the Jungle on our dudehike." Jason turnned his camera away from himself and to the endless Jungle ahead of them. "As you can see, it's endless...cool, scary...and beautiful all at the same time. We're on our way to the Jungle river to catch some fish and eat 'em for breakfast." The 13 year old turnned the camera back to himself. "FISH for breakfast. Is that cool or what? Anywho, it's been hours since crash-landed here, and we're still stuck in the Jungle, with no way of getting help. But like i said earlier, we're making the best of it. Right, Dad?"

"Yeah...right." Said Rex. As he looked at the long brown haired teenager, speaking into his camera, Rex De ViL Bryson couldn't help but blame himself for this situation. He had been the one who wanted to go on this trip, after all. He had went online and ordered several broshures of different countries last year in February. He told Jason to pick a broshure of a place, that he liked, and they'd go there together. This was suppose to be guy bonding time. Just the two of them, and three of the puppies. Rex had suggested the India broshure to Jason and that they could camp out in there in the Jungle for three whole months.

And Jason had chosen the India broshure. He had wanted to go camping in the India Jungle for the whole summer. From what Gigi had told Rex, the kid had always loved camping. Growing up, he had come home from camp Kikiwaka, at the end of every summer, rattling off fact about whatever he had learned at camp about nature. He had gone to camp every summer ever since he was 5 years old, which was very rare for today's generation. Some kids, these days, obsessed over X-Box's, computers, iPod's and video games, but Jason obsessed over camping. And going on an actual camping trip in the Jungle of India, for three whole months, was fascinating. The teen had agreed to the idea immediately.

Rex had known he would. The 33 year old was so 'desperate' for the kid to like him, he would have done just about anything. After all, the entire reason they had come to India was because both he and Gigi were trying to make Jason more accepting of Rex's role as his father. Little did he know it was an absolutely terrible idea that would backfire on them repeatedly.

And their plane crash-landing into the Jungle had only proved him right.

Jason had been so excited leading up to the trip. He had taken his camera with them, saying he'd want to film the whole three months of their Dudecation and all the animals they'd see.

On the way to India, Rex had quizzed Jason about every animal he knew that lived in the Jungle. Which wasn't nearly as much as Jason knew, but the boy hadn't minded. It had been fun to see Rex get so into it. And for a minute, it had been a wonderful exciting trip that Jason was looking forward to.

And an hour later...that minute ended...because their plane had crash-landed into the Jungle and they were stuck there, with no way of getting help or contacting the outside world.

Now that Rex had thought about it, he had basically pressured and manipulated Jason into going on this trip with him. Jason had never said he didn't wanna go on the trip, but he didn't have to. The kid's face said it all. Maybe he said yes out of peer pressure...or maybe the boy just agreed to go on the trip so that Rex wouldn't be sad. All of these questions ran through his thoughts...until...he decided to break his silence.

"Jason, buddy, could you turn off the camera for a minute?" Rex asked.

"Hold on one sec." Said Jason to his camera before shutting it off and looking at his Dad. "Yes?"

"Jason...son..." Rex began. "It's time we had a talk...man to man." He said, placing his arm around the teen as they and the puppies walked.

"About what?" Jason asked.

"About you." Said Rex.

"Me?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. How are things at your new school in Texarkana?" Rex asked.

"Okay, i guess." Said Jason.

"Look, Jason, about yesterday...about us crash-landing here in the Jungle of India...and everything that's happened prior to that...i'm sure you have a lot of...questions...don't you?" Said Rex.

"Not really. Can we talk about something else now?" Jason asked as he started walking ahead of Rex and the puppies.

"No, actually, we can't." Said Rex, catching up to Jason and stopping the boy in his tracks and turnning the kid to face him, with his hands on the teen's muscular shoulders. "We really...we need to talk about this."

"Okay. Can we talk about it on our way to the river?" Jason asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Said Rex before he, Jason and the puppies resumed their hike through the Jungle.

Rex: "You see...when a guy...loves a girl...they..."

"Dad...is this gonna a talk about girls liking boys?" Jason asked.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Said Rex.

"Dad, i know all about that mooshy stuff. Can't we talk about something else instead?" Jason said.

"So you already know about 'that mooshy stuff,' huh?" Rex asked.

"I'm not a little kid." Said Jason.

"What is it exactly you know?" Rex asked.

Jason remained quiet as he, Rex and the puppies walked through the Jungle.

"Seriously, a lot get's said about romance. Some of it's true, but a lot of it's not even close." Said Rex.

"Do we have to talk about this?" Jason asked.

"I didn't wanna talk about it either when i was your age." Said Rex.

"Did grandma Roxy talk to you about it?" Jason asked.

"NO! Let's not even imagin that scenario. No, my foster Mom wasn't like that, believe it or not. She pretty much wanted to pretend that romance didn't even exist. She just kinda hoped i'd figure it out, which turnned out to be a huge mistake." Said Rex.

"Why? Because...you have a kid with my Mom?" Said Jason, refering to himself.

"Hey, listen to. You were not a mistake. You and your Mom are the best things that have ever happened to me." Said Rex.

"So you meant for my Mom to have me?" Jason asked.

"No, that...that was not the plan." Said Rex.

"So i'm an accident?" Jason asked.

"You were something...that i didn't know how much i wanted until you came into my life. The mistake was thinking that romance was no big deal. Nobody ever taught me that it was suppose to mean something. That it's suppose to mean when you really love somebody." Said Rex.

"So you didn't love Mom back then? In the 90's and (2000's), i mean." Said Jason.

"I...didn't even know what love was." Said Rex. "I was young...too stupid. Did i meantion selfish? I just cared about myself, i didn't care about hurting anybody else even if i really cared about them. And i didn't do anything to keep her from getting pregnant. That was her problem, that was on her. She was...on her own, with a kid. Our kid...who had to grow up without his Dad. Just like i grew up not knowing who my real mother was. I really messed up...just like she did."

"So...what is it you're trying to tell me?" Jason asked.

"Don't be like your Dad...or your grandmother." Said Rex. "I wasn't really role model material when i was growing up with your Mom. I don't even know why she was so secretly into me all those years. I sucked at...treating people right. And that is the most important thing. If you are not 100 percent sure that you can treat the person you're with with the respect she deserves, then you don't have any business messing around with her. You both need to know that...you both have to be there in case things don't go right."

"Like having a kid?" Jason asked.

"Like having a kid you can't do right by." Said Rex.

"I really don't think this is the problem. I don't even have a girlfriend anymore." Said Jason.

"Anymore? You had a girlfriend?" Rex asked, suprised. Since when did Jason ever have a girlfriend? And why was he just now hearing about it?

"We broke up. She was too imature. She wanted to start kissing...at ages 6 and 7. And i was like 'no way.'" Said Jason.

"GOOD, GOOD." Said Rex. "It's good that you didn't let this girl pressure you into something you weren't ready for." Of course that was basicly what he did when he asked Jason to go on this trip with him, which was the reason why they were in the situation they were in in the first place. "That's cool. But if the time comes where...where you're ready to start kissing...just know that you can come talk to me. And ask any questions."

Jason nodded, with a smile on his face. "Are we done now?"

"As long as you promise you'll listen to what i just said." Said Rex.

"Only if you promise you'll never talk about it again." Said Jason.

"Deal." Said Rex.

Jason held up a fist, follow by Rex, and the two of them did a fist bump.

The two and a half men, and the puppies continued their hike through the Jungle, heading for the river.

Little did they know they were being watched. In the bushes of the Jungle, three brown Dholes were spying on the two humans and the three Dalmatians. More so the Dalmatians than the humans.

"So...Athaliah wasn't sensing things. There are animals of the outside world here in the Jungle." Said Tony.

"And they have two humans with them." Added the second Dhole.

"Should we strike now? I'm really hungry." Said the third Dhole.

"No, fur brains. We'll report back to Athaliah, explane to her what we've found, THEN we attack...when the pups are all alone." Said Tony.

"Ohhhhh." Said the other two Dholes.

"Good plan." Said the second Dhole.

"I like your idea better than i like mine." The third Dhole added.

"I thought you would." Said Tony.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	12. 1043 12: Family Tragedy

**104** **3** **12: Family Tragedy.**

 **U.S. Texarkana, Arkansas**

Meanwhile, back in America, in Texarkana, at the Miller home, Gigi was watching Jimmy Kimmel on her T.V., who was interviewing an 11 year old boy, named Brandon Cool, about the Disney movie that was to be release world wide in theaters next year.

"It's very good to see you." Said Jimmy.

"Thanks." Said Brandon, with long brown hair, that went down to his neck, and blue eyes.

"You know...i love that movie, The Texas 104 Dalmatians, when it came out last year. I even love the other three movies, 101, 102 and 103 Dalmatians. I asume you saw them all for this new movie, but did you see them as a regular person?" Said Jimmy.

"Yes, i did, i saw them as a normal kid. Many times." Said Brandon.

"Cause i would think you would think maybe you're too young for that or you might look at it and go 'oh, this looks stupid or something." Said Jimmy.

"No! No, actually, um, i saw them and they were all good. Especially The Texas 104 Dalmatians film because...it was one of the first time i had seen acting and voice acting together in a movie. So it's like a movie about a bunch of talking Dalmatians. And one of my cousin's was with me and my parents when we went to the theater to see it, who was only 5 years old at the time, so he thought they were real talking dogs as well." Brandon explained.

"Has anyone in your family seen any sneak peeks of the new movie yet?" Jimmy asked.

"No, they haven't. They haven't seen 104 Dalmatians 2, the movie that i'm in, but my little cousins, i think they're just some-what starting to figure out what's going on. And, uh, i think they're gonna start asking soon. My youngest cousin, she get's a little confused, she's 4 and a half. She said she wants to be in the 104 Dalmatians trilogy, which, you know, that's not happening yet." Said Brandon.

"104 Dalmatians 3." Said Jimmy.

Brandon: "Yes. But she..."

The audience laughed.

"Hahahaha. Exactly." Said Brandon

"Trilogies. Disney can have that by the way." Said Jimmy.

"Yeah." Said Brandon while laughing as the audience clapped.

"Thanks, everybody." Said Jimmy to the audience.

"Yeah, yeah. Yeah. But my cousin, she wants, she wants to either be, she wants to be in it, she wants to either be the voice actor of one of the Dalmatians or she wants me to be with me as i'm rescuing the puppies." Said Brandon.

"Oh, that's cute." Said Jimmy.

"So it's like...it's like a cartoon and a movie in one in her mind." Said Brandon.

"So tell us a bit about this part you have in 104 Dalmatians 2." Said Jimmy.

"Well, i play this 11 year old Canadian boy, Kendal Lewis, who learns that his stepmother, Linda, has just been offered a job as mayor of London, England, so he, her and his Dad have to move to the United Kingdom. He also learns that the house he and his family are moving into doesn't allow pets, so he has to leave his best friend, Copper, a liver-spotted firehouse Dalmatian puppy, behind in an animal shelter until he and his family can find a new place to live." Brandon explained.

"So what did you do to prepare for the part?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, i read the book, 'The 104 Dalmatians Repeat', written by Gigi Miller, and i watched the first 104 Dalmatians movie." Said Brandon.

"Sounds like you did a lot of research on this movie." Said Jimmy.

"Yes, i did." Said Brandon.

"Speaking of which, let's take a look at one of the scenes, shall we?" Said Jimmy before looking at the audience. "Ladies and gentalmen, this is Brandon Cool starring in the new movie 104 Dalmatians 2." He and Brandon looked at the large screen that was behind them and a scene came on from the movie as the audience cheered.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Scene from "104 Dalmatians 2"**

In the scene of 104 Dalmatians 2, Kendal Lewis, played by Brandon, was sitting at the dinner table with his Dad, Jeremy, and his british stepmother, Linda, ready to eat. His seven week old Dalmatian, Copper, was sitting in his lap.

"Would you like to say grace tonight, Kendal?" Linda asked.

"Sure." Said Kendal before he and his parents, and Copper, bowed their heads. "Thank you, Lord, for this food...for rest and home and all things good. But most of all...for those we love. Especially Copper. Amen."

"Amen." Said Jeremy and Linda before the family opened their eyes.

Copper jumped down out of Kendal's lap and onto the floor.

"Well, it sure smells good, honey." Said Jeremy.

Lind smiled at her husband. "You know, Kendal...we have some exciting news to tell you."

"We're going on vacation?" Kendal guessed.

"Not exactly...but we are going somewhere this coming week." Said Linda.

"Where?" Kendal asked.

"Well, i got a big promotion from the office as mayor. I'm gonna be the new mayor of my home town, London, England. And to top it off my daughters will be moving in with us. Isn't that great news?" Said Linda.

"Does this mean we...you know...have to move?" Kendal asked.

"Well...yes it does, sport." Said Jeremy.

"You'll love it, Kendal. It's so much more exciting than here. None of this small town thinking there." Said Linda.

"But i like Canada. And what about my friends?" Kendal asked.

"Well, you'll make new friends." Said Linda.

"Sport, we'll be able to come back and visit from time to time." Said Jeremy.

"Well, you guy can." Said Linda.

"Well...i guess that would be okay. Copper and i are really good at making new friends." Said Kendal.

"Kendal...we can't take Copper." Said Linda.

"What do you mean?" Kendal asked.

"The house's original owner had it written in their will not to allow pets long before they passed away." Said Linda.

"But...Copper's part of the family...right, Dad?" Kendal asked.

"Yes, he is." Said Jeremy.

"There, ya see? We have to take him. We can hide him. He'll be quiet, nobody will know." Said Kendal.

"Kendal, this is very important to your father and me. We've all made sacrifices so i can get this job. And i don't think we can be selfish about it, now can we?" Said Linda.

"But it's Copper. We can't just leave him alone, can we?" Kendal said.

"Kendal, i talked to Carl. He's a security at the animal shelter and he's gonna look after Copper until we can find another place. We promise." Said Jeremy.

Kendal: "Look, you guys,...i've been going through a lot lately. And with my Mom..."

"Ken, i think you need to just deal with that and move on. When my mother left my father, i accepted it, that's...that's the way the crumpit crumbles. Mother's leave." Said Linda.

"Yeah, you're Mom left London! She's not burried in a cemetery somewhere! My Mom's dead and she's never coming back! Ever. Come on, boy." Said Kendal. The 11 year old stormed out of the kitchen, with Copper following after him.

"Kendal!" Linda shouted. She looked at Jeremy. "See, i told you this was a bad idea."

"Linda, the boy lost his mother six years ago, and now he feels like he's gonna lose his best friend. It's not easy for him." Said Jeremy.  
 **##################################################################################**

The audience cheered as the screen returned to it's normal state.

"Wow, i love Disney movies." Said Jimmy.

Just then, the T.V. went off. The reason for this was because Gigi, who was sitting on the sofa in the livingroom, had turnned it off with the remote. Molly and Olive were lying on the floor in front of the T.V.

"I think the book is way better." Said Gigi.

There was then a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Gigi asked before getting up and going to the door, with Molly and Olive following. Little did she know she was about to get the new that every mother fears. The light brown haired 32 year old opened the door and saw two police officers standing on the other side. "Hello, may i help you?"

"Hi, uh, is this the Miller family house?" Asked one of the officer's.

"Yes, it is, why? What's wrong?" Gigi asked.

"There's been an incident, ma'am." Said the first officer.

"No." Said Gigi.

"This is gonna hurt." Said the second officer.

"What is? What happened?" Gigi asked.

"It's about your son and boyfriend." Said the first officer.

"And three of your dogs." The second officer added.

"What happened to Jason, Rex and the puppies, are they okay?" Gigi asked.

The first officer looked to the ground.

"Officer!" Said Gigi.

"Look, ma'am...there was...a kind of incident...and...the plane your family was on crash-landed into the India Jungle." Said the first officer. "I'm sorry. You're family is..."

"No!" Said Gigi, backing a foot away from the officers. "No! Okay, no, because...if something like that had happened...to my baby and my puppies and my friend, i would know...officer. Because a mother knows these things. So i don't know what you think happened,...but Jason, my baby, the puppies and Rex, they're okay!" Said the 32 year old. "You know what? I'm gonna call Jason." She said as she walked away from the door.

"Ma'am, he's not gonna answer." Said the second officer as he and the other officer entered into the house.

"Yes he is! He's gonna answer the phone, and i'm gonna hear his voice, and you're gonna know that he and the others are okay!" Said Gigi, with her cellphone in her hands.

"Ma'am, you're family's dead." Said the first officer.

"No, they're not!" Said Gigi.

"Ma'am," The second officer began.

All went silent as Gigi continued to dial Jason's cellphone number. The first officer tried to talk to her, but she just yelled at him. And after minute, the lead officer placed his hands on Gigi's shoulder's, trying to comfort her. With reality now setting in, the 32 year old colapsed to the floor on her knees and began to screamed and cry at the top of her lungs, morning the deaths of her family, with Molly and Olive comforting her.

(Scene fades to black)  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	13. 1043 13: Return To Camp

**104** **3** **13: Return To Camp.**

 **India**

Back in the India Jungle, inside the lava cave of the volcano, Athaliah, the alpha Dhole snarled in anger as she stood edge of the long rock part of her cave. After Tony and two of the other Dholes had returned from the Jungle, and informed her of what they knew, she was furious. She was angry to know that there were not one, not two, but 'THREE' Outsider animals wondering around in the Jungle. It was more than she could handle.

"You're sure?" Athaliah asked.

"Affirmative. Three outsider pups are wondering around in the Jungle. All white, with black spots all over them." Said Tony.

"Oh, no. No. No, that won't do. Three outsider pups here in the Jungle? Unacceptable." Said Athaliah.

"Well...it's not just the three of them." Said the first Dhole.

"What did you say, soldier?" Athaliah asked.

"When Tony, Uno and i were out spying on the outsiders, they weren't alone. Two humans were with them as well. Both caucasian and male. Apparently, these three outside animals are domestic." Said the first Dhole.

"Really? Is that so?" Said Athaliah.

"Affirmative." Said the first Dhole.

"Then it's worse than i thought. If it's one thing i hate more than outside animals...it's domesticated animals. Animals who co-exist with humans. It's disgusting, i hate it." Said Athaliah.

"So what do we do? I mean...do we strike now?" Tony asked.

"No." Athaliah began. "We'll wait until tomorrow when they humans and their domesticated animals are out wondering the Jungle again. That way, we'll be able to create a deversion and separate the animals from their humans. They'll wind up getting lost, won't have their human's to protect them,...then, when they least expect it...we'll strike. We'll take them all out together, all at once. Tomorrow...we strike. Those outside animals will never know what bit them. Hahahaha! Hahahaha! Woof! Woof! Hahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

All of the other 99 Dholes in the lava cave joined in on the laughter, laughing with their alpha, Athaliah, who was the leader of their pack, making it 100 Dholes altogether.

 **##################################################################################**

Elsewhere in the Jungle, Rex, Jason and the puppies were walking through the rain forest, returning to their camp sight. After finishing their Dudehike, and catching a few fish, the group decided to head back to camp and cook 'em up for dinner.

"Wow. That was some hike, huh?" Said Rex.

"Yeah! I haven't been on a hike like that since...since...I've never been on a hike like that. It was awsome!" Said Jason.

"I know.! Look at all the fish we caught." Said Rex, holding up a black trash bag, containing the fish they had caught.

"I know! This is so cool! I can't wait to get back to camp and cook 'em up." Said Jason.

"Well, you won't have to wait much longer. The camp sight is just up ahead of us." Said Rex.

"Alright, i can't wait." Said Jason. "You know, this is pretty cool. It's not as bad as i thought."

"Oh, is that so?" Rex asked.

"Yeah. Camping's not scary this is fun. We should do this every summer." Said Jason.

"Is that so?" Rex asked.

"Yeah." Said Jason.

"Well, i guess i'll just have to schedual another father/son camping trip for next summer then, won't i?" Said Rex.

"You really mean that?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, i mean it, little shaggyhead." Said Rex. "Come here, you." He said, rapping his arm around Jason's neck and began malling his head full of long, brown hair.

"No, no! Ugh! Ugh!" Said Jason, struggling to free himself from Rex's grip. The teenager broke away from his Dad's hold. "Ha! Come here!" Said the Miller boy as he and the puppies chased after Rex, who ran on ahead of them.

The gang soon stopped running and staired on in shock at what they were seeing. In front of them was their entire camp sight...trashed, ransacked and torn apart. Both of their tents had been torn down...they're campfire had been put out...the cooler had been pushed over and was open, with all of the drinks out,...their camo sleeping bags and eletric lanterns were out of their tents and lying on the Jungle floor.

"Oh my gosh." Said Rex, dropping the bag of fish.

"Dude, what happened?" Jason asked.

"Someone tore the camp apart." Said Rex.

"Or something." Said Jason.

One of the puppies barked and Jason looked down and saw that it was Dice barking and that he and his two brothers were looking at something.

Jason looked in the direction the puppies were looking and saw that the door to the plane had been opened. "Dad, look!" He pointed.

Rex looked where Jason was pointing and saw that the door to the plane was opened. "The pilot." The 33 year old removed his camo backpack and ran towards the plane.

Jason removed his camo backpack and he and the puppies ran after his Dad.

Rex ran up to the open entrance of the plane and went inside. The 33 year old stood at the door to the cockpit and saw that it was all battered and scratched up. He knocked on the door. "Hey, captain! Hello?" But there was no answer. Rex then placed his hand on the door and attempted to open it...and this time,...after a few pulls, he managed to get the door open. The American brown haired De ViL then slowly entered inside the cockpit and made his way up front, where he saw the battered pilot lying unconscious in his seat.

Meanwhile, Jason and the puppies ran up to the entrance of the plane and went inside.

Back inside the cockpit, Rex placed a hand on the unconscious pilot's neck to check his pulse.

Jason and the Dalmatians walked to the now open entrance of the cockpit and stood in the doorway, where they saw Rex, with his hand on the pilot's neck.

"Dad?" Jason asked.

Rex looked to see Jason and the puppies standing in the doorway of the cockpit.

"Is he dead?" Jason asked.

"...Yeah." Said Rex before moving his hand away from the deceased pilot's neck.

Jason looked to his left and saw another battered man lying in a seat unconscious. Most likely the co-pilot. "What about him?"

Rex turnned to see the battered co-pilot lying unconscious in his seat. He went over to where the man was and placed a hand on his neck, checking his pulse.

"Is he dead too?" Jason asked.

Rex took his hand off of the co-pilot's neck. "Yeah." He stated. The 33 year old didn't have to check for a pulse to see if weather or not the co-pilot was dead, as he could tell just by looking at the badly battered man. Both pilots were dead. Rex wasn't sure what the exact cause of death was, but he knew that the empact of the crash had played a role in their deaths. He could also tell that they had been dead for quite some time. Most likely more than 24 hours. It was likely that they'd died instantly in the crash.

"(Sighs) Great. Now what are we gonna do? The only people who can help us are dead" Jason sighed.

Rex looked at the control pannel and then back at Jason. "Maybe not."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

Rex turnned back to the control pannel and got in front of the deceased pilot and grabbed the walki talki, turnned it on, and placed it to his mouth. "Texarkana Regional Airport, this is Rex De ViL Bryson on one of your private planes. Do you read me? Repeat, do you read me." He said into the walki talki, but all he heard on the other end was a bunch of buzzing static. "Hello? Hello? Anyone?" Said the 33 year old, but all he heard again was just a bunch of buzzing and static. "Shoot."

Jason and the puppies entered inside the cockpit and he went over to where Rex was. "Let me see that for a sec." Said the 13 year old before taking the walki talki from his Dad. "Mayday, mayday, this is Jason De ViL Miller reporting to the Texarkana Airport. My Dad and dogs and i have crash-landed in the Jungle of India. We've been here since yesterday. Both pilots are dead and we have no other way of contacting the outside world. Please send help immediately." The walki talki continued to buzz. "Jason to Texarkana. Jason to Texarkana. Come in, Texarkana." But there was no answer. "Drat." Said Jason before turnning off the walki talki. "The control pannel isn't working. The power must have gotton knocked out in the crash."

"You couldn't get anyone either?" Rex asked.

"I couldn't, the power's out." Said Jason.

"You gotta be kidding me." Said Rex.

"I wish i was." Said Jason.

"Hey. Hey." Said Rex, placing a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Don't get so down. At least you tried. You did your best. And that's what really counts."

"Yeah, but unfortunantly my best wasn't good enough. I couldn't even contact the Texarkana Airport." Said Jason.

"We'll try again tomorrow. Maybe we'll get lucky and the power will come back on and we'll be able to call for help. And who knows? Maybe your distress call made it to the airport and they're sending a rescue team right now." Said Rex.

"But what do we do until help arrives?" Jason asked.

"We can clean up the camp and continue the rest of our Dudecation. What do you say? Huh? Huh?" Said Rex.

Jason nodded. "Okay."

"Alriiiight. Let's go." Said Rex. He, Jason and the puppies walked out of the cockpit and exited the plane to begin re-setting up their camp sight.

Little did they know they were being recorded by the unseen force's camera.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	14. 1043 14: The Jungle Temple

**104** **3** **14: The Jungle Temple.**

Later that night, the Dark 13 members rode in their black limozeen through the dark Jungle of India, with Cruella following behind them in her black car. The seats of the vehicle were made out of red fur. Cruella sat in the driver's seat on the left, driving the vehicle, while Tommy sat in the front passenger seat on the right, and Larxene and Axel sat in the back seat.

Tommy wore a pale blue, button-up, short sleeve t-shirt, blue pants and black and white sneakers.

"Will someone please tell me where we're going?" Said Cruella while driving her car.

"That's what i'd like to know." Tommy added.

"What, and spoil all the fun? You'll find out soon enough." Said Axel.

"Fine. But out out of perfetional curiosity, i have to know. Just...what role do i play in this mystery plan of your's?" Cruella asked.

"First thing's first. You see, some of us don't exactly trust you. One of them being the Master." Said Larxene, refering to Xehanort.

"You mean Xehanort? What reason could he have not to trust me?" Cruella asked.

"Just keep driving. We're almost where we need to go." Said Larxene.

"Oh? And where exactly are we going, darling?" Cruella asked.

"You'll find out." Said Larxene.

"Just where exactly are you taking us, anyway?" Cruella asked.

"Just keep quiet and follow the limo." Said Larxene.

The two vehicles drove through the dark Jungle, with their headlights on.

"Look, you can see it now." Said Larxene.

Cruella and Tommy looked up ahead and saw a old ruin temple.

The two vehicles soon came to a stop when they reached the temple.

The members of the Dark 13, Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion, got out of the limo, follow by Cruella, Tommy, Larxene and Axel exiting her car.

"So, guys, this is it." Said Vexen.

"Whoa. Cool." Said Tommy as he staired at the temple ruins.

Cruella looked at the temple for a moment and then at Axel and Larxene. "What are we doing here?"

"There's a person here who can answer all your questions." Said Vexen.

"In this place?" Tommy asked.

"We're playing our favorit game. It's called...meeting with the Master. He wishes to discuss the next phase of Plan 3 with us." Said Axel.

"You gotta be kidding me." Said Cruella.

"If you don't like it...then just get back in your car and head back to your castle." Said Larxene, eyeing Cruella.

"Come on, don't look at me, like that." Said Cruella.

"I told you she'd gone soft, Larx, pay up." Said Axel, with his hand out.

Larxene reached into the pocket of her black coat, pulled out ten dollars, and placed them in Axel's hand. "She hasn't gone soft...she's just rusty. Doesn't mean anything." The blond woman looked at Cruella. "What do you think? Are we playing too rough for you?"

"Let's go." Said Cruella. She, Tommy and the members of the Dark 13 walked away from the cars and headed towards the temple ruins.

Later, inside the temple, Vexen lead every down a hallway of stairs, with lit tourches on both walls. The gang soon reached the end of the stairs and stood in front of a wall.

"A dead end?" Tommy asked.

"What's the deal, darling?" Cruella asked.

"Oh, there's no need to panic, miss De ViL." Said Vexen. He got a diamond out of his coat pocket and placed it in a slot in the center of the wall, and the diamond glowed a pale blue, and the door slid up, opening itself automatically.

"We've arrived." Said Vexen as he, the other members, and Cruella and Tommy entered into the dark room.

"What's this?" Tommy asked.

The gang soon stopped in their tracks in front of a face-like cave that had a mouth for the cave, with a few steps.

Vexen got down on one knee. "We have returned as instructed. Here is my report. Miss De ViL has come with us...along with Tommy.

"...Well done, Vexen." Came a voice from inside the cave.

"So tell us why we're here." Said Cruella.

"Show yourself." Said Tommy.

"Soon a new era of time will dawn." Came the same voice. "However, no matter how bright the dawn..." Xehanort stepped out of the darkness of the cave, revealing himself. "it cannot arrive without a creator. History is written by the continuing cycle of destruction and creation." The man walked down the steps and over towards the gang. "In order to bring about a new generation, we the Dark 13, will escort this decade into a new generation."

"A new generation? I'm sorry to disappoint you, darling, but the next generation is not for at least six years from now." Said Cruella.

"Cruella's right. The (2030's) won't be here for at least six years." Tommy added.

"I'm not talking about the (2030's)." Said Xehanort.

"Then what are you talking about then?" Cruella asked.

"The time for that to be explained has not yet come. However...i can tell you about Plan 3 and what role you and Tommy play in it,...miss De ViL." Said Xehanort.

"Oh, joy. Enlighten us, darling." Said Cruella.

Xehanort smiled evily, ready to reveal to Cruella and Tommy what Plan 3 was...and what roles they played in it.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	15. 1043 15: Campfire Talk

**104** **3** **15: Campfire Talk.**

That same night in the Jungle, at the camp sight, Rex and Jason were sitting around the campfire in their camo fold-up camping chairs, each roasting a big marshmallow on a hanger, with the puppies sitting beside Jason. The 13 year old's camcorder was also set up and was recording them.

"You seemed pretty excited about next summer's trip. About Dudecation 2." Said Rex.

"Yeah...but..." Jason began.

"What?" Rex asked.

"I wish my Mom would get married." Said Jason.

"Oh." Said Rex.

Jason: "She's been alone for so long ever since Dad...i mean...Brody...died. And...i just want her to meet somebody that she likes. And..."

"You mean someone who'd...be a good husband?" Rex asked.

"Yeah...i'd be okay with that." Said Jason.

"Your Mom's awsome, she'll find someone." Said Rex.

"So how come you guys broke up?" Jason asked.

"Uh...we didn't...exactly, i had...i had to leave town." Said Rex.

"Oh. Too bad you're not together anymore." Said Jason. "I mean because...you guys use to hang out a lot when you were kids and you still get along. And...i think you'd be a cool boyfriend for my Mom. And a cool Dad."

Rex and Jason moved their big roasted marshmallows away from the fire they were sitting at and blowed on them, cooling them off a little.

"So you think i'd make a cool Dad, huh?" Said Rex.

"Well, yeah. I mean...you like baseball, video games, and you're into comic books." Said Jason while eating his marshmallow.

"In other words i can make a cool kid." Said Rex before taking a bight of his marshmallow.

"You got a cool job too. You're a detective. And you own a night club back home in Texarkana." Said Jason.

"Are you fishing for another marshmallow? 'Cause i have a feeling that cool Dads aren't acceptable to bribery." Said Rex.

"No, i don't want another marshmallow. I'm just telling you what i thought." Said Jason before taking another bight from his marshmallow.

"Sorry, buddy, i didn't mean to tease you." Said Rex before taking another bight of his marshmallow. "Jason...i'm really sorry you didn't have a real Dad growing up because i know how lucky i am to have found out that you are my son."

"Thanks, Dad, that means a lot." Said Jason.

"You are welcome." Said Rex.

"So have you and Mom set the date? For the wedding, i mean?" Jason asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoah, whoa. Slow down there, tiger. Your Mom and i are not getting married, we just gonna remain good friends." Said Rex.

"That's all? Why don't you ask her to marry you?" Jason asked.

"Well, your Mom's just not ready yet, Jase. And to be honost, i don't know if i am either." Said Rex.

"Well, will you be ready soon?" Jason asked.

"Tell you what, i'll keep ya posted, okay? And i'm sorry about the misunderstanding." Said Rex.

"No sweat. I'm glad you and Mom are choosing to remain as friends. And i can't wait for next summer when we go on our second Dudecation. I'm really looking forward to it." Said Jason.

"Well, thank you, i'm looking forward to spending more time with you too." Said Rex.

"You know, i'm glad you and Mom are gonna take the chance to get to know each other a little more before or if you...you know...take the big plunge." Said Jason.

"Well, who's the Dad and his kid here, right?" Said Rex.

"Yeah, right." Said Jason.

"Geez, well, we better turn in for the night. We have another busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Said Rex. "I'll see ya in the morning, okay?"

"Okay." Said Jason. The 13 year old finished his marshmallow and stood up from his chair. The boy went over to his camera, with the puppies following him, and took it off the stand. He said to Rex as he and the pups headed over to their camo tent. The long brown haired kid unzipped his tent and he, Dice, Mickey and Max got inside. "See ya." Said the teenager before zipping himself, and the puppies, closed in his tent.

Rex then got up from his camo fold-up camping chair and went over to his tent, unzipped it, got inside and zipped the tent closed.

Both father and son, and the puppies, had turnned in for the night, unaware that the unseen figure was hidding in the darkness of the Jungle, recording them on his camera.

Inside the dark cargo of the plane, inside a tent, with an electric light turnned on, the figure was watching the camp on his laptop through his camera. After trashing Rex and Jason's camp while they and the pups were on their Dudehike, the intruder had taken refuge inside the cargo of their plane. Unaware of the intruder's presence, the sadistic stranger would slowly begin to terrorize the stranded campers, watching their every move, before eventually killing them off, with no motive, or end, to his or her madness. Who made a father and son's lives Hell on Earth for the last three months? Who made a man and a teenage boy scream for the very last time? Who was the unseen figure?

Outside the plane, in the darkness of the Jungle, three Dholes, with glowing yellow eyes, were spying on the camp sight as well, on their alpha's orders.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	16. 1043 16: So Weird

**104** **3** **16: So Weird.**

 **June 4'th, (2023)**

The next morning in the Jungle, June 4'th, (2023), the campfire was out and Rex, Jason and the puppies were still inside their two tents. Inside his tent, Jason laid sound asleep in his camo sleeping bag. The 13 year old stired in his sleep for a minute or two before opening his brown eyes. The boy sat up in his sleeping bag and looked around his tent and saw that the puppies were gone.

"Dice? Mickey? Max?" Jason said. The teenager unzipped the opening of his tent and got out, wearing the same outfit he had on yesterday and the day before. Boots and all. The kid looked around the Jungle to see where the puppies were. But they were nowhere in sight. He also saw that the campfire had been put out and that the jug of orange juice was open and sitting in his camo chair. He guessed that maybe Rex had some last night while half awake and forgot to put it back up.

"Dice?! Mickey?! Max?! Dad?!" But there was no response. "Dad?" Jason called as he walked over to Rex's tent. "Dad?" The brace face teenager unzipped the opening of the second camo tent. "Dad?" The American boy looked inside the tent and saw that it was completely empty. Jason then went back over to his tent and got back inside. He got his camo backpack, unzipped it and got out his camera. The kid then zipped his tent closed to prepare for the day.

While inside his tent, with his camera pointed at him, preparing to turn it on, Jason heard the sound of footsteps coming from outside the tent. "Dad?" The teenager unzipped his tent and got out and looked around. "Dad?!" He called again...but there was no answer. "Dice? Mickey? Max? Dad?" Still no answer. "Maybe they're inside the plane."

Jason went over to the plane and opened the door and went inside. "Dad? Mickey? Max? Dice?" He called out, looking around the inside of the plane. But like the other times, he got no response. The teenager noticed that the door to the cockpit was closed and he went over to it and knocked on it. "Hey, Dad. Hello? Dad?" The kid slowly opened the door. "Dad?" He said. The boy slowly entered inside the cockpit and when he did...he immediately noticed that the seats of the pilot and the co-pilot were empty. The two deceased were now missing. He knew that they couldn't have just gotton up and left, which meant that someone must have taken them...or something. But who...or what?

Outside the plane, the unseen figure walked through the camp and went up to the plane. He entered inside and walked into the cockpit, where he saw the back side of Jason. He walked up to the teenager and placed a hand on the kid's shoulder, causing him to turn around and...

"AHHHHHHHH!" Jason screamed in a high pitched tone.

"HAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed the figure, now revealed to be Rex, along with the puppies, who also had on the same outfit from yesterday and the day before. "We got him. Hahahaha!"

Jason, now realizing that it was all a joke began to laugh along with his Dad.

"Gotcha. Hahahaha! Good morning soldier Miller. Hahahahaha!" Said Rex.

"You guys." Said Jason.

"Sorry, Dude, we had to." Said Dice.

"You should've seen your face, Dude. It was doing some really freaky chiz." Mickey added.

"We gotcha." Said Max.

"You four scared me half to death." Said Jason as he exited the cockpit.

"Only half? I guess i gotta come up with better scare tactics." Said Rex.

Jason exited the plane, along with Rex and the puppies, and Rex closed the plane back up.

"Our Dudecation isn't over yet and i'm gonna get you back. I promise you that." Said Jason.

"Bring it." Said Rex.

"Oh, i will." Jason began. "And when i do...you guys will never see it coming."

"That'll be the day." Said Dice.

While the campers walked back into their camp, they were being filmed by the unseen figure's camera while he was watching them on his laptop in the dark cargo, inside his tent.

Jason reached inside his tent and got out his camera before running over to his stand and placing the camera on it and turnning the camera on while standing in front of it.

"Greetings, dudes and dudets, this is Jason Miller, Dude entry number 2. It is now morning of June 4'th, (2023), and we're getting ready to do our morning dude exorcizes before heading out on our Dudehike. But first i'll start off by drinking some orange juice before we begin our workout."

Jason walked away from the camera and went over to where the orange jug of orange juice was sitting in his fold-up camping chair. The 13 year old picked up the jug and started drinking out of it.

"Taking more sips from last night, Jase?" Asked Rex as he, and the puppies, walked up to Jason.

Jason stopped drinking out of the jug of orange juice. "No. I'm just having a swig of something before we start our morning exorcizes."

"Of course." Said Rex. "Hey, can i have a swig too?"

"Sure." Said Jason before handing Rex the jug of orange juice.

Rex turnned up the jug and drunk out of it before handing it back to Jason, who resumed drinking out of it again.

Jason then stopped drinking out of the jug. "Ahhhhh."

"Refreshing. And we didn't have to use any cups." Said Rex.

"I know, right? If Mom were here to see this, she'd have a fit." Said Jason before burping, follow by Rex, who burped too.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jason and Rex laughed at each other for burping out loud.

Meanwhile, in the cargo, the unseen was in his tent, watching Rex, Jason and the puppies on his laptop as father and son laughed at each other. But they wouldn't be laughing when he was done with them. They would never laugh again.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	17. 1043 17: The Texarkana Police Station

**104** **3** **17: The Texarkana Police Station.**

 **U.S. Texarkana, Arkansas**

That same day, back in America, Texarkana, Arkansas, a familier station wagon drove into the parking lot of the police station, found a parking spot, and parked there. The vehicle then turnned off and Gigi stepped out of the driver's seat and closed the door.

The 32 year old walked over to the back passenger seat and opened it, allowing Molly and Olive, her two Dalmatians, to exit the car before closing it back. The three then headed for the police station that was in front of them. Gigi opened the glass door and she and the dogs entered inside.

A male officer, leading a handcuffed man, walked by short light brown haired lady and her two Dalmatians.

Gigi then noticed the a male, black officer standing behind a counter and she and the Dalmatians went over to where he was.

"Excuse me." Said Gigi.

"Yeah?" The officer asked.

"I need some help finding a member of my family. Well, actually, five members of my family." Said Gigi.

"How long have they been missing?" The officer asked as he got a blue pencil to write down on a yellow notepad, with blue lines.

"Well, they went on vacation about two days ago." Said Gigi.

"You got a name?" The officer asked as he started writting down the information on the notepad.

"Gigi Miller."

"Where are your parents?" The officer asked.

"They live in Paris, Texas. They don't know what's going on." Said Gigi. She hated keeping what had happened to Rex, Jason and the puppies a secret from her parents, as well as Roxy, Rex's adoptive mother, but she didn't know for sure if weather or not they were actually dead, like the police said they were. And she wasn't going to upset the family over something that she herself wasn't 100 percent sure of...not until she found out for certain what had really become of Rex, Jason and three of her puppies.

"How old are you?" The officer asked.

"I'm 32." Said Gigi.

"32? Wow, you look awfully young for 32. I thought you were at least in your late teens or late 20's." Said the officer.

"Yeah, i get that a lot." Said Gigi.

"Okay. Anyway, you better give me your parents' names." Said the officer.

"Sherleen Miller: That's my Mom. And my Dad's name is Henry Miller." Said Gigi.

"I need a physical discription of the missing persons." Said the officer.

"Well, there's my son, Jason. He's 13 year old, he's got brown eyes and long brown hair. And Rex, his Dad, has brown eyes and short brown hair. He's from Paris, Texas just like me and my son." Said Gigi.

"Paris, Texas?" The officer asked.

"That's right." Said Gigi. "And the other three, well...they're white, with black spots."

"Black spots?" The officer asked.

Gigi looked down at the floor. "That's right."

"Look, lady, this is the Texarkana, Arkansas police department. We can't go chasing after stray dogs. I'm sorry, but we got more important things to do." Said the officer.

"Well, this is important to me! And my other two dogs, Molly and Olive! My son and his Dad, and three of my puppies, were on a plane that crash-landed in the Jungle of India less than two days ago! Three of those puppies are Molly's pups and Olive's brothers! And they love Rex and Jason as much as i do! What are we suppose to to do, just forget about them?!" Gigi yelled.

"Let me tell you something that might help you out. Sometimes, when we're looking for someone, and they're in another country, we inform the authorities of that nation. Now, sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. But...it's worth a shot." Said the officer.

"Yeah. Maybe i'll do that." Said Gigi, with a smile on her face, before heading for the front glass door, with Molly and Olive at her side.

"Hey, lady." Said the officer.

Gigi stopped and looked back.

"Good luck." Said the officer.

"Thanks. You've been a big help." Said Gigi. The 32 year old, and her two dogs, exited through the glass door.

Once outside, Gigi got her cellphone out of her purse and dialed a number. She placed the phone to her ear and waited for somebody to answer. "Come on, come on. Pick up. Pick up."

"Hello?" Came a voice on the other end.

"Hi, it's me. Get me comissioner Bo Coleman, please. It's urgent that i speak to him...Yes, i'll hold." Said Gigi

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	18. 1043 18: The CaLL Of The Wild

**104** **3** **18: The CaLL Of The Wild.**

 **India**

Back in India, Rex and Jason were standing by the river, fishing with their fishing poles, with Dice, Mickey and Max at Jason's side. After finishing their morning dude exorcizes, the two and a half men, and the puppies, headed off on their dudehike and were now trying to catch some fish. But for some odd reason, the fish just weren't bighting today.

"Are we using the right bate here?" Rex asked.

"Maybe the fish aren't bighting today." Said Jason.

"(Sighs) Alright, i'm gonna use some different kind of bate and see if that does anything." Said Rex.

"Hey, thanks for getting me into this." Said Jason.

"What?" Rex asked.

"For getting me into fishing again." Said Jason.

"Oh. Well...you have a real talent for it." Said Rex.

"Thanks." Said Jason. It was true. The kid did have a real talent for fishing. In fact, he and Brody use to go fishing all the time when he was little. But then Brody died in the war and then...for some reason, he just stopped fishing. He guessed it was because it reminded him too much of Brody when he was alive.

"Anyway, i think it's great that you're keeping a connection with your other Dad...by doing something you and he use to do together." Said Rex.

"I wish could have known him a lot longer...like..." Jason trailed off.

"Like what?" Rex asked.

"Like i wish i could have known you as my real Dad." Said Jason.

"Yeah, i get that. That's the way i feel about you." Said Rex.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. You know, when i was growing up as a kid, with my adoptive mother, Roxy, i didn't think i could have possibley came from the peson who said she was my mother. Turns out i was right about that one. Anyway...i thought i had it all figured out, that i came from another planet, and someone just picked me up from somewhere." Said Rex.

"Like superman?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Except i was never any superhero...like your other Dad." Said Rex.

"I don't even know if he was." Jason began. "I don't know much about him at all. All i know is the same story my Mom tells. That he was a hero who died in the war."

Dice, Mickey and Max sat by Jason's side as they watched him and Rex fish.

That is until Dice heard the sound of howling wolves and other noises of the Jungle, causing his ears to twitch. "Huh?" The nine week old pup turnned around and looked at the endless rainforest that surrounded him and the others. "Hey, guys, do you hear that?" He said, turnning back to his nine week old twin brothers, Mickey and Max.

"Hear what?" Mickey asked.

"That noise." Said Dice.

"What noise?" Max asked.

"That noise i just heard." Said Dice.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah. It sounded like...like a white/black spotted bird asking us meaningless questions." Said Mickey. "Oh, good, it stopped."

"Very funny, you guys. I really did hear something." Said Dice.

"Sure. And Cruella is lurking out here in the Jungle someplace, planning her next attempt at a third 104 Dalmatians fur coat. Ahh, Oooh." Mickey joke.

"You really shouldn't joke about things like that." Said Max.

"Oh, come on, i'm just playin'." Said Mickey.

"Well, i didn't think it was very funny." Said Max.

Dice then turnned when he heard the howling wolves, and the noises of the rainforest, again. "What is that?" He asked himself.

A blue butterfly then flew by Dice and landed on a pink flower near-by.

Dice laid down on the Jungle floor and pounced at the insect, but it flew away and landed on a yellow flower. The nine week old puppy pounced on the flower and the butterfly landed on his snout.

"Don't go too far, Dice." Said Jason, who looked back to see Dice a few feet away from him and the others.

"I won't." Said Dice. The Dalmatian resumed chasing after the butterfly, who flew to a tree, where an old basket was sitting, with several baloons tide to it. The butterfly landed in the basket and Dice quietly walked over to it. The pup laid down on the ground. "Gotcha!" He shouted as he pounced, landing inside the basket, and the butterfly flew out. "Dawg, i missed it. Hey, you guys, over here!"

Mickey and Max turnned to see Dice under a tree, in an old basket, with baloons tide to it. "Dice!"

"Hey, guys, look what i found! A basket!" Said Dice in excitment.

"Dice...get out of there right now before something really bad happens." Said Mickey.

"Come on, Mick, i'm just playing. Besides, what's the worst thing that could happen? Am i gonna float away or something?" Said Dice. "Get it? Float? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

While Dice was laughing, one of the strings, that was rapped around one of the tree's long roots, came loose and the basket slowly began to float into the air.

"Dice...get out of there. The basket's floating. IT'S FLOATING!" Max said.

"What did you say? I didn't catch that." Said Dice. The nine week old pup looked down and saw that the basket was floating up into the air, with him inside. "Whoa. I think i just got the message. HELP!"

Mickey and Max turnned back to Jason and Rex and started barking, getting the humans' attention.

Rex and Jason turnned to face Mickey and Max and instantly noticed Dice floating away inside a basket tide to baloons.

"Oh, no!" Said Jason as he dropped his fishing pole and ran over to the tree, where Mickey and Max were, with Rex following. "Dice, get out of there! Jump out now! I said jump out now!"

But it was too late. The basket was up too high for Dice. The poor pup knew he couldn't jump down from that high up and live. It would be suicide. "Max! Mickey! Rex! Jason!"

"Oh no, now he's up too high! What do we do?!" Jason panicked.

"Should i jump out now?!" Dice asked.

"No! Just stay inside the basket and we'll come to you, okay?"

"Okay!" Said Dice as the wind blew him and the basket away while Jason, Rex and the other two puppies watched hopelessly as the wind carried Dice away inside the basket.

"Come on." Said Jason before he, Rex and the other two pups ran over to where the river was. Both humans got their fishing poles and backpacks and the gang chased after the floating basket, with the puppy inside.

Unaware that they were being watched in the bushes by the same three Dholes from last night.

The middle Dhole looked up in the sky at a black buzzard, who was circling the two humans and the area they were in.  
 **##################################################################################**

The buzzard then flew off to give the news to Athaliah and the rest of her pack on where the humans and the three outside animals were.

The buzzard soon made it to a rocky mountain, where Athaliah was standing. "Athaliah! We found them. The two humans and the outside animals. They were fishing by the river, but they just ran off." He said as he landed on the mountain.

"Good. Let's go." Said Athaliah. She and the other 96 members of her pack walked down the rocky mountain passed the buzzard, who followed after them. "I'm going to enjoy hunting outside animals." The alpha Dhole and her pack soon made it to the end of the mountain and continued onward into the Jungle. But she and the other wild dogs, and the buzzard soon stopped in their tracks. "Who's there?"

"If you hunt outside animals, and humans, they will stike back in force." Came a female voice.

"Bageena." Said Athaliah.

"That's why it is forbiden for preditors, like us, to hunt them. You know the law of the Jungle. Or don't you?" Said a female black Panther, sitting on a lemb of a tree, known as Bageena.

"Do you think i care?" Athaliah said.

"No, i don't. That's why i'm warnning you. Go hunt Rabbits or something." Said Bageena.

"What did you say?!" Athaliah said.

"Athaliah, the outsiders are running they're getting away." Said the Buzzard.

Athaliah looked back up at the black Panther. "Bageena...if you want to stop me, you'll have to get down out of that tree." The Dhole and her pack, and the Buzzard, continued onward through the Jungle, in search of the outside animals and the two humans.

Bageena then started chasing after the Dhole pack by hopping from tree to tree, trying to get to the outsiders before they could.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**

 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	19. 1043 19: The Basket Case

**104** **3** **19: The Basket Case.**

In another part of the Jungle, Tommy was trying to get some purple berries off his fingers and into a basket with all the rest he had picked. He wore his orange short sleeve t-shirt, his blue shorts that went down to his knees, and he was barefoot.

"Will you please go into the basket?" Said Tommy, trying to get the berries off his fingers and into the basket with the others.

"Ooooh, juicey berries." Said a green Parrokeet as he flew up to the long blond haired 9 year old human.

"Thanks. I think. They're for Cruella. I'm gonna use them to make a pie for her and suprise her with it later. Boy, won't she be suprised." Said Tommy.

"I'm suprised too." Said the Parrokeet before diving into the basket Tommy was holding.

"Wait, they're very..." Before Tommy could finish his sentence, the Parrokeet surfaced in the basket, covered with berries. "Sticky."

"Hey, what's that?" Said the Parrokeet, looking up.

"What's what?" Tommy asked.

"That." Said the Parrokeet, looking up in the sky.

Tommy looked up and saw a basket, with baloons tide to it, floating in the sky. "What is that?"

"It looks like a floating basket." Said the Parrokeet.

"What do you think's inside?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know...but i'm gonna find out. Wait here." Said the Parrokeet before flying off into the sky, heading towards the basket.

Meanwhile, up in the sky, inside the basket, Dice sat in the floating wooden basket as he looked down at the endless jungle below him.

"No, no! Back, back! Towards the tree! Stupid wind! You're blowing the wrong way! This is not good. This is definitly not good. I'm heading out towards the," Dice looked out of the basket and saw that there was a river way below him. "WATER! Oh! The only thing i hate worse than being in the water is being this high above it!" The Dalmatian looked down and saw a flock of birds flying below. "Hey, help! There's a puppy up here! Doesn't anybody find that a little weird?" Diceyelled, but there was no answer. "Well, that figures. No one even knows i'm up here." The pup then heard a strange noise. "Huh? What's that?" The nine week old Dalmatian looked and saw a flock of pink Flamingos flying towards him. "Help! Help!" He said as the pink birds came his way. "Stop! Hey, stop!" Said the pup as the flock of Flamingos flew right past him. "(Sighs) No one's ever gonna find me out here."

A familiar green Parrokeet then flew up to the basket and landed on it. "Well, well, well, when did dogs start migrating? Hey! I'm talking to you."

"Oh. I didn't see. My name's Dice."

"I'm Pauly. Pauly, the Parrokeet. What are you doing up here. What are you doing up here?" Said the green Parrokeet.

"I'm trying to get down." Said Dice as he looked out the basket. "You gotta help me. I don't like it up here. Look, we're coming near land. Maybe i can jump."

"No! Just get back in that basket, furball. You don't wanna do that, you wanna sit down." Said Pauly before pecking Dice.

"Ow!" Said Dice before getting back inside the basket.

"Sit down. Sit! Sit! Bad dog, bad dog." Said Pauly before pecking Dice on the black nose.

"Ow!" Said Dice.

"Now don't try to get out, it's just too far down. Goodness." Said the Parrokeet.

"So...how am i gonna get down?" Dice asked.

"Shush, shush, shush, shush, shush, i'm thinking, i've got an idea. And it will be very...Will you stop moving around?" Said Pauly.

"Well, stop pecking!" Said Dice. "I'm still. I'm still, okay?"

"Well, stop figetting, you're driving me nuts!" Said Pauly.

"Now, now, here's the idea." Said Pauly.

"What are you going to do?" Dice asked.

"I'll be right back." Said Pauly before flying up to the baloons.

"Hey, what happened? Where'd you go?" Said Dice.

"Don't worry about me, i'm fine. Now to bring this thing into landing just right." Said Pauly before landing on a green baloon, causing it to pop.

The popped remains of the green baloon hung over the basket and Dice looked at it. "Uh-oh."

"Uh...i know exactly what i'm doing." Said Pauly before landing on an orange baloon, popping it.

"Whoa! Hey, take it easy!" Said Dice.

"This'll bring you in for a nice soft landing." Said Pauly as he continued popping more of the baloons until only two were left, causing the basket to plummit to the Jungle below.

"WHOA!" Dice screamed as he and the basket fell down towards the endless green Jungle.

"AH! Hold onto the basket! Hold onto everything but your paws! Oh, what am i saying? Jump out! Jump out or you'll be killed" Pauly screamed.

The basket continued to plummit to the Jungle and landed in a river with a loud splash.

Standing near by the river was Tommy saw the basket fall into the water.

"Now he's a basket case now." Said Pauly in a worried tone.

Tommy ran towards the river and jumped inside. The 9 year old American blond swam down to where the basket was and got the Dalmatian puppy out of the basket and swam up to the surface.

Meanwhile, Pauly landed on the jungle floor just as Tommy surfaced in the river, with the Dalmatian puppy in his arms. The 9 year walked onto dry land.

"Oh, don't worry, little one. You're safe now. Are you okay?" Said Tommy.

"Yeah. i think so. Thanks, dude." Said the Dalmatian.

"AH!" Tommy screamed, dropping the puppy to the ground. "Di...did you just...talk?"

"Yes. Yes, i did." Said the Dalmatian puppy.

"So glad to see that you're alive, little guy." Said Pauly.

Dice turnned to face Pauly. "That was nice and soft? I'd hate to see what you'd consider a crash-landing."

"Crash-landing or not, i got you down, didn't i?" Said Pauly.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked.

Dice shook himself dry and turnned to face the boy who saved his life. "Little wet, but feeling fine. In fact, feeling inderdably fine and free. I'm Dice by the way. What's your name?"

"Name's Tommy. It's really nice to meet you...Dice."

"Same here. It was really nice to meet. Both of you. But, i gotta go. Later." Said Dice before running off.

"What? Hey, come back!" Said Tommy before running after the puppy, with Pauly following. "Slow down. What's your hurry?" The 9 year old asked as he and the Parrokeet caught up with Dice.

"Where are you going?" Pauly asked.

"To find my family. They're out here in the Jungle too." Said Dice.

"Where did you come from?" Tommy asked.

"Out of the sky, where else?" Said Dice.

"No, he means how did you get in the basket and into the sky?" Pauly said.

"Well, i was out fishing with my family, and then i chased this blue butterfly into a basket, with baloons, and it just took off into the sky, with me in it." Said Dice.

"Wow. That's some story. Does your family live here in the Jungle?" Tommy asked.

"No, actually, we live in Texarkana, Arkansas." Said Dice.

"Arkansas? As in...America, Arkansas? That Arkansas?" Tommy asked.

"That's right. See, my family and i, my two brothers and our owner and his Dad, came here to India on vacation to camp out here in the Jungle, but when we got here our plane crash-landed here and we've been stuck ever since." Said Dice.

"Well, at least that explains what your kind is doing here in the Jungle." Said Pauly.

"And the collar around your neck." Tommy added.

Just then, howling was heard in the near by distance, stopping the trio in their tracks.

"Wh...what was that?" Dice asked.

"It's her." Said Pauly.

"Who her?" Dice asked.

"No time to explain. Let's just get out of here and find a safe place to hide." Said Pauly.

"Right." Said Tommy.

The 9 year old boy and the puppy proceeded to run, along with the Parrokeet, but a brown and white dog came out of the Jungle and blocked their path. The friends remained frozen in place as the dog staired at them with it's menacing yellow eyes and growled at them. The dog then started walking towards the three, preparing to attack, when a black panther jumped down from a tree and stood between the three friends and the dog.

"AH! A black panther!" Said Tommy.

"Bageena." Said Pauly.

"Bawho?" Dice asked.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Said Pauly.

"Right." Said Tommy. The 9 year old and pup and Parrokeet went over to a tree and hid behind it.

"I smell an outside animal. I've come to claim my prize." Said the dog.

"This is not your hunting ground, Atheliah! Get out of here!" Said Bageena.

"I tracked him here, i want him." Said Athaliah.

"You're not getting him!" Said Bageena.

"How dare you disobey me!" Said Athaliah. "How dare you! Give me that puppy!"

"No, i won't! From now on, he's part of my family!" Said Bageena.

"Your family?!" Said Athaliah before snarling at the Panther.

Bageena roared at the alpha Dhole. "Go away now! Leave these travilers alone, Atheliah!"

"I'm warning, Bageena, i'll make you pay for this! That pup belongs to me! I'll never give him up! NEVER! I'll get you, my spotty, and your little Parrokeet and human friend, too." Athaliah gave a loud snarl of fury before walking off, away from the pather.

Seeing that the dog was now gone, Dice, Tommy and Pauly came out of hidding from behind the tree.

"Man. What was that all about? Who was that?" Tommy asked.

"That was Athaliah, an alpha Dhole of a pack of 99 vicious Dholes." Said Pauly.

"Really, 99?" Dice asked.

"Yeah." Said Pauly.

"Really vicious?" Tommy added.

"The worst." Said Pauly.

Just then, Bageena ran towards the trio of friends.

"Guys...the Panther's coming this way." Dice panicked.

"It's okay, she won't hurt us. She's a really good friend of mine." Said Pauly.

The Panther ran up to the three and stopped in her tracks.

"Thanks for saving us, Bageena." Said Pauly.

"Yeah, you came just in time." Said Dice.

The black Panther known as Bageena started roaring at the trio.

"What's going on? Why is she so angry at us?" Tommy asked.

"Those aren't angry roars, Tommy, Bageena's trying to talk to us." Said Dice.

"Well, what is she saying?" Tommy says.

"She's saying let's get out of here before Athaliah's welcoming comity shows up." Said Pauly.

"I'm all for that." Said Tommy. "Let's go."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	20. 1043 20: I Know What You Did In (2009)

**104** **3** **20: I Know What You Did In (2009).**

"DICE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Jason shouted, with his hands to his mouth, as he, Rex and the other two puppies, Mickey and Max, walked through the Jungle, looking for Dice. After returnning to camp and packing up their tents and other belongings, the gang set out on their journey through the Jungle to find Dice.

Mickey and Dice howled, calling for their older brother.

"Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh." Said Rex, placing his hand on his Jason's mouth.

Jason broke away from his Dad. "Hey, what was that for? Why are you shushing us?"

"Listen to me," Rex began. "Dice is inside a basket, floating in the sky, across the Jungle, so chances are, he's still alive. But you and i will not be if you continue to scream like that. We are out in the wilderness, after all."

"Oh. Sorry." Said Jason.

"It's okay, you can still call for Dice. Just try not to scream so loud." Said Rex.

"I'll do my best." Said Jason.

"Thank you." Said Rex.

"Dad?" Jason asked.

"Yeah?" Rex asked.

"Can i ask you something?" Jason asked.

"Fire away." Said Rex.

"Do you remember when you and Mom had that talk with me a year ago, last February,...about who my grandmother was?" Jason asked.

"You mean the talk about me being Cruella's son and you being her grandson?" Rex asked.

"Yeah." Said Jason.

"What about it?" Rex asked.

"Well...right after you and Mom told me the bad news,...i sort of went up to my room and looked Cruella up online. Boy, you weren't kidding when you said that woman is bad news. I can't even imagin having a mother like that." Said Jason.

"You shouldn't have been looking at that stuff, Jase." Said Rex.

"Too late. I read all of it. My grandmother, she...she stole London's Dalmatian puppy population three times." Said Jason.

"Okay, this is scary. This is really scary. But, um,...that woman...is not going to hurt you ever again. Okay? Your Mom and i won't let that happen." Said Rex.

"I can see why you're so upset." Said Jason.

"I know, i know. I need you and your Mom. And, uh...we can't have anything else to worry about." Said Rex. "And Jason...i want you to know something: I really appreciate you coming to me with this. That means a lot, thank you."

"Ah, no sweat. I'm glad i can come to you about anything. After all, i wouldn't keep no secrets from you and Mom. Just like you wouldn't keep no secrets from me...right?" Said Jason.

Rex then became lost in his thoughts.  
 **##################################################################################**

Earlier, Rex, Jason and Mickey and Max ran through the Jungle to hurry back to camp to pack up their tents and sleeping bags before heading out to look for Dice.

"Okay, we just need to make it back to camp and pack up our tents and sleeping bags." Said Rex.

"Then we'll be on our way to find Dice, right?" Jason asked.

"Right." Said Rex.

The two and a half men, and the two puppies, rushed into their camp sight, where Jason and the pups ran over to his tent, and Rex ran over to his.

"Wait, i just thought of something." Said Jason.

"What's that?" Rex asked.

"What if help comes and we're not here?" Jason asked.

"Not to worry, the plane is still here. And so is the evidence of our campfire. That'll be plenty to prove to the rescuers that we're alive." Said Rex.

"Good point." Said Jason before unzipping his tent to retreave his sleeping bag.

Rex unzipped his tent and reached inside the get his sleeping bag too, but when he did, he saw a piece of folded up paper at the head of it. The 33 year old reached inside and picked up the paper and unfolded it and looked at the writting that was written on it: **I Know What You Did In (2009).** Rex's eyes went wide after seeing the writting that was written on the paper. Someone knew what he did in (2009)? But who? And how?

Jason: "Dad? Dad? Dad?"  
 **##################################################################################**

"Dad."

Rex snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his son.

"You okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, uh...i'm fine." Said Rex.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Said Rex.

Jason shrugged. "Okay then."

Rex, Jason and Mickey and Max continued onward on their journey through the Jungle to find Dice,...not knowing that they were being followed and recorded on a camera by the unseen figure.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	21. 1043 21: The Jungle Pup

**104** **3** **21: The Jungle Pup.**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

A porcupine opened the latch of his den, before tensing in fright. "AHHH! OUTSIDE ANIMAL!"

"Hello, Ikki." Said Pauly. "We have this pup. Could you..."

"Ikki? Who's Ikki? I'm not Ikki, who's that? Gotta! It's getting late! Goodnight!" Iki said as he closed the branch over his den.

"I wonder what he's in such a hurry for?" Said Dice.

"Haven't a clue." Said Pauly.

"Beats me." Bageena added.

"What did the porcupine say?" Tommy asked Pauly.

"I wish i knew." Said Pauly. He knew all too well what Ikki had said, and why he did what he did, but he didn't want to hurt Dice's feelings.

After recieving similar reactions from pangolins, turtles and buffalo, Tommy and the others searched all over the Jungle for someone to take the pup in. At least until they could get him back to his family.

Tommy had thought about taking Dice back home with him. After all, Cruella took him in, why not a puppy? But then he remembered her 'no pet' policy. He couldn't take a puppy home with him when there was a no pet's rule in Cruella's castle. So he figured someone else could take care of him.

"I don't get it." Tommy said as he and Bageena walked through the Jungle. "Dice is nice. And he's one of the cutest and cuddliest creatures in the world. Why don't the animals of the forest like him?"

"That's what i'd like to know. Why don't any of the animals like me?" Dice asked.

Tommy sat Dice on a near by rock to rest. "Don't worry. We'll find someone who likes you."

"Yeah, Tommy's right. Maybe Smokey can take care of you. Of course you'll have to be able to climb if you're gonna get him some honey, but it's okay. We'll manage." Said Pauly.

"Are you serious right now? A Bear taking care of a puppy? Are you kidding me?" Tommy asked.

"No, i'm not." Said Pauly.

"I don't think so. See, pups and Bears don't mix, in case you didn't know that." Said Dice.

"No, they don't. We've got to find someone else." Said Pauly.

"Yeah, but who?" Tommy asked. "I mean, what animal would be so caring and generous enough to take care of a pet dog?"

"Hey, i know. Why don't we let Bageena take care of Dice?" Said Pauly.

"HER?" Dice asked.

"ME? No, you can't be serious!" Said Bagenna.

"Sure, he likes you. And you're probably the most mature creature in this Jungle." Said Pauly.

"Forget it. No way." Said Bagenna.

"Oh, come on, Bagenna, you have to. We can't just abandon him out here in the Jungle to fend for himself, the Dholes will kill him." Said Pauly.

"Can't we just return him to his human family?" Tommy asked.

"But my family's lost in the Jungle, just like i am. How are we going to find them?" Dice asked.

"He's right. His human family is out there somewhere. And the Jungle is a big, big place. You have to take him, Bageena. Please?" Pauly said.

"(Sighs) Fine then...I'll take him with me." Said Bageena.

"Oh, thank you, Bagenna. Trust me. I know you'll be a great mother." Said Pauly.

"I said i'd take him with me. That doesn't mean i'm adopting him." Said Bageena.

"Okay, fine." Said Pauly. "Dice, you go with Bageena now, alright? Stay close to her."

"Okay." Said Dice before jumping onto Bageena's back.

"Pauly, if i end up regretting this..."

"Don't worry, you won't." Pauly asured. "Well, i better get back to my flock. See you later, Dice." Said the Parrokeet before flying off.

"Yeah, i better head back home too before my folks start to worry about me." Said Tommy. "Later, Dice. See ya tomorrow." Said the 9 year old American blond haired boy as he ran off through the Jungle, heading back to Cruella's castle, leaving Bageena and Dice to themselves.

Bageena looked at Dice.

Dice: "Don't worry...i don't bite."

"Oh, i'm so glad." Said Bageena in a sarcastic tone.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	22. 1043 22: Reggie's Burgers, Dogs And Frie

**104** **3** **22: Reggie's Burgers, Dogs And Fries.**

 **U.S. Texarkana, Arkansas**

Meanwhile, back in America, at a place called REGGIE'S BURGERS, DOGS AND FRIES, a restaurant in Texarkana, Paris, Texas police comissioner, Bo Coleman, and his Saint Benard, Beethoven, walked through the building and went over to a table, where Gigi was sitting, with her two Dalmatians, Molly and Olive sitting on the floor beside her.

"Oh, Bo. Beethoven." Said Gigi before getting up from the table and hugging Bo. "Oh, it's so good to see you guys. How are you?"

"We're okay." Bo said before he and Gigi sat down at the table she was sitting at earlier, with Beethoven sitting at his side.

"So what are you guys ordering?" Gigi asked.

"Deep fried Catfish." Said Bo.

"Bo...i want you to know something. I've admired your work, and your helping me and my family since the (2020) Texas 104 Dalmatians incident. Really truly inspiring. Jason and the puppies just love the outdoors. He's been to Camp Kikiwaka just about every summer since he was 5 years old. Hey, he's done just about every outdoors thing they can come up with. Hunting, Fishing, hiking, camping. He even sleeps inside a tent in his room every night." Said Gigi.

"Wow. Sounds like Jason's a real outdoors fan, huh?" Said Bo.

"Yeah...yeah, he is." Said Gigi. "You know, Bo...ever since i found out that Jason and Rex's plane went down in India, i can't stop thinking about them and the puppies."

"Don't worry, we're gonna find them. I've contacted the authorities of India and they said that they're gonna contact the government of India and have them send a search party of army soldiers out into the Jungle to find Rex, Jason and the puppies. As soon as they find anything, they'll call back and let me know." Said Bo.

"Thanks, Bo." Said Gigi. Just then, the 32 year old's cellphone rang. "Oh, wait one sec." She said before reaching into her purse and taking out her cell and answering it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Gigi." Said a familier male voice. It was the voice of the same person who had called her the other night.

"Who is this?" Gigi demanded.

"Poor Rex and Jason. Those two, and three of your puppies, don't stand a chance out there in the Jungle of India. If they're still alive, that is." Said the voice.

"Leave me alone." Said Gigi.

"Looks like you've found yourself trapped in an unpredictable situation...again." Said the voice.

"Who are you? And why are you doing this?" Gigi asked.

"Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough. I promise." Said the voice before hanging up.

"Creep." Said Gigi.

"Who was that on the phone just now?" Bo asked.

"No one. Just some weirdo making creepy prank phone calls." Said Gigi.

"Weird." Said Bo.

"Yeah...weird." Said Gigi.

Molly and Olive then started barking.

"What is it, you guys?" Gigi asked. The light brown haired woman noticed that the two Dalmatians were looking at the big screen T.V., which was showing a McDondalds comercial, promoting the Disney movie, 104 Dalmatians 2.  
 **##################################################################################**

On the comercial, Brandon Cool, as Kendal, stood at the counter to take his order, with Copper, Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive at his side.

"Uh, what's in the 104 Dalmatians Blizzard?" Kendal asked.

"Uh, white ice-cream mixed together with crushed Oreo cookies." Said the female waitress.

"Perfect, i'll have one of those." Said Kendal.

"For here or to go?" Asked the waitress.

Just as Kendal opened his mouth to answer, he heard a loud horn blowing from outside. He and the puppies looked out a window and saw Cruella's black and white car parked outside the restaurant, with Linda's head poked out the driver's window. "I'VE GOT YOU NOW! YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM ME! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kendal turned back to the waitress.

"Uh, to go's good." Said Kendal.

Female narrator: "The McDonalds 104 Dalmatians Blizzard. An adventure in every bight. This is fan food, not fast. Disney's 104 Dalmatians 2 hits theaters next year."  
 **##################################################################################**

"I don't get it. How could Disney be doing a movie about last year's incident so fast? How could they be doing it at all? I mean part of the reason why Helena HeLL stole 104 Dalmatian puppies from London in the first place was so Disney would do a movie about the whole thing. Sure, i wrote a book about the ordeal, but hey, it's not like i expected Disney to make a movie out of it. You know...when you think about it...in a way...Helena succeeded in what she set out to accomplish." Said Gigi.

"Sad, but true." Said Bo.

"So what do we do now?" Gigi asked.

"Well, i've already called the India authorities and made them aware of what's going on. Now we just have to wait and see what turns up." Said Bo.

"Be honost, Bo. What are our chances?" Gigi asked.

"(Sighs) Well,...i'm not gonna lie to ya...it's not looking too good. You said that Rex and Jason, and three of the puppies, left on their trip two days ago. That's way past the 24 hour period. If a person hasn't been found or turnned up in at least 24 hours...the chances of that person being found alive, or being found at all, are slim to zero. Especially if their plane crash-landed in the Jungle of India. I'm sorry. I know it's not what you wanna hear." Said Bo.

"No, no, it's okay. I understand what you're saying. Thank you." Said Gigi. She really appreciated Bo's honosty towards her. She needed to be around someone who she knew was gonna tell her the truth about this situation verses some cop misleading her and giving her false hope that everything was gonna be okay when they knew it probably wasn't.

"You're welcome." Said Bo.

"Bo...thanks for the help." Said Gigi.

"Any time." Said Bo. When the Paris, Texas police comissioner had been phoned by Gigi and informed of what had happened to Rex, Jason and three of her puppies, he immediately contacted the India authorities and told them what was going on. Afterwards, he got on the first plane to Texarkana, Arkansas and flew out here to help Gigi in her time of need. He always wanted to help anyway he could. Rex was like his own son and Jason was like a grandson to him,...and he was determined to find them, and three of their puppies, and bring them home...dead or alive. Or at least...find out what happened to them so Gigi could have some type of closure to this chapter in her life.

Gigi was glad that Bo was here to help her through this family crisis. He had always been there for he and Jason whenever they needed help. This time was no different. But she hated calling him down here, like this, dragging him away from his family...again. In a sense, Gigi couldn't help but blame herself for this entire thing. The only reason Rex and Jason even went on this trip in the first place was because she had suggested that Rex schedual a father/son outing in an attempt to get Jason to warm up to him and accept him as his Dad. But it backfired...and knowing what she knew now,...she would give anything to go back in time and stop them from getting on that plane. This was all her fault. She knew something was off when she was waving goodbye to them at the airport. She should have stopped them right then...but she didn't. And as a result...she may have lost her family forever. If she hadn't tried to force Rex on Jason, none of this would have happened. Instead of looking for ways to make Jason accept Rex as his father, she should have just backed off and let Jason make that dicision for himself. Maybe he would've accepted Rex as his Dad in his own time...maybe he wouldn't have...but at least they and the puppies would still be here. Or maybe Jason was warming up to Rex...but in his own. Either way, it was all here-say now. There was no way of knowing for certain if any of these possible senarios would've played out if Gigi had stopped Rex, Jason, and the puppies, from getting on that plane.

Bo had a life too, just like she did. He had a wife and a son to take care of and he could have easily ignored her desperate plea for help and stayed home with his family. But Rex and Jason were family to him. Rex was like a son to Bo and Jason was like the grandson he never had...or didn't have. Either way, Bo was determined to find Rex, Jason, and the puppies, and bring them all home. All they had to do now was wait for the India government to find them and call back.

Somehow Gigi knew that Rex and Jason and the puppies were okay. Jason was a real outdoors kid, and went to Camp Kikiwaka every summer and did just about every outdoors activity anyone could think of. Hunting, fishing, hiking, swimming, camping, ect. The kid had real survival skills that could help him, Rex and the puppies survive.

Survive.

Gigi knew that would be difficult. The Jungle was like one of the most dangerous places on the planet, beating out the woods. But she also knew that Jason would fight the Jungle, tooth and nail, until his last dying breath. He wasn't exactly a slouch when it came to the wilderness. Jason had always loved camping and between what he knew about the wilderness and camping he and Rex and the puppies could survive in the Jungle until the rescue teams found them. And that was when the India government would call Bo back with some news.

And had to be soon, right? Rex, Jason and the puppies had disappeared three days ago. Bo had contacted the India police and told them what was going on, and they were gonna call the India government and send a search party, like they said they would. Help was probably already on it's way.

Right?

Of course it was, it had to be. Now that the India police knew that there were survivers of a plane crash wondering around in the Jungle, it was just a matter of time before they would send for help. Then, once they found Rex, Jason and the puppies, they would get them to safety and the police would contact Bo and asure him and Gigi that Rex, Jason and the puppies were alright. All they had to do was wait for the India police to call them back.

Bo and Gigi never got that call.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	23. 1043 23: When Dholes Attack

**104** **3** **23: When Dholes Attack.**

 **India**

Back in India, Rex, Jason, Mickey and Max were still hiking through the Jungle, looking for Dice. But so far they had now luck in finding the poor pup.

"Dad, how much longer will it take to find Dice?" Jason asked.

"That's a tough question to answer. A puppy isn't easy to find out here in the Jungle." Said Rex.

"Don't worry, Max and i will find him. We animals are better trackers than you humans are. Actually, i'm a better tracker than Max here." Said Mickey before he ran on ahead of Jason, Rex and Max.

"We'll see about that." Said Max before he ran off after Mickey. The nine week old puppy jumped on his twin's back and ran on ahead of him.

"Hey!" Said Mickey before he started chasing after Max.

The two Dalmatians circled around Rex before Max tackled Mickey to the ground on his back.

"You really think you can find Dice before me?" Max asked.

"I don't think, i know. Just watch me." Said Mickey before getting up and running on ahead.

Max resumed chasing after his twin brother.

"Max, Mickey, be careful!" Said Jason.

Mickey and Max soon came to a stop when they reached the edge of a clift, only to fall over and grab it with their paws.

Jason and Rex soon made it over to the edge of the clift that the two Dalmatians were hanging from by their paws.

"We got you." Said Rex before picking up Mickey while Jason picked up Max. The two humans placed the puppies onto the ground.

"Thanks." Said Mickey.

"Thanks, Jason." Added Max.

"THAT is definitly not the way to find Dice." Said Jason.

Just then, a loud trumpet-like sound was heard. Rex, Jason and the puppies turnned to see what the source of the noise was.

"Oh, man." Said Rex.

The gang looked on at the source of the noise, which turnned out to be a heard of...

"Whoa. Elephants." Said Jason. Right, he was. For standing in front of the gang was whole heard of Elephants. All of them were adults, except for one small baby one. "I've gotta get a shot of this." The teenager took off his camo backpack, unzipped it, and got out his camera. He placed his pack back on and started filming the Elephants.

"Wow. Look at all the Elephants." Said Mickey.

"There's so many of 'em." Max added.

"I know. Come on, let's get a closer shot." Said Jason before he, Mickey and Max ran towards the heard.

"What? Jason, wait!" Said Rex in a low tone as he chased after his son and the two puppies.

Jason and the pups ran into the open field, where all the Elephants were, and began filming them.

"No, no. Bad idea, bad idea." Said Max.

"Great idea." Said Jason.

"No. We're gonna upset them, they'll start stampeding, and we're gonna have to run for our lives." Said Max.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"Max, you watch too much T.V. Read a book next time." Said Mickey.

"Jason!" Said Rex in a low voice.

Jason and the pups turnned to see Rex running up to them.

Rex ran up to Jason and the pups and stopped to catch his breath. "Why did you leave me back there like that?"

"Sorry, Dad, i just wanted to some up close footage of the Elephants." Said Jason.

"Is it really necessary to be this up close to them?" Rex asked.

"I need to get a good shot of the Elephants or people will say they're fake." Said Jason.

"Believe me, nobody's gonna think these are fake." Said Jason.

The Elephants then started to become a little rattled and started looking around.

"You're making them nervous, no sudden movements." Said Jason.

"I'm not moving." Said Rex.

Just then, Max's black ears twitched and he began sniffing. "Uh...guys...i think we should get out of here."

"What, are your Max senses tingling or something?" Jason asked.

"Listen to me, this is no joking matter. We need to leave now." Said Max.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"I agree with Max. I think we should get out of here, pronto." Said Mickey.

"You guys, i'm not going anywhere until..." Before Jason could finish his sentence, three Dholes pounced out of nowhere, ready to pounce on the 13 year old, but Rex quickly tackled his son out of the way and they landed on the ground. Rex and Jason and the puppies both looked and saw the three Dholes, two brown and one brown and white, and they all made a run for it as the Elephants took off in a different direction.

The three Dholes chased after the two humans and the two puppies.

While they were running, Rex looked back for a split second and saw that the Dholes were chasing after him and the others in hot persuit and were catching up to them. He knew they had to run faster if they were gonna have any chance of getting away, so he grabbed Jason by the hand and they and the puppies began running faster. As they did, the three Dholes began closing in on the group. But just as the three wild dogs were about to attack, some of the Elephants ran into them, knocking them down, saving the two humans and two pups.

Rex, Jason and the puppies ran to the end of the field and fell down a muddy hill. The trio soon made it to the bottom, near a river. Now all covered in mud, Rex, Jason and the puppies got to their feet. And froze.

More Dholes.

Four of them. Three brown and one brown and white. This was Athaliah, the alpha Dhole.

For some odd reason, they couldn't see Jason or the puppies. Not yet at least. They could see Rex though. They were coming towards him, in fact. Approaching him with sharp teeth and claws.

Rex stared at the Dholes.

Jason wasn't sure what they were, but he did know that anyone could tell these animals were killers. Their razor teeth and sharp claws made them unmistakable for anything else.

"Jason." Rex said lowly, not looking away from the Dholes. "I don't want you to make a sound. They don't know you're here yet. I need you to take the puppies, go into the Jungle, and get away from here as quickly as possible."

Jason automatically began shaking his head, even though he knew Rex wasn't looking at him. No. This wasn't happening. His Dad wasn't suppose to die. He was suppose to get out of here with the teen and the puppies, be the adult that takes charge and saves the day. They were suppose to find Dice and get out of the Jungle together.

"I'm sorry, Jason." Said Rex. He knew, Jason realized with a start. He knew he was going to die. There wasn't going to be some last minute intervention, no saving grace to stop the monsters like in an action movie. But Rex wasn't panicking. He was still trying to protect Jason and the puppies. "I wish i could be there for you and the puppies, but i can't. But you can find Dice and get out of this Jungle, bud, i know you can. You're the most resourceful kid i know. Find some place safe to hide for the night. Your Mom knows where we went, she'll send someone out to get you and the puppies as soon as she learns what's hap-"

The Dhole lunged and Jason stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. Athaliah attacking seemed to be a signal for all the other to attack. But just as they were about to jump on Rex, they froze and quickly ran up the hill that led up towards the field.

Rex, Jason and the puppies soon got their answer as to why the Dholes had ran off. They looked up ahead of the river and saw a flash flood coming their way.

Rex's eyes went wide. "RUN, JASON!"

Jason took his backpack off, unzipped it, picked up Mickey and Max and placed them inside. The 13 year old put his backpack back on and he and Rex rushed to the rocky part of the hill and began climbing it. But as they climbed it, Rex tripped and his knee landed on a rock, injuring himself.

Jason turnned back to see his Dad lying on the rock, injured. "Dad!"

Rex tried to climb up the rest of the way, but a rock slipped and he fell.

"Dad!" Jason said before looking at the flash flood, seeing that it was getting closer. "DAD!" The 13 year old reached for Rex and Rex reached for him,...but it was too late.

The flash flood came Rex's way and the 33 year old got caught in the flood,...sweeping him away. Rex De ViL Bryson knew no more.

And Jason and the pups...never saw him again.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	24. 1043 24: Number 14

**104** **3** **24: Number 14.**

Later that night, in the Jungle, Cruella and the Dark 13 met up with Xehanort again at the temple for yet another meeting and another discussion of Plan 3. All of the members of the Organization were present inside the temple. Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Larxene and another male member with long pink hair. DIZ and Lady Black were also there.

"Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day." Xehanort began. "I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen wear the coat."

A hooded figure, wearing a black coat, walked up to Xehanort and stood in the center of the dark room.

"Number 14." Said Xehanort. "Let us all welcome the 14'th member of the Organization."

The hooded figure, known now as the 14'th member, took off his hood revealing himself as Tommy.

Axel then walked up to Tommy from behind and stood at the boy's side.

"Teach him well, Axel." Said Xehanort.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure he makes the grade." Said Axel.

"Good. See that you do." Xehanort then turnned to Cruella. "And as for you, miss De ViL. Make sure you remember what we talked about here last night."

"Don't worry...i haven't forgotton what we've discussed...or what my role is in all of this." Said Cruella, refering to her role in Plan 3. "Thomas, let's go."

Tommy, however, didn't respond, as he was too busy being lost in his thoughts about Dice, wondering if weather or not the pup was safe.

"Hey. I'm talking to you." Said Cruella.

Tommy was still lost in his thoughts.

"Are you deaf, i said let's go." Said Cruella.

"What's wrong? You worried about being the new member?" Axel asked. "What was that name you go by again?"

"Tommy." Said Saix. "He is number 14 and he goes by the name of Thomas in the Organization."

"Right. I knew that." Said Axel.

"Thomas." Said Tommy.

"Got it memorized, Thomas?" Said Axel.

"Yeah." Said Tommy.

"Yeah?" Said Axel before looking at Cruella. "What about her name? Do you know who she is?"

"Cruella." Said Tommy.

"That's right. How 'bout my name, then?" Said Axel.

"Axel." Said Tommy.

"And how about our boss's name, huh?" Axel asked.

"Master Xehanort." Said Tommy.

"No way you're gonna forget his name, right?" Said Axel. "Let's go."

Axel and Tommy followed Cruella out of the dark room of the temple, heading back for her car.

Once the members were all alone, Xehanort turnned to DIZ.

"Any news on the artifact's location?" Xehanort asked.

"My robots are out looking for it now. I'm certain we'll find it soon enough." Said DIZ.

"Yes. Excellent." Said Xehanort.

"You said you had things under control." Said Lady Black to Xehanort.

"The Jungle is full of holes to hide things in." Said Xehanort.

"Not that...i'm talking about Cruella. I don't trust her. Personally, i think she's just a snake in the gaurden, with two legs, waiting to turn on us." Said Lady Black.

"No danger of that happening. I kept miss De ViL from going back to prison for the rest of her life. She knows that if she attempts to cross me, i'll pull the plug on her and terminate her role in our plans. Not to mention turnning her in to the authorities." Said Xehanort.

"But why worry miss De ViL looking after little Thomas? With him or without him, surely our plans will succeed when we find the artifact." Said the male member with the long pink hair.

"Marluxia's right. Tommy or no Tommy, Plan 3 is as good as successful." Added Larxene.

"We need all 14 members of the Organization to succeed in our plans. Especially number 14. Any fewer is useless." Said Xehanort.

"Well, if the boy is that important, we'll keep him around. I'll even help you find this mysterious artifact that you're so interested in." Said the pink haired male known as Marluxia before turnning to leave. He was the Organization's 11'th member.

"Don't let your pride over cloud your good judgement, Marluxia. The Jungle consumes the careless." Said Xehanort, stopping Marluxia in his tracks.

"Your concern is touching...but hardly necessary." Said Marluxia. The 11'th member then resumed walking off, heading out of the temple.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	25. 1043 25: The Wolves

**104** **3** **25: The Wolves.**

That same night, at a place called cauncel rock, Bageena and Dice were standing among a pack of wolves, who were all gathered around their male alpha, Akira, who was standing on a rock. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to protect the Dice all by herself, the black Panther had brought the Dalmatian puppy here in the hopes of getting the wolves to adopt him and place him under their protection from Athaliah and her pack. At least until they could get the pup back to his family.

"So you want us to adopt this outsider pup into our wolf pack?" Akira asked.

"Yes. At least until we can find his family." Said Bageena.

"This pup is not a wolf!" Said one of the wolves.

"He's bound to cause a lot of trouble!" Added a female wolf.

"Athaliah was after him, so she must be after his human family as well." Said Bageena. "We know very well what would happen to him if we left him alone now."

"Yes, but Athaliah will cause trouble." Said Akira.

"Yes! Let's throw the pup in the river." Said a male wolf.

Bageena looked back at the wolf and growled at him, causing him to shut up.

"Let us make a dicision in acordence with the law. As you all know, he needs the recomendation of at least two members of the pack. Not counting his adopted parents, of course, before we can even concider accepting him as one of us. Who will recomend him? Speak up." Said Akira.

"Ah, so the pup is safe." Came a voice.

Everyone looked up and saw Pauly, the green Parrokeet, sore down to where they were and land on Bageena's back.

"I would be more than happy to give him my recomendation." Said Pauly.

The wolves then began to protest all at once.

"SILENCE!" Said Akira. "Pauly is a good friend. He let's us know what's going on the Jungle. We should listen carefuly to anything he has to say."

"Thank you very much, Akira." Said Pauly before turnning to wolf pack. "Listen, everyone, a outsider pup will not harm us. I can asure you. All he wants to do is go back where he belongs. To his human family. As you can clearly see, he has no fangs or claws. There is no reason at all for you to be afraid him."

"Thank you, Pauly." Said a male wolf, standing next to a white female wolf. They were Rocksheena and Alexander.

"I must say, i really admire him for his courage. But you need another recomandation." Said Pauly.

"May i speak?" Said Bageena.

Akira: "Bageena, you..."

"Yes, i know. I have no right to speak here at councel rock. But according to the law, the wolf pack is entitled to accept the gift. Fresh meat in exchange for a stranger." Said Bageena.

"That is correct, Bageena." Said Akira.

"What will you do with the pup?" Asked the white wolf known as Roxsheena.

"I am sure that Pauly and i will look after him. Won't we, Pauly?" Bageena asked.

"Who, us?" Pauly asked.

"Will you trade him for a water buffelo?" Bageena asked.

The wolves started agreeing to the idea.

"Be quiet!" Said Akira. "But why, Bageena?"

"I'm afraid he's been separated from his humans." Said Bageena.

"Did you cause the separation?" Akira asked.

"No...but it was all my fault. I didn't get there in time." Said Bageena.

All of the wolves gasped.

"Now listen, everyone. Bageena was trying to stop Athaliah and her pack from hunting humans, and outside animals, in the Jungle. And the pup floated away in a basket. That was how the dreadful incident happened. You know why she did it, don't you?" Said Pauly.

"You didn't want to bring trouble to us here in the Jungle. Isn't that right, Bageena?" Said Alexander.

"I did what i thought was right." Said Bageena.

"Bageena, you don't have to be so modest. What Alexander said is quite right." Said Pauly.

Bageena looked at Akira. "What's your answer? Do you accept the exchange or not?"

Akira remained silent for a moment.

"Akira?" Said Alexander.

"I'm listening. Bageena is a good friend who acted for the good of the Jungle. We will spare the life of the pup for her sake. Anyone who objects can come up here." Said Akira.

Most of the wolves looked like they wanted to protest, but did not have the nerve to speak up.

"Okay. Now this pup can be admitted as a true member of our wolf pack." Said Akira.

Rocksheena and Alexander looked down at the pup and a wide smile then appeared on Dice's face.

"But what will we call him?" Akira asked.

"He told me and Pauly what his name was. It was Dice." Said Bageena.

"Dice. Is that your name, little one?" Rocksheena asked.

"Uh-huh. It sure is." Said Dice.

"That's a nice name. Welcome to the pack, Dice." Said Alexander.

"Go on, Dice. Thank Pauly and Bageena.

Dice turnned to Bageena and Pauly. "Oh, thank you, Bageena and Pauly. Thank you both so much." The nine week old pup then jumped onto the black Panther's back, as Pauly got off, and the black cat started running around, with the pup on her back, acting like a horse, with the Parrokeet flying after them.

The wolf pack watched as the black Panther, the Parrokeet and the pup played together.

Bageena ran over to a clift, where Pauly landed on the ground, and she, the Parrokeet and Dice all gazed at the endless dense jungle and the white full moon in the dark stary night sky.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	26. 1043 26: And Then There Were Three

**104** **3** **26: And Then There Were Three.**

Jason De ViL Miller ran through the Jungle, with Mickey and Max in his camo backpack.

Jason wasn't sure how long he had been running for after the Dholes had attacked, but he could hear them snarling to one another as they followed him and the puppies. Jason knew he could never outrun them. He needed to do something or he and the pups would die, just like Rex.

"Faster! They're gaining on us!" Said Max as he and Max had their heads stuck out of Jason's backpack, looking at Athaliah and the six other Dholes as they chased after them and the 13 year old boy.

"I'm going as fast as i can!" Said Jason.

"Well, go faster!" Said Max.

"I am going faster!" Said Jason.

"You're achieving nothing! We need to find a place to hide! Fast!" Said Mickey.

"Yeah, but where?" Max added.

As if on cue, Jason saw a tree large enough, about 15 feet, ahead of him. The branches were out of his reach, but wasn't a problem. The teenager kicked off the truck and shot up his hands to grab the lowest the lowest branch. Moving quickly, he swung up his legs and started to climb. Just in the nick of time too. The Dholes arrived just as he began to climb, and Jason felt the breeze of their snapping jaws as they tried to bite him.

Jason didn't look down. He didn't stop climbing. He just kept moving until the branches got so thin that they risked snapping. Finally, he stopped, leaning against the trunk as he caught his breath, he and the puppies looked down at the ground below.

The Dholes were still there.

They were snarling and pacing below the tree. Then, the alpha Dhole, Athaliah, lept toward the tree. Her claws dug into the bark and held.

She was climbing the tree.

Jason pressed against the tree in fear. He had to tightly cover his mouth with his hands to keep from screaming. He had been wrong. The tree wouldn't save him and the puppies. It just made it harder for the wild dogs to get to them. But he had trapped himself, and the puppies, in the process. He couldn't climb anymore, the branches would snap if he went up and he'd pass right by the alpha Dhole if he went down. He couldn't jump to the ground, it was too high and there were still six Dholes at the bottom. The kid and the two Dalmatian pups closed their eyes tight, preparing for the worst. But something happened at the last minute...

A crashing sound was heard.

Jason, Mickey and Max opened their eyes and looked down and saw that Athaliah was back on the ground again, even angrier than she had been before. She was limping slightly on one foot, snarling and snapping at her companions. The deep gouges answered Jason's, and the puppies, unspoken question. The brown, white Dhole had fallen.

The Dholes stayed for several more minutes before leaving. Jason waited with bated breath for any sign of them before beginning to trip back down the tree. Carefully, he placed his foot on a branch.

It snapped under his weight, and the branch fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Athaliah and the other six Dholes swormed out of their hidding place.

Scrambling to pull himself back up, Jason beat a hasty retreat up the tree.

"They set a trap. They actually set a trap." Said Mickey.

"Cool...i think." Max added.

As he looked down at the wild dogs, Jason realized that Mickey was right. They had set a trap. Dholes could set traps.

They were so much smarter than Jason had thought. Than anyone had thought. And that scared him more than anything else that had happened that day.  
 **##################################################################################**

It had rained that night.

Tropical storms tended to come out of nowhere, and leave just as quickly as they came. But while they were there, they were fierce, howling things that battered you with rain and wind until all you could do was cling, shivering to yourself as you waited for it to pass.

It was in that manner that Jason, Mickey and Max spent the night.

The only good outcome of the storm was that it drove the Dholes away. He and the pups had seen them disappear into the trees, illuminated by flashes of lightning.

"So where do you think the Dholes went?" Mickey asked.

"They must be returnning to their den." Said Max.

"Or they could just be setting another trap." Jason thought to himself. He didn't say it out loud because the puppies were scared enough as it was, and he didn't wanna frighten them anymore than they already were.

Before leaving the tree, Jason broke off branches and threw them to the ground in hopes of causing any waiting Dholes to reveal themselves. None came, but Jason feared that was because they had learned to wait before pouncing.

Still, he and the pups couldn't spend the rest of their lives in a tree. Cautiously, he moved down the branches and hopped the remainning distance to the ground.

A bush rattled.

His heart stopped. And so did the puppies'.

Jason reached into his back pocket and pulled out a large, sharp Bowie Hunting knife, armed and ready to fight.

A small snake slithered out of the foliage, and Jason sighed in relief. "(Sighs) It's just a snake, you guys." He said before putting his knife back in his back pants pocket.

"Thank goodness." Said Mickey.

"Oh, what a relief." Max added.

(Scene fades)

Later, when it had stopped raining, Jason had set up his tent and he and Mickey and Max were gathered around a campfire, sitting on the jungle floor.

"And then, out of the darkness, came a bone chilling noise." Said Jason.

"What was it?" Max asked.

"Are young ones like you ready? It is a story that will make your ears and fur stand up straight." Said Jason.

"We are, we are! Tell us the story, Jason! Please. We wanna hear it." Said Mickey with excitment.

"We both wanna hear the story, Jason." Said Max.

"Is that so? And are you sure you're not too frightened?" Jason said.

"I'm not scared." Said Mickey.

"Tell us, Jason." Max added.

"Very well." Jason began. "(Singing) On a night, such as this, with the full moon up high, a creature comes out in a bright hunging cry. It towers above you, tall as two Giraffes, and as it approaches, oh, how it laughs. So beware, all you young ones, you're in for a fright. Something is lurking, but just out of sight. You won't hear it coming, though try as you might. So beware of the Zimwi. Beware of the Zimwi tonight. Listen closely now. Big spikes has the Zimwi. And yes, it moves fast, with eight legs on it's body, each bigger than the last. It's teeth are sharper than crocs, so i've heard. Yet those who have seen it never speak another word. So beware, all you young ones, you're in for a fright. Something is lurking, but just out of sight. You won't hear it coming, though try as you might. So beware of the Zimwi. Beware of the Zimwi tonight. Beware of the Zimwi tonight."

Max: "(Gasps)!"

"Relax. It's just a story." Said Mickey. "It is just a story...right, Jason?"

"Who's to say?" Said Jason. "Now off to be we go. Go, go, go, go, go."

"Thanks for the story, Jason." Said Mickey.

"Yes, yes, sleep tight. Don't let the Zimwi bite. Hahahahahaha!" Said Jason.

"Boy, what an awesome story. I can't wait until Rex hears it." Said Max. "Say, where is he? I want him to hear it."

"Uh...Max...he's not here anymore." Said Jason.

"What?" Mickey asked.

"Well...where is he?" Max added.

"Uh, guys...don't you remember what happened when we were climbing up the hill?" Said Jason.

"We sure do. Boy, who could forget? That was a scary moment, especially when that flashflood came and took Rex away." Said Mickey.

"Yeah, but...what you don't know is...when that flood took my Dad away...it also took his life. He's gone. He's dead." Said Jason.

"Oh, yeah...i remember. But that's okay, you can tell him the story when he comes back." Said Max.

Jason just looked at Mickey and Max. They still weren't getting it. The two twin Dalmatians, and Dice and Olive, had only been in the world for three years, and up until now, had never even lost a loved one, and there for, didn't understand the concept of life and death. "Mickey...Max...my Dad's not coming back."

"What?" Mickey asked.

"Why not?" Max asked.

"You guys...when people die...they don't come back." Said Jason.

"Ever?" Max asked.

"No...Never." Said Jason.

"Why not?" Mickey asked.

"Well, Mickey...they're dead. They can't come back." Said Jason.

"But he's gotta come back. Who's gonna play with us? And who's gonna buy my favorit dog food and tell us stories?" Max asked.

"My Mom and Molly and i are gonna take care of you guys. And we'll buy you your favorit dog food. We'll all tell you stories...and make sure you're all okay. We'll look after you." Said Jason.

"Well...it won't be the same." Said Mickey.

"You're right, Mick, it...it'll never be the same without him. But you know what? We can all be very happy that we got a chance to be with him,...and to know him...and to love him a lot when he was here." Said Jason.

"Okay." Said Max.

"And you guys, we still have our memories of him." Said Jason.

"Well, yeah. Yeah, our memories. Right. Memories. That's how we know Rex. From memory." Said Mickey.

"Yeah. And we can remember him and remember him and remember him...as much as we want to." Said Max. "What i don't like is...it makes me sad."

"We all feel sad, Max." Said Jason.

"He's...never coming back?" Max asked.

"Never." Said Jason.

"Well, i don't understand! I mean everything was just fine! Why does it have to be this way?! Give me one good reason!" Said Mickey.

"...Mickey...Max...it has to be this way...because." Said Jason.

"Just...because?" Mickey asked.

"Just...because." Said Jason.

Max then looked up at the starry night sky. "You know...i'm gonna miss you, Ric."

"That's Rex, Max. Rex." Said Jason.

"Right." Said Max.

Mickey and Max went to Jason's side and the 13 year old embraced the two nine week old Dalmatians with a hug and held them both in his arms as tears ran down his face. And an image of Rex appeared in the starry night sky as they all moarned the loss...of a father...and a very good friend. Jason had wanted to scream, but he knew he had to be strong and brave for the puppies. If he hadn't agreed to go on this trip, he recognized bitterly, Dice would still be with them and Rex wouldn't even be dead. The kid could have simply said no or polightly turnned down the offer. They would all still be back in Texarkana, Arkansas, together as a family. Jason was no stranger to the outdoors. He knew all of the steps and the boy's camping instincts could help him and the pups survive.

Survive.

Jason knew that would be difficult. The Jungle was declared the most dangerous place on the planet, beating out even the woods. But he also knew he would fight until his last breath. He wasn't exactly a slouch when it came to the wilderness. Jason had always loved camping and knew all the steps on survivel. Between what he knew about camping and that, he and the pups could survive until the rescue teams came.

And that had to be soon, right? He and Rex, and the puppies, had disappeared three days ago. His mother had known where they were going, and she would have called the police the moment they didn't call her like they said they would. Help was probably already on it's way, right?

Right?

(Scene fades to black)  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	27. 1043 27: Lessons Of The Jungle

**104** **3** **27: Lessons Of The Jungle.**

 **28 Days Later**

 **July 3rd, (2023)**

In the Jungle of India, July 3rd, (2023), out in a grassy field, Dice sat on top of a rock, looking around for something. The nine week old puppy then noticed a near by bush that was rustling. The Dalmatian then stood up on the rock, ready to face whatever animal was lurking inside the bush.

A familiar black Panther then jumped Dice from behind and tackled him to the ground on his back.

"Looks like you win again." Said Dice, lying his back, with the black Panther's paw resting on his chest.

"You've got to concintrate. For if i were in fact Athaliah, you'd be dead right now." Said Bageena before letting Dice stand up. Ever since the day Dice had been adopted into the Wolf pack, the black Panther had been bringing the pup out here to the open field to teach him how to detect preditors and how to survive in the Jungle.

"But Bageena how did you manage to get all the way around and sneak up behind me like you did? I was sure you were right over there in those bushes." Said Dice.

"I was always behind you, Dice." Said Bageena.

"You were? But i...i could have sworn..." Dice then looked at the bush again.

"When will you learn, Dice? You can't take anything for granted in the Jungle. And a pack of Dholes could fool you in a thousand ways." Said Bagenna.

"Did it work, Bageena?" Came a voice.

"That sounds like..." Before Dice could finish his sentence, Pauly, the green Parrokeet, flew out of the bushes and Tommy came out as well.

The 9 year old orphan boy, Tommy, wore an orange short sleeve t-shirt, black shorts that stopped at the calf of his legs, and he was barefoot.

"Pauly. Tommy." Said Dice before he and Bageena went over to where Pauly and Tommy were. "Oh, i get it. It was you who'd been in the bush up ahead."

"Yes, and Bageena had clever tactics to use Tommy and me as decoys." Said Pauly.

"Worked like a charm. You still have much to learn before you know the ways of the Jungle, Dice. But in the mean time, if i were you, i'd try to stay on everybody's good side. The last thing an outside animal needs around here is enemies." Said Bageena. "Now if you'll excuse me, i'm going off to take a well earned nap." The black Panther ran off.

"But what about my leason?" Dice asked.

"Guess she's gone." Said Tommy.

"Ah, what's the use? I'll never learn." Said Dice.

"Now, now, Dice, you've gotta be patient. But you know, Bageena was right. Before you can be a great hunter, you've got to have friends." Said Pauly.

"Right? Right about what? What did she say?" Tommy asked. Being that he was human, the kid couldn't understand animals. He could understand what Dice and Pauly were saying, but that was just because the pup and bird spoke human english just like him.

"How's that again?" Dice asked.

"And i'm talking to myself." Said Tommy.

"You need friends, outside pup." Said Pauly. "Tell me, Dice, what's the most ornery animal you can think of?"

"Hmmm." Dice thought for a minute. "The most ornery? The Rhinoceros, i guess."

"Right. Now, your abridge Rhino is one nasty criter. Stubern, short tempered and stronger than a whole pack of Dholes put together. You don't wanna run into him when he's in a bad mood. And he's always in a bad mood." Said Pauly.

"So what's all this got to do with friends?" Asked Dice.

"Well, not even a big bad beast, like the Rhino, can get along without friends. The small birds that perch on the Rhino's back eat the bugs that get into his thick skin. If it werent for those birds, the bugs would make the Rhino's life miserable." Said Pauly. "So you see, even the Rhino needs friends to help him out. The birds keep him clean and comfertable, and for their trouble, they can eat all they like in the Jungle's only walking restaurant. Friends, Dice. If the Rhino needs them, then a little outsider, like yourself, does too."

"I guess you're right. Thanks for the advice." Said Dice.

"Any time, Dicey. Any time." Said Pauly.

"Come on, Dice, let's go play in the Jungle." Said Tommy.

"I'll race ya." Said Dice before running off.

"You're on." Said Tommy as he ran after the nine week old Dalmatian.

Later, elsewhere in the Jungle, Tommy and Dice and two wolf cubs were lying on their backs on the grass, near a river, as they looked up at the bright blue sky. The boy and the pup had grown very close to each other as friends over the past 28 days and played a lot with each other every day, every chance they got. The two had basically become inseparable.

"He talked about friends, huh? I think Mom tried to teach us about that once." Said the gray wolf known as Grason, refering to Roxsheena.

"Yeah, but what is the difference between friends and brothers?" Asked the brown wolf pup, who's name was Karan.

"Hmm...i don't remember." Said Dice.

"And is there a difference between pals and friends?" Grason asked.

"(Yawns) I can't figure it out. All i know is a hunter never turns on his friends. All this talk has made me hungry, are you?" Said the brown wolf before standing up. "Let's go find some lunch."

"Good idea." Grason agreed before standing up.

"Sounds okay to me." Said Dice as he stood up.

"Hey, where are you guys off too?" Tommy asked as he sat up.

"Grason, Karan and i are gonna go find something to eat. Would you like to join us?" Said Dice.

"Oh, boy, would i ever!" Said Tommy before standing up. "Come on, let's go." The 9 year old blond haired boy then ran on ahead of the Dalmatian and the two wolf pups.

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Grason.

"Wait, Tommy! The wolf pack needs to stick together!" Said Dice as he and the two wolf cubs ran off after the boy.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	28. 1043 28: Stranded

**104** **3** **28: Stranded.**

Elsewhere in the Jungle, Jason, Mickey and Max were hiking through the wilderness, looking for help...and Rex and Dice.

"Here, Rexy, Rexy, Rexy!" Mickey called. "Here, Rexy, Rexy, Rexy!"

"Dice?! Are you there?! Answer! Dice!" Jason called.

"Come on, Mickey. You really think that Rex survived that flash flood and is out here in the Jungle somewhere, alive?" Said Max.

"Yeah. Don't forget we're looking for help too." Said Mickey. "You believe it too, don't ya, Jase?"

"I don't know, Mickey. I've never known anyone to survive a flash flood. But there's probably lots of people i've never known to survive things." Said Jason.

"I know a lot more things than you guys do, and i still don't know everything. So who knows?" Said Max.

"Come on, Jason. Isn't it possible that your Dad could have survived the flood and was rescued by a rescue team?" Mickey asked.

"Uh...yeah. Sure. My Dad probably did survive the flood and is in the care of the rescue team." Said Jason.

"So you think they're out looking for us now?" Max asked.

"Uh...yeah. Absolutely." Said Jason. But the 13 year old knew better.

Help wasn't coming.

It took the boy 28 days to figure that out. 28 Days of watching the skies, hiking through the Jungle, and hoping that someone, anyone would come for them. 28 Days of nothing.

If help was coming for them, it would've been here a long time ago. Out here in the Jungle, things tended to die quickly. People die quickly. Animals die quickly. The kid could understand why the American and India authorities wouldn't be in such a hurry to rescue three puppies, but they wouldn't have dragged their feet when it was a 33 year old man and a 13 year old boy 'WITH' three puppies. No, the only thing the India Embassy expected to find of them were the parts the animals hadn't liked. And they weren't going to risk more lives pieces of human and animal body parts.

They had already decided Jason, Rex and the puppies had died in the Jungle. And because of that, they would die in the Jungle.

It may not be this day...it may not be the next...but they would die here eventually...and it would probably be soon.

He knew that he should keep up hope for a rescue, for Mickey and Max's sake, but it was hard to be hopeful when they were at the bottom of the food chain. It wasn't fair. He and the puppies didn't deserve to land in this endless, hazerdous place. Rex didn't deserve to die either, but it still happened.

Jason wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. So he did. He cried for his Dad, Rex, for the two pilots and for himself.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Mickey asked.

Instead of answering the pup's question, Jason picked up a stick and beat it against the nearest tree, and let out all the frustration and fear that had been churning inside him ever since Rex died, then sank to the ground as he continued to cry.

All it did was attract a Lion. A male African Lion.

The Lion was one of the most vicious ferocious animal preditors in the Jungle, and it would eat anything that was made of meat.

Some times they would hunt alone...other times they would hunt in packs.

And if one was lucky, it was the first thing.

The growling was what first alerted Jason and the puppies to the big cat's presence. The first one, a male African Lion, walked into view, tilting it's head at them curiously. It was the leader. The one that determined if wheather they would be able to successfully attack their prey. And in this case, it decided they would attack Jason and the puppies.

Not taking his eyes off of the Lion, Jason slowly took off his backpack, unzipped it, and placed Mickey and Max inside and put it back on.

The Lion then gave a loud roar, and suddenly there wasn't just one Lion. There was at least a dozen, all surrounding them. All the rest of them were female.

Jason quickly shot back to his feet and glanced around. There wasn't anything he could use as a weapon in arm's reach. The 13 year old then reached into his pocket and got out some pepper spray and sprayed it in the faces of some of the Lion's causing them to break the surrounding circle, allowing Jason and the puppies to escape.

The teenage boy could hear the loud roars of the Lions as they followed, and Mickey and Max, with their heads poked out of the boy's backpack, could see the Lion's chasing after them.

"Oh no! They're right behind us!" Said Max.

Jason ran faster. Then he climbed another tree.

Jason had a feeling he and the puppies would be getting very familiar with trees in the near future. If they lived that long.

He could hear them still roaring as the base of the tree, but he had a feeling they'd move on soon. And soon they did. Seeing that the boy and the two puppies were high up in the tree, the pack of Lions left.

Seeing that the Lions were now gone, Jason and the puppies breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew. That was close." Said Mickey.

"Yeah...too close." Max added.

"Too close for comfort." Said Jason. He leaned back against the tree and sighed in exhaustion.

That couldn't happen again.

Jason knew there was very likelihood he and the pups would be attacked by animals again, but he couldn't let it happen again due to that reason.

The wild was attracted to things like loud noises and sick and injured animals, and Jason knew his cries had certainly made him sound like the easy prey Lion's enjoyed. He and the puppies had almost been eaten alive because of his outburst back there. He couldn't let it happen again.

"No more crying." Jason thought to himself. "No matter how bad it gets, crying won't help. It'll only make it worse."

Jason and the puppies glanced back down the tree again. The Lions were still gone. He doubted they'd be able to set a trap like the Dholes. Slowly, he began his track back down the tree. He jumped the remaining distance to the ground and stumbled as he landed. Steadying himself, he began to move through the Jungle.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	29. 1043 29: The Water Truce

**104** **3** **29: The Water Truce.**

Over the past month of June, the rain had ceased to fall, due to the dry season's arrivel. Heat crept through the Jungle...turnning it yellow...then brown...then black. But this year...(2023)...was the driest season that anyone could remember. Even the mohwa didn't flower.

Somewhere in the Jungle, a green leaf fell from a leafless tree and onto the ground.

Ikki, the Porcupine walked over to the leaf and sniffed it. "My leaf." He said before he resumed walking. "This is mine. Mine, mine, mine." The animal then stopped when he noticed a rock. "There's a rock. That's mud. That's mud." He walked over to another rock. "There's a rock. That's my rock. That's my rock. Nobody touches my rock. There's another rock. Two rocks. Three rocks. Peace rock? Peace rock! It's the truce! The Water Truce! It's the Water Truce!" He said, with a huge rock in the center of a green pond.

An Eagle, perched on a tree branch, took off through the sky, spreading the good news to all of the animals of the Jungle.

It had been many, many years since the Peace Rock was revealed...and the Water Truce was called.

The Eagle flew over a heard of Rhinos, spreading the news about the Water Truce.

Hunting at the riverbank was now forbidden...because, by law of the Jungle, drinking came before eating. So, you could come to the Peace Rock, on a day like this...and find all animals side-by-side.

Dice got on top of a rock and he and Tommy gazed at the beautiful sight of all of the animals of the Jungle gathering at the pond to drink. The nine week old Dalmatian puppy hopped off of the rock.

"Don't forget." Said Roxeena.

"No hunting." Said Dice.

"Playing only." Said Roxeena.

"Playing only. I got it, ami." Said Dice.

"And remember...not everyone here has seen a domesticated animal, or a man-cub, in the Jungle before, so behave yourself." Said Roxeena.

"Okay, okay, can i go now?" Dice asked.

"Take the cubs with you." Said Roxeena.

Dice, Tommy, and three of Roxeena's cubs ran down a rock, heading for the Water Truce.

"Wait for me!" Said Grason as he ran after the four pups and the man-cub.

"Come on, Gray!" Said Dice.

Once they had made it to the bottom, some of the animals had started staring at Dice.

"Oh, take a look at this guy." Said one of the animals.

"Excuse me." Said a male water Buffelo as he walked past Dice and the wolf cubs.

"Sorry." Said Dice.

"He's wearing a collar around his neck." Said a male Deer, looking at Dice.

"Don't stare." Said the female Deer as she and her husband and daughter passed the Dalmatian puppy.

"Hey, look, a wild Boar." Said Dice.

"And a Rhino." Added Tommy.

"And a Momgoose." Said Karan.

"Everybody's here." Said Dice.

"Is that a peacock?" Said Grayson.

"Ooh, a stick." Said a Peacock.

"Oh, that's my stick." Said Ikki.

"I like this stick." Said the Peacock before picking up the stick with it's beak.

"Seriously, that's my stick." Said Ikki before grabbing the other end of the stick.

"This is my stick." Said the Peacock.

"No, that's my stick!" Said Ikki as he and the Peacock fought over the stick.

"Let go of MY stick!" Said the Peacock.

"It's a Water Truce!" Said Ikki.

Dice and Tommy arrived at the scene and stopped behind Ikki.

Ikki managed to restle the stick away from the Peacock, who's feathers stood up. The Porcupine backed up and accidently stuck Dice in the leg.

"OW!" Said Dice as he backed up.

"Sorry, my bad! It's involuntary." Said Ikki as he turnned to the Dalmatian puppy.

Dice then bumped into a Rhino, who was drinking out of the pond with his daughter.

"Watch yourself, please." Said the male Rhino.

Dice and Tommy resumed walking.

"Dad, what is that?" Asked the daughter Rhino.

"I think that's a Dalmatian. A domesticated animal. And that's a man-cub." Said the male Rhino.

"What's a Dalmatian doing here?" The daughter Rhino asked a Razorback.

Meanwhile, Bageena, the black panther, walked over to the pond, where a group of blackcucks were drinking, along with Pauly, the green Parrokeet.

"Whoa. Don't forget the Truce." Said one of the bucks.

"I know the law, bucks." Said Bageena before she started drinking out of the pond, along with Pauly.

All of the animals continued to drink from the pond until they were startled by a bowl-like coconut that splash-landed in the pond, with a vine tide around it. They all watched as the item was dragged through a pond, filling itself with water.

"What is that?" Asked one of the animals.

The coconut soon made it to a huge rock, where it was pulled up by Tommy, who was sitting on top of the rock, with Dice and Grayson. The 9 year old boy then placed the coconut bowl in front of Dice, allowing the pup to drink from it.

All of the animals stared in confusion at the weird sight.

"Weird, weird, weird. That's weird." Said a group of mice as they staired at the scene, along with a hissing cobra snake that stood behind them.

"Dice." Came a voice.

Dice stopped drinking out of the coconut and he, Grayson and Tommy looked to see the alpha wolf, Akira, looking at them.

"What was the rule about your friend's tricks?" Akira asked.

"It's not the wolf way." Said Dice.

"No more tricks." Said Akira. "Cheer up. We'll make you a fine wolf yet."

Dice smiled at Akira.

"What about me? Am i gonna be a fine wolf? Look at me howl. (Howling)." Said Grayson.

"In some packs, the runt gets eaten." Said Akira.

"Oh." Said Grayson.

Dice laughed.

Suddenly, there was a loud screech, and Akira looked up in the sky and saw that there were four buzzards circling around the area.

Roxeena, Dice and Tommy were also looking up into the sky, along with all the rest of the animals.

"Dice, behind me." Said Akira.

Dice and Tommy got off the rock and they both ran over to the rock Akira was standing on and hid behind it.

"Don't leave my side." Said Akira to Dice.

Up on top of a huge rock, a familiar brown and white Dhole stood on top, with all 99 Dholes of her pack surrounding the area. This was Athaliah, the alpha Dhole. As Athaliah made her way down the rocks, all of the animals stared at her in fear. The brown and white dog made her way down the rocks some more, and the animals backed away some.

Bageena, sat up on a rock, with Pauly right beside her.

Athaliah slowly made her way over to the pond and drank from it as all of the animals watched, never taking their eyes off of her. This was likely because they all knew who she was and knew that she killed for sport and not for food. The alpha Dhole then stopped drinking and started walking through the area.

"Everyone comes to Peace Rock. So many smells to catch up on." Said Athaliah.

All of the animals started backing up some more, getting out of Athaliah's way.

"But...i can't help but notice there's this strange oder today." Said Athaliah. "What is it? This scent that i'm on?"

Tommy and Dice looked from behind the rock at Athaliah.

"I almost...I almost think it was some kind of...outside animal." Said Athaliah.

"Dice belongs to my pack, Athaliah." Said Akira.

"Dice? Well...isn't that cute? They're given it a name. So tell me, Akira,...when was it we came to adopt the outside world into the Jungle?" Athaliah said.

"He's just a cub." Said Akira.

"Does my history with outside animals not remind you of what they are capable of?" Said Athaliah. "Wow. Shift your hunting ground for a few years and everyone forgets how the law works. Well, let me re-educate you. An domesticated animal is an outsider. And outsiders are forbiden. (Snarling)!"

"What do you know about law?" Roxeena asked.

"Roxeena." Said Alexander.

"Hunting for pleasure...killing for power. You've never known law. The cub is mine! Mine to me, so go back to where you came from, you two-faced dog!" Said Roxeena.

"(Snarles)!" Athaliah snarled.

"The alpha Dhole and her pack know who rules this part of the Jungle. I'm sure they don't mean to come here and make threats. Especially during a Water Truce." Said Akira.

Athaliah stared at the wolf pack, menacingly, and they glared at her.

"Oh, i'm deeply respectful of these laws that keep us safe. So here's my promise to you. Nothing lasts forever. The rain will return, and the river will rise, and before the summer ends, that pup will be mine." Said Athaliah. "You want to protect him, go right ahead. But you better ask yourselves...how many lives is an outsider worth?"

With all of that said and done, Athaliah headed back up the rocks to rejoin her pack. All of the animals and Tommy watched the alpha Dhole left with her pack.

"What was that all about?" Tommy asked.

Dice didn't say anything because he was too focused on Athaliah's last words: How many lives is an outsider worth?

How many lives. Who could answer that question?  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	30. 1043 30: Leaving The Pack

**104** **3** **30: Leaving The Pack.**

Later, that same day, the sky was now covered with gray clouds, and it was thundering and rainning, and all of the animals, small and big, were getting to shelter.

"Rain. Rain. Rain." Said the same group of mice, from the Water Truce, as they ran inside a hole, sheltering themselves from the rain.

Elsewhere, Ikki, the Porcupine, was carrying a branch in his mouth, that had a lot of leaves on it.

"Keep it dry, keep it dry, keep it dry." Said Ikki as he backed up into a hole, only to get himself stuck by his quills. "Ugh! These quills get stuck on everything!" The porcupine got himself unstuck and went into the hole, covering it with the branch.

At the same area, where the Water Truce had been held, a soaking wet Dice and Tommy were sitting on a rock, watching the rain fill up the area with water.

When the rain returned...Athaliah's last words...was a question the wolves had to face.

Dice and Tommy watched as a waterfall came down from the huged rock and started pooring itself all over the Peace Rock.

Later on, Dice, Tommy and Grayson sat inside the cave as they watched the wolves argue with each in the rain. They deliberated and they argued...for the rest of the day.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Tommy asked.

No one had ever come between the pack before. But they knew that Athaliah's threat...was something they couldn't ignore.

Fed up with the arguing, Dice got to his feet and walked out of the cave, with Tommy following him.

"You guys, you're not suppose to go up there." Said Grayson.

Ignoring what Grayson said, Dice and Tommy headed up to where the wolves were.

Bageena and Pauly watched from a tree as Tommy and Dice headed for the wolves.

"He's got to go." Said one of the wolves.

"Look at the skies. Athaliah and her pack may be heading here as we speak." Said another wolf.

Tommy and Dice soon made it to where the wolves were and walked up to them as the pack continued arguing.

"I'm leaving." Said Dice.

All of the wolves ceased arguing and turnned to see Tommy and Dice.

"I don't wanna see anyone get hurt." Said Dice.

"Dice, go back to the den!" Said Roxeena.

"The Dalmatian belongs with the outside world." Said one of the wolves.

"We've raised him as one of our own!" Said Roxeena.

"She'll have the pup, either way!" Said another wolf.

"Akira." Came a voice.

Everyone turnned to see Bageena and Pauly standing on a rock.

"Maybe i can be of help. The pup's right. Maybe it's time he found another people." Said Bageena.

"No." Said Roxeena.

"I'm the one who brought him to you. And now i'll return him to where he belongs." Said Bageena.

"I won't let you. He's my cub!" Said Roxeena.

"We knew this day would come." Said Akira.

"We are the only family he's ever known here in the Jungle." Said Roxeena.

"Roxeena...it's the only way he'll be safe." Said Alexander.

"It's okay, ami. I'll be fine. I'll come back and visit if i can." Said Dice.

"Never forget this. You're mine. Mine to me. No matter where you go or what they may call you, you will always be my son." Said Roxeena.

Roxeena and Dice snuggled each other, saying a tearful goodbye.

With all of that said and done, Dice, Tommy, Bageena and Pauly walked off in the rain,...leaving the wolf pack. The trio was now off to find Dice's family and reunite him with them.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	31. 1043 31: The Ruin Building

**104** **3** **31: The Ruin Building.**

That same rainy night, Jason and the pups had found a building.

It wasn't a particularly 'impressive' building, but it was a building, none the less, and it managed to foster hope in Jason, Mickey and Max that maybe there was a way to call for help.

The 13 year old and the two Dalmatian pups headed towards the building. When they arrived onto the property, the teenager and the two Dalmatians walked up some steps that led to some double glass doors. The boy opened one of the doors and he and the pups entered inside the ruin building, which turnned out to be an old abandoned laboratory. It looked like no one had been in here in years. In fact, they could tell that that was exactly how long it had been, since the inside of the building looked like it was built back in the (1970's).

Jason then noticed a 70's phone sitting on a counter in front of him and the puppies. They rushed over to the counter and Jason picked up the phone, with fully restored hope of him and the pups being rescued. "Hello?" But there was no answer. Disappointed, the teenager hung up the phone.

He should have known better than to hope.

While there were phones in this building, none of them actually worked. There wasn't even any power in the building, nothing electrical in the old 70's compound worked. The scientist hadn't left any weapons behind; there wasn't anything he could use to defend himself, and the puppies, against the Jungle's other 'residents.'

But that didn't mean that they hadn't found anything helpful.

The building was a gold mine of information. Apparently after whatever had went on here, the company had just closed the whole building down and left. They had also left behind supplies. Jason and the pups could salvage food, lanterns, and medicine from the building.

They were tempted to stay in the compound, but they knew they couldn't. Within a few minutes of entering the building they could see signs of animal tracks. While the building wasn't being used by people anymore as a laboratory, it was still frequented by the animals of the Jungle. It wasn't a safe place to stay.

Still, Jason and the pups couldn't bring themselves to leave the first sign of humanity they had seen since crash-landing in the Jungle. So they desided to stay there that night,...at least until the rain and thunder storm had stopped. The teenager and the pups then walked behind the desk and got underneath it, where Jason curled up in a ball, and they all closed their eyes, attempting to go to sleep.

(Scene fades to black)  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	32. 1043 32: Human Being

**104** **3** **32: Human Being.**

That same night, in the Jungle, Tommy, Dice, Bageena and Pauly were traveling through the forest, searching for the Dalmatian pup's family.

"The turtles like me. Maybe even the Crocodiles. What about the Rhinos? They always let me hang around." Said Dice. "Of course the Rhinos sleep standing up. I don't think i'd be very good at that. So it's either the trutles or the crocodiles. Bageena...when do you think i'll be able to come back and visit the wolf pack?"

"Never." Said Bageena.

"What?" Dice asked.

"Dice...this time we're not going back. We're taking you back to your human family...and you're going to leave the Jungle for good." Said Pauly.

"But why?" Dice asked.

"You know why. Athaliah and her pack will slaughter the wolves to get at you. And she has sworn to kill you." Said Pauly.

"Kill me?" Dice asked.

"But why would she wanna do that?" Tommy asked.

"She hates outside animals. And Athaliah is not going to allow a domesticated animal, like you, to grow up here in the Jungle. Just another outsider who will invite more outside animals into the Jungle and eventually overrun it with the rest of the outside world. Both humans and animals alike." Said Pauly.

"Aw, well, we'll just explain to her that i'd never do anything like that." Said Dice.

"Nonsense. Nobody explains anything to Athaliah." Said Bageena.

Dice: "Well, maybe so. But i'm not afraid. And beside, i..."

"Now that's enough. We have to keep moving and get you back to your family and out of the Jungle as soon as possible. The sooner we do that, the better." Said Bageena.

Suddenly, without warning, Tommy and Dice fell through a hole in the ground that was covered with sticks and grass.

"Dice! Tommy!" Said Pauly.

"Are you guys okay?" Bageena asked as she and Pauly looked down into the hole.

Inside the hole, lying at the bottom, were Dice and Tommy.

Dice got to his feet and saw Tommy lying on the ground next to him, unconscious. "Tommy? Tommy!" The nine week old Dalmatian placed his paws on the 9 year old boy's chest. "Tommy, wake up! Tommy! Tommy! It's me, Dice!"

Tommy, however, did not respond.

Dice then looked up at the hole he and the boy had fallen through and saw some birds flying over them high above Bageena and Pauly's heads. "Somebody help us!"

"Hang on, you two! We'll get you out of there...somehow." Said Bageena.

"Hold it. Somebody's coming this way." Said Pauly.

Bageena looked in the direction Pauly was looking and saw an Indian male human coming from around the corner.

"A human." Said Bageena. Knowing that all animals of the Jungle are to stear clear of humans, the black panther and the Parrokeet took off through the Jungle, leaving Dice and Tommy behind. At least for now, anyway.

Just as the black cat and the green Parrot had left, the male indian noticed the hole in the ground. The man got out his sword as he slowly approached the hole. He looked inside and saw an unconscious 9 year old American boy with long blond hair and a nine week old Dalmatian puppy.

"Holy cow!" Said the man. "Poor lad. Hang on boy!"

Dice looked up to see an Indian male.

"Hang on. We'll soon have you and your pup out. Don't worry." Said the man before he reached inside the hole. "You're mighty lucky, pup, now jump up so i can grab you and i'll pull you out and help your friend out next. Can you jump up?"

"It must be a native. How am i gonna scare him away?" Dice thought to himself.

"Come on now, come on." Said the man.

Rather than jump for the man's hands, Dice the started barking and growling at him.

"What's the matter? I don't understand. I'm only trying to help." Said the man.

Dice continued to bark and growl at the male Indian, despite the fact that he wanted to help the pups and his human friend.

"Okay, okay, take it easy. I'll leave you alone, if that's what you want." Said the man.

Dice continued growling as he looked up at the man, but the pup soon held his right paw up while standing on the other three.

The man took notice of this right away. "Wait a minute, you hurt yourself, didn't you? Come here." The man tried to reach for the pup again, but the Dalmatian continued barking and growling at him. "Take it easy, pup. Now up you come. Okay?"

Dice continued barking and growling at the man, attempting to scare him away.

"I have to hall you and your friend out of there and fix you both up." Said the man.

When Dice saw that the man was reaching closing towards him, the nine week old pup lunged at the Indian, ready to attack him. However, in doing so, the man had managed to grab ahold of the pup with his hands and pick it up out of the hole.

Later, the man, kneeling on his knees by a river, placed a white rag in the water, wetting it. He then squeezed all of the water out of it and went over to where Tommy was, who was now lying on the grassing Jungle floor, with Dice at his side. The man then rapped the wet rag around the blond boy's right wounded ankle. "There. That should help." The man then picked Tommy up his his arms and began to carry the unconscious boy, with Dice following. The man looked down at the pup. "Do me a favor and don't bark or growl until i get you and your friend home, okay? The last thing i want is a wounded wild pup on my hands."

The man carried Tommy through the Jungle, with Dice following them, taking the boy back to his current location.

Meanwhile, Bageena and Pauly were watching the whole scene from inside the bushes.

"The human got them." Said Bageena.

"This does not look good. We have to rescue them somehow. Besides,...we still have to get Dice back to his family." Pauly added.

The Black Panther and the Parrokeet then took off after the human and their two friends, with intent on rescuing them.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	33. 1043 33: Moving Forward With Plan 3

**104** **3** **33: Moving Forward With PLAN 3.**

Elsewhere in the Jungle, inside the Dark 13's black space station, the Organization, with Cruella present, was in the control room, watching the recorded scenes of the Dholes chasing after Jason, Rex and Mickey and Max on their huge flat surveillance screen that was on the wall right in front of them.

"What drew the Dholes to the Miller family?" Asked Xemnas.

"The Miller family's puppies lured them there. It was their puppies' presence that motivated them to attack. But seems the attack did not go as planned." Said Xehanort.

"Hahahahaha! Yeah. Rex got washed up instead." Said Xigbar.

"A weak hearted fool, like him, stood no chance against the flood. But the Miller boy, and his two dogs, are a problem." Said Xemnas.

"I'll say. They found one of our old labs where we use to work back in (1974)." Said Larxene.

"Fear not. It will be next to impossible for them to find anything that's connected to us. Besides...they ramain completely unaware of our presence here in the rain forest,...as well as our plans." Said Xehanort.

"Yes, Plan 3." Said Lady Black.

"The events of Plan 3 are playing out as they should, minute by minute...with number 14." Said Xehanort. A screen then appeared on the flat screen, showing recorded footage of Tommy, Dice, Bageena and Pauly walking through the Jungle together. "Speaking of which."

Cruella turnned to the doctor. "Xehanort...Have you and your organization been able to get your hands on any more puppies lately?"

"Affirmative, miss De ViL. Dalmatian puppies are being rounded up and flown here from Manchester, England as we speak. I will add them to all the rest when they arrive." Said Xehanort.

"Good. We'll load them all onto a delivery truck and drive them to the De ViL family fur factory when we reach 104. As a matter of fact..." Cruella looked at the screen that had Tommy, Bageena, Pauly and Dice on it. "i have my eye on a certain Dalmatian puppy...as number 104."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	34. 1043 34: Leopard Attack

**104** **3** **34: Leopard Attack.**

 **July 4'th, (2023)**

The next day, after waking up from underneath the desk, Jason and the puppies had decided to explore the ruin building. And that was exactly what they were doing right now. They walked down the hallway and soon came to a stop and when they saw a door up ahead of them. The trio walked up to the door and Jason placed his hand on the knob and opened it. The boy and the two twin puppies entered inside and saw that they were in another lab.

"Hey...you think it's okay to barge in like this?" Mickey asked.

"But we've gotta do it if we're gonna find a way to get help." Said Max.

"Help? Help is here? Where?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, brother." Said Max.

"You really think that help could be here? Cause now that you mention it, i was kinda thinking the same thing." Said Mickey.

"Seriously? Me too. One look at this place and i just knew that help was here...somehow." Said Jason.

"I guess great minds think alike." Said Mickey.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Said Jason.

"Wait, hey, hold on. It can't be just a coincidence." Said Max.

Mickey: "Oh, no, Max. You don't mean that..."

"Yep. I had the exact same feeling." Said Max.

"Maybe it's contagious." Said Mickey.

"No, no, something strange. We've gotta go take a look." Said Max.

"Alright. Let's go." Said Jason before walking ahead of the puppies.

"WHAT?! Where are you going?" Max asked.

"That way. Into the lab. Are ya scared?" Jason asked.

"Don't be silly. Come on, Mickey, let's go." Said Max before walking ahead of his twin.

Mickey, however, did not move as he watched Jason and Max walk ferther ahead of him.

"Hey, Mick, are you comin' or what?" Asked Max as he and Jason stopped in their tracks and looked back at the nine week old pup.

"Oh. Uh...sure. Yeah. Be right there." Said Mickey before he ran after Jason and Max as the two resumed walking.

Their footsteps echoed on the floor, with the sounds bouncing off the walls and multiplying in the air. Jason had looked up at the glass windows above him and the puppies and watched as the dust danced through the light and he felt...something. Jason wasn't sure what it was, but he had felt it weigh on him, the solemn air of something more.

As Jason and the pups walked through the abandoned lab, he was reminded of that feeling. It was very, very different. This room held the remains of crossed lines and shattered dreams. It was advances that really weren't advances at all, just monsterous ideas come to life. Jason felt like something was trying to crawl up his skin and take root, to forever become a part of his mind and soul.

This room was weighed down with a thousand ghosts.

Jason shook his head. The Jungle was already making him paranoid. While the room was spooky, there was nothing supernatural about it. No ghost was going to come screaming towards him and the puppies. No monster would leep at them as they turned the corner like in a cheesy horror film.

Then Jason and the puppies heard the soft sounds of footsteps behind them, and the boy reevaluated his opinion.

Normally, they wouldn't have been able to hear anything. The steps were soft, just barely noticable pad, pad, pad of bare feet on the solid surface. If it weren't for the impressive resonating acoustics in the room, Jason and the pups would have never been able to hear it. Quickly, they hid behind an overturned table and waited.

It was a Leopard.

Jason, Mickey and Max could tell that this was a fully grown Leopard by looking at it's size.

The animal didn't seem to be aware of their presence, not yet at least. It was making leisurely, calm sweeps of it's head as it lazily inspected the room.

"What is it doing?" Max whispered.

Suddenly, the Leopard paused and began to sniff the air. Jason's breath caught in his throat. In all liklihood, the thing the wild cat was smelling him and the puppies. They had to get out of the building. The only problem with that plan was the fact the Leopard was between them and the exit. If they had made a run for it, they would be seen and, most likely, killed. The big spotted cat, still sniffing curiously, began to slowly pad it's way towards Jason and the puppies' hiding place.

Jason took off his backpack, carefully unzipped it, and placed Mickey and Max inside, and put it back on again. The 13 year old inched his way backwards, only to hit a wall. He couldn't retreat from his position without being seen. Jason's hand brushed against his pocket. Maybe he could.

While he and the pups were exploring the 70's compound, they had discovered smoke grenades. They hadn't seemed particularly useful at the time. They didn't even produce tear gas, just a harmless cloud of vapor. But they could be used to hide his and the puppies' retreat now. If they worked, that is. He hadn't been able to test them. And given the fact that they were made back in the (1970's), and had never been used before, there was every chance that they wouldn't work. And if they failed, the Leopard would know where they were, and he would have nothing to defend himself, and the puppies, with.

Jason took a shakey breath and came to a dicision. He and the puppies would still be found if he didn't use the grenade. His best chance would be to try it and hope for the best. With unsteady hands he pulled the device from his pocket and pulled the pin. Then he rolled it away from the hiding place and towards the wild animal. It teetered to a stop right next to the Leopard. Jason held his breath as the carnivore bent down to sniff it.

Nothing was happening!

Jason closed his eyes in defeat. He and the pups were dead. Then, an unusual barking sound grabbed their attention His eyes flew open.

The Leopard was making a strange, pained choking sound. Smoke was pooring out of the grenade, clouding the air. A smile planted itself on the boy's face as the Leopard stumbled backwards. It was working. Not waisting time, he sprinted through the cloud and out of the room, skidding into the wall as he turned the corner. He and the pups heard the snarling of the Leopard as it began to persue. Jason could see the exit. It was fifty feet away. Forty. Twenty five. Fifteen. Then, Jason saw it. There was a metal gate that rolled down from the ceiling. Not breaking stride, Jason tensed his legs and jumped. His hands grabbed the bottom of the gate, and for a horrible moment he feared it would move. But then it gave with a screech and came rumbling down towards the ground. Jason tumbled to a stop against the door as it slammed into the ground. Then, an enormous crash brought his eyes shooting towards the partition.

The Leopard had slammed into it seconds after it locked into place. Frustrated, it slammed it's body into the gate again and again. The metal creaked and bent, but remained locked in place.

A small smile touched the corner of Jason's mouth, but vanished the moment the Leopard let loose a creepy, chilling noise.

"It's calling for help." Said Jason.

Jason didn't want to be here when help arrived. He pulled himself to his feet and threw open the double doors. Then he fled into the long grasses, hoping that wherever he and the pups ended up would be safer than where they left.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	35. 1043 35: Help From A Stranger

**104** **3** **35: Help From A Stranger.**

Elsewhere in the Jungle, inside a tent, Tommy was lying on a bed made of straw, along with Dice, sound asleep.

The Indian, who had rescued them from the pit last night, had brought them back here to his camp sight for them to rest up for the rest of the night. The man then took the rag off of Tommy's foot and saw that it was swolen. "Oh, that looks nasty. I know what you need." Said the man before leaving out of the tent, along with Dice, leaving the unconscious long haired blond inside.

Outside, in the Jungle, the Indian and the Dalmatian pup walked through the wilderness in search of something.

"Where was it?" The man asked himself, looking around for something. "There it is." He said, eyeing a green plant. He and Dice went over to the plant and the man pulled off a few leaves and they headed back to the camp sight.

When they made it back to camp, the man sat down in front of a rectangle-shapped rock, with Dice at his side, and placed two of the leaves on it and folded them. He then picked up a rock and used it to pound on the leaves a little. "He's a nice looking little boy. I wonder where he comes from? I've never seen his kind around here before." When the man finished pounding the leaves with the rock he scooped up the pieces in his hands and put them in his mouth and started chewing them.

He and Dice then went back inside the tent, where he spat the leaves out in his hand and placed them on the 9 year old boy's injured foot. "There. That should help." He said. "A bit of strapping." Said the man as he rapped the other leaf around the kid's foot, bandaging it. "Now you have a good rest. By tomorrow you'll be hopping around like a rabbit." He said as he looked down at the boy. "Well, that's that. But he's so dirty. I could..." Before he finished his sentence, the man notice a large bucket laying up against the tent. "Yes." The man picked up the bucket. "Be right back, don't move. I'm going down to the river." Said the indian man before exiting the tent, carrying the bucket.  
 **##################################################################################**

In different part of the Jungle, Bageena was running through the forest, with Pauly flying hi above her, in search for Dice and Tommy.

The Parrokeet then sored down and landed in front of the Black Panther.

"Well? Any sign of them?" Bageena asked.

"I've searched through Jungle and there's no sign of them anywhere." Said Pauly.

"Darn. Oh well, guess we'll just have to keep looking then." Said Bageena.

"You know what i think, Bageena? They've gone ferther than we thought. I think we lost them." Said Pauly.

"But where can they be?" Bageena asked.

"I suppose we'll have to search the river again." Said Pauly. The Parrokeet then took off for the sky and Bageena resumed her run through the forest.  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, down by the river, the Indian man filled his bucket up with water and got back up and carried it back to his camp sight.

When he got back to camp, the man walked over to the spot where the campfire would be and placed the bucket of water on it. "There we go."

The man then sat down on the ground in front of the bucket and started the campfire, releasing smoke into the sky.  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Pauly noticed the smoke coming from up ahead of him.

"What's that?" Pauly asked.

"Hey, Pauly, do you see anything?!" Came the voice of Bageena from down below in the Jungle.

"Yeah, smoke!" Said Pauly. The Parrokeet then looked down and saw that the smoke was coming from a camp sight., where there was a tent, a campfire and a human sitting down beside it. "Oh, it's a human! The same one from last night!"

"Good, that's our guy! Now come on! We have to get over there and get Dice and Tommy before Athaliah and her pack do!" Said Bageena.

"Right!" Said Pauly.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back at the camp sight, the Indian was still sitting down by the campfire that was heating up the bucket of water.

"I better check on the boy and his pup." Said the man as he got up and headed back to the tent. When he entered inside the tent, he saw that Tommy was still sound asleep, with Dice, who was now lying on the straw bed with him. "Still sound asleep. And the pup's asleep now too. Maybe it'll be safe to leave them alone while i go look for dinner." The man left out of the tent, leaving the human and the pup alone.

As Tommy and Dice slept, the pup began to to stir.

"Jason...Rex...Mickey...Max...where are you?" Said Dice, talking in his sleep.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	36. 1043 36: Finding Shelter

**104** **3** **36: Finding Shelter.**

Jason, Mickey and Max ran through the Jungle as fast as their legs could carry them, trying to find shelter.

After fleeing the old abandond laboratory, Jason and the puppies had stumbled into a treeline. They didn't stop though. The teenager and the puppies knew they needed to put as much distance between themselves and the animals as possible. They would learn, however, through experience that they should have slowed down, if only slightly. The trio had been darting through the branches as quickly as they could when the ground gave out from under them. They tumbled down the knewly discovered hill and quite literally clanged to a stop.

"Okay. That...hurt." Said Jason.

"Hey, look." Said Mickey.

Rubbing his head, Jason and the puppies looked up to see what they had slammed into. In front of them was a large water truck that had been trapped in a gorge.

"Whoa. Check it out." Said Jason.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"It's an old abandond water truck." Said Jason.

Yanking themselves to their feet, they began to slowly inspect the vehicle.

"Hello? Anybody in there? Hello?" Jason called. But there was no answer from within the truck.

There was a steel door on the side of the overturned truck. Jason and the puppies winced as the door creaked open. Anything could have heard that. The 13 year old picked up Mickey and placed him inside the truck, follow by Max. He then carefully pulled himself through the opening and dropped to the floor within. He and the puppies glanced around at the dreary space.

"Wow. It sure is dark in here." Said Jason.

"And damp." Mickey added.

"And cold." Said Max.

They were right. It was dark, damp and cold. The steel on the walls felt like ice against the boy's skin and there were still puddles of water inside the container.

"And look. There are large metal bolts that can be drawn against the trap door." Said Mickey.

"Hey, you're right. It can be used to keep animals out." Said Jason.

Mickey was kidding around either. There were large metal bolts that could be drawn against the trap door. It could be used to keep animals out.

"What is this place?" Max asked.

"It's our new home, guys." Jason stated. He smiled to himself and then at Mickey and Max.

This could work.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	37. 1043 37: Meeting The Good Samaritan

**104** **3** **37: Meeting The Good Samaritan.**

Elsewhere in the Jungle, Bageena and Pauly were rushing through the wilderness, still searching for Dice and Tommy.

"Tommy, the mancub!" Said Pauly while flying above Bageena's head.

"Dice, where are you?!" Bageena called. But there was no response.

The two animals continued running through the Jungle, looking for their two lost friends.

Meanwhile, back at the camp sight, the Indian man sat by the campfire, stirring some food in a black pot, with a wooden spoon, that was on the campfire, being cooked. He then took the spoon out of the pot and took a sip of the soup to see if it was ready.

Inside the tent, Dice and Tommy laid on the straw bed sound asleep. The 9 year old boy then awoke and sat up. He looked at his surroundings and saw that he was inside of a tent. When he tried to get up, he felt pain in his right foot. The blond haired kid looked down and saw that his foot had been bandaged up. He then noticed Dice lying right beside him. "Hey. Hey, wake up." Said Tommy, placing a hand of the sleeping Dalmatian puppy and shaking it.

"(Yawns)." Dice slowly opened his eyes and saw Tommy sitting over him. "Oh. Hi, Tommy. How are you? Are you okay?"

"I will be as soon as i find out where we are. Where are we?" Said Tommy.

"We're in a tent, silly." Said Dice.

"Yeah, but who's is the question." Said Tommy.

"Remember when we fell into the hole last night?" Dice asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" Tommy asked.

"Well, after we fell in, a man came by and pulled us out and brought us back here to his camp sight." Said Dice.

"What man? I don't remember seeing a man. All i remember is us walking through the Jungle with Bageena and Pauly, trying to get you back home to your owners, and then we both fell through a hole and...and everything went dark after that." Said Tommy.

"Oh, that's because you didn't see him. Which is totally understandable, given that you were unconscious when he rescued us." Said Dice.

"Well, then, where is this supposed rescuer you keep mentioning?" Said Tommy.

"He's outside, cook up something to eat." Said Dice.

"Perfect. Now's our chance to escape." Said Tommy.

"Escape?" Dice asked.

"Yeah, escape. We need to get out of here and find Bageena and Pauly. They're probably worried sick about us." Said Tommy.

"That's tru." Said Dice.

"Right. And besides, this guy is a stranger. We don't know anything about him. I mean just because the dude saved us from the hole does not mean that he's an okay guy." Said Tommy.

"That's also tru." Said Dice.

"That's right. Now come on, let's get out of here." Said Tommy before he and Dice turnned around and trying to exit the tent through it's straw, which quickly proved to be impossible.

Back outside the tent, the male indian raised the wooden spoon to his lips and took another sip of the soup. Realizing it was ready, he stood up, got two rags and used them to grab the handles of the black pot.

Inside the tent, Tommy and Dice were still trying to get out through the straw.

"That's enough of that, you two." Came a voice from behind.

Tommy and Dice turned to see the male Indian holding a black pot by the handles with both of his hands.

"If you want that foot to heal properly, young man, you'll stay still." Said the indian. He then sat the pot down in front of Tommy and Dice and began stirring it with his wooden spoon. "You need a week or so in bed." The man then picked up a wooden bowl and used his wooden spoon to put some of the food in it. "Here, eat." He said, offering Tommy and bowl of food. "You have to fill up your tummy if you want that wound to heal."

Rather than, take the bowl of food, Tommy shook his head.

"Huh?" Said the man.

Tommy then backed away from the man a little.

"Seems like you're not use to kindness. Is that right, lad? Have adults treated you badly? Don't be afraid." Said the man.

Tommy backed up some more until he was up against the straw wall of the tent.

"Oh, i get it, you're afraid of this." Said the man. He then stuck his spoon in the bowl and took a sip of the food. "There, see? It didn't do me any harm, now did it?" He then placed the bowl down in front of Tommy. "Here. Eat it while it's hot."

Tommy looked at the food for a minute before focusing on the man, who filled up a second wooden bowl for Dice and placed it on the floor beside the other one. "What is this guy trying to do to me?" He thought. The boy's stomach then started to rumble.

"(Laughs) Your tummy's rumbling, you're so hungry." Said the man. "I believe you're afraid to eat my food cause you don't know who i am. My name is Wahar. Wahar the woodsman. I'm the best wood cutter in our village. But i get restless stuck in the village day after day, so i go off exploring. Where are you from?"

"I'm so hungry." Tommy mermering.

"What? I can't understand your mermering, lad. Speak up." Said Wahar.

Tommy didn't respond.

"You poor thing. You never learned how to talk. It's hard to believe. Well, never mind, we'll manage." Said Wahar before picking up the bowl. "I'll feed you myself." He got the spoon out of the bowl and offered some of the food to Tommy.

Tommy then took a bight of the food. "Wow. I've never tasted anything like this before. Plants mixed together and made hot." He thought to himself.

"Don't tell me you didn't like that. It's one of my grandchildren's favorit treats. It taste so good that you don't know it's good for you. I think you're ready for another bight."

Tommy then took the spoon and the bowl and started eating the food himself.

Seeing that the food was alright, and safe to eat, Dice went up to his bowl of food and started eating it.

"You both have quite the appetite. Eat until you're full, there's plenty." Said Wahar.

And so they did. Tommy and Dice ate and ate and ate until they had eaten all of the food. The spoon and the bowls were now in the empty black pot and the 9 year old boy and nine week old pup were now lying on the straw bed, fast asleep. While they were sleeping, Dice was dreaming about sleeping next to his mother, Molly, with his three younger siblings, Mickey, Max and Olive. Oh, how he missed them so terribley.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	38. 1043 38: Gathering Supplies

**104** **3** **38: Gathering Supplies.**

Elsewhere in the Jungle, inside the water truck.

"YOU WANNA WHAT?!" Mickey and Max gasped.

"You heard me. Go back to the building to get the supplies." Said Jason.

"To the old abandoned laboratory? Where we saw the Leopard?! No way, count me out." Said Mickey.

"Me too. i mean we barely got away from the spotted cat the first time." Added Max.

"Look, i admit, it's the last thing i wanna do too, but we need the supplies in that building if we're going to survive out here until help arrives. And besides, the Leopard's probably long gone by now." Said Jason.

"What if you're wrong and it's still there waiting for us when we get there?" Said Max.

"Well, if you're both scared, wait right here and i'll go back to the lab myself. Just don't leave this truck." Said Jason as he placed his camo backpack on his back.

"We won't." Said Mickey.

"No need to worry about that." Max added.

Cautiously, Jason pushed the door open, looked out of his new home and glanced around. There didn't appear to be any wild animals in sight. The 13 year old glanced up at the sky. At Camp Kikiwaka, he and the other kids had learned to tell time by looking at the sun. Based on Jason's estimation, there was still a good four or five hours of sun light left. He would need them. He then got out of the water truck and closed the door and slowly set out for the old abandoned laboratory building. While the trip took quite a bit more time, he avoided hitting his head against the side of a giant metal car again.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

He soon reached the building with no trouble.

The last place Jason wanted to go was back towards the Leopard, but he had no choice. He and the pups needed the supplise in the building if they were going to survive here until help arrived. Besides, the Leopard had probably moved on long ago.

Or at least that's what Jason kept telling himself.

The 13 year old walked up to the building and carefuly inched open the doors and glanced inside. There wasn't a Leopard, or any other wild animal, in sight; not that that meant much. He crept inside and looked around. Immediately, he was thankful he and the puppies hadn't stuck around earlier. The reinforced steel gate that Jason had used to block the Leopard hadn't held up against whatever assistance the creature had called for. All that was left of it was a wharped bunch of chains hanging from the ceailing. He began to make his way through the 70's compound, intently listening for any signs of wild animals.

He made his way to the supply room without a confrontation. The people who had worked here years ago had kept their research facilities well stocked, and they hadn't had any time to clear out before abandoning it. If he carefully rationed it, he and the pups would have enough for years.

If they lived that long, that is.

Jason slowly began to move supplies over to his water truck. He wasn't about to bring everything. That would take too long and take up too much space. Instead, he just brought enough food and lanterns for a few weeks. That way, if something happened that limited his ability to move about the Jungle he and the pups would be able to hunker down in their truck for at least a couple of weeks before coming back. It took a while to move the supplies, as he had to make multiple trips, but it was worth it.

Jason glanced around the building. He had already moved all the food he and the puppies would need, and taken all of the smoke grenades in case he ran into any wild animals. He wouldn't have time for anymore trips; he didn't wanna be out after dark. He slung the First Aid kit he had found around his shoulder and got ready to leave when something caught his eye. The center had a line of well stocked vending machines rusting in the corner. While it would be comforting to have a bit of traditional, rot your teeth candy, the power was out. He couldn't exactly shove in a quarter and get a chocolate bar. The 13 year old glanced around for something to break the glass with. While he had been studying Brazilian Jiu Jitsu since he was a little kid, he didn't trust himself to be able to break the glass without injuring himself. Then he remembered something. Quickly he headed back to the other room and ritled through the desk drawer. He snagged a screwdriver from the opening along with a broken bit of metal bar, that had been discarded on the ground, and hurried back. There, he rested the head of the screwdriver against the glass and brought the metal bar down on top of it. A complex pattern of cracks spiderwebbed across the surface of the machine. Jason repeated the process and his makeshift tools crashed through the opening. He smirked at the victory and dug out a few of the bars. These would have to be even more strictly rationed than the food.

Carefully, he sat back out for his new home, inspecting his surroundings as he went. Jason would have to be on high alert as he and the pups traversed the Jungle. With a sinking feeling,...he realized he would likely have to be on high alert for the rest of his life.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	39. 1043 39: Dhole Sighting

**104** **3** **39: Dhole Sighting.**

Back at the camp sight, Tommy and Dice were outside, where the 9 year old boy was trying to stand on his feet. After several failed attempts, the orphan blond stood up, only to sit back down after feeling the pain in his right bandaged foot.

"Man, it still hurts." Said Tommy.

"Just stay off it for a while. It'll heal eventually." Said Dice.

"I know, but i want it to heal now." Said Tommy. "Huh?" He and Dice then heard the sound of rustling and they looked and saw Wahar coming towards them, carrying a long stick in one hand and a handful of weeds in another.

Wahar walked up to Tommy and Dice and bent down to the boy's angle and looked at his bandaged foot. "It's healing nicely. That's mother nature's medacine for you."

Later, the indian man was grinding up the weeds with a rock and then started rubbing some on Tommy's now unbandaged foot.

"I don't know what to do. It's getting time for me to head back to the village. I've stayed away longer than i usually do already. But i can't leave you here by yourself while you still need looking after. And if i take you back to the village with me it'll stir up trouble. What do you say, lad? Any idea what to do?" Asked Wahar.

Dice looked into the eyes of Wahar. "This human's eyes are like my mother's? That's the way she looks at me when she's worried about me." He thought to himself. Just then, the nine week old pup sensed something and he looked over at the bushes and saw three pairs of glowing yellow eyes watching him, Tommy and Wahar from within the bushes.

The source of the glowing yellow eyes were three brown Dholes.

(Scene fades to black)  
 **##################################################################################**

Inside the volcano, inside the lava cave, Athaliah was inside her priderock-like cave, resting her eyes.

Elsewhere in the cave, leaned up against the wall, was a pale baby blue crystal Sarcophagus with eyes, a nose and a mouth. The casket looked similar to an ancient, Egyptian Pharaoh's coffin. The eyes of the crystal coffin then lit up, glowing green, awaking Athaliah. The creepy part was that it's eyes had started glowing the same time she had opened her's.

"I smell an outside animal." Said Athaliah.

 **"Athaliah."** Came a voice from inside the Sarcophagus.

Athaliah got to her feet and went over to where the Sarcophagus was. "Yes? What have you found? Is it the outside pup?"

 **"Yes. Three of your servents spotted the outsider somewhere near by in the North part of the Jungle."** Said the voice.

"Is he alone?" Athaliah asked.

 **"No. The mancub and another human are also there with him."** Said the voice.

"They say that humans sometimes go there. They think they own the place. They chop down the trees and set traps for us wild animals. Why would that pup be going to the North part of the Jungle?" Said Athaliah.

 **"I do not know. As intelligent as i am i can't know everything. Perhaps the wolves thought he'd be safe there from you and your pack."** Said the voice.

"That's my territory. The land beyond the river is my hunting ground. If he hunts there i'll destroy him." Said Athaliah before heading towards her cave's exit. "I, the great Athaliah, will book oppsition." She walked out of her cave and stopped at the edge of the rock. "Show me the pup."

 **"As you wish."** Said the voice.

Just then, large lava bubbles came out of the lava lake below the priderock-like cave and were floating in the air. One of the bubbles, floating in front of the wild alpha Dhole, showed a scene of Dice and Tommy at a camp sight with an elderly indian man.

"So it's true then." Athaliah began. "The outside pup is with two humans. No matter, i'll just create a deversion that will lure him away from them. That little rat won't be able to escape me this time,...and when i catch him (Snarls) goodbye. I wouldn't miss this moment for the world."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

In another part of the jungle, a 9 year old indian girl,with long, beautiful black hair, was running through the wilderness, with a basket on her arm, looking for fruit to pick. She wore a beautiful white Indian dress and white sandles. She soon came across some berries lying on the ground by a tree and began picking them up and putting them in her basket. Once she was finished, she spotted some more berries on the ground underneath another tree and went over to where it was to place them in her baskets. But before she could start collecting them, she heard a rustling noise coming from behind her.

"Huh?" Said the girl as she turnned around to see the source of the noise. But there was nothing there. "What was that?" She said. "I thought i heard an animal. What was it? Aw, well, it's gone now." The girl then bent down and began collecting the berries. Unaware that she was being watched by an unknown source that was slowly and quietly making it's way towards her. However, the unseen figure's presence alerted the birds in the bushes and they flew away, alerting the little girl. She then stood up and turnned to see a brown and white Dhole standing behind her, and out of fear, dropped her basket, spilling the berries all over the ground.

Unbeknownst to the little girl, this was Athaliah.

The Alpha Dhole gave a loud snarl as she approached the girl, follow by a loud, chilling howl that could be heard all across the jungle.

Elsewhere in the jungle, Tommy and Dice were helping Wahar gather firewood. But soon stopped when they heard the a loud howl.

"HELP! HELP!" Came a voice.

"Someone's in trouble!" Said Wahar.

Dice then caught an all too familiar scent as he smelled the air. "It's Athaliah. She's here." The Dalmatian puppy then ran off to help the unknown indevidual.

"Dice, wait!" Said Tommy before dropping the wood and following after the pup.

"Hey, wait for me!" Said Wahar as he chased after Tommy and Dice.

Meanwhile, the young little girl staired in horror as the snarling Dhole slowly approached her. The girl turnned to flee in the other direction, but quickly saw that there was brown Dhole blocking her path. This was Tony, one of Athaliah's members. She turnned back to flee in the other direction, but saw that Athaliah was still blocking the other path, and fell over backwards.

"Somebody help! Someone! Anyone!" The girl shouted.

"My plan is working perfectly. It's just as the crystal Sarcophagus told me. Those two humans will leave Dice to come to this little human's rescue, leaving the outside pup all alone. And when that happens, my pack will swoop right in take him." Said Athaliah. She then gave a loud snarl as she continued to approach the girl.

Meanwhile Dice was running through the Jungle, with Tommy behind him. "Hang on, i'll save you, stranger!" Shouted Dice.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	40. 1043 40: Second Dhole Attack

**104** **3** **40: Second Dhole Attack.**

Back with the girl and the two Dholes, the 9 year old remained terrified as Athaliah continued closing in on her.

"Foolish human, scream and struggle all you like. Your cries will draw those other two humans away from the outsider, giving the three members of my pack just enough time to seize the pup and bring him back to me. That outsider will become my prey." Athaliah thought to herself. The alpha Dhole then gave a loud snarl, causing the girl to cover both of her ears. The brown and white wild dog then made her way up to the 9 year old girl, ready to attack.

"Athaliah, get back!" Came a voice.

Athaliah and the 9 year old girl looked and saw a nine week old Dalmatian puppy coming their way. He had black spots all over his body, his ears were white, with three black spotted circles on them, and he wore an orange collar around his neck, with a pair of fluffy dice rapped around it.

Running after the pup from behind was a 9 year old American boy with long blond hair and blue eyes. He wore an orange short sleeve t-shirt, a pair of black jordan shorts that went down to the calf of his legs, and he was barefoot.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'll take care of them, Athaliah." Said Tony as he charged forward.

"Out of our way, Dholeface!" Said Dice as he jumped forward at Tony, knocking the Dhole out of his and Tommy's path. The Dalmatian pup and the little boy ran over to where the girl was and got in front of her.

"Stay behind us." Said Dice.

"Wow, a talking puppy. But...how?" Said the girl.

"No time to explain, just do as i say." Said Dice.

"But who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Dice." Said the nine week old Dalmatian.

"And i'm Tommy." Added the blond American boy.

"Hi, Dice. Hi, Tommy. i'm Ashanti." Said the 9 year old indian girl.

"(Snarls) Yes. Perfect." Said Athaliah.

"Athaliah, try to harm this girl and i'll make you regret it!" Said Dice.

"Yeah, right. You and what army?" Athaliah asked.

"Me and this army. Take a look, Athaliah, you're outnumbered. There's three of us and one of you." Said Dice.

"Big talk from someone so small. What could a little runt like you possibley do to a big dog like me? You're just a puppy." Said Athaliah.

"Oh, my kind has suprised a few enemies over the years." Said Dice. Having watched the Disney flm adaptions of the 101, 102 and 103 Dalmatians incidents, as well as lived through the first two 104 Dalmatians incidents, the pup knew exactly what he was talking about and wasn't afraid to admit it to anyone who would listen.

"We shall see." Said Athaliah. "I've looked forward to meeting you again. But our paths cross for the last time. Before you go, however,...i must thank you for adding your human friend to my catch (Snarls)."

"Tommy, take Ashanti and get out of here, now." Said Dice. "It's our only hope."

"Right. Come on, Ashanti." Said Tommy.

"Alright." Said Ashanti.

The two kids then took off running, leaving Dice and Athaliah behind. However, they were cut off my Tony, who was blocking their path.

Dice then ran forward and jumped towards the Dhole and knocked him out of the way. "Come on, you guys, run for it!" He said before he, Tommy and Ashanti ran off through the Jungle.

"Tony, you fool! After them!" Said Athaliah.

Tony then took off after the pup and the two kids.

"Idiot." Said Athaliah as she chased after the Dalmatian and the two humans.

Dice, Tommy and Ashanti ran through the Jungle as fast as their feet would carry them, with Athaliah and Tony in hot persuit. They soon stopped, however, when they came to a raging river.

"We're trapped, come on!" Said Dice before he and the kids started running down the right side of the river.

When Tony arrived at the river, he simpley hopped from rock to rock until he reached the other side of the water.

Meanwhile, Dice, Tommy and Ashanti were crossing a long log that led to the other side of the river.

"Easy. Easy." Said Tommy as he, Dice and Ashanti were crossing the log.

"I'm scared." Said Ashanti.

"It's alright, just don't look down." Said Tommy.

While they were still crossing, Ashanti looked down and saw how high up she and the others were above the raging river that was below them.

"Easy." Said Tommy. "Almost there."

But just as the kids and the pup were halfway across Tony appeared at the end of the log, blocking their path.

"You won't escape this time, pup." Said Tony to Dice.

"No you won't." Came a voice from behind.

Dice turnned see where the source of the voice was coming from. This caused Tommy and Ashanti look behind them as well, where they saw Athaliah make her way to the other end of the log. The Dhole then started walking on the log towards them.

"Oh no." Said Ashanti.

"Face it, outsider, it was your fate to become my prey." Said Athaliah. The wild dog then stopped in her tracks, now standing a few feet away from the Dalmatian and the two humans. "(Snarls) Unless, of course, you prefer to end it all on those rocks down there."

Tommy then picked up Dice and held the puppy in one arm. "Quick, grab ahold of me."

Ashanti did as she was told and placed her arms around Tommy's waist.

Just as a snarling Athaliah pounced forward to attack, Tommy grabbed ahold of a vine and he swung himself, Dice and Ashanti over to a clift to safety, where he left Ashanti.

"Stay there." Said Tommy before swinging back towards the log, with Dice in one arm. The 9 year old boy swung towards Athaliah and knocked the wild dog over with his foot and landed on the log.

However, Athaliah was clinging to the log with her claws.

"Why don't you take a swim? You can try as you might, you'll never catch me." Said Dice before Tommy ran off down the log, with the pup in both of his arms.

"Why, you little!" Said Athaliah as she pulled herself up onto the log. "No one mocks me!" She said as she chased after the human and the pup.

Tommy, holding Dice, ran through the Jungle, with Athaliah in hot persuit.

"You'll pay for your interferance, human!" Athaliah thought to herself.

Tommy hopped from big rock to big rock as the wild Dhole chased after him and Dice.

Back with Ashanti, the 9 year old indian girl climbed up the clift, making her way to safety, only to be met by Tony, the brown snarling Dhole.

"AHH!" Ashanti screamed. She then picked up rocks and started throwing them at the Dhole. "Go away!"

"Foolish human, don't try my patience or i won't wait for Athaliah to return! I'll deal with you!" Tony said.

Ashanti continued to throw rocks at the wild dog.

"But if i finish her, Athaliah will finish me. Be quick, Athaliah." Said Tony. Just then, a rock hit the wild animal in the back of the head.

"Grandfather!" Said the girl.

Tony turnned to see Wahar, the elderly man, holding a sharp hunting knife.

"Back, wild dog! Get away from her!" Said Wahar.

"Meddler! You're mine!" Said Tony. The Dhole pounced toward Wahar, who held up his knife. The knife then slit Tony's stomach as he pounced over him. The wild dog then ran off.

Ashanti ran up to Wahar. "Oh, grandfather, are you alright?"

"That tought him." Said Wahar.

Tony ran off down the long log.

"Run, you coward!" Said Wahar. "Ashanti, did he hurt you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But Tommy and Dice aren't." Said Ashanti.

"Tommy and Dice? Who are they?" Wahar asked.

"They're this little boy and Dalmatian puppy who saved my life. They're being chased by a ferocious Dhole." Said Ashanti.

"What?" Wahar asked.

"Oh, grandfather, we have to save them, they could be killed. And Tommy only taunted the Dhole to save me." Said Ashanti.

"Oh, i knew they'd rescue you. Which way did they go?" Wahar asked.

Elsewhere in the Jungle, a snarling Athaliah pounced forward and Tommy, still holding Dice, jumped up in the air and grabbed ahold of a tree branch.

Athaliah looked up in the tree and saw Tommy holding Dice in one arm and holding onto the tree branch with his other hand.

Tommy then let go of the branch and fell down to where Athaliah was and kicked her in the back.

Athaliah growled at Tommy and lunged at the boy, but he quickly got out of the way. The wild dog then started swinging her paws at the young boy, who narrowly dodged them. The Dhole backed the kid up to a tree, where she swipped at him with her paw. But Tommy dodged it and the dog instead cut the tree with her sharp claws. She then tried to attack Tommy and Dice again, but the boy jumped into the air again and grabbed ahold of another tree branch. The Dhole stood on her hind legs and started snarling at the boy and the pup. "Come back down here and fight like a dog, you..."

"No. You come up here and try to catch me." Said Dice.

Athaliah continued snarling.

"(Laughs) Oh, yeah, that's right, i forgot. Dogs can't climb trees." Said Dice.

As Dice was laughing, the branch Tommy was holding onto broke and they both fell down to the ground.

"Oh, please be gone." Said Tommy.

The snarling Athaliah tried to attack Tommy and Dice, but the boy, now holding the pup in both arms, dropped to the ground and started roling on the Jungle floor, narrowly dodging the wild Dhole's razer sharp claws. Athaliah then came down with her right paw, and cut Tommy on the left calf of his leg.

"AH!" Tommy screamed in pain. The now injured 9 year old boy stood up and looked down at his bleeding left leg where Athaliah had cut him.

"Ahahaha. Excellent. Yes. Let's see you and your human leep to freedom now, my little spotted friend." Said Athaliah. The alpha Dhole snarled loudly.

"NO! NO, GET BACK!" Shouted the voice of Tommy.

"That was Tommy." Said Ashanti before taking off. "Hurry, grandfather, hurry!"

Ashanti and Wahar ran through the Jungle to find and rescue Tommy and Dice.

Back with the battle, Athaliah was backing up Tommy and Dice towards a clift.

"Come on. Come on." Said Dice while Tommy was backing up.

Athaliah continued to back the little boy up ferther towards the clift. "Hahahahaha."

Tommy continued to back up until he reached the edge of the clift. He looked behind him and saw that he was standing at the edge of a clift.

"Hahaha. Nowhere to hide?" Said Athaliah. "You and your human have fought well, outsider, but now the time has come."

Not taking his eyes off of the Dhole, Tommy slowly started making his way around Athaliah.

Athaliah, however, quickly caught onto this and blocked the boy's path. "Stop right there. You and your human won't slip past me again, i promise you that, pup."

Tommy then proceeded to slap Athaliah, but the Dhole slapped his hand with her paw, cutting it.

Athaliah then swung her paw at the boy again, but she missed, and Tommy and Dice went over the clift, screaming. The two friends landed on a tree branch, only for it to break, and they kept on falling.

Not too far away, Wahar and Ashanti saw Tommy and Dice fall off the clift.

"Grandfather, it's Tommy and Dice, they've fallen off that clift!" Said Ashanti.

"Oh no!" Said Wahar.

Tommy laid on the ground at the bottom of the clift unconscious, holding Dice in his arms, while Athaliah stood at the edge of the clift howling in victory.

"Tommy! Dice! No! No! Tommy!" Said Ashanti as she and Wahar ran towards the are where the boy was lying. They ran over to where the boy and the puppy were lying unconscious. "Oh no! Tommy! Tommy! Dice! Wake up. Please say something. Please." She said, bent down by the boy and the pup, trying to shake them both awake.

Dice and Tommy awoke and saw Ashanti.

"Thank goodness. Are you guys alright?" Ashanti asked.

"They look fine to me." Said Wahar.

"It's a miracle." Said Ashanti.

"That branch broke their fall." Said Wahar.

Snarling was then heard and the pup and the three humans looked and saw Athaliah coming their way.

"You survived a fall like that? You have more lives than a cat. But now your time has come." Said Athaliah as she started walking towards the gang.

"Run, Ashanti." Said Tommy, trying to stand up, but was in too much pain to do so.

"Oh, Tommy." Said Ashanti.

Tony was now on the scene and snarling at the humans and the pup.

"No, Tony, they're mine." Said Athaliah.

Wahar then got in front of the pup and the two children, pulling out his hunting knife. "Come on, wild dog, i've used my hunting knife once today! I'll use it again!"

"Look at this old fool. Even he wants to fight me. Hahaha. Well, my pack and i have never killed humans before, but if i want the pup, i'll have to make an acception." Said Athaliah. The Dhole and the old man just staired at each other for a little bit before the wild animal swung at him with her paw, only for him to swing his hunting knife and to cut her paw with it. Athaliah then swung with her other paw and cut the old man, who fell face down on the ground, with his back bleeding.

"Grandfather!" Said Ashanti.

Dice then jumped out of Tommy's arms and charged forward at Athaliah just as she was preparing the finish off Wahar.

"Dice!" Said Tommy before running after the pup.

"Athaliah!" Said Dice as he charged forward. The puppy rammed into the alpha Dhole and knocked to the ground.

Tommy then picked up the hunting knife as Athaliah stood up. "Now it's my turn." The 9 year old boy then used the knife to cut the Dhole across the face, leaving a bloody gash over her left eye. The blond haired boy then continued slinging the knife at the wild dog, backing her up.

Seeing that she was outnumbered, Athaliah ran off, but stopped and looked back at Dice. "You'll pay, outsider! You'll pay with you life for defying me!" The Dhole then retreated, leaving the gang behind.

"(Sighs) Where. Man, that was close." Said Tommy.

"Yeah. Too close." Dice added.

"You guys, come quickly!" Said Ashanti, who was leaning down beside her injured grandfather. "Grandfather! Grandfather!"

Dice and Tommy ran over to where Ashanti was as Wahar attempted to stand up. But he was hurt so bad he could not bring himself around to do so.

"(Crying) Oh! Oh, grandfather!" Ashanti cried.

Later, Tommy was pushing an injured Wahar in a wooden wheelbarrow while Ashanti and Dice were following beside him.

"Grandfather, be brave. We'll get you home as soon as we can." Said Ashanti.

With all of that said and done, the two children and Dice headed home for the village to help the injured old man.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	41. 1043 41: Home Sick

**104** **3** **41:Home Sick.**

Jason plopped against the floor of the truck with a sigh.

"Well?" Mickey began.

"How'd it go?" Max finished.

"Well, by all accounts, it has been a good day. We've only been attacked by a wild animal once, and we managed to escape without a scratch. I've had found supplies, and have gained valuable knowledge about how to survive." Said Jason. "Boy, if those are my standards for a good day, something must be seriously wrong with me." He thought to himself.

"Happy 4'th of July, Jason." Said Mickey.

"You too." Said Jason.

"It doesn't feel so happy to me." Said Max.

"Me neither." Said Mickey.

"Well, if nobody's gonna put up a front, neither am i! This is the worst 4'th of July i've ever had!" Said Jason.

"(Sobbing) I wanna go home." Said Max. "I miss home, i wanna be with Mom, Dice and Olive...and with Gigi."

"Max...i know exactly how you feel." Said Jason, realizing that his outburst may have upset Max. That couldn't happen again. Jason knew that it was very likely that Mickey and Max would get upset again, but it couldn't happen again because of that reason.

"You do?" Max asked.

"Yeah. I think about home everyday...and what it would be like to be back home again." Said Jason.

"Really?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah. I want more than anything than for us all to be home...as a family. You, me, Max...Mom, Dad, Dice, Olive,...and Molly." Said Jason. The kid really missed his family. Especially his Mom and Dad. For all their faults, they had been good parents. They never stopped loving Jason, even if they had stopped loving each other. His eyes burnned at the thought of them. He would give anything to see them one more time. "They probably think we're dead, just like everyone else." He thought to himself.

Mickey and Max noticed that Jason's eyes were looking watery.

"Jason...are you okay?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, fine. Why do you ask?" Jason said.

"Because your eyes. They're looking kind of watery." Said Mickey.

"Oh. Stupid alergies. Ahchoo!" Said Jason. The 13 year old then took a deep breath and forced himself not to cry. He had only made that promise yesterday that he would stop crying. He wasn't about to break that promise.

"It's okay to cry, Jason, we understand. Right, Mickey?" Said Max.

"Uh-huh. We sure do." Mickey added.

Jason: "Oh, i'm not crying, guys. I just..."

"You just what?" Mickey asked.

"(Sighs) I just wish there was a way to let people know that we weren't dead yet." Said Jason. He would've given anything for a way to reach the outside world and let them know that he and the pups weren't dead yet. Even if it wasn't found for thirty years, and they had been killed long before, he wanted them to know that he and the pups hadn't died so easily. That they had survived, if only for a little while. Realization then set in. "Wait a second. Maybe there is."

"What are you talking about?" Max asked.

"Hold on one sec." Said Jason. The 13 year old got his backpack and unzipped it. He then reached inside and pulled out a camcorder camera.

"Whoa!" Said Mickey and Max.

"Dude, what is that?" Mickey asked.

"It's one of my camcorder cameras. I bought a spare one in case the other one got lost, which it did." Said Jason.

"You mean you had that with you all this time and forgot about it?" Max asked.

"Yeah. I guess i was too busy being scared." Said Jason.

"Soooo what do we do with it then?" Mickey asked.

"Don't you see? We can use this as a video journel about our time here in the Jungle. You know, state what happened, who we are, how we ended up here, ect, ect. That way, when help finally does arrive, we can show them this and let them know our whole story." Said Jason. The kid wasn't sure if help was coming or not. In fact, it would probably be days, weeks, months, or even years before help arrived. But Jason and the puppies didn't have years. They probably didn't even have days. But they did have a camera. And one day, it may be found. His camera could be a chance. A chance to say goodbye to his Mom and Molly and Olive. A chance to let them know exactly how long he and the other two pups lasted here. He could let them know that he loved them, even if he wasn't there to say it in person.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't think of that. That was so smart of you." Said Mickey.

"I wish i had thought of that. Let her rip." Added Max.

"Okay, here goes nothin." Said Jason. The teenager pointed the camera at himself and turnned it on. "Hi. My name is Jason De ViL Miller, and i'm 13 years old. The two Dalmatian puppies who are standing behind me are two of my dogs, Mickey and Max. We're Jason, Mickey and Max Miller and we're not dead."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	42. 1043 42: The Village

**104** **3** **42: The Village.**

Later that day, while the sun was going down, Tommy, Ashanti and Dice were still walking through the Jungle, with the 9 year old boy pushing the wooden wheelbarrow, with an injured Wahar still inside.

Ashanti looked at her grandfather and instantly realized that his condition was worsening. "He's getting worse, you guys. Grandfather."

"Ashanti...i'm burnning up." Wahar whispered.

Later that night, the gang had stopped by a river, where Ashanti and Dice stood at her grandfather's side.

"Grandfather." Said Ashanti.

Meanwhile, over by the river, Tommy was bent down by the water, dipping a white rag in it. The 9 year old then got the soaked rag out of the river and ran back to join the others. When he made it back to the gang he handed the rag to Ashanti.

"Thank you, Tommy." Said Ashanti. The 9 year old girl squeezed the water out of the rag and placed it on her grandfather's forehead.

"Oh, yes. Thank you, children." Said Wahar.

Seeing that Wahar was feeling some-what better, the two kids, and the pup, continued onward through the jungle, with Tommy pushing the wooden wheel barrow.

Some time later, while they were traveling through the night jungle, a beautiful village came into view.

"You guys, look. The village." Said Ashanti. "It's in sight. We're almost there."

The two kids, and the pup, headed toward a village, with Tommy pushing the wheelbarrow, with Wahar inside. They soon arrived at entrance of the village and stopped. The blond haired boy, and Dice, looked at the village and saw that there was no one in sight.

A male indian then came out of one house and headed for the other one next door.

Tommy then let go of the wheelbarrow handle, letting the wooden wheelbarrow down, and backed away a few feet.

"Tommy, what's wrong? What are you doing?" Ashanti asked.

"I've gotta go back to the Jungle." Said Tommy.

"The Jungle? Tommy, you can't, i still need you. I can't push the cart alone." Said Ashanti.

Wahar then groaned in pain.

"Grandfather. Oh, no, the pain's starting again." Said Ashanti. She then noticed that his condition was worsening once more. "He weakening, there's no time to lose. Tommy, Dice, you can't leave us now."

Tommy and Dice just stood in their place.

"Ugh!" Said Ashanti before grabbing the wheelbarrow's handle. The 9 year old indian girl tried to push the cart towards the village, but was not successful.

"If you don't help, he may not survive." Said Ashanti.

"Tommy." Said Dice before the 9 year old boy looked down at him. "i think we should help them."

"I think you're right." Said Tommy. The 9 year old, with the pup, went back up to the wheelbarrow and grabbed the handle.

"Thank you." Said Ashanti.

Tommy resumed pushing the wheelbarrow as he, Ashanti and Dice entered into the village.

"Hang on, grandfather, hang on." Said Ashanti.

As the trio walked through the village, Tommy and Dice looked around and saw that there was no one around in plane sight. This was likely because it was night time and they were probably all in their homes, either in bed or getting ready for it. They soon came to a stop at a house.

"Thank goodness we're here." Said Ashanti before walking up to the front door and opening it. "Mother, father, come quickly, it's an emergancy."

"What?! Oh, dear! Ashanti, are you alright?" Came a woman's voice from inside the house.

Ashanti: "Yes ma'am, i'm fine, but..."

"Then what's all the fuss about? And where were you? You should have been home hours ago." Said an indian woman standing at the door, with an indian man at her side.

"I know. But we were attack, and...grandfather's been badly hurt." Said Ashanti.

"What?" Asked the man.

"(Gasps) Father! " The woman gasped as she looked at Wahar, who was lying in the wheelbarrow. "Oh, father, what happened?" She said as she and the man ran to the wheelbarrow. "Oh, look at you. Those wounds must be treated at once." The woman then noticed the 9 year old boy standing by the wheelbarrow, with the nine week old Dalmatian puppy. "Who are you?"

"Oh. That's Tommy." Ashanti introduced.

"Tommy?" The woman said.

"Yes, he's wonderful, mother, the bravest boy in the whole world. And the pup standing beside him is Dice." Said Ashanti.

"I see." Said the woman.

Inside the house, lit by a lantern that was hanging from the sealing, the woman was tending to her father, Wahar's wounds while he laid down on the floor.

"A few days rest and you'll be just fine." Said the woman.

"Thank you, dear. Now let Ashanti tell you the rest." Said Wahar.

"Oh, i don't know if i can listen. Wild Dholes? How awful." Said the woman.

"It was. Anyway, then Tommy's dog, Dice, tackled the Dhole to the ground and then Tommy took grandfather's knife and faced the Dhole and is cool and as brave as could be. The Dhole lashed out with it's claws, but Tommy dodged and slashed it over the eye." Said Ashanti.

"Oh!" Said the man.

"Tommy?!" The woman gasped.

"Then, at last, the Dhole had had enough. It ran away with it's other scardycat Dhole friend limping after it. It's tru. Isn't it, grandfather?" Said Ashanti.

"Every word, dear." Said Wahar.

"Well, Tommy and his pup are very brave. And your Grandfather too." Said the woman.

"That's for sure." Said Ashanti.

"Very brave since that Dhole they faced off against must be the same wild dog that's been terrorizing these parts of the Jungle. It couldn't be any other." Said the man.

"Wild dog?" Ashanti asked.

"That's right. It's been attacking people and killing their pets for some time now. It's a ferocious beast." Said the man.

"Goodness." Said Ashanti.

"Wild dog? He's talking about Athaliah." Dice thought to himself while sitting down on the floor next to Tommy, who was sitting indian style. So this wasn't the first time the wild dog had attacked an outside animal. She had been doing this for a LONG time. Killing outside animals. Athaliah had murdered countless animals because they co-existed with humans. And for all Dice knew...he was probably next on her list.

"Thank you for saving Ashanti and my father." Said the woman.

"Don't mention it." Said Tommy.

"Please spend the night with us. You must be tired and hungry. Have some warm milk with us." Said the woman. She then walked over to a shelf and got a cup off of it. The indian woman picked a pot up off the fireplace and poored some warm milk in the cup.

"Who is she?" Tommy asked.

"That's my mother, Tommy." Said Ashanti.

"Your Mom?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, she's my Mother. Her name is Miranda. And this is my father, Nathen." Ashanti introduced.

"Oh. Well...nice to meet you." Said Tommy.

"Thanks. Same here." Said the man now known as Nathen.

"Tommy." Said Miranda. "Warm milk. It's good for you." She said as she placed a trey, with two cups of warm milk, in the middle of the floor. "Just be careful to drink it slowly, okay?"

"Okay." Said Tommy. The 9 year old boy picked the cup of warm milk and started drinking it slowly.

Dice then walked over to where the trey was and began drinking out of the other cup.

Tommy took notice of this. "Dice, that's not polite. You didn't even ask."

"That's okay, Tommy, he's prefectly welcome." Said Miranda.

Dice continued drinking the milk from the cup and soon stopped. "(Burps)."

Everyone: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Later, after finishing up their warm milk, Miranda and Ashanti were outside, bidding Tommy and Dice goodnight.

"Well, alright. Don't sleep in a nice comfy bed. But don't blame me if you catch a cold." Said Ashanti.

"Now, dear, let Tommy sleep wherever he's most comfortable. Could we give you a blanket at least?" Said Miranda.

"No ma'am, we're fine. Thank you though." Said Tommy.

"Oh. Well then goodnight, Tommy. Goodnight, Dice." Said Miranda.

"Goodnight." Said Tommy. "Can you say goodnight, Dice?"

"Goodnight, Ashanti. Sweet dreams." Said Dice.

"Thanks. You too." Said Ashanti.

"What did he say?" Miranda asked. Being that she was an adult, and not a kid, she couldn't understand what Dice had said to her daughter.

"He said goodnight, mother. And sweet dreams." Said Ashanti.

Dice then looked at Miranda and barked.

"And he says goodnight to you too." Said Ashanti.

"Oh. Uh...goodnight, Dice. And sweet dream to you too." Said Miranda. "Come on." The indian mother led her daughter away from Tommy and Dice and headed back for their house.

Tommy and Dice then laid on the ground on their backs, with Tommy's hands behind his head, and they both looked up at the stars.

Meanwhile, outside the village, Bageena and Pauly were hidding in a bush while watching Dice and Tommy,...happy to know that both of their friends were safe and sound. And were at the safest place in the jungle:

The man village.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	43. 1043 43: Athaliah's Plan

**104** **3** **43: Athaliah's Plan.**

That same night at the volcano, inside the lava cave, Athaliah stood inside her priderock-like cave, watching two scenes in two large lava bubbles. The left one showed a scene of Jason, Mickey and Max inside the watertruck, sleeping, while the right one showed a scene of Tommy and Dice lying on the ground, sleeping, at the man village.

"Yes. Rest now, my dear outsiders. You've earned it after all you've indured. It's ashame you have nothing to celebrate with, isn't it?" Said Athaliah.

 **"HA! Celebration, indeed. Oh, ba. In my day, we had fantastical feasts...when i lived in the Jungle."** Said the voice from within the crystal sarcophagus. **"And now look at me. Locked away within this crystal sarcophagus. Banished and exiled and practically starving...while the rest of the world, both humans and animals, celebrate. Well, we'll give them something to celebrate soon enough."**

"What are you saying? Is it time for you to be released from your crystal imprisonment?" Athaliah asked.

 **"Yes, Athaliah. The time for my release is drawing near. However,...in order to make that happen,...i need for you to carry out your plan. Do you understand?"** Said the voice.

"Understood." Said Athaliah.

 **"Good. Do not fail me, Athaliah. I am counting on you to come through for me."** Said the voice.

"And come through for you, i shall. You have my word. Those outside animals will never leave the Jungle alive." Said Athaliah. She turnned her attention back to the two lava bubbles, but focused on the right one that showed Tommy and Dice. "Especially the one i'm really after."

 **"Good. Excellent. Keep an eye on these outsider animals...and their humans. They may be the key to my freedom."** Said the deep voice.

"Certainly." Said Athaliah. She then turnned back to the two lava bubbles and sniffed the one on right one showing Dice and Tommy, which was giving off the pup's sweet scent. "Awwwwww. That's good. Sweet dreams, my precious pup. I hope you and the others taste as good as you smell." She said as her eyes glowed crimson read while the scene faded to black.

The alpha Dhole savored Dice's unique smell he let out. He didn't smell salty like the other two Dalmatian puppies...he smelled incredibally sweet. One of the reasons why she was so intrigued by him. The other reason was something she didn't like thinking about. Although it was pointless to do so anyway. There was no reason to doubt the power she had. After all, she was the leader of a pack of 99 Dholes. Nothing could match up to that. Therefore, she didn't stop watching the pup and the boy until hours later and even then the pup's sweetness still made Athaliah giddy with delight. Now more than ever did she want to taste his flesh...but not yet.

After all, drawing out the fear in her victims was the best and that's what made them taste better. Especially when the victims were outsider animals.

And Athaliah knew just by Dice's sweet scented smell that he was going to be quite a meal.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	44. 1043 44: Dark Meeting

**104** **3** **44: Dark Meeting.**

Elsewhere in the jungle, that same night, on board the a certain black space station, The Dark 13 members were all gathered together in the board room, sitting at a large round table, having a meeting with Xehanort.

"Greetings, my fellow followers." Said Xehanort.

"Hello, Dr. Xehanort." Said all of the members.

"Hello to you as well. I appreciate you all coming here tonight this meeting. It really means a lot to me. But before we go into that, let's do a head count and make sure that all members are present." Said Xehanort. "Xemnas?"

"Here."

Xehanort: "Xigbar?"

"Here."

Xehanort: "Xaldin?"

"Here."

Xehanort: "Vexen?"

"Here."

Xehanort: "Lexaeus?"

"Here."

Xehanort: "Zexion?"

"Here."

Xehanort: "Saix?"

"Here."

Xehanort: "Axel?"

"Here."

Xehanort: "Demyx?"

"Here."

Xehanort: "Luxord?"

"Here."

Xehanort: "Marluxia?"

"Present."

Xehanort: "Larxene?"

"Here."

Xehanort: "Lady Black?"

"Present."

Xehanort: "DIZ?"

"Here."

"Good. Excellent. Okay then...now that everybody's here...let's get on with our meeting." Said Xehanort.

"But miss De ViL and Tommy aren't here yet. Shouldn't we wait for them?" Asked Axel.

"No need. Miss De ViL and young Thomas weren't invited to this meeting." Said Xehanort.

"Why not? I thought you said Cruella played a role in PLAN 3." Said Larxene.

"She does,...but not in this part. And since she's not a member of the Organization, she is not included in everything that we do or discuss. Understand?" Said Xehanort.

"I get that, but what about Tommy. Weren't you the one who made him member number 14?" Said Larxene.

"Yes, i did. But it's not time for him to know everything and what his role is in our plan. Not yet, anyway." Said Xehanort. "Now then,...let's get on with our meeting. As you all know, i have called you here because i have something very important i wish to share with you. This is for members' ears only. Understand? It's Top Secret. What we discuss in this room tonight stays in this room. No one outside the Organization is to know about this. Not even Thomas...or miss De ViL."

"Oh, really? Do tell...Master." Said Xemnas.

"Very well, then. Here goes. A short history of the entity trapped within the crystal sarcophagus." Xehanort began. "The creature, known as the entity, trapped in a crystal sarcophagus, is a terrifying mysterious creature who's deabts of depravety and evil are matched only by it's lifespan...which is older than time and space itself. It was born outside our universe...in a void of space known as...Microverse. Within this microverse is the creature's home...known as...the darklights. The place known as the darklights is the place where the creature's true form resides in a dreamlight. A weightless void with bright green lights. It takes the mind of it's victims to the darklights,...where it is possible all the victims remain for eternity. The creature had two ways to take shape...and claim it's victims. If you are inside the darklights the true form will consume you. However,...it appeared in a physical manafestation or representation...in our reality. Because most people never see it in the darklights...it tipically consumed it's victims here and took them back to the darklights in space. However, stairing direction in the physical manafestation's eyes...would cause a person's mind to travel with it...to the darklights. The creature stayed within the darklights. It's true form, anyway,...because the human mind could not comprehend it. And anyone who laid eyes on it...would surely go insane. And the creature had the ability to turn into any creature of any kind,...regaurdless of it's size or place in our reality. It's current dwelling place...is here in India,...trapped in a pale blue crystal sarcophagus...known as it's prison for the past millions of years. This creature had been alive for millions of years,...but yet...it loves to kill...and eat humans and animals...more than any other creature. Due to humanity's ability to imagine their fears,...it found fear to be the salt that makes humans taste better. Young people have a grand imaganation,...which makes their fear...the tastiest meat of all. Or so that's what's believed. Although no one has been able to record the history of the creature...the Dinosaurs were able to witness it fall to Earth like a comet...millions of years ago...before humans ever existed. Somehow,...it knew humans were going to be created...and it waited for our arrivel. In the mean time...it had to feast on prehistoric life...which was nothing but raw emotion at the time. The exact spot where the creature landed...later became known as the place were are at today."

"The Jungle of India." Said Saix.

"Correct." Said Xehanort. "It was imprisoned here in a crystal sarcophagus by humanity's ancesters after it whipped out the Dinosaurs. Since the end of the Dinosaur age and the beginning of man,...the creature has been locked away here in the Jungle of India for over millions of years. However,...it is still able to decieve and manipulate other living being, be it human or animal,...to carry out it's dirty deeds in the world...in the hopes of setting itself free one day. It has a habbit of sleeping...awakening...decieving...manipulating,...and feeding off of the negetive energies...of humans and animals...and then going back to sleep in it's crystal prison for a number of years. Since the creation of India,...the creature's sleep cycle...began from 23 to 24. Some times 30 years on average. Everytime it awakes within it's prison,...and every time it goes back to hibernation,...bad things tend to happen in the nation of India. It has not only the ability to eat humans and animals...but also influence as well. It has tainted the nation of India so much over the years, that India itself has become a cancer in the eyes of the people and animals who are aware of it. However, the only beings who can see it...are mostly children and animals. The creature can influence adults to ignore what is happening...or make them believe that it never did in the first place. This is the reason why it's never been stopped...or even investigated...by the authorities. The creature believes itself to be very powerful...and an eater of worlds. So with it's grand age...abilities...and eago,...one would think that the creature...is invencable. However,...it is vonerable while trapped in it's crystal prison. It's strength...is also it's weakness. Whatever creature it becomes,...it must obey the rules of the manafestation. For example,...if it is in Wolf form,...guns can hurt it. The best weapons against it...were faith...courage...and heart. The ancesters of man used these weapons to see through the creature's forms and hallucinations,...to defeat it and seal it away in a crystal sarcophagus...in the first century. That,...however, would not be humanity's only encounter with the creature. Right before it was sealed away in the sarcophagus,...the creature vowed that one day, when humanity was least expecting it,...it would be released from it's prison and free to exact it's revenge on the world."

"And you think that time is now?" Xaldin asked.

"I know it is. The creature said that it would return when the world least expected it. And century that we're in now is very likely what he was talking about. Think about it. No one knows about it's existance. No one knows where it is or even knows that it's here in India. This is the perfect time for us to find and release it." Said Xehanort.

"Well, when you put it that way." Said Xigbar.

"I agree with Xehanort. Now is the perfect time to find this destructive creature and unleash it upon the Earth." Said Vexen. "DIZ...have you managed to locate it's exact whereabouts?"

"Yes, i have, but Xehanort says that we should just let it be for now." Said DIZ.

"What? Are you serious." Vexen asked.

"Yes, he is." Said Xehanort. "Don't get me wrong,...i plan on us capturing the creature and letting it loose upon the world,...but not now. Not until the rest of PLAN 3 is carried out. And young Thomas is already progressing the plan as we speak."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	45. 1043 45: Big Snake

**104** **3** **45: Big Snake.**

 **July 5'th, (2023)**

The next morning, Jason was walking through the Jungle all by himself, in search of fruit. While Mickey and Max were both still asleep, he decided to sneak out of the watertruck and slip off into the Jungle to look for some food for himself and the two puppies.

The 13 year old boy looked around the Jungle, looking for fruit, but couldn't find any. As Jason continued through the Jungle, he came across something on the ground in front of him. He picked it up and examined it. Looking at the strange object, it looked like a long piece of shed skin. The boy then shrugged his shoulders and dropped the long object and continued onward through the Jungle.

"What i wouldn't give for a nice, juicey Bananna." Said Jason while walking through the forest. He then stopped in his tracks when he looked and saw what he had been searching. "Banannas." The Miller boy was looking at a tree, where batches of Banannas were hanging.

"Great. A few Banannas will fill us up. Maybe i'll catch some bugs. Nice juicey ones." Jason began walking towards the tree, but as he got closer "AHH!" he fell halfway through the ground. The boy struggled to try to get himself out, but couldn't. "S...someone!" The boy continued to struggle to free himself until "AHHHH!" he fell through the ground and fell on his back in an underground tunnel. He winced and groaned in pain. Jason then stood to his feet and looked up and saw that he had fallen through a hole. A dug one from the looks of it. He then looked to the left and saw that he was now in a endless underground tunnel before turnning to his right, only to see another endless tunnel. Loud rumbling was then heard, causing the tunnel to shake, and "AHHHH!" Jason screamed as he placed his hands over his ears. The rumbling soon stopped and the boy removed his hands from his ears.

Jason then walked down the right side of the tunnel, hoping to find a way out. "Where am i? What is this place? Hello? Anybody here?" He soon stopped when he saw two tunnels leading in different directions. "Where on Earth am i?" He resumed his walk and journied down the left tunnel. As he did, he looked around, in search of a way out, but to his disappointment, there wasn't one. "How do i get out of here?" Jason stopped in his tracks and looked around for an exit, but couldn't find one.

Jason then heard strange noises and looked down and gasped in shock when he saw a bunch of snakes covering his feet while some others had rapped themselves around them. The boy struggled to free himself, but was unsuccessful in doing so. He then looked up and saw a long stick above him. He grabbed onto it with both hands and held on tightly as he tried to pull himself out of the snake pit. The stick then broke, causing Jason to fall into the snake pit. He then looked around and saw that the whole ground he was lying on was covered with snakes. "AHHHHHHH!" The freaked out teen rushed to his feet and took off back down the tunnel. He then froze in his tracks when he saw a black, giant snake blocking his path. An Anaconda by the looks of it. Way bigger than any normal one should be. The boy turnned to run the other way, but the snake rapped it's tail around his legs and waist, preventing him from escaping. "HELP! SOMEONE!" As the boy tried to get out of the snake's grip, he saw a sharp stick leaned up against the wall and picked it up and stabbed it in the tail.

The snake let out a loud screech in pain and released it's grip on Jason.

Jason ran back down the tunnel and spotted a hole near by. He ran over to the hole and began climbing up the hole. Jason climbed out of the other side of the hole, which led back up to the surface, and he fell down a grassy hill and onto the ground. Jason groaned in pain as he laid on his back on the ground. He then heard something near by. He looked in front of him and saw the snake come out of the ground.

Jason got to his feet and took off through the Jungle, but tripped and fell on the ground. The boy looked at his legs and saw that the snake had rapped it's tail around them. The 13 year old then saw that the snake was re-entering the hole he had climbed out of and was dragging him towards it. "AHHHH!" He screamed as the snake continued pulling him. "HELP!" Jason grabbed ahold of a branch that was growing out of the ground and held onto it.

The snake continued to pull and pull until Jason lost his grip on the branch. The Anaconda dragged Jason towards the hole and began to pull him in.

"HELP!" Shouted Jason.

Just then, Mickey and Max jumped out of the bushes like Lions and leeped onto the snake's tail and began to slash it with their claws. The two twin Dalmatians then bit down on the snake's tail, causing it to screech in pain and release Jason.

Jason and the puppies all staired wide-eyed as the rest of the snake's tail went into the hole as it screeched in pain.

When the snake was gone, Mickey and Max turned their attention to Jason.

"Jason, are you okay?" Max asked.

"The snake. The giant snake. It grabbed me, did you see it?" Said Jason.

"Yeah, we saw it." Said Max.

"It was kinda hard not to. Did you get a look at how big it was? That thing was HUGE." Mickey said.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was. But it's gone now. It didn't get me. Thanks for saving me by the way. Thank you." Said Jason.

"Don't mention it, Jase. After all, you would've done the same for us, right?" Said Max.

"How did you guys know how to find me, anyway? How did you even know i was here?" Jason asked.

"Simple. We followed you. When we saw you walk out of the watertruck on your own like that, we decided to follow you just in case you ran into any trouble. And from the looks of it, i'd say we made the right choice." Said Mickey.

"What were you doing out here all by yourself, anyway?" Max asked.

"I was trying to find us some fruit to eat. I didn't tell you because i wanted to suprise you guys when i got back. Sorry." Said Jason.

"It's okay that you wanted to suprise us, Jase. But from now on, if you wanna do something nice for us, just tell us, okay?" Said Mickey.

"Yeah, i got it." Said Jason.

"Good. Now then,...let's get out of here." Said Max.

Jason then stood up and he and Mickey and Max walked through the Jungle, heading back for their watertruck.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	46. 1043 46: Life In The Village

**104** **3** **46: Life In The Village.**

At the village, a native indian boy was chasing two chickens with a stick while an indian woman was carrying her laundry on her head.

Tommy and Dice came from between two houses and gazed upon the village and it's people.

"Look at this place. I think i wanna live here." Said Dice.

"Yeah, me too." Tommy added.

"Tommy? Dice?" Said Ashanti as she walked up to the boy and the pup from behind.

"Oh. Hi, Ashanti. Good to see you." Said Tommy.

"Good to see you guy too." Said Ashanti.

"Who are all these people?" Dice asked.

"Oh. They're just the village people, that's all. They could talk all day. Come on, let's play." Said Ashanti.

The two kids, and the Dalmatian, ran off to play together.

Meanwhile, while a village man was drawing water from the well, a few other village men were listening to an American man tell stories.

"And ever since that day, the animals have known who's boss. Why, they even refer to me as 'Clinton The King Of The Jungle.' Hahaha. One day, the first day i hunted with my two barreled hunting gun here, i was met by some gray monkeys. They'd been sent by their king to invite me to a feast in my honor. That was something to see, believe me."

"Feasted with monkeys? Yeah, right. What did they serve, banannas?" Said an indian village man.

The other two village men laughed.

"No, they did not serve bananas, Abdula." Said Clinton. "Well, maybe one or two, but that's all. I'll have you know that monkey quzeen is very define. They even make their own coconut wine. Delicious stuff. Sweet and sparkley. I asked for the recipe, but the king said it was a monkey's secret. He appoligized though because he knew who held the real power. "King of the jungle" he said. "Spare us from the might of your brantch to spits lightning and roars like thunder." He met my gun of course. "We know we are but broots with the face of your wisedom," he said. "but if you spare us, we promise to lead you to hunting grounds with plenty of animals." And that's why Betty and i never come home from the hunt empty handed. And every word i've said is true."

"Clayton, The King Of The Jungle, feasted with monkeys. That must mean you're able to speak the animal's language then." Said one of the indian men.

"That's right. And if you can speak it, you should be able to understand the American Jungle child Miranda's family has taken in." Added a balled indian man.

"It's Clinton, not Clayton. And of course. I understand it better than i speak it, but i can get along." Said Clinton.

"You know, i'd be keeping an eye on that kid and his dog, they could be worth a lot. Down in the city of India they have a circus. They're always looking for a new act. This wild boy of the Jungle is perfect for that. They'd pay a fortune." Said Abdula.

"You're right, they would. Brilliant idea. But there's no track to the city for the rest of this month, so keep quiet. We don't want to spoil the suprise. Hahahahaha!" Said Clinton.

Meanwhile, a cobra snake came slithering out of a hole in a rocky wall and went over to where Clinton was sitting.

"What? Oh, yes, i forgot." Said Clinton before reaching into his bag and pulling out a bottle and a plate. He then placed the plate on the ground in front of the snake. "Mustn't forget to feed you, must i? That would bring bad luck." Said the American male hunter as he removed the lid from the bottle. The man poored some milk from the bottle onto the plate. "There you go."

The snake then started drinking the milk that was now on it's plate.

Elsewhere, in the village, two little indian boys were each flying a kite while two water buffelo were standing near by.

"Oh, they're so pretty." Said two indian girls as they ran, with each of them carrying a necklace.

"Oh, let's make more. Come on." Said one of the girls.

In another part of the village, a group of village indian kids stood in a circle, cheering as they watched two bugs fight each other.

Ashanti, Tommy and Dice came upon the scene and watched.

Curious of what all the comotion was about, Dice made his way through the crowd of cheering children and saw that two insects were fighting each other. "This is what they're ranting on about? Two bugs going at it? Boring."

"Dice" Tommy began as he picked up the pup. "stay out of there, don't interfere."

In another part of the village, Ashanti, Tommy and Dice were watching two other little boy's fly kites.

Over in another part of the village, a group of village boys were cheering as they stood in a circle, watching two other boys rastle each other.

"Go get 'em, Link! Knock 'em down!" Said one of the indian boy's, who was 10 years old.

One of the boys then tackled the other one to the ground and tried pinning him to the ground.

"That's it, pin him to the ground!" Said a heavy set indian boy.

"Get 'em, stan, let's go!" Said the 10 year old indian boy.

The boy struggled to keep his apponent down, but the other boy managed to overpower him and pin him to the ground.

Ashanti, Tommy and Dice arrived at the scene and gazed at the fight.

"Hey, look! The American boy!" Said one of the indian boys in the crowd.

The crowd of boys stopped cheering and focused their attention on Tommy, Ashanti and Dice. Even the two boys who were rastling stopped their fighting to look at the American 9 year old boy.

"Hey, Ashanti, how's your funny looking boyfriend? Has he taught you how to swing from vines yet? (Making monkey sounds)." Said the 10 year old boy. "Him American."

Dice growled at the 10 year old boy. He didn't like him at all. He could tell that he was no good just by looking at him. None of these kids were any good. Okay, normally, yes, Dice would love to play with kids and to be around them. But this was not one of those times. At the moment, all he wanted to do was get away from all of them. Because they were of no count. Just like Cruella, Stacy, Linda, Donna, Helena, the Dark 13 and Athaliah were of no count.

"What did he just say?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing, Tommy, let's get out of here." Said Ashanti.

"Wait, Ashanti, what's your hurry?" Said the heavy set boy as he and the 10 year old blocked Ashanti, Tommy and Dice's path.

All of the other kids then surrounded Ashanti, Tommy and Dice, trapping them.

"Let us go, you just wanna be mean." Said Ashanti.

"No, honost. We'd just like to know why you spend so much time with this little American jungle kid instead of playing with us." Said the heavy set boy.

"Yeah. You know what Mr. Clinton said about him? He said he might not even be a real boy. He says he's a wolf that some sourcerror cast a spell on." Said the 10 year old boy.

"That's right, and the spell could break at any time. And when it does, your friend here will just gobble you up." Said the fat boy.

"That's rediculous. He is a boy. Mr. Clinton should be ashamed for telling lies like that." Said Ashanti.

"You stop this right now! Ashanti doesn't like what you're saying about me!" Said Tommy.

"Huh? Hey, did you hear that? The American boy actually spoke." Said the fat boy.

"That's a first." Added the 10 year old boy.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All of the kids laughed at Tommy, minus Ashanti.

"Jungle boy, give it up. We know you're night human, so leave the talking to us." Said the fat boy.

"Yeah! Won't don't you and your dog just go howl at the moon or something?! Freak!" Added the 10 year old boy.

"Ashanti, let's go lay down by the river. It's too noisey here. These boys are bad." Said Tommy. He, Ashanti and Dice then proceeded to leave.

"Hey! You're not going anywhere!" Said the 10 year old as he grabbed Tommy by the arm.

Tommy then pushed the 10 year old boy down on the ground.

The heavy set boy then grabbed ahold of Tommy. "Put 'em up!"

Tommy pushed the fat boy onto the ground.

The 10 year old boy then got up and charged at Tommy with his fist drawed back.

Dice then growled and lunged at the 10 year old boy, headbutting him in the chest, knocking him back down on the ground.

The fat boy charged at Tommy and grabbed ahold of him. "You'll pay for that, American!"

Dice then lunged at the fat boy and headbutted him in the back, making him let Tommy go.

The fat boy then turned to the nine week old puppy. "Why, you little..." As the boy lunged at Dice, the Dalmatian headbutted him in the stomach, sending him flying back and crashing into the 10 year old boy. The two bullies kept on going until they fell into a mud pit with a splash-landing.

All of the kids then started laughing as the two bullies surfaced from the pit all covered in mud.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	47. 1043 47: The River Basket

**104** **3** **47: The River Basket.**

Back in the jungle, Jason, Mickey and Max were roaming around the area, looking for Dice. After leaving the spot where Jason was almost snakefood, the teenager and the two Dalmatians had decided to look around the forest for Dice. Mickey and Max had their heads stuck out of the 13 year old's backpack.

"Dice! Dice! Dice, are you there?! Dice! Here, boy! Come here!" Jason called. But there was no answer. "(Sighs) That figures, no response. Where on Earth could he be?"

"I'm guessing not here. We should probably head back to the watertruck and try again tomorrow." Said Mickey.

"I'm with you. Let's go back." Max said.

"Not yet." Jason said.

"Well, why not?" Mickey asked.

"Because i have this feeling that Dice is somewhere close by, that's why." Said Jason.

"What makes you think that?" Mickey asked.

"Camper's instincts." Said Jason.

"I should've known." Said Mickey.

"Hey, Jason, i've been meaning to ask you something." Said Max.

"Fire away." Said Jason.

"How did you get so interested into camping in the first place? How were you introduced to the sport?" Max asked.

"Oh. I'm glad you asked." Said Jason. "The person who had first gotten me interested in camping had been my other Dad, Brody. It was long before he went over seas in (2014). Long before he had died in the war. It was the summer of (2014). My Mom had gone off to a school for the whole summer. She had wanted to get a degree in business and marketing. At the time, my grandparents, my Mom's parents, had just gone off to Hawaii for the summer, and werent able to look after me while she was away. Normally, she left me at daycare or with a babysitter, but the daycare had been closed for the summer, and the babysitter had gotton sick, so my Mom was going to take me to school with her for the whole summer. But then Brody stepped in, insisting he'd look after me while Mom was away. We camped out in the backyard all that summer."

"What was it like?" Mickey asked.

"To be honost, i didn't too much care for it at first. But by the end of the summer, i was hooked. Camping had become my favorit hobby." Said Jason.

"Wow. Sounds like you guys...had lots of fun." Said Max.

"Yeah, we did,...but..." Said Jason.

"But what?" Mickey asked.

"I just wish that i 'REALLY' had enjoyed it from the very beginning. If i had known that Brody wasn't coming back from the war alive, i would have spent all of my time with him every chance i got." Said Jason.

"So why didn't you?" Max asked.

"I was only 4 and 5 years old at the time. I didn't know anything about life or death or that it could happen to anyone at anytime. But i wish that i had. I would've spent more time with him than i did." Said Jason.

"Jase...do you blame yourself for what happened to Brody?" Mickey asked.

"...Yes, i do. I feel guilty for not spending enough time with him...and for having another Dad in my life. It's like i'm replacing him or something." Said Jason.

"Jason...you haven't done anything to feel guilty of. And moving on with your life is exactly what Brody would want you to do." Said Max.

"You think so?" Jason asked.

"I know so. Now i may never have met Brody,...but i can tell just from you talking about him that he was a good guy to be around...and a good rolemodle." Said Max.

"Thanks. But what about the way i feel about Brody and my Dad's deaths? I mean,...will it ever go away?" Jason asked.

"Jase...look...i'm not gonna lie. There is no magic pill when it comes to missing someone who has passed on...but it does get better. Do you know how i know that?" Max said.

"No. How?" Jason said.

"You told us. You said that even though Rex is gone,...we can always remember him,...and the times that we shared with him,...and that we got the chance to know him before he died. You can do the same thing with Brody." Said Max.

"I guess you're right. But it's not gonna do any good when i break the news to Mom. My Dad's gone, and no comforting words can bring him back. Nothing can." Said Jason. "How am i gonna tell Mom that my Dad, the guy she grew up with from a little girl, and was madly in love with, is dead and is never coming back? I don't think i can tell her alone?" Said Jason.

"You won't have to. I'll be there." Said Mickey.

"Will you?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Said Mickey.

"And so will i." Said Max.

"Dice as well." Said Mickey.

"And Mom and Olive too. We'll all be there when you tell your Mom the bad news. Right, Mick?" Said Max.

"Uh-huh. For sure." Mickey added.

"Thanks, you guys. That means a lot." Said Jason.

"Well, you're welcome a lot." Said Max.

"Hey, look." Said Mickey.

Jason looked and saw something floating in the river near the land. The teenager rushed over to where the river was and bent down and got the object out of the water. It didn't take minute for the 13 year old to recognize what it was.

"Oh my good." Said Mickey.

"Is that what i think it is?" Max asked.

"Yeah. It's the basket that Dice floated away in last month." Said Jason.

"But what's it doing here in the river?" Mickey asked.

"My guess is that it fell into the river after the baloons had popped." Said Jason, looking at the popped remains of the baloons that were still tied to the basket.

"Yeah, but what happened to Dice?" Max asked.

"I don't know. But we can find out. This is just the kind of evidence that we need to track down Moose." Said Jason.

"I don't follow." Said Mickey.

"Don't you see? You're dogs, you can smell things from miles away. And you can track stuff by catching it's scent. All you have to do is sniff this basket, catch Dice's scent, and zap. We find Dice." Said Jason.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. That was so smart of you. I wish we'd thought of that." Said Mickey.

"Yeah, so do i." Added Max.

The gang was then brought out of their conversation by a loud roar.

"What was that?" Asked Max.

"I don't know." Said Mickey.

"I do. It sounded like a Tiger." Said Jason.

"A TIGER?!" Mickey and Max gasped.

Another loud roar was then heard, sending a chill down Jason's spine.

"Are you sure it's not some other animal-say, a friendly animal-pretending to be a Tiger?" Mickey asked.

Another roar was then heard from the unseen source,...but this time it sounded close.

"I don't know, and i don't wanna find out. Come on. Let's get out of here before our mysterious roarer shows up." Said Jason.

"I'm with you. Let's beat it." Said Max.

Jason then ran off, carrying the basket, leaving the area, and whatever creature was lurking near by, behind.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	48. 1043 48: Manchester, England NEWS

**104** **3** **48: Manchester, England News.**

Someone was reading the front page of a UK news paper that read **"DOGNAPPING IN UK."**

"Dognapping in UK. Can you imagen such a thing?" Said the voice before turnning the page to another article with pictures of Dalmatian puppies.

"Dalmatian puppies continue to vanish from Manchester, England. They are darling little things." Said the voice before smoke was blown on the news paper. The person reading the news paper was none other than 72 year old Cruella De ViL, who was smoking through her long red ciggarette holder while lying in her bed.

"The puppies are vanishing from Manchester, England. Now, i wonder where they could be vanishing to? Oh, that's right. They're vanishing here to India, being stored away in the Dark 13's space station until we get 104. Hahahahaha! Oh, Xehanort, you are my hero." Said Cruella.

Just then Cruella's walki talki started buzzing and she picked it up and answered it. "Hello?...Xigbar! Xigbar, you idiot! How dare you call here!"

"Look, we don't want no more of this here! We want our payment!" Said Xigbar, holding his walki talki, with Axel standing at his side.

"And now!" Added Axel.

"Not one dollar until the job is completed! That means you get payed 'AFTER' you get all 104 Dalmatian puppies! Not while you're getting them! Do you understand?!" Said Cruella.

"Xigbar! Xigbar!" Said Axel.

Xigbar turned to Axel, who was holding a UK News paper that had the Manchester Dalmatian puppy disappearances on the front page.

"Look, it's here in the UK News paper! Pictures and all!" Said Xigbar.

"Forget the papers! It'll be forgotton when the police have now leads!" Said Cruella.

Axel: "I don't like it, Xigbar. I don't like..."

"Aw, shut up, you idiot." Said Xigbar.

"WHAT?!" Cruella said.

"Oh! Oh no, not you, miss De ViL! I mean Axel here." Said Xigbar.

"Why, you imbecile!" Said Cruella before turnning off her walki talki. The 72 year old woman then turned her walki talki back on and called someone.

Meanwhile, inside the office of his space station, Dr. Xehanort was sitting at his desk, looking at something on his (2020's) laptop, when suddenly his walki talki started buzzing. "Oh, who could be calling me at this time of the day?" He then picked up his walki talki and answered it. "What?"

"Is Xehanort there?" Came the voice of Cruella.

"Who?" Xehanort asked.

"Xehanort?" Said Cruella.

"You're talking to him." Said Xehanort.

"Xehanort, darling." Said Cruella.

"What do you want, miss De ViL?" Xehanort asked.

"Oh, Nothing. I was just calling to see if you were intent on keeping up your end of the deal." Said Cruella.

"Miss De ViL, we've been over this before. You should know by now that i have every interest in keeping my end of the bargen. You hold up your end of the deal, i hold up mine. Isn't that how it works?" Said Xehanort.

"Yes. Yes it is. I was just checking to see if you meant it." Said Cruella.

"Of course i meant it. The deal was that if you would look after Thomas that i would keep you out of prison and keep the rest of the world from knowing that you're still alive. And i have done exactly that. Now my followers and i are helping you with your persuit of a third 104 Dalmatians fur coat. Does that sound like someone who isn't keeping their end of the deal to you?" Said Xehanort.

"I guess you're right. But what about Thomas? I mean,...He didn't come home the other night. Aren't i suppose to be looking after him?" Cruella said.

"Don't worry, miss De ViL. Thomas is being looked after and well cared for even as we speak. You're time of looking after him is over. Now all we have to do is let the rest of PLAN 3 play out on it's own. Congratulations, miss De ViL. You did me and the Organization a huge favor." Said Xehanort.

"Oh. well, uh...you're welcome." Said Cruella.

"And to show you how greatful i am of your assistence, i'll let you see how many Dalmatian puppies my followers and i have captured and flown over here to India from Manchester, England." Said Xehanort.

"Thanks. I really appreciate that." Said Cruella.

"I'll be over there tonight to pick you up. Be ready when i get there." Said Xehanort.

"Yes, sir." Said Cruella.

"Good. I'll see you when i get there. Dr. X out." Said Xehanort before the call ended.

Cruella then turned off her walki talki and resumed reading the news paper about the Manchester, England Dalmatian puppy disappearances.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	49. 1043 49: Life In The Village (Part 2)

**104** **3** **49: Life In The Village (Part2).**

Back at the village, Tommy, Ashanti and Dice were sitting down by the river, relaxing. After going through that physical confrontation with those two bullies, the trio had decided to sit by the river and relax a little while.

"I'm sorry, Tommy. You and Dice could've been hurt, i didn't want that." Said Ashanti.

"That's okay, it wasn't your fault." Said Tommy.

"Hurt us? That boy was mad. You can't fight if you're mad." Said Dice.

"What do you mean by that?" Ashanti asked.

"In the Jungle you must be cool. If you get mad you will lose for sure. Lose your life, not just a game. That boy's a fool. Fighting's not good." Said Dice.

"No. Fighting is awful, you're right, Dice. But i don't think he'll try to fight you and Tommy again at least." Said Ashanti.

Dice then got up and ran towards the river and jumped in and went under water.

Ashanti and Tommy stood up.

"Dice?" Tommy called, but there was no answer. Neither did the puppy surface in the river.

"Dice?" Ashanti called. Still no answer.

Dice then surfaced in the river, revealing himself to the two children.

Tommy and Ashanti waved at Dice before they started running after the pup, who was swimming down the river.

"Hahahaha! Oh, i can hardly keep up." Said Ashanti.

Later, Dice was lying down on the grass, sleeping, while Ashanti and Tommy made a necklace out of flowers.

Meanwhile, while Dice was asleep, the nine week old Dalmatian was dreaming about his mother, Molly, and sleeping right next her. He then started dreaming about playing with Jason and his siblings, Mickey, Max and Olive. The nine week old pup then started stiring in his sleep.

"Wake up, Dice, you're dreaming." Said Tommy.

Dice then opened his eyes and yawned as he sat up.

"Look what Tommy and i made for you while you were asleep. Try it on." Said Ashanti, holding a necklace made out of flowers. The nine year old Indian girl then placed the necklace around the pup's neck.

Dice then ran off, with Tommy and Ashanti following him, and stopped at the top of a hill, where they saw a garden of crops at the bottom of the hill. Among the garden was a group of people.

"Look." Said Ashanti. She and Tommy and Dice ran down the hills to see what was going on.

In the garden crops area, a group of adult villagers surrounding a wagon of fruits and vegitables that was stuck in a pond.

"Please." Said a voice.

Tommy, Ashanti and Dice soon arrived at the scene and ran towards the group of people.

"Tommy! Wait!" Said Ashanti.

Tommy and Dice ran up to the group, leaving Ashanti behind. When they made it to where the crowd was, they saw a wagon, with fruits and vegitables, stuck in a pond, and an indian boy was trying to help the donkey pull it out.

"Come on, pull. Pull." Said the boy. "Pull, come on, pull. Get it out of there." The young native, pulling on the strap of the stirer that was in the donkey's mouth. "That's it. You can do it, come on."

The donkey stepped forward and placed one hind foot on land, but then it's foot slipped back into the pond.

"A little more, it's coming. That a boy." Said the indian boy. But as he and the donkey continued to struggle to get the wagon out of the water, many of the fruits and vegitables fell into the pond.

"Hey, what's going on here?!" Came a voice. "Ugh! You little brat! Look, i didn't hire you to break my fruits and vegitables!" Said Clinton, holding a ruined mango. He then threw the battered fruit on the ground. "Now get that mule moving or else!"

"Yes sir. Alright, boy. Please." Said the boy as he pulled on the strap of the stirer. "He's doing his best, sir. Really, he is."

"Yeah, if his best is to ruin me." Said Clinton.

The donkey continued to struggle to pull himself and the wagon out of the pond.

"Grrrrr!" Clinton growled, holding a stick.

"Clinton..."

"QUIET!" Said Clinton, cutting a male native off. "Ah, you imbicel! If i have to whip you to get it moving!" He said as he approached the donkey with the stick, ready to strike it.

"No!" Said Tommy as he and Dice ran up to Clinton. The 9 year old boy seized the stick from the man and threw it into the pond.

"Stop him!" Said a native.

"Ah, leave him be! Let him make a fool of himself!" Said Clinton.

Tommy untied the donkey from the wagon, allowing the animal to get it's hind legs out of the water.

"Yes." Said Tommy.

Ashanti smiled at the scene.

Tommy then grabbed ahold of one of the handles of the wagon and began slowly pulling it out of the water. However, the wagon slipped and fell into the pond again. The 9 year old American boy tried to pull the wagon out of the water, but it didn't work. The orphan boy got in the pond and went to the back of the wagon and tried to push it out of the water.

"Oh. I'll help you." Said Ashanti as she made her way through the crowd. "Come on, Ramsender. Help me pull." She said as she grabbed ahold of one of the wagon's handles.

"Right, Ashanti." Said the boy, gabbing one of the wagon's handles.

"Now, Tommy, push." Said Ashanti.

Tommy then began pushing the back of the wagon while Ashanti and Ramsender pulled the handle.

"Pull, Ramsender, pull." Said Ashanti.

Tommy continued pushing the back of the wagon until the wheels slowly started to move.

"The boy's strong, there's no question. But that's as far as he'll get." Said Abdula.

Tommy continued pushing the wagon until he was able to lift it out of the water. "Ashanti, now."

"Pull, Ramsender. With all your might." Said Ashanti. She and Ramsender began pulling the handle of the wagon and Tommy continued pushing the back of it. "Pull! Pull!"

The three kids continued pushing and pulling the wagon until they got it out of the pond.

Tommy stepped out of the pond, pushing the wagon onto dry land, and let it go.

The villagers were blown away and completely speachless after watching a 9 year old boy push a wagon out of the pond.

Dice was also blown away. However, he quickly snapped back to reality. The nine week old pup went behind Clinton and jumped towards him, ramming the American man in the back, sending him flying into the pond with a loud splash.

All of the villagers then started laughing.

"Yippe! Serves the old slavedriver right!" Said Ramsender.

"Ashanti, let's go home now." Said Tommy.

"Okay. Come on, Dice." Said Ashanti as she and Tommy walked off.

Dice then ran after the two children.

"Thank you, American boy!" Said Ramsender as he waved at Tommy, Ashanti and Dice, who were heading back for her house for the day.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	50. 1043 50: When Plants Attack

**104** **3** **50: When Plants Attack.**

After fleeing the area where they had found the basket, Jason, Mickey and Max were now walking through the Jungle again, trying to track down Dice by using the basket as a source to try and track his scent. But they were starting to feel hot and sweaty due to the intense heat that was coming from the sun.

"Boy, it's so hot." Said a hot and sweaty Jason.

"I know. And this fur all over me isn't really helping much either." Added Mickey, who was also hot and sweaty.

"My tongue is as dry as a bone. I almost feel thirsty." Said Max.

The gang soon came across a bunch of huge rocks up ahead of them.

"Hey, it might be cooler up there. There might be water too." Said Jason. The 13 year old and the pups attempted to climb the rocks, but quickly discovered that they were too hot to climb.

"It's no use, you guys, these rocks are hot. Water wouldn't last long up there." Said Mickey.

"You're right. But now that we're here, can you see anything interesting?" Jason asked.

"Uh..." Max looked around the area. "Can't see anything, but rocks." The pup then spotted a tree near the area. "Wait, over there. I see a strange looking plant. See? It's right over there on that ridge, you guys. We can take a look for water there."

"Alright, come on." Said Jason before he and the pups resumed their walk.

The gang soon arrived where the giant plant was and stood in front of it. The plant was green, and a lot bigger than any normal plant should be, and it had long vines. It looked almost like a venus fly trap, only bigger.

"It's not just strange looking, it's scary looking." Said Max.

"You're right, Max. Just standing next to it makes my skin crawl. Let's go." Said Jason.

"Don't get too close to it, Jase." Said Mickey.

Jason and the puppies walked past the plant and continued walking. As the teen and pups ventured ferther into the area, they slowly began to regret their decision. The deeper they went into the area, the more frightning it became. And Mickey and Max could deffinently tell that something was wrong by looking at their surroundings. All around the area they could see big plants that looked just liked the one they had passed by.

"Uh, guys,...where are we? I think we should go back." Said Max, stopping in his tracks.

"I agree with Max." Said Mickey, also stopping.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jason asked, looking back.

"I wish i knew." Said Mickey.

"These are no ordinary plants, that's for sure." Said Max.

"They sure aren't. They look down right scary." Said Mickey.

"Well, i'm not gonna let a bunch of creepy plants stop me from getting to Dice. You guys can stay here, or go back or whatever, but I'm going." Said Jason before he resumed walking through the Jungle.

"Jase, wait." Said Mickey before he and Max followed after their human friend.

Jason walked through the Jungle brush, moving large leaves and bushes out of the way as he passed by. He then stopped in his tracks. "Hey, Dice! Hello?! Are you out here?!" As the 13 year old called for the pup, a vine moved on and made it's way over to the boy's left foot and rapped itself around the right calf of his leg. "Dice?! Dice?! Dice, where are you?!" The vine rapped around the boy's leg then pulled his left leg out from under him, causing the kid to fall on his back on the Jungle floor.

Mickey and Max then arrived on the scene in time to see Jason being dragged away by a vine that was rapped around his leg.

"Mickey, Max!" Jason shouted while being dragged away.

"Jason!" Said Mickey and Max before chasing after their friend.

The vine continued dragging Jason until the 13 year old grabbed ahold of a tree root, and held onto it.

"Jason!" Said Mickey and Max as they ran up behind their friend and grabbed ahold of his backpack with their teeth. The two Dalmatians pulled Jason's back, which he had on, in an attempt to make the vine snap. but to no avail. The source of the vine was coming from inside a small cave that was in front of them.

Just then, a big green plant stuck it's head out of the cave, revealing itself to be the source of the long vine that was rapped around Jason's leg. The plant then opened it's mouth wide as a snake, revealing the inside of it's mouth to be yellow and the vine coming out of a hole in the center of it's mouth. It was a man-eating plant. The plant then let out a loud deafening roar.

Jason: "AHHHH!"

"HOLY CHIZ!" Mickey and Max screamed.

The plant then closed it's mouth and began using it's vine-like tongue to real Jason in to devour it's prey.

Jason: "AHHHHHHH!"

"Hang on, Jase!" Said Max as he and Mickey held onto Jason's backpack with their mouths.

As the two Dalmatian twins held onto their friend, Max looked at the vine that was rapped around Jason's left leg and got an idea. The nine week old pup let go of the backpack and ran over to where the plant's vine-like tongue was. "Chew on this, you kid-eating vegitable!" Max then bit down on the vine, snapping it into and freeing Jason from the plant's hold.

The plant then let out a loud screech before retreating back inside the cave.

Seeing that the plant was gone, Max went over to where Jason was. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, i'm fine, but...i might not be if it weren't for you guys. Thanks for saving me...again." Said Jason.

"No sweat. After all, you would've done the same for us, right?" Said Mickey.

"...Right." Said Jason before removing the vine that was rapped around his left leg. "Come on. Let's get back to the watertruck." Just then, the sound of a twig snapping was heard, getting the attention of the 13 year old and the puppies.

"What was that?" Max asked.

"What was what?" Mickey asked.

"That sound. I thought i heard something." Said Max.

"Dude, don't go gettin' all paranoid on us now." Said Mickey.

"I'm not being paranoid, but give me a few minutes." Said Max.

The boy and the Dalmatians then heard the sound of another twig snapping near by.

"See, there it is again." Said Max.

Jason then stood to his feet and he and the puppies looked at their surroundings to see where the noise was coming from. "Dad? Dad, is that you? Are you there? Hello?" Just then, there was a loud ring that startled the teen and the pups.

"What was that?!" Max panicked.

"Relax, it's just my cellphone." Said Jason as he reached into his pants pocket to retrieve his phone.

"It's ringing? But how is that possible? There's no service out here? And besides, who would be calling you after all of these weeks have gone by?" Said Mickey.

"I don't know, but" Jason got his cellphone out of his pocket. "Let's find out." The teenager pressed the answer icon on his phone's screen, answering the call, and placed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is the India police department. We were contacted by a man in the U.S. named Bo Coleman who stated to us that a boy and his father and their three dogs were on a plane that had crash-landed in the Jungle. Is that boy you?" Said the male voice on the other end.

"Yes. Yes, that's me. I'm out here in the Jungle with my family. We've been stuck out here since the month of June." Said Jason.

"Okay, can you give me your name and the names of your dogs and your father?" The voice asked.

"Sure. My name is Jason De ViL Miller, my dogs' names are Dice, Mickey and Max, and my Dad's name is Rex De ViL Bryson. We've been stuck out here in the Jungle for weeks now."

"Just take a deep breath, Jason. We're contacting a search party now. They can be there in a few hours." Said the voice.

"Listen, uh,...i think someone or something is out here watching me and my family. Should i maybe keep moving?" Jason asked.

"You're safer where you are. If someone or something was watching you, they probably took off when you sensed their presence." Said the voice.

"Would you stay on the line with me until help arrives?" Jason asked.

"Sure. I can do that." Said the voice.

"Sorry if i sound paranoid, it's just my family has been harassed before." Said Jason.

"No worries. Anyone would be on edge if they were in your situation." Said the voice.

"Uh...how long will it take for help to get here?" Jason asked.

"The rescuer workers will be there in three hours." Said the voice. "So what have you and your family been doing out there in the jungle these past weeks? Camping out? Enjoying the great outdoors?"

"Is this your way of trying to distract me?" Jason asked.

"You see right through me." Said the voice.

"Well, it's not working." Said Jason.

"Come on, humor me. What do you like to watch?" The voice asked.

"Uh, i don't know. The Lion King, (2016's) Pete's Dragon." Said Jason.

"The Jungle Book franchise?" The voice asked.

"Yeah, those are pretty good, i guess." Said Jason.

"I like a strong kid lead. You sound pretty tough yourself. If that someone or something is still watching you maybe they should be afraid." Said the voice.

"Don't even joke about that." Said Jason.

"Sorry. So what else do you like besides Disney? Comedy? Horror?" The voice said.

"Deffinently not horror. Real life is scary enough these days. I barely sleep anymore." Said Jason.

"You do look tired." Said the voice.

"What did you say?" Jason asked.

"I said you sound tired." Said the voice.

"No, that's...not what you said." Said Jason.

"What do you think i said?" The voice asked.

Jason then started looking around for any trace of the indevidual. But there wasn't one.

"What? Hello?" Asked the voice.

"Who is this?" Jason asked.

"The question isn't who am i. What you should really be asking is...am i coming for you...or am i already here?" Said the voice.

Jason: "If you're here in the Jungle, i promise you..."

"What? You're gonna try a little Kong Fu on me?" The voice asked.

"Yeah. You bet i will." Said Jason.

"You gotta find me first. And i could be anywhere." Said the voice.

"I've got your number. I'm calling the police." Said Jason.

"Go ahead, call the cops. They'd never make it in time. We're out in the middle of nowhere. And besides, we're in the wilderness, so there is no cellphone service out here. So i suggest you talk to me." Said the voice.

"What do you want from me?" Jason asked.

"To show you the truth, Jason." Said the voice.

"About what?" Jason asked.

"Who you really are. And trust me, it's gonna hurt." Said the voice.

"You don't know me." Said Jason.

"Oh, but i do. And that's the real horrorshow. I know that two of the people you trust lied to you...and that one of them is still lying." Said the voice.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"Your dognapping grandmother, Cruella De ViL...your fraud of a family...your lying mother, Gigi Miller...and your two-face of a father, Rex Bryson. It all started with him, Jason,...but it's gonna end with you. See you soon. Oh, and Jason forget watching The Jungle Book. YOU GET TO LIVE IT!" The caller then hung up.

A now fearfiul and shocked Jason moved his phone away from his ear, now unnerved over everything that was said.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	51. 1043 51: The 3rd 104 Dalmatians

**104** **3** **51: The 3rd 104 Dalmatians.**

That night in the Jungle, a black helicopter, with the silver symbol 'D13' written on it, flew towards Cruella's castle and landed on the castle roof, where Cruella was waiting.

Once the helicopter landed, Axel stepped out of the front pilot seat and opened the back door.

Cruella then walked up to the helicopter, holding her long red ciggarette holder, and got inside the back seat, where Dr. Xehanort was sitting. She wore a long sleeve Zebra stripped suit, with sharp, pointy shoulders, a Zebra stripped skirt that went down to the calf of her legs, black stockings that covered her whole legs, a pair of skin tight Zebra stripped gloves, with long sharp stripped fingernails, and Zebra stripped high heel shoes. She also wore a big white fur coat that was hanging off her shoulders and went went down to the floor. The back of the bottom part of the coat was also long.

"Miss De ViL." Said Xehanort, holding a fancy glass of red wine.

"Dr. Xehanort." Said Cruella. "I see that Axel is flying."

"That's right. I got my license." Said Axel, getting back inside the pilot seat.

"Two more." Said Xigbar, who was sitting in the front passenger seat.

"Well, two more days." Said Axel.

"Okay." Said Cruella. "So...how are my puppies doing?"

"Fantastic. We're up to 73 Dalmatian puppies in just one month. A bit slower than our usual line of work last year when we helped Mrs. HeLL steal 104 Dalmatians from the city of London, which only took the whole month of January." Said Xehanort.

"No, no, no, how are they doing? Are the puppies being looked after and well taken care of?" Said Cruella.

"Why, of course, miss De ViL. All of the puppies are being fed, looked after and well taken care of. We don't have a way to measure the animals' emotional experience." Said Xehanort.

"Sure you do. You can see in their eyes. Right?" Said Axel.

"Of course." Said Xehanort.

"Okay. Now show me my spotted puppies." Said Cruella. "(Gasps)!" The british woman gasped in fright as the helicopter slowly began lifting off of the castle roof.

The helicopter lifted slowly lifted off of the roof and then flew away over the dark jungle below.

"Got it. Got it. Got it." Said Axel.

The black helicopter flew across the jungle, barely keeping itself straight.

"Oh, my!" Said Cruella, looking out her window at the dark jungle below.

"You look tense, miss De ViL." Said Axel.

"Maybe you should just focus on the controls." Said Cruella.

"The key to a successful life, miss De ViL, is to accept you are never actually in control." Said Xehanort.

"BIRD!" Cruella screamed.

Axel then stired the helicopter to the left, narrowly missing the bird that was right in front of them.

"You should spend a day at the beach. Get some sun." Said Axel.

Cruella: "Uh, right, so...De ViL Industries thought we could offset some of the costs by..."

"Ah, enough about the cost. Your mother intrusted you with her dying wish when she passed De ViL Industries down to you in (1970), and not once did she mention profits. "Spare no expenses" she use to say." Said Xehanort.

Cruella: "I appreciate that, but the reality of being in underground protection requiers..."

"Don't forget why i took you in, miss De ViL. You are under my protection to avoid life in prison for your role in the first 104 Dalmatians incident that took place in the U.S., in the state of Texas, three years ago. An incident which involved you kidnapping not only the state of Texas' Dalmatian puppy population, but also a 10 year old American boy, who by the way is your grandson. You can't just walk away from something like that. Not legally, anyway. Now please. We are flying." Said Xehanort.

The helicopter continued soring over the dark jungle and flew past a near-by waterfall. The black helicopter soon arrived in the area of the jungle where the Dark 13's black space station was, and slowly landed on the forest floor.

Xehanort and Cruella stepped out of the helicopter, follow by Axel.

Cruella then placed the rest of her white fur coat on her shoulders.

Xigbar rushed out of the helicopter and ran over to some bushes and started throwing up.

"Is he okay? Are you okay?" Axel asked.

"He's just being dramatic." Said Xehanort as he and Cruella headed towards the space station.

"Are you still getting puppies from Manchester, England?" Cruella asked.

"We planned to have all 104 by the end of June, but i thought it would be better if we finish by August. It's lasted longer than expected." Said Xehanort.

"It's a good sign." Said Cruella as she and Xehanort continued walking towards the black spaceship.

Inside the space station, two doors opened automatically, and Xehanort and Cruella entered inside the room, which was a skybox.

"We hit a few speed bumps early on. The authorities in Manchester began to anticipate what time the puppies would vanish. One of the members of the Organization nearly got caught. A few others threatened to quit helping with Operation 104 3 if i couldn't guarantee their safety from the cops." Said Xehanort as he and Cruella entered the skybox and walked over to a window that took of that whole side of the wall.

"You gathered a lot of puppies then?" Cruella asked.

"Within the past month or so, yes." Said Xehanort.

"So...where are they?" Cruella asked.

"Right here." Said Xehanort before pressing a button on a small square-shaped control pannel, that was in the shape of a podium, turnning on the lights in the room outside the skybox.

Cruella and Xehanort looked in the room through the skybox window and saw that the room was filled with all kinds of Dalmatian puppies. Most of them wore collars around their necks, while few others didn't. Most of the puppies were black spotted while few others were brown spotted, orange spotted and yellow spotted.

"I thought you said the puppies were being stored away in the cargo of the space station." Said Cruella.

"They were at that time, but then i thought that it would be better if they were all moved in here. It's much more roomy and full of space. If you know what i mean." Said Xehanort.

"There's so many of them. You didn't tell me it was this many. How many of them did you say there were again?" Said Cruella.

"73." Said Xehanort.

"Not enough. I need many more if i'm gonna make my fur coat out of 104 Dalmatians." Said Cruella.

"As you wish, miss De ViL." Said Xehanort.

"Thank you. And be sure to stop when you reach 103. I have my eyes on one very special puppy for number 104." Said Cruella.

"Really? Is that so?" Said Xehanort.

"Hm-hm." Cruella smirked.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	52. 1043 52: Life In The Village (Part 3)

**104** **3** **52: Life In The Village (Part3).**

That same night at the village, Ashanti was inside her house with her family, telling them about her day with Tommy and Dice.

"And then, to get it up to the bank, Tommy used one hand to push up the cart and then he caught it with both hands and lifted it right out of the stream. But the best part was when he Dice rammed into Mr. Clinton from behind and pushed him into the water. Hahahaha! You should've seen the look on his face when he fell in."

The whole family, Tommy included, burst out laughing.

"Well, it sounds like fun alright, Ashanti, but..." Said Wahar before standing up. "now it's bedtime. You have told the story three times."

"I'm sorry, grandfather, it's just that it's so interesting. The way Dice handled those bullies and Mr. Clinton. I've never seen a dog do anything like that before. It's almost as if he's not normal." Said Ashanti.

"That's because he isn't." Said Tommy, who was sitting on the floor next to Ashanti, with Dice at his side.

"Huh?" Said Miranda, Nathen and Wahar, looking at Tommy.

"Whatever do you mean, Tommy?" Miranda asked.

"Oh, nothing. It just means that he's a lot smarter than some other dogs are." Said Tommy. He couldn't tell them that Dice could talk, they probably think he was crazy.

"Well, that is true. All animals have their own high I.Q.'s. But all animals and people need their rest, so go wash up and get ready for bed, understand, Ashanti?" Said Miranda.

"Okay." Said Ashanti.

"Tommy, you too." Said Miranda.

"Yes, ma'am." Said Tommy before standing up. "Goodnight, everyone. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bight." He said as he and Dice exited the house.

"Goodnight." Said Everyone in the house.

"Oh, well, someday Tommy will get use to soap and sleeping in a bed." Said Miranda.

"I wouldn't count on it, dear. I think spent a lot of his life out in the jungle up until now. The animals ways may be the only ways he knows." Said Wahar.

"So? I'll change that. I've decided to raise him as my own, father. He'll be the son that Nathen and i lost. Our beloved Nate." Said Miranda.

"Miranda, i know how much you feel about Nate and how you feel about Tommy. But if you try to force our ways on him, he'll run off. Won't he, Nathen?" Said Wahar.

"I fear that as well, Wahar. But like Miranda i wish Tommy would stay. Perhaps if we guide him gentally." Said Nathen.

"I just hope you won't be hurt." Said Wahar.

Nathen: "It's a risk we'll take. Sometimes we think Tommy is our son, Nate, reborn. And the fact that Tommy came from the jungle, where Nate vanished,..."

"A terrible thing. I can see how you'd find comfort in raising Tommy as your own. But let me remind you, Nathen, Tommy is a white American boy, and Nate was indian just like us. Always remember he can't be your son." Said Wahar before leaving out of the room and heading off to bed.

"No, he can't be Nate. But Tommy can be Nate in spirit. I like to believe that the good Lord sent Tommy to us to help us overcome our loss and be happy again." Said Miranda.

"And so we will. If that is indeed what's meant to be than so we will, dear. But let's not forget that the good Lord blessed us with another beautiful child." Said Nathen, looking at Ashanti, who had fallen asleep on the floor.

"Aw, look at her." Said Miranda.

"Come. Time for bed." Said Nathen.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	53. 1043 53: Reunited

**104** **3** **53: Reunited.**

Outside the village, Tommy and Dice were lying on the grassy ground, sound asleep beside each other...unaware of what was watching them from high above in the night sky.

Seeing Tommy and Dice from above, the unseen figure sored down from the sky and landed on the ground a few feet away from the boy and the pup. The unseen creature then started slowly walking towards The human and the Dalmatian. As it did, it stepped on a leaf, making the pup's ears twitch. The figure made it's way over to Dice and the pup slowly opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the image of a familiar green Parrokeet.

"Pauly!" Said Dice as he got to his feet.

"At last, i found you. Now come on, Bageena is waiting. Let's go." Said Pauly.

"Bageena is here?" Dice asked.

"Yes, in the bamboo grove at the edge of the meadow. Race you there." Said Pauly.

"You're on." Said Dice.

Later, Dice was running through the bamboo grove, trying to keep up with Pauly, who was flying high above him.

Meanwhile, Bageena was pacing the ground, waiting for Pauly to return with Dice. As if on cue, the black Panther looked and saw the pup and the green Parrot coming her way. She ran towards the trio of two and Dice jumped on her and knocked her down on her back.

"Be careful, Dice, i'm not a cub anymore, you know." Said Bageena.

"Oh. Sorry." Said Dice before getting off of the Panther's chest and onto the ground.

Bageena got to her feet. "Nice to see you too, but perhaps now you'd care to explain just what happened to you and Tommy after that human abducted you."

"Yeah, that's right. Bageena and i have both been worried sick about you, Dice. And Tommy too." Said Pauly.

"We know that you two have been staying in a man-village and gradually tracked you both here. But why are you and Tommy staying so long in this human village, Dice?" Said Bageena.

"Are you going to leave the jungle to live with the villagers? Have you had enough of your family? Aren't you looking forward to seeing them again?" Pauly asked.

"No...it's not that?" Said Dice as he sat down on the ground.

"Then what is it then?" Bageena asked.

"It's Athaliah. She's attacking humans now. Why, just the other day she attacked Tommy's human friend, Ashanti, in order to lure me to her. Then she attacked me and Tommy and sent us flying over a clift. And if that wasn't enough, she attacked and injured Ashanti's grandfather, Wahar. Ashanti's grandfather was badly wounded so Tommy and i helped bring him home and stayed with Ashanti ever since." Dice explained.

"I see. So that's how all of this came about. I should have known. So Athaliah started it all and now she's out for revenge. Just yesterday she demanded to know where Dice was. Remember?" Said Bageena.

"Yes, and we saw the wound over her eye as well, but what will you do now, Dice?" Pauly asked.

"I don't know. I miss the jungle very much, but i also miss my family and wanna get back to them." Said Dice.

"Of course and you should. We understand that. In fact, i spoke with Akira the night you were welcomed into the wolf pack, and we agreed that one day you'd want to choose between us and your outside world family. Choose wisely. Perhaps it's for the best." Said Bageena.

"Yes, perhaps it is, but we miss you so much, Dice." Said Pauly.

"But you still have the rest of your flock for company. And besides, i hear you've been seeing a lot of a certain female Parrokeet lately." Said Bageena.

"What? You know about that, Bageena?" Pauly asked.

"The whole jungle knows by now." Said Bageena.

"That's wonderful, a girlfriend. I'm happy for you, Pauly." Said Dice.

"Well, she is nice." Pauly stated. "What about your and Tommy's human friend, Ashanti? Is she nice, Dice?"

"Oh, yeah. She's just a girl, but full of fun and mischief." Said Dice.

"Well, Akira and i were right then. You stay here until you decide that you're ready to go back to you're outside world family. But one of us will visit this bamboo grove regularly just to be sure you are alright and have all you need. But we'll miss you, Dice." Said Bageena.

"If you want us, you know where we are, that's right. Wether you're a wild dog or an outside dog, we're friends for life, no matter what you choose." Said Pauly.

"Yes, friends for life. Thanks for understanding. Give my love to Roxeena, would you? And Akira and Alexander. And Bageena, give my best to the rest of the pack as well." Said Dice.

"We will, Dice." Said Bageena and Pauly. The black Panther then ran off, with the green Parrokeet flying after her.

Dice watched as his two friends left and headed back to the jungle, leaving the pup to live in the man-village.

(Scene fades to black)  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	54. 1043 54: A Mother's Decision

**104** **3** **54: A Mother's Decision.**

 **U.S. Texarkana, Arkansas**

 **August 6'th, (2023)**

Over in America, in the town of Texarkana, Arkansas, August 6'th, (2023), at the Miller residence, Gigi was up in the livingroom, with Molly and Olive, sitting on the sofa with the TV remote in her hand. She was changing the channel to the TV, trying to find something to watch, but so far, there didn't seem to be anything good on today. She then flipped to channel 43 and stopped to watch it.  
 **##################################################################################**

The scene showed hundreds of Dalmatian puppies running.

Male voice: "Now available on Blue and DVD. Disney's newest family classic is your's to own."

The title **"The Texas 104 DALMATIANS"** Appeared on the screen.

Male voice: "The Texas 104 Dalmatians."

The scene then changed to Stacy and Kim entering the Miller house through the front door. Well, the actresses playing them anyway.

Male voice: "Featuring the most notorious villain: Cruella De ViL."

"Have we got a deal?" Asked the actress portraying Cruella.

Male voice: "And introducing the newest, most outragous villain on all: Stacy HeLL."

Stacy grinned evily as she gazed at the four Dalmatian puppies portraying Dice, Mickey, Max and Olive.

"The puppies are not for sale." Said Tori Spelling, with short black hair, who was portraying Mimi, with the actor, playing Schyler, standing at her side.

"TAKE IIIIIIIIT!" Stacy scream, with her eyes as big as saucers.

The scene then shifted to 10 year old Max Nipper, playing Jordan, and the 104 Dalmatians running to the airship plane.

The scene changed to the cake factory, where Olive grabbed ahold of a triangle-shapped handle with her mouth and pulled down on it, activating the aquipment that Stacy was standing on, causing her to fall over onto a motor floor.

A Dalmatian pressed a button and a whole bunch of shelless raw eggs came pooring down all over Stacy from a big black bowl she was sitting underneath.

Two other Dalmatians then pulled down on a lever and Stacy fell into a large bowl of pink cake batter.

The title **"The Texas 104 DALMATIANS"** Appeared on screen again.

Male voice: "Disney's The Texas 104 Dalmatians."

"YES!" Said Jordan with excitment.

The scene then showed numbers of Dalmatian puppies running past a white background.

Male voice: "Rated G. Now available on Blue and DVD today."

The comercial then ended.

Another comercial then came on, showing a 10 year old boy in his bedroom, sitting at his desk, on his laptop.

Male voice: "Board with the same old computer games?"

The boy placed a hand over his face in bordom.

Male voice: "Now there's a new breed of adventure game on CD-Rom."

The boy placed a CD into the laptop's CD holder and closed it, and on the screen appeared a cartoon scene of the outback of Australia and several cartoon vehicles driving up to a CGI opal mine.

Male voice: "Disney's 104 Dalmatians Down Under."

"You are my puppies. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed the cartoon Cruella as she and the other vehicles drove into the opal mine's open garage.

The boy grinned at the screen, excitted about the game.

Male voice: "Based on the (2020) Texas incident, the novel and the Disney movie, explodes onto your home computer. You play the part of Olive."

On the screen of the boy's laptop, the cartoon Olive was traveling through the jungle of Hell Island, with the cartoon Birdo and cartoon Panguin at her side. The scene then changed to them traveling through the desert.

Male voice: "It's up to you to help Olive and her friends find and rescue Jason and the 104 Dalmatians. Solve challenging puzzles."

The laptop then showed Olive digging a hole underneath the garage door of the opal mine.

"Let's go." Said Birdo before crawling into the hole, entering into the garage.

The scene then changed to the cartoon Jason and some of the cartoon Dalmatian puppies throwing pies at Horace and Jasper. The scene shifted to the cartoon Paul, Skinner and Le Pelt getting syrup spilled all over them by a few Dalmatian puppies. Another scene then showed a cartoon Stacy, in her ENCHANTED wedding dress, being stired in a large bowl of pink cake batter by a mixer.

Male voice: "Set traps for Stacy, Cruella's henchmen and become the hero who saves the day."

The boy grinned at the comical animated scene on his laptop.

The scene then changed to an image of a cover of the 104 Dalmatians game and the month and year it was coming out, which was **August 23'd, (2023).**

Male voice: "104 Dalmatians Down Under. Coming this August on CD-Rom from Disney."

The TV then turned off.  
 **##################################################################################**

"What else is new?" Said Gigi, pointing the remote at the TV, having been the one who had turned it off. She placed the remote down on the sofa and then got up and began to walk off. "Come on, girls."

Molly and Olive got off of the sofa and followed after Gigi, who was heading up the stairs. When they made it to the top, they followed Gigi over to a certain door that led to a certain bedroom. She placed her hand on the door knob and turned it and opened it, revealing Jason's bedroom, still exactly as he left it when he, Rex and three of the puppies had left for India a month ago.

Molly and Olive entered the room and went over to Jason's blue dome-shapped tent, which was unzipped, and went inside and laid down in it.

Gigi then entered into the room and looked at all of the presents that laid stacked up on Jason's bed. The boy had had a birthday just the other day on August 4'th of this year and wasn't even here to celebrate it. How do you like that? The kid had just turned 14 and he wasn't even here to celebrate his own birthday. It wasn't fair. This reminded Gigi of what it was like three years ago, in (2020), when he was in a coma on home hospice for six month after the first 104 Dalmatians incident. The boy didn't come back to her, Rex and the dogs until Halloween night. And he was 11 years old when he had finally woken up. Looking back, she was greatful for those six months that her son was on hospice. Sure, he may not have been awake to celebrate his 11'th birthday, but at least he was physically present. And now here it was three years later, he had turned 14 and wasn't even here to celebrate it. As Gigi looked around at her son's room, she thought about how it may never be occupied again,...because she may never see her son again...or Rex.

The sound of sad whimpering brought Gigi out of her train of thoughts and she looked and saw Molly and Olive lying down inside Jason's blue dome-shapped tent.

Gigi resumed walking through her son's room and made her way over to the tent and went inside and sat down by the two sad Dalmatians and placed a hand on Molly's head and began stroking it. "I know. I miss them too." She said. The poor 33 year old Mom had been so preoccupied with her own grief this past month, she didn't even take the time to remember that she wasn't the only one who had lost someone. Molly and Olive had loved Jason and Rex just as much as she did and were both heartbroken when they had found out that their plane had crashed in India. Not only had Molly lost her best friend, she had lost three of her puppies as well. And Olive had lost her siblings too.

Grief, however, did not stop Gigi from hoping that they were still alive and wanting to bring them home. She believed that her family was alive. The problem was that no one else would believe it. Not even the Texarkana police department was willing to investigate the situation. So she called Bo and he, and his Saint Benard, Beethoven, got on the first flight out here to Texarkana, where he, Gigi, Molly, Olive and Beethoven met at the restaurant, 'REGGIE'S BURGERS, DOGS AND FRIES.' Once Gigi explained everything to Bo, the comissioner revealed that he had contacted the authorities in India and that they were sending a search party out to the jungle to look for Jason, Rex and the puppies. As soon as they found anything they would call Bo back and let him know.

That call never came.

At first Gigi had thought nothing of it. Maybe the search party was just getting together. Maybe they were just getting started in searching the jungle. Maybe it would take a few days for them to find Rex, Jason and the puppies. After all, the jungle was a huge and seemingly endless place. But then those few days came and went, and neither Gigi nor Bo had had no word from the India police. Not that that day,...not the other day...or the next...or the day after. The few days quickly turned into weeks, and the next thing Gigi knew, she was in the month of July. The weeks then turned into a whole month, and she was now in August. The month Jason was born, which was on August 4'th of (2009),...and the phone remained silent. Still no word from Bo. Well, he did call her every now and then, but that was just to check up on her and to see how she was doing. It was never any news about the India police contacting him. And finally, after all that time of waiting, Gigi had drawn to a conclusion:

The India police had lied to Bo. They hadn't sent a search party out to look for Jason, Rex and the pups. They never did and they never were going to...because they thought the exact same thing that the Texarkana police thought: That Jason, Rex and the puppies were dead. They had already decided that they had died in the jungle. And because of that they 'WOULD' die in the jungle. It may not have been on the day that the plane had crashed or the next day,...but Gigi knew that they would die there eventually. And it would likely be soon. Gigi wasn't an outdoors fan like her son was, but she knew just as well as anyone else that in the jungle stuff tended to die a WHOLE lot sooner rather than later. Gigi knew that somehow her family was still alive and well, but she also knew that if she didn't do something to find them and bring them home...they would soon be dead. After all,...people and pets could last in the jungle, but they couldn't last forever.

Gigi then got out of the tent and rushed out of the room, with Molly and Olive following after her. She and the dogs rushed down the stairs into the livingroom, where she went over to the coffee table, and picked up her cellphone. She then dialed a number, put the phone up to her ear, and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Came a voice on the other end.

"Hello, Bo? It's Gigi. Are you busy?"

"Why, no. As a matter of fact, i'm not. Why?" Bo said.

"Good, good, good, good, good. Listen, Can you and Beethoven meet us at the airport in 15 minutes?" Gigi said.

"Yeah, sure, but...what on Earth for?" Bo asked.

"I'll explain when we get there. Right now i just need for you to trust me, okay? Okay?" Said Gigi.

"(Sighs) Okay, fine, sure. We're on our way." Said Bo.

"Thanks, Bo, i knew you'd understand. I'll see you at the airport." Said Gigi before hanging up. She then turned to Molly and Olive. "Don't look at me like that. You would've done the same thing if you were in my shoes. Pack your bags, girls. We're going to India."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	55. 1043 55: Fix It Up

**104** **3** **55: Fix It Up.**

 **India**

Back in India, within the Jungle, 14 year old Jason De ViL Miller, stood in front of the watertruck, looking under the hood, trying to get the engines started, with Mickey and Max standing behind him.

"Come on, haven't you fixed it yet?" Mickey asked.

Jason then closed the top down over the hood and turned to the puppies as he whipped sweat from his brow. "The engine and the watertruck are 40 something years old. Plus, the vehicle's trapped in a gorge. Even if we do manage to get the truck started, we'll still have to figure out a way to get it unstuck, which will be next to impossible with just the three of us. I'm afraid we'll have to wait here until help arrives."

Aside from him being 14, and his long brown hair now being longer, Jason didn't look a day older. Nor did he sound like it, for the kid still had his little boy voice. His long brown hair now went down to his neck and was now long enough for him to tie back in a pony tail. But Jason liked it this length. In fact, he was thinking about keeping it.

"What? Here in the Jungle? You gotta be kidding me." Said Max.

"Are you scared, Max?" Mickey asked.

"No way, Mick." Said Max.

"Well, i guess i'll go collect some firewood for tonight's weenie and marshmallow roast. We gotta keep warm, you know. Meanwhile" Said Jason before picking up Mickey and Max. The 14 year old carried them over to the door of the watertruck, opened it and placed them inside. "you guys stay in here until i get back."

"Be careful, Jason." Said Mickey.

"Don't worry, i will. I'll be right back." Said Jason. The 14 year old boy closed the door and then walked away from the shelter and headed off to collect some firewood.

Unbeknownst to Jason, he was being watched by an unseen figure as he ventured off into the jungle. The figure then turned his attention back to the watertruck and started making his way over to where the vehicle was.

Inside the watertruck, Mickey and Max were sitting inside Jason's camo tent with the electric lantern turned on.

"I hope he'll be alright by himself. All kinds of things happen to humans in the jungle. And he could run into anything. Like Lions and Tiger and Bears." Said Max.

"Oh my!" Said Mickey pretending to be shocked. "Dude, don't be such a fraidy cat."

"I'm not being a fraidy cat, i am simply stating the facts. Jungles are very well known for having Lions and Tigers and Bears in them." Said Max.

"Now don't you be trying to scare me like that. You know perfectly well that Bears don't live in the Jungle." Said Mickey.

"Clearly you haven't seen The Jungle Book." Said Max.

"I have so seen The Jungle Book! And that was a movie, this is real life. And anyway, we have Jason with us, so there's nothing to be afraid of." Said Mickey.

"No, just Lions, Tigers, Dholes, Leopards, Snakes, plants and...Who knows what else?" Said Max.

"Jason will protect us." Said Mickey.

"I know he will. And besides, you and i are safe inside this watertruck. If anything tries to attack us, it won't be able to do us any harm. So who's afraid of some old Bears?" Said Max.

"Yeah! That's the spirit! High-paw." Said Mickey before he and Max high-pawed each other.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	56. 1043 56: Tiger AttackAbduction

**104** **3** **56: Tiger Attack/Abduction.**

Elsewhere in the jungle, Jason was collecting wood for the campfire.

"Max is afraid of the dark. He's afraid of the d...huh?" Jason stopped singing when he came into a beautiful scene filled with a herd of Zebras.

The boy dropped the wood he had collected and ran towards the scene. "Whoa, cool. Zebras." Said Jason as he staired at the herd. The 14 year old then looked up at the bright blue sky with a smile on his face. The boy then saw some baby Zebras over by a tree and ran over to where they were before they suddenly ran off.

Jason then rested his arms on the branch in front of him. He then looked and saw a strange looking figure up ahead of him. He couldn't quite see what it was, so he squented his brown eyes to try to make the figure out. And boy, did he regret doing that. For the figure was revealed to be a fully grown Tiger sitting on the flat surface of a rock.

The orange, furry preditor locked eyes with Jason and the teen instantly froze with fear. The Tiger stood to it's feet on the surface of the rock and continued to look upon the human with it's yellow eyes. And then it opened it's mouth really, really wide, exposing it's razor sharp teeth, and let out a loud deafening roar.

"AHH!" Jason screamed before taking off running.

Hearing the Tiger's roar was all it took for the entire herd of Zebras to start stampeeding through the jungle.

And that was all the Tiger needed. Running equeled chase and chase a equeled prey. The preditor then jumped down from the rock and took off after the boy.

As Jason took off through the open field with the herd of Zebras, he looked back for a split second and saw that the Tiger was in hot persuit of him and began running faster.

The Tiger took notice of this and proceeded to run faster as well. This seemed to work, for the big cat was catching up with Jason and got closer to the boy as it ran. When it saw that it was close enough, the Tiger lunged at the 14 year old, but was knocked down by one of the Zebras as it ran past the preditor and the boy ran to join the rest of the stampeeding herd.

Jason looked back and saw that the Tiger was no longer chasing him, but continued running due to the stampeed.

The Tiger then leeped out of nowhere in front of Jason, blocking his path. The big cat then backed the teen up against a rocky wall. The Tiger stood a few feet away from Jason and they both staired at each other for a moment.

Jason looked the Tiger in the yellow eyes as they staired at him, not taking his brown eyes off the preditor out of extreme caution and fear of death. The boy knew he had to get away, but he also knew he had to go about doing it carefully. One false move and the Tiger would be alerted.

The Tiger then growled and Jason saw that it was getting ready to attack. He needed to think of something fast or he was gonna be Tiger food.

Jason then heard rapid footsteps approaching and saw a Zebra coming his way out of the corner of his eye. The boy then ran along side the Zebra when it ran past him just as the Tiger lunged forward.

The Tiger watched as it's dinner ran off with the Zebra and the rest of the stampeed. The orange cat roared in anger as it watched it's live meal flee. But the preditor was not about to give up without a fight. He wanted a meal and he was gonna get it. The big cat then took off after the herd of stampeeding Zebras.

Meanwhile, in the stampeed, Jason was trying to keep up with the herd of Zebras. But he knew he had to be careful, for if her tripped and fell, he would be trampled to death by the stripped animals. The boy then looked up ahead of him and saw a tree with vines that were long enough for him to grab onto.

Jason soon reached the tree and he grabbed onto one of the vines and held onto it as he watched the rest of the stampeeding Zebras below him run away. "(Panting) Ma, oh man. Talk about being in a hurry." A loud roar then came from behind and the 14 year old turned to see the Tiger running towards him. "AH!"

The Tiger soon made it's way under the tree that Jason was hanging from. The big cat roared as he stood on his hind legs and swipped at the boy's legs with it's paws.

Jason lifted his legs up to prevent the Tiger from scratching him. He then began climbing the vine he was holding onto and made his way up into the tree and stood on one of it's lembs.

The Tiger began to climb the tree as well, causing Jason to lose his balance on the lemb he was standing on, but he managed to regain it. The Tiger continued climbing the tree, and Jason looked down and saw that it was getting close to where he was, causing him to climb the tree faster by grabbing onto it's vines and lembs.

Jason grabbed ahold of vine after vine as he climbed ferther up the tree.

This, however, did not stop the Tiger, as he was still climbing the tree, despite the vines that were in his way.

Jason then looked down and saw that the Tiger was in hot persuit of him and started climbing the vines faster. He then grabbed ahold of two vines and placed his feet on a lemb, unaware that a vine had rapped itself around his right ankle.

The Tiger roared and soon made it to where it's prey was and swipped it's paws at Jason, with the boy narrowly avoiding them.

Jason seized a long vine that was right in front of him and began, climbing it, causing the vine that was rapped around his right ankle to tie itself. The boy proceeded to continue climbing the vine, but for some reason he couldn't climb anymore, no matter how hard he tried. "What on Earth? What gives?" The teenager looked down and saw that his right ankle was caught in a vine. "Oh, great, i'm stuck." The 14 year old tried to free his ankle from the vine by pulling real hard, hoping that the vine would snap. He then saw that the Tiger was climbing up where he was and struggled to free himself from the vine.

The Tiger began swipping at Jason and cut the vine, the boy's ankle was caught in, with it's claws.

Now that his ankle was free, Jason resumed climbing the vine he was holding onto. He then noticed lemb up above him and climbed up to it. He then grabbed ahold of the lemb and climbed onto it. The long brown haired boy carefully stood up on the lemb and grabbed ahold of another vine and began climbing it and reached for another vine. Follow by another and another and another and another after that. As he used the vines to climb up the rest of the tree, the boy could see a dark opend space above him. He soon made it up to the dark opened space and had each of his hands on a vine. The boy then looked down to see if the Tiger was still climbing after him. Suprisingly, it wasn't. In fact...the Tiger wasn't even in the tree at all. Jason looked around the tree and saw that the Tiger was nowhere to be found. "(Sighs) Thank goodness." He sighed with releaf before looking up.

The Tiger roared as it appeared out of the dark opened space and started swinging it's paws at Jason.

Jason began climbing down from the dark opened area, where the Tiger now was, using the vines. One of the vines he grabbed ahold of snapped and the teen was now hanging onto one vine with both hands, and he looked down and saw just how high up he was in the tree. He knew he was at the near top because of the dark opening above him. The boy looked up in the darkness and saw the Tiger stairing and growling at him.

The Tiger then gave a loud roar and leeped from the open dark space and landed on Jason, causing the vine he was holding onto to snap.

Jason and the Tiger began falling out of the tree, but some vines caught to Tiger. Jason kept on falling until he too was caught by several vines. The 14 year old looked up and saw that the Tiger was struggling to get out of the vines, causing him to get tangled up in them.

Jason then saw that he himself was also caught in a few vines. As the boy struggled to free himself, he looked up at the Tiger and saw that it was cutting the vines it was tangled up in with it's claws and teeth. He knew it wasn't going to be long before the big cat was free, so he began pulling on the vines that were tide around his arms and legs.

After cutting most of the vines, the other vines rapped around the Tiger's waist snapped and he fell down to where Jason was and landed on top of the boy, getting himself tangled up in the vines the teen was tangled up in.

As Jason and the Tiger fought, the boy narrowly and scarecly avoided the big cat's razor sharp teeth and claws.

In the process of trying to attack it's prey, the Tiger got itself tangled up in the vines. As he slashed at and bit at the boy with his teeth and claws, the Tiger cut the vines they were both tangled up in. The big cat then fell from where the vines once were and he grabbed onto a long lemb with his paws.

Meanwhile, Jason was hanging upsidedown by the same vine that was rapped around his ankle, which was now rapped around a lemb that was above the 14 year old. The teenager watched as the Tiger pulled himself onto the lemb below.

Jason reached up for his leg and began untying the vine around his ankle.

The Tiger then leeped up to the lemb that Jason was hanging from and grabbed onto it with his paws. The weight of the boy and the big cat was more than the lemb could handle, so the lemb broke and the two continued falling. The Tiger grabbed onto another lemb below while Jason continued falling out of the tree until he reached the bottom.

Jason quickly got to his feet and took off through the field, heading back into the forest part of the jungle.

The Tiger then jumped down from the tree and went after the boy.

Jason soon made it back to the watertruck, but stopped in his tracks when he saw that the door to the vehicle had been snatched off. "The pups." The 14 year old rushed over to the water truck. "Pup?!" He called as he looked inside the watertruck, only to find that it was empty. "Mickey, Max?" The teenager then looked around the area. "You guys, where are you?"

Just then, a big, black harry hand placed itself over Jason's mouth. The arm belonged to a big, black Gorilla, who grabbed the muffled screaming, struggling teen with his other arm. The Gorilla turned to face another Gorilla, who Jason saw was holding Mickey in one arm and Max in the other.

Standing next to the second Gorilla was Athaliah, who just looked at Jason. The Dhole's eyes then became white, with black swirls in them, like swirling vortex.

Jason brown eyes then became white, with black swirls in them, and he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Oh, no! Jason!" Mickey said.

"What did you do to our friend, you monster?!" Max demanded.

Athaliah turned to the two Dalmatian puppies, with her eyes now normal again. "I'm afraid you have that backwards, outsider. I'm not the monster. You two are. And don't worry about your human friend, he's just taking a nap. He'll wake up in a few hours...just like you two will." The Dhole's eyes became like a swirling vortex again and so did Mickey's and Max's.

The two Dalmatian twins then slowly closed their eyes and went to sleep.

Athaliah's eyes returned to normal. "Hypnosis. Where would i be without it? Thank you crystal sarcophagus." She then focused on the two Gorillas. "Ecellent work, you two. Congratulations on a job well done. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you." Said the first Gorilla, holding an unconscious Jason.

"Uh...this is great and all. But...what do we do with them now?" Asked the second Gorilla.

"We take them back to my lair in the volcano and hold them there until that other outsider pup arrives." Said Athaliah.

"Do you think that'll work?" Asked the second Gorilla.

"I know it will." Said Athaliah. "Once word gets out that we have the pup's family, he'll come running to save them. But he won't be rescuing them."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	57. 1043 57: The Lying Human Being

**104** **3** **57: The Lying Human Being.**

Elsewhere in the jungle, many of the male villagers were working in the forest, chopping down trees. Some of the men chopped a tree with their axes while several others were pulling on the tree with the ropes that were tide to it. The men continued chopping the tree and the others continued pulling on it with the ropes until it came down with a loud crash and the villagers cheered in victory.

A water Buffelo entered into the village, pulling a wagon of hay, with a male villager sitting on the wagon. The Buffelo soon stopped when a herd of sheep started walking past him, led by a man.

Meanwhile, two indian boys were each climbing up a tree, trying to beat each other to the top, but they soon stopped when they heard a sound. The two kids looked and saw a man riding through the crowd of villagers on a circus Elephant, which all of the villagers were amazed by.

The 10 year old boy, who had fade fun of Tommy last month, stopped and caught sight of the Elephant and ran over to a familier house and stood on top of a rock. "Hey! Ashanti! Ashanti, come on! Come with me!"

Ashanti opened the door to her house and stepped out. "Hello, Ganchum. What's up?"

"The Elephant trainer's gonna put on a show and then Mr. Clinton is gonna tell us a story. Great, huh?" Said the boy now known as Ganchum. "Come on, let's go!" He said in excitment as he ran over to where Ashanti was.

"Well, maybe." Said Ashanti.

"Oh, come on, all of our friends are gonna be there." Said Ganchum.

Ashanti: "Um, well,..."

"Come on, Ashanti. You always use to like going with me. But ever since that American jungle boy and his dog arrived you don't wanna see me." Said Ganchum.

"Alright, Ganchum. But only if you agree that Tommy and Dice can come." Said Ashanti.

"Awww, why do we have to bring them? That'll be no fun. Everybody i know thinks the guy's a creep. Besides, he was very insulting to Mr. Clinton last month." Said Ganchum.

"Well, if that's the way you feel, you can go by yourself." Said Ashanti before proceeding to go back into her house.

"No, wait. Wait a minute." Said Ganchum, stopping Ashanti. "If you won't come without them, bring them along."

"Oh, that's great. Tommy, Dice, let's go to the square to see the Elephant." Said Ashanti.

Ganchum ran, but soon stopped and looked back to see Ashanti and Tommy.

"This is going to be really exciting, you guys. Do you like Elephants?" Said Ashanti as she and Tommy walked past Ganchum.

"Yeah, they're awsome." Said Tommy, wearing indian cloths like the other villagers.

Ganchum proceeded to follow after Ashanti and Tommy, but the young indian boy tripped over something and fell flat on his face. He then looked and saw Dice standing beside him, realizing that it was the Dalmatian who had tripped him.

Dice then marched on to join Ashanti and Tommy.

Ganchum then got to his feet and went to join the rest of the crowd.

The indian man sat on the trunk of the circus Elephant indian style and the big creature lifted him up in the air. The man then stood up and jumped up and down on the trunk a few times before doing a backflip. He then backflipped onto the Elephant's back, follow by another backflip and landing on his right hand, causing the crowd to cheer.

Amongst the cheering crowd was Clinton on one side and Tommy, Ashanti, Dice and Ganchum on the other.

The trainer was now holding onto the Elephant's lifted trunk and using it to swing over, wowing the audience. He then stood on his hands on the creatur's trunk.

Ashanti, Tommy, Dice and Ganchum staired in amazment.

The trainer did a backflip and landed on his right hand on the Elephant's back. He then sat on the animal's back and it stood on it's hind legs and the audience cheered and applauded.

"Do it again!" Said a village boy.

"That was fantastic!" Said a male villager.

Tommy, meanwhile, was sitting on a well, with Dice standing at his side.

"This is really silly. I could do much better than that any time." Said Tommy.

"Tell me, Tommy, is it true that Elephants in the jungle are much more stronger than that one?" Said Dice.

"Sure it is. In fact, there are many Elephants in the jungle that are ten times stronger than that one." Said Tommy. The 9 year old blond then leaned back and accidently knocked the bucket over into the well. "Did i do that?"

"Now what we've all been waiting for! Clayton will tell a story! An extraordinary tale! What every word he says is true! He saw it all with his own eyes!" Said a man standing by Clinton.

"It's CLINTON!" Clinton corrected. The American man led the way and all of the people followed him over to a tree, where Tommy and Dice sat by the well.

Ashanti ran over to where Tommy and Dice were and sat on the well next to the blond.

Ganchum ran over to the well to sit next to Ashanti, but Dice jumped on top of the well and barked at the boy.

"AH!" Ganchum screamed in fear at the barking pup. Seeing that his spot was now taken, the boy decided to just stand by the well.

The crowd then applauded as they stood around Clinton.

"Silence. Now i, Clinton, will tell you a story. An amazing story, which i have never told to anyone before. To begin let me ask a question of you all. How many of you have gone into the very heart of the jungle?"

None of the people answered.

"None of you? Well, listen, and you shall hear. The heart of the jungle is a forbidden place gaurded by fearce gray monkeys who refuse to enter. But i, Clinton, am the leader of the gray monkeys. As soon as they see me arrive, they scurry down and make haste to bring me wine."

"They bring wine?" Said a male villager.

"He's the leader of the monkeys." Added another male villager.

"My friends, just think about that wine. It's delicious. And if you drink it, you'll live forever." Said Clinton.

"He's found the secret of eternal youth in the jungle. Unbelievable." Said a villager.

"That's the most amazing thing i've ever heard." Said a woman.

"Let's get him to bring some back." Said a man.

"There's still more to tell of all the animals in the jungle. Which is the strongest?" Said Clinton.

"The Tiger!" Said a man.

"The Elephant!" Said another man.

"The Alligator." Said a woman.

"Well, my friends, those are all strong animals, but i'm afraid none of you know the truth. The strongest, fiercest, most frightning animal in the jungle is a Dragon called the fire Dragon. It had the head of a Tiger joined to an Alligator's body, and on it's back, a pair of Eagle's wings." Said Clinton.

The crowd then started chatting amongst themselves about the story that Clinton had just told.

"Hahahahaha!" Tommy laughed.

"Tommy, what's the joke? What's so funny?" Ashanti asked.

"That's not all. Everyone here knows about the Dhole that's been lurking around the village, don't you? The one that's been carrying our animals off into the jungle?" Said Clinton.

"Do we ever." Said a male villager.

"Of course you know. Because there's a 100 rupee reward offered to the person who will rid us of her." Said Clinton.

"A reward?" Tommy questioned.

"It's money that they give you if you manage to stop the pet-eating Dhole." Said Ashanti.

"I know what a reward is." Said Tommy.

"That's right. And Mr. Clinton is the only person who can stop the Dhole." Said Ganchum.

Dice then snarled at Ganchum, causing him to gasp with fear.

"The mystery is why should this savage beast attacks only animals in our village. Why does she never attack elsewhere? This is the reason: Within the Dhole lives the spirit of the village's most hated woman. Yes, the spirit of Morgana who died here last year." Said Clinton.

The crowd then started chatting amongst each other again.

"Morgana was a wicked woman." Said one of the villagers.

"The spirit is using the Dhole's body to take revenge on the village that punished her, and i can prove it. All of you remember how Morgana had got that long scar over her right eye in a fight? That's proof since the Dhole has a scar in the same place." Said Clinton.

All of the villagers were silent yet again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Came the sound of hard laughter.

Everyone turned to see that the laughter was coming from Tommy.

"Tommy, it isn't very nice to laugh." Said Ashanti.

"But it's funny! Mr. Clayton knows nothing!" Tommy laughed.

"IT'S CLINTON!" Clinton screamed.

"Take that back! Mr. Clinton's the smartest man around!" Said Ganchum.

Tommy continued to laugh as all of the people gathered around him, Ashanti and Dice.

"What do you mean?" Asked a woman.

"Are you calling him a liar?" A man asked.

"Huh?" Tommy stopped laughing and saw that he was surrounded by all of the villagers.

"Oh, man. This is gonna get ugly real fast." Dice thought to himself.

"Yes. That's story's a lie." Said Tommy.

"Say that again!" Said Ganchum before he charged at Tommy.

Dice then jumped off the well and rammed Ganchum in the stomach, knocking the boy down on the ground, causing him to hit the back of his head.

Ganchum then held the back of his head with both hands and started crying.

Clinton walked up to Tommy and Ganchum hid behind the man.

"Insolent jungle boy, i dare you to say that again." Said Clinton.

Tommy just looked at Clinton, with a growling Dice standing in front of the 9 year old boy.

"Are you calling me a liar? Who do you think you are?!" Clinton asked.

"Mister, your story's not true, it's very silly." Said Tommy.

"What?! How dare you!" Said Clinton.

"No animal with a head of a Tiger, a body of an Alligator with Eagle's wings exist in the jungle. This thing cannot be. Or nothing would survive in the jungle. The stories about those monkeys is a lie too." Said Tommy.

"What?" Clinton asked.

"Monkeys are lazy things. They don't make wine." Said Tommy.

"You know nothing! You lived in the jungle! I have proof of the monkeys' wine! They made it special." Said Clinton.

"The Athaliah story is a lie aslo." Said Tommy.

"Athaliah?" Clinton asked.

"The pet-eating Dhole. She's the bad, evil one who breaks the jungle law." Said Tommy.

"What jungle law? All of you just listen to that. What a good joke. He says jungle animals actually obey their own laws. Hahahahaha!" Said Clinton.

"Mister, i am telling the truth. There is a law in the jungle. You must never attack humans or animals that belong to humans. Athaliah breaks this law. More-so the second law than the first. So everyone hates her. Her 99 Dhole members are her only friends." Said Tommy.

"HA! So this little brat thinks i make up lies and nonsense." Said Clinton.

"The reason that Athaliah has that scar on her face is because i cut her." Said Tommy.

"Stop lying, boy!" Said Clinton.

"It's not a lie, i did it with Mr. Wahar's hunting knife in the fight. No human spirit is living in Athaliah." Said Tommy.

"Tommy's story is true. He and Dice fought that Dhole when she attacked me. My grandfather was there when it happened." Said Ashanti.

"I don't trust either of you. You're both lying to your teeth. And my friends, everything i've told you is true. You little brat! If you know so much, why don't you catch that pet-eater you call Athaliah on your own! Yes, smart aleck." Said Clinton.

"Oh, Tommy, please." Ashanti begged.

"Alright, i can catch her." Said Tommy.

"Huh?" Said Clinton.

"Then all the people will know that i'm no liar." Said Tommy. "Do i still get this reward you were talking about earlier?"

"If you can earn it. Remember, boy, i'm gonna be keeping an eye on you. And we'll see what you do. If you play any tricks, i'll make you pay for your insolence. And that's no lie." Said Clinton before turnning away and walking off.

"You're gonna regret your boasting!" Said Ganchum before running off.

All of the people then turned and looked at Tommy and Dice and the 9 year old boy and the Dalmatian looked around and saw that all of the villagers were eyeing them. What had they gotton themselves into?

"What did i just do?" Said Tommy is disbelief.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	58. 1043 58: A Trip To India

**104** **3** **58: A Trip To India.**

 **U.S. Texarkana, Arkansas Airport**

Back in America, Gigi, Molly and Olive were at the airport with Bo and Beethoven, standing at the ticket counter, waiting for the man standing behind the counter to find a flight to India that was available.

"Everything's full." Said the man.

"Everything's full?" Gigi asked.

"I'm very sorry, but it is Summer." Said the man.

"Uhh. What about another airline?" Bo asked.

The man then started typing on his computer and then stopped. "Nothing available. Maybe you can come back next week, we can get you a flight to India by then."

"I can't wait that long." Said Gigi.

"I'm terribly sorry, ma'am, but we're doing absolutely everything we can." Said the man.

Gigi and Bo turned to see a man and a woman standing behind them. Obviously they were waiting in line.

"Go ahead. I'm sorry." Said Gigi as she, Bo and the dogs moved aside, allowing the couple to get in front of them. "Excuse me. You have places to go, people to see. You got a ticket there. That's good. Excuse me." She said before she, Bo and the dogs got in front of the couple again. "Look, i have been awake for two whole months. I'm tired, and i'm dirty. Over the past three years i have been from Paris, Texas to Australia and back, from Kansas to London, England to New Zealand to Texarkansas."

"Texarkana." The man corrected.

"WHATEVER! I am trying to get to India and find my friend, three of my puppies, and my 14 year old son. And now that i'm this close, you're telling me it's hopeless?" Said Gigi.

While Gigi was talking to the ticket man, her conversation caught the attention of a woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She wore pink lipstick, a black suit top, a black short skirt, black stockings that covered her whole legs and a pair of black high heel shoes.

"I'm sorry." Said the man.

"No. No, no, no, wait! This is crazy! You work at an airport! A place that gets people from country to country! And i don't care if i have to get out on your runway and hitchhike! If it cost me everything i own-even if i have to use my own car to drive to India myself-i am going to find my family and bring them home." Said Gigi.

"Uh, ma'am, if there was anything at all i could do for you-"

"Do it. Do anything." Said Gigi, cutting the ticket man off. Not knowing that the woman who had been listening to her conversation had walked up to her and the others from behind.

"I-i can schedual a flight to India for you next week-"

"Excuse me." Said the woman, cutting the man off.

"What?" Said Gigi as she turned to see the woman standing behind her.

"Excuse me. Can you Excuse us for a second?" Said the woman to the man. "Can i see you for a second? Please?" She said to Gigi.

"Sure." Said Gigi.

"Oh, good." Said the woman. "Excuse us." She said to the man. "Come over here." She said as she led Gigi, Bo and the dogs away from the counter.

"Yeah, what?" Gigi asked.

"I couldn't help but over hearing you have a little bit of a dilemma there. I have a crisis myself." Said the woman.

"My sorry, who are you?" Gigi asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Clare Denberough. I'm a Social Worker. I work with orphan kids and place them in good loving homes." Said the woman known as Clare.

"Hi, nice to meet you, i'm Gigi Miller. These are my dogs, Molly and Olive. This is Bo's dog, Beethoven. And this is Bo Coleman. He's an old friend of mine."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Said Bo.

"Same here." Said Clare.

"I'm sorry, did you say you could help us?" Gigi asked.

"Anyway, i'm rambling on about myself here. My flight was canceled, so i have to take a private plane. Now i heard you had some problems. Getting to India to find your family or something?" Said Clare.

"Uh, yes, my son, his father and my other three puppies. They...went on this trip to India a month ago and never came back. And the reason they never came back was because their plane had crashed in the jungle. I went to the police, but they refused to help me because they think that my family is dead. And then i called Bo and he called the India police. They said they would send a search party and that they would call us if they found anything, and we never heard back from them. So...here we are." Said Gigi.

"Oh no. If you have to get to India, i'll gladly take you. You see, my original plan was to get on the plane and head back to Chicago, but seeing how you guys are in a fix and in need of help, i'd be happy to ask the pilot to fly us to India." Said Clare.

"You'd do that for us, Clare?" Gigi asked.

"Sure i will. Why not? You gotta get to India to find your family." Said Clare.

"A flight to India?" Said Gigi.

"Sure, if it's that important." Said Clare.

"Thank you. Oh, thank you." Said Gigi.

"If you don't mind going in a private plane with some Social Working woman, like me." Said Clare.

Gigi: "No. We'd love to."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	59. 1043 59: Goodbye Village

**104** **3** **59: Goodbye Village.**

 **India**

That night in the village, Tommy and Dice were once again sleeping outside, but this time inside of a tent that Ashanti had made for them last month, the day after they had spent the night sleeping on the ground. Tommy slept in the tent, with Dice sleeping in his arms, once again, wearing his black shorts and orange short sleeve t-shirt.

Dice's eyes then began to twitch and the nine week old puppy awoke from his slumber. The Dalmatian got out of Tommy's arms and exited the tent.

"Huh?" Said Tommy, waking up just in time to see his little furry spotted friend exiting the tent. The 9 year old exited the tent and ran over to Dice, who was growling at the bushes. "What is it, Dice?"

"There's something in the bushes." Said Dice before he resumed growling and barking.

The bushes then started to rustle for a minute or two.

"Cobra." Said Dice.

As if on cue, a Cobra snake lunged out of bushes and charged at Dice and Tommy.

Tommy got out of the way and Dice charged at the Cobra snake and began attacking it. Tommy watched on as the Dalmatian and the snake battled it out with each other.

Dice held the Cobra in his mouth by the neck as the snake continued to struggle to free itself from the pup's strong hold. Dice then let go of the snake and jumped away. The pup and the Cobra growled and hissed at each other before resuming the fight.

Tommy watched as Dice grabbed the snake by the neck with his mouth and pent it down on the ground with his right paw.

The snake managed to get free for a minute, but the Dalmatian pent it back down on the ground. The serpent got free again and lunged at Tommy, who quickly got out of the way.

Dice seized the reptile with his mouth and the two began to struggle again.

The snake soon stopped fighting when it heard a whistle. The Cobra broke from the Dalmatian's jaws and retreated back into the bushes, where Ganchum was waiting for it behind a tree. The indian boy and the snake then fled the scene.

"(Sighs)." Tommy sighed with relief while Dice just continued growling.

Later, Tommy was back inside his tent, sleeping, with a large hunting knife at his side. The boy soon awoke and saw that Dice was missing. "Huh? Dice? I wonder where he's wondered off to?" The nine year old American blond then went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, outside the tent, Dice was keeping a look out for the snake and anything else that thought about attacking him and Tommy. He then spotted Ganchum carrying a wooden crate. "Gottcha."

Ganchum opened the crate and dumped the Cobra snake out onto the ground. "There." The Indian boy then ran off, leaving the snake behind.

Once the snake was all alone, Dice ran up to it from behind and pounced on it, grabbing it by the neck with his mouth, and began strangling the reptile. After a moment's struggle, the snake became lifeless and passed away.

Dice then opened his mouth and released the now dead snake from his jaws. The puppy then went back over to the tent where Tommy was sleeping and resumed standing gaurd. The snake may have been dead, but that didn't mean that nothing else would try to mess with Tommy. While he was keeping watch, a familier black Panther stepped into view, with a green Parrokeet on her back.

"Bageena? Pauly?" Said Dice.

"We have news for you." Said Bageena.

"What?" Dice asked.

"Well, Athaliah had gone out hunting today with two Gorillas and she now has your family." Said Bageena.

"Oh no! Rex, Jason, Mickey Max! They're in danger!" Dice gasped.

"Yeah, but that's not the worst part. It appears Athaliah knows where you're living now." Pauly added.

"Does she?" Dice asked.

"She was cursing you and saying you'd never escape her." Said Pauly.

"The time has come. And i'm ready for her. I will never be beaten by that monster." Said Dice.

"With Athaliah knowing of your whereabouts, it's not safe for you here anymore. We have to leave now." Said Bageena.

"Dice? Begeena? Pauly? What's going on?" Tommy asked as he stepped out of the tent.

"Athaliah knows where i am, she's coming after me. And she's got my family too." Said Dice.

"Oh no, that's terrible?" Tommy said.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Said Dice.

"Right." Said Tommy. The 9 year old boy and the three animals then ran off, fleeing from the village, heading off to find and rescue Dice's family.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	60. 1043 60: Athaliah Attacks

**104** **3** **60: Athaliah Attacks.**

 **August 7'th, (2023)**

The next day, after leaving the village, Bageena, Pauly, Dice and Tommy were crossing a waterfall on a bunch of rocks in a river.

"The turtles like me. Maybe even the crocodiles. What about the Rhinos? I'm sure they'll be glad to help us rescue my family." Said Dice.

The gang was later walking towards a tree lemb that reached from the edge of a clift to another side.

"Of course the Rhinos can take down several of those Dholes. I don't think i'd be very good at that." Said Dice as he and Tommy walked on the lemb. "It's either the turles or the crocodiles. Which one do you guys think is better?"

"Neither." Said Pauly.

Dice jumped onto Tommy's shoulders and rapped his paws around the boy's neck. "What do you mean?" Asked the pup as Tommy grabbed ahold of a branch above the lemb and made his way over the clift.

"We're going to the outlands of the jungle." Said Pauly as Tommy, with Dice on his shoulders, made his way over to the other side and let go, landing on another clift.

"What? Pauly, i don't know the outlands." Said Dice.

"You will." Said Pauly before flying off of Bageena's back to the other side where Dice and Tommy were. Follow by the female black Panther herself, who jumped to the other side.

The gang then started walking across the other side.

"Akira always said we're not suppose to go near the outlands." Said Dice.

"Yeah, but that was different." Said Bageena.

"Why is it different?" Asked Dice.

The trio were now walking through the forest part of the jungle.

"Akira always said "Stay away from the outlands, because you might fall in a trap, or get eaten, or get hurt by the animals that live there." Said Dice.

"I know what Akira said." Said Bageena.

The gang then turned to see a herd of Elephants coming their way on the left side of the forest.

"Whoa." Said Dice.

"Elephants." Tommy finished.

"Bow your head." Said Bageena before bowing.

"Why?" Dice asked.

"Show them respect." Said Pauly before getting off of Bageena's back and onto the forest floor and bowing.

Dice did as he was told and bowed.

"The Elephants created this jungle. Where they made furrows with their tusks, the rivers ran. Where they blew with their trunks, the leaves fell.

Tommy wasn't sure what to make of this, being that he was human and couldn't understand animal talk, minus Dice and Pauly. But not wanting to feel left out, he decided to get down on his hands and knees and bow.

"They made all that belongs. The mountains, the trees, the birds in the trees. But they did not make you or your human friend. That is why you and your family must go back to the outside world." Said Bageena.

Dice and Tommy watched as the Elephants passed by them, Bageena and Pauly. As the Elephants passed by a baby Elephant looked at them and smiled as he and the rest of the herd walked off.

The boy and the three animals then stood back up. Pauly got back on Bageena's back and resumed their journey through the jungle.

Later, the trio exited the forest and came into an open field with a herd of water Buffelo.

"What if we got the Nilgai to help us?" Said Dice.

"No." Said Bageena.

"Or the Mongoose?" Said Dice.

"This is not up for discussion." Said Bageena.

"But this is Athaliah we're talking about. I don't even know what the outlands are like." Said Dice.

"You'll learn. Trust me." Said Bageena.

"But Athaliah has a pack of 99 Dholes. Why don't we get twice that much help?" Dice asked.

"Because the outlanders are sneaky and devious. And they don't fight fair. And Athaliah made it clear for us to come alone or else your family would pay with their lives. Only we can help your family now." Said Pauly.

Tommy and Dice then noticed one of the Buffalos eyeing them and it snorted at the two.

"Whoa!" Said Tommy.

"This isn't fair. You're not giving me a choice. There's a lot of stuff you're not telling me too. Don't think i didn't notice. You're saying that my family's in danger and that they need help. Are you getting them help? No. Why are we going to try to rescue them if we're not gonna get help? And why does that Dhole hate me so much? Does she know me? Sure seems like she knows me." Said Dice.

Bageena then stopped in her tracks as Dice and Tommy kept on walking.

"Down." Said Bageena.

"What? Now we have to bow to the Buffalo too?" Dice asked.

"Listen to me, this is not a game. You and Tommy are to run to that ravine." Said Pauly.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dice added.

"Go to the north, where the sky glows at night. We'll find you on that path." Said Bageena.

"Bageena, i'm not taking one more step until you tell me..." Before Dice could finish his sentence, Athaliah jumped out of nowhere, preceeding to pounce on the Dalmatian, but Bageena tackled her to the ground.

Tommy and Dice saw Bageena throw Athaliah off of her and the boy and the pup ran through the field while the Buffalo took off in another direction.

Bageena and Pauly both attacked Athaliah as Tommy and Dice rushed through the open field. The alpha Dhole then slapped the black Panther down to the ground with her paw and then slapped the green Parrokeet away. Athaliah then took after after the boy and the puppy.

"Run, Dice and Tommy!" Said Pauly.

Hearing these words from their green feathered friend, Tommy picked up Dice and ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Run!" Bageena added.

As Athaliah chased after Tommy and Dice, the 9 year old boy picked up the pace and began running faster. This, however, did not stop the alpha Dhole from persuing her prey, as she just sped up her running as well. As the wild dog closed in on her two victims, the herd of Buffalo ran by and knocked her over.

Tommy, holding Dice, ran towards the edge of a clift and rolled into a muddy ravine. Now covered in mud, the 9 year old stood up, still holding the now mud covered pup. Tommy breath a sigh of relief until he and Dice turned to see the herd of Buffalo entering into the ravine and headed their way. The boy then resumed running but then stopped.

Athaliah made her way to the edge of the clift and looked down into the ravine for any sign of the pup and the boy.

Tommy dodged the Buffalo as he and Dice made their way through the stampede.

Athaliah continued observing the ravine as Dice and Tommy made their way through the herd, narrowly dodging the Buffalo, and getting splattered with mud. Tommy soon managed to find his way out of the stampede, but he and Dice were now completely littered with mud from head to toe.

This, however, did nothing to stop Athaliah from spotting them in the ravine.

Seeing that he and Dice stood out from the ravine, and the stampeding herd of Buffalo, Tommy knew he had to do something to save both himself and his little K-9 companion. The boy soon got his oppertunity when he saw one of the Buffalos coming his way. He then placed Dice on his shoulders and the pup rapped his paws around the boy's neck. Tommy then grabbed ahold of one of the Buffalo's horns and climbed onto it as it carried them both off.

Athaliah ran to the other side of the clift and watched as the stampeding herd of Buffalo ran off with her prey. The alpha Dhole snarled in anger, knowing that she had failed at catching her victims.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	61. 1043 61: KidDognapped

**104** **3** **61: Kid/Dognapped.**

Meanwhile, inside the volcano, inside the lava cave, an unconscious Jason Miller slowly opened his brown eyes and was immediately met with intense heat. The 14 year old boy was sweating all over, none-stop. He then sat up and looked at his surroundings. "What the...Where am i? How did i get here?" He asked as he looked around. It didn't take him long to figure out where he was. He was inside a cave. And a lava cave from the looks of it. "Huh?" The kid looked down as saw two familier Dalmatian puppies lying on the floor next to him. "Mickey, Max!" The boy then started shaking the pups with his hands, trying to wake them up. "You guys, wake up!"

The two nine week old Dalmatian twins slowly opened their eyes and were met by the image of their human friend.

"Jason?" Mickey asked.

"JJ?" Max asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Said Jason.

"Where...where are we? And why is it so hot in here?" Mickey asked.

"We're in a lava cave. We're inside a volcano." Said Jason.

"A VOLCANO?!" Said Mickey and Max as they both stood up.

"SHHHH! (Whispering) Be quiet!" Said Jason.

"Sorry." Said Mickey and Max.

"Wait a minute. How do you know it's a lava cave?" Max asked.

"Trust me, i know. The constant intense heat, the smell of smoke? Yeah, i think it's safe to say that we're inside a volcano." Said Jason.

"But how did we get here is the thing. I mean, the last i remember, we were in the Jungle at the watertruck, and then...everything else is a blur." Said Mickey.

"Same here." Said Max.

"Not with me it isn't. I know what happened." Said Jason.

"Huh?" Said Mickey.

"You do?" Max asked.

"Yeah. Call me crazy, but i think that Dhole and those two Gorillas are responsable for bringing us here." Said Jason.

"You think so?" Max asked.

"I know so. That Dhole used hypnosis on us to knock us out and then she and the Gorillas brought us here and put us in this cave." Said Jason.

"But that doesn't make any sense. How can a Dhole hypnotise humans and animals?" Said Max.

"And why would they bring us here?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know. And i'm not sticking around long enough to find out. Come on, let's get out of here." Said Jason.

"Right." Said Mickey.

"I'm with you, but...how do we get out of here? There's no entrance or opening anywhere." Max added.

"Yeah, you're right. We've gotta find a way out of here." Said Jason.

"But how?" Mickey asked.

"Hmmm." Said Jason as he looked around the cave for any sign of an exit. The teenager then spotted an opening appeared to be sealed off by what appeared to be a large rock. "There's a way out." The 14 year old and the two pups ran over to the blocked entrance, and the boy placed both of his hands on the rock and attempted to push it off, to no avail.

Mickey and Max then stood on their hind legs, placed their paws on the rock, and began helping Jason push the rock.

Jason then grunted as he pushed himself up against the rock, trying to knock the rock down. After a few failed attempts, the boy and the pups stopped and began breathing heavily.

"Oh, it's no use. We're trapped in here." Said Max.

"Not if we do it like this." Said Jason.

"Like what?" Mickey asked.

"Stand back and i'll show you." Said Jason.

"Oh, uh...okay." Said Mickey before he and Max backed away from the rock that was blocking the cave entrance.

Jason backed away from the rock and went up against the wall. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The 14 year old then screamed as he charged at the rock, which turned out to be a circle-shapped stone that was rolled over the entrance of the cave. A loud crash was then heard on the inside of the cave, meaning that Jason had crashed into the rock. "Ouch."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	62. 1043 62: New Friends

**104** **3** **62: New Friends.**

In another part of the jungle, high above a river, the herd of Buffalo were walking in line on a sloping ledge as it poored down rain from the gray clouded sky.

Dice and Tommy, meanwhile, were asleep on one of the Buffalos' backs. As the herd continued across the slope, Tommy slowly opened his eyes and sat up, follow by Dice.

The two looked at their surroundings and saw that they were on a Buffalo, high above a river. As the Buffalo continued onward, the boy and the Dalmatian looked up at the top of a hill.

At first glance, nothing appeared to be happening, but as they continued looking, the two friends saw that a landslide was coming towards them from down the hill.

Seeing the landslide above them, the Buffalo began to panic.

As the landslide approached them, Tommy, holding Dice, jumped off of the Buffalo's back and the two of them rolled down a muddy hill and landed in the raging river below.

The boy and the Dalmatian swam to the surface and gasped for air. The two tried to stay above the surface, but the curant was far too strong for them and they were forced back underwater.

The strong curant of the water then slammed Tommy into an underwater rock, knocking the boy unconscious.

Dice then swam towards Tommy and grabbed the boy by the back of the collar of his shirt with his mouth. The pup then swam up to the surface with Tommy and carried him over to treetrunk and got onto it and stood on the trunk, holding Tommy by the back collar, as the curant carried them both off.

Later on, in the river, the treetrunk came out of a thick fog, with a tired Dice lying on it, still holding onto an unconscious Tommy. The treetrunk then appreached nearby land and came to a stop when it reached the land.

Dice got off of the treetrunk and swam to the shore, carrying Tommy by the collar. Once they made it to shore, the Dalmatian collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. The poor pup was all tired out form having to rescue Tommy, fighting that strong curant and holding onto the boy the rest of the trip. Exhasted and tired, Dice slowly closed his eyes and went right to sleep. Immediately after doing this, however, a large shadow of a large figure towered over both him and Tommy.

(Scene fades to black)

Later, a pair of large nosterals sniffed at Tommy and Dice while they were lying on the ground with their eyes shut. Both of their eyes opened wide and...

"AH! AH! AAHH!" Tommy and Dice screamed.

"Relax, pup. No need to get worked up, okay?" Said a large brown Bear.

"Where are we?" Dice asked.

"Uh...This is a cave. It's my cave." Said the Bear.

Dice and Tommy looked around and saw that they were indeed inside a cave.

"You don't remember what happened, do you?" The Bear said.

"No." Said Dice.

"I saved your lives. Yeah, i snatched you from the jaws of death. The river of death, actually. And lucky for you...your new favorite hero, old Bahoo here, just happened to be passing by. Uh, no big deal. Just tell me this. Can your human friend...climb?" Said the brown Bear now known as Bahoo.

"Yeah." Said Dice.

"Then let's quit wasting time and get on with it." Said Bahoo before walking off.

"Get on with what?" Dice asked.

"Payback, pup. Payback." Said Bahoo as he exited his cave.

"What do you mean payback? Payback for what?" Asked Dice as he and Tommy ran after the Bear.

"You owe me, guys. You owe me. You owe me." Said the Bear as he walked out of his cave, with the boy and the pup following him.

"Slow down." Said Dice.

"And you're gonna pay back." Said Bahoo.

Dice: "But, but..."

"Because that's right. You're gonna do the right thing. That's the right thing to do. You're gonna pay me back because you owe me. You got it?" Said Bahoo.

Later, Bahoo is standing on his hind legs, with his paws placed on a rocky wall, licking some yellow substance on it, with Dice and Tommy standing by his side.

"Okay, here's our little task. You see that golden stuff dripping down from there?" Said Bahoo, looking up.

Dice and Tommy followed the Bear's gaze and looked up.

"That's called honey. All you and your human need to do, little one...for your payback purposes...is to just shimmy on up there...and get me that thing up there that's making that funny noise and bring it back down." Said Bahoo as he and the boy and pup looked up at the top at a Bee infested honeycomb that was dripping honey.

"You're kidding me, right?" Said Dice.

Bahoo sat on the jungle floor. "No, not really."

"What? What's wrong?" Said Tommy, asking Dice for trancelation on what the Bear was saying.

"Oh, nothing, Tommy. Except Bhoo here wants us to climb up to the top of this 'WALL' to get him some H-O-N-E-Y." Said Dice.

Tommy looked at the Bear. "You're kidding me, right?"

"That's what i said." Said Dice.

"I could get killed going up there." Said Tommy as he and Dice began walking off.

"Guys!" Said Bahoo, stopping Tommy and Dice in their tracks. "Guys, guys, guys. Try to understand this. I'm a Bear. It means that i have to eat my weight...every day...for hibernation purposes. I know i'm asking for a lot...but i don't climb and one of you does. Look, i really need your help, winter's coming. You don't want me to go to sleep...and never wake up."

Dice then looked up at the sheer rock face high above him, follow by Tommy, with comfortable expressions on both of their faces.

Later, the boy and the pup scampered across the jungle floor, looking for suitable climbing gear. They found a thick vine and tugged it, but it was way too strong for them to pull down from the tree.

Tommy then found two rocks and banged them together until a sharp piece broke off. He grabbed the sharp piece and climbed up the tree, using the vines inbeded in the surface. as footholds.

Bahoo and Dice watched from below as Tommy sawed at the vine from earlier, with the sharp piece of rock, until it snapped. It fell to the ground and he jumped down after it. He then broke off a long thin tree branch and snapped the ends off to make a stick. With the stick and the thick vine coiled around his other arm, Tommy ran to the base of the rocky wall, with dozons of honeycombs hanging down from the clift. At the top, he tied the long vine around a tree, and with the long stick tide to his back, and holding the vine with both hands, he decended the rockface.

Bahoo and Dice watched from below as Tommy reached one of the round honeycombs.

Back at the top, Tommy watched the sworming Bees that were on the round-shapped honeycomb.

"THERE'S A LOT OF BEES UP HERE!" Tommy shouted.

"YEAH, SOME! BUT DON'T WORRY, BAHOO SAID THESE ONES DON'T STING!" Shouted Dice from below.

Hanging onto the vine with one hand, Tommy jabbed at the honeycomb with the stick.

"ATTABOY!" Dice shouted.

OW! I'M GETTING STUNG!" Tommy screamed as the Bees started stinging him, causing him to let go of the stick, which landed on the jungle floor in front of Bahoo and Dice.

"(Sighs) Okay." Said Bahoo.

"That can't be good." Said Dice before looking up. "BAHOO WOULD'VE DONE THIS HIMSELF, BUT HE SAID HE'S AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!"

"Oh, boy. Here we go again." Said a Pangolin as he walked up the bear and the pup from behind.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Said Bahoo.

Dice and Bahoo looked back up at the top of the rockface. "YOU CAN DO IT!" The pup shouted.

"He's gonna run away." Said the Pangolin.

"Not this one." Said Bahoo.

"As soon as the monkeys get stung, they always run away." Said the Pangolin.

"He's not a monkey." Said Bahoo.

"What is he?" The Pangolin asked.

"A man cub." Said Bahoo.

"A man cub?" The Pangolin asked.

"Yeah! Could you keep your voice down? I'm trying to concentrate." Said Bahoo before he and Dice looked back up. "Everything goin' A-okay up there?"

"OW!" Said Tommy.

"And that would be a no." Said Dice.

"Oh, boy. Looks like you got another one." Said a Squirrel as he scampered up a small branch.

"Buzz off." Said Bahoo before he and the pup looked back up.

"It's a man cub." Said the Pangolin.

"A man cub?" Said the Squirrel.

"Yeah, it's a man cub." Said the Pangolin.

"It's not a monkey?" The Squirrel asked.

"No, it's a man cub." Said the Pangolin.

"You have never been a more endangered species than you are at this very moment." Said Bahoo. "Tell the kid he's doing an amazing job."

"Oh, okay." Said Dice before looking up. "UH, TOMMY, BAHOO SAYS YOU'RE DOING AN AMAZING JOB!"

"I'M GETTING STUNG UP HERE!" Tommy screamed.

"Oh, boy. Here we go again." Said a Pygmy Hog as he and a Red Panda cub arrived on the scene.

"It's not a monkey, Fred." Said the Squirrel.

"It's a man cub." The Pangolin added.

"A man cub?" Said the male Red Panda cub.

"Yeah, it's a man cub, Kichi." Said the Pangolin to the Red Panda cub.

"Can you believe it?" Said the Squirrel.

"Are you sure?" The Pygmy asked.

"Would you please shut up?" Said Bahoo. He and Dice looked up again.

"HEY UP THERE! EVERYTHING'S GOING FANTASTICALLY, I SEE!" Said Dice.

"OW!" Said Tommy as the Bees continued to sting him. The boy managed to knock down a piece of the honeycomb with his foot.

"YOU GOT IT! BELIEVE IN YOURSELF!" Dice shouted from below.

Tommy then started kicking at the honeycomb with his feet.

"THERE YOU GO!" Dice shouted.

"OW!" Said Tommy as he continued kicking at the honeycomb.

"COME ON! ALMOST!" Dice shouted.

Tommy kept kicking at the honeycomb.

"YEAH! YEAH!" Dice said.

Tommy kicked at the honeycomb once more and it fell down, heading towards the bottom.

"OH, YEAH!" Said Dice.

The honeycomb continued falling until it landed on the Pygmy Hog, burrying him. As Bahoo started eating the honey, the Pangolin, the Squirrrel and the Red Panda looked for the Pygmy.

"Fred?" Said the Squirrel.

Tommy slowly made his way back up the rockface, now covered with Beestings.

The Pygmy then surface, covered with honey, and Bahoo picked him up and began licking the honey off of him.

"(Squealing)! Oh, yeah, exfoliate me." Said the Pygmy.

"What a ham." Said Dice, refering to the Pygmy.

Bahoo then placed the Pygmy back onto the jungle floor as Tommy arrived back on the ground.

"Dude, you said they didn't sting. What do you call this?" Said Tommy to Bahoo.

"Care to explain?" Dice asked as he looked at Bahoo.

"How on Earth did your friend do that?" Bahoo asked. "Oh, those must have female. UGH! They look like males from down here. Females do sting."

"What did he say?" Tommy asked.

"He says that the reason the Bees stung you was because they were female, not male." Said Dice.

"That would've been nice to know BEFORE I WENT UP THERE! Now what am i gonna do?" Said Tommy.

"My friend wants to know how to handle the Bee stings. Any proper ideas?" Dice asked Bahoo.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, sure. Just put some honey on those." Said Bahoo.

"Gotcha." Dice looked at Tommy. "Bahoo said to put some honey on the Bee stings."

"Honey? Really?" Said Tommy.

"Yeah, you put on, you lick it off. You feel much better." Said Dice.

"It's nature's ointment. I put it everywhere." Said the Squirrel, holding a piece of honeycomb. The little furry creature then handed Tommy the piece of honeycomb.

"Thanks." Said Tommy as he started putting some honey on the Bee stings. "Okay, so we're even now." He said as he and Dice began walking off.

"Hold on a minute." Said Bahoo before walking after the boy and pup. "What are your names anyway? We were never properly introduced."

"I'm Dice. And he's Tommy." Said the Dalmatian puppy, introducing himself and his human friend to the big brown Bear.

"Dice and Tommy?" Said Bahoo. "Now those are terrific names. I bet you got them all by yourselves too." He said before licking some honey off of the back of Tommy's neck.

"Hey!" Said Tommy.

Bahoo: "Hey,Dice, look...I got a lot of gathering to do these next couple of weeks on account of the hibernation. I could really use your and your friend's help. You know, if you stuck around..."

"I can't. We have to go to the outlands." Said Dice.

"Uh...for what reason, pup?" Asked Bahoo.

"I don't have a choice, my family's being held captive there by a Dhole that's hunting us. Well, more-so me than Tommy."

"Really? Why a Dhole?" Bahoo asked.

"Cause i'm an outsider, alright? Just leave us alone." Said Dice.

Bahoo stopped in his tracks for a moment as Tommy and Dice walked on ahead of him. "Hey! Dice, Tommy, my friends, my buddies, my pals." He said as he ran up to the boy and pup from behind. "Slow down a second."

"Bageena said we have to go to the outlands to save my family." Said Dice.

"Oh. Bageena! I know her. Sure. You know what her problem is? She always plays by the rules. And sometimes rules were meant to be...well, not necessarily broken, but certainly bent. And definitely reinterpretated. Don't you think?" Said Bahoo.

"Bageena said we had to go to the outlands, so that's where we're gonna go." Said Dice.

"Okay, fine. You wanna go to the outlands, have it your way. In fact, i'll do you one better. I'll take you there myself." Said Bahoo.

"Will you?" Said Dice.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Now come on, let's go. It's getting late." Said Bahoo before walking ahead of Dice and Tommy, who then went after the Bear.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	63. 1043 63: Teasing The Hostages

**104** **3** **63: Teasing The Hostages.**

That night in the volcano, inside the lava cave, Jason was sitting up against the wall he and the puppies were trapped in. But that moment it was only he himself that was inside the cave. The 14 year old soon opened his eyes and looked around and saw that he was all alone.

"Mickey? Max?" Said Jason as he looked around for the two Dalmatians. He then saw that the opening to the cave was no longer being blocked by the stone. The teenager got to his feet and walked over to the opened entrance/exit and looked out and saw Mickey and Max with Athaliah on top of the flat surface of a priderock-like cave with a giant Elephant skull.

The boy then walked out of the cave and started making his way over to the priderock-like cave. As he made his way through the lava cave, he looked around and saw numbers of brown Dholes stairing at him with their menacing eyes.

Athaliah: "The deer, of course, take comfort in numbers. They lack desenses most animals will have. And if we're being honest...they're not very smart either. Unlike the mother crocodile, who is a good deal more clever. But the one you have to watch out for...is the cuckoo bird. Do you know how the cuckoo bird survives?"

"No. How?" Asked Mickey and Max.

"By preying on a mother's weakness. For you see, the cuckoo bird is too clever to raise it's young. Instead, it's sneaks it's eggs into the nests of simpler birds. So when they hatch the mother bird is fooled. She feeds them, nurtures them. And do you know what happens to her own chicks?" Said Athaliah.

"No." Said Mickey.

"What?" Max asked.

"They starve...and die...from neglect. All because the mother loved the chick...that wasn't her own." Said Athaliah as she looked down from the rock and saw Jason standing at the bottom.

"Come now, time for sleep." Said Jason.

Mickey made his way down from the rock, heading towards Jason.

Max proceeded to do the same, but Athaliah placed her paw in front of the pup, blocking his way.

Jason tensed up at the sight of this and his heart started racing with fear.

Athaliah then moved her paw away and Max ran down from the rock and went over to where Jason and Mickey were.

Jason then picked up the two pups and the two Gorilla's escorted him back to the cave, where one of them rolled the stone back over the entrance, trapping the boy and the puppies inside once again.

"I think they like me." Said Athaliah.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked one of the female Dholes, looking up at her alpha. "The outsider pup is gone from the Jungle. He's gone. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I want him dead." Said Athaliah.

"What?" Gasped the female Dhole with wide-eyes.

Athaliah: "Once he get's word that we have his family he'll come to us. And i'll be waiting."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review, we'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	64. 1043 64: Another Crash-Landing

**104** **3** **64: Another Crash Landing.**

 **August 8'th, (2023)**

The next day in India, a privet jet was soring through the sky, with Gigi, Clare, Bo and the dogs inside. Clare and Gigi were sitting on a sofa, Molly was lying on the floor, Bo was sitting in a seat, with Beethoven lying at his side and Olive was being held in Gigi's arms.

"And that's what happened." Said Gigi. "Stacy couldn't let go of her obsession with Rex and her hatred for me. And in the end...it destroyed her."

"Wow. I've never heard the story of Stacy like that before." Said Clare.

"Well, now you have. And if you wanna learn more about the first incident just pull it up online and read all about it. Or you can read about in my first book, The Texas 104 Dalmatians, both written and published by me." Said Gigi.

"You mean you're the author of the two 104 Dalmatians book? I didn't know that." Clare said.

"Well, now you do." Said Gigi.

"You know, i thought your name sounded familier. I took one look at you at the airport and i said to myself "Self." My self said "Hm?" I said "Her name sounds familier." But i never would've guessed that you were an author. Boy, this world is just full of suprises." Said Clare.

"Don't i know it. I certainly wasn't expecting my son, his Dad and three of my puppies to go on a trip and never come back." Said Gigi.

"Again, i am sorry for what you and your family have gone through these past few years. My heart especially breaks for your son. I mean he's been through so much already and he's just a little boy." Said Clare.

"Well, he's not exactly what you would call little anymore. He just turned 14 August 4'th." Said Gigi.

"Oh my goodness, i'm so sorry. It must have really hurt not having your son around to celebrate his own birthday." Said Clare.

"It's okay, it's not your fault...it's mine." Said Gigi.

"Why would you say that?" Clare asked.

"Because i was the one who suggested to Rex that he and Jason take this trip." Said Gigi.

"But why?" Clare asked.

"Because...after the first incident three years ago, when Jason woke up from his six month coma, he was very distant from me and Rex for a whole year. More-so Rex than me. I mean, Rex had already missed out on 10 years of his son's life because of me. And i just wanted them to get to know each other a little as father and son. And i thought that this camping trip would do it. I just wanted to make things better, but i ended up making it worse." Said Gigi.

"No, no, Gigi, this isn't your fault. That father/son camping trip was a good idea." Said Clare.

"(Crying) No it wasn't. I never should've suggested it. My son and my dogs have been through so much these past few years and it's all because of me." Said Gigi.

"Gigi...look at me." Said Clare.

Gigi looked at Clare.

"None of this...is your fault. Do you understand? None of it. Stacy is the one who kept Rex away from his son, not you. And when they came to Paris, Texas in (2020) it was still her fault for not coming clean with him that Jason was his son." Said Clare.

"Yeah, but they could've had all that time to be together. Rex lost so many years of watching his son grow up. I mean, here it is Jason is 14 years old and he and Rex still haven't gotton close to each other as father and son should. " Said Gigi.

"Maybe they already had gotton close to each other as father and son. You just haven't known it." Said Clare.

"Really? You think so?" Said Gigi.

"I know so. And who knows. Maybe this trip did more good than harm and they've grown a lot closer over the past two months as father and son." Said Clare.

"You know what? I think you're right. I just wish it hadn't took being stranded in the jungle for two whole months for them to get to get to know each other better." Said Gigi.

"Two months? It's been that long?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, unfortunantly." Said Bo.

"Didn't you say you went to the police about the situation?" Said Clare.

"Yeah, i did, but they wouldn't help me because they think that my family's dead." Said Gigi.

"But you said that Bo contacted the India authorities." Said Clare.

"He did, but we never heard back from them." Said Gigi.

"Are you serious?" Clare asked.

"Yeah." Said Gigi.

"Well, what are we gonna do once we find your family?" Clare asked.

"Not to worry, i've got it all covered. I have my Satellite phone with me, so when we find Rex, Jason and the puppies, i can contact the India Embassy and have them send a rescue team to the jungle." Said Bo.

"A wise decision on contacting the India Embassy. Cause the U.S. Embassy, they won't do anything if someone is persumed dead." Said Clare.

"We know." Said Bo and Gigi.

Just then, the gang heard a sound coming from the flat screen TV on the wall and they turned to face it.  
 **##################################################################################**

On the screen there was a blue background with white writing:

 **The forcast for (2024)**

Numbers of brown spots rained down onto a white background, littering it with liver spots.

 **100% Based on true events.**

 **(Song: Automic Dog)**

 **Yeah, this is the story**

 **of famous dogs**

 **For the dog that**

 **chases it's tail**

 **will be dizzy**

The scene then show a seven week old white puppy sitting on the white background as brown raindrops rained down onto the pup, covering it and the background with liver-spots, making it a liver-spotted Dalmatian puppy.

The liver-spotted puppy then started running around, playing, making brown pawprints, rolling on the floor and shaking some of the brown spots off.

 **In life**

 **All my boys**

 **When they're**

 **out there walkin'**

 **the street**

 **and they compete**

 **Oh, the dog**

 **(Oh, the dog now)**

 **(Bow, wow, wow, yippy-yo, yippy-yay. Bow, wow, wow, yippy-yo, yippy-yay.)**

The puppy rolled on the brown spot covered floor, follow by chasing after a brown runaway spot, and then running around playing. The puppy then stopped and a brown spot landed on the floor beside it.

In a flash of thunder, the blue background appeared back on screen with some more white writing on it.

 **104% chance of a new villain**

The blue background was then replaced with a scene of the actress portraying Linda.

Linda: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Suprise!"

A flash of thunder then replaced the scene of Linda with a white scene that faded to the image of the bright blue sky with the blue word 'DISNEY'S' written at the top of the title '104 DALMATIANS 2.' The trims around the number 104 were blue, the inside of the number was white, decorated with brown spots, and the word 'DALMATIANS' was written in blue, with a blue number '2' at the bottom of the title.

 **Disney's**  
 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **2**

The title then faded into the background and several Dalmatian puppies started rainning down from the bright blue sky.

 **(Bow, wow, wow, yippy-yo, yippy-yay. Bow, wow, wow, yippy-yo, yippy-yay.)**

 **(Just walkin' the dog. Automic Dog)**

The scene was then replaced with the blue blackground with more white writing.

 **Coming to theaters (2024)**  
 **##################################################################################**

The big screen TV then went off.

"What did you turn it off for?" Clare asked Gigi, who was holding the remote.

"Oh, come on, this movie is just a re-enactment of what happened last year, just like the first four Dalmatian movies that Disney put out over the years." Said Gigi.

"Okay. Since you know so much about it, why don't you explain it all to me." Said Clare.

"Gladly. First of all, the Lewis family's names aren't Kendal and Jeremy. Their real names are Jerry and Keegan." Gigi explained.

"It is? Well, why did they change most of the names in the fourth film and this newest edition? They didn't do that with the first three." Said Clare.

"Are you seriously asking that question? It would have been pretty messed up if Disney had used everyone's actual names. Also, i'm pretty sure that would've gotton them into some sort of legal trouble. The only names that stayed the same were Cruella's, Stacy's and the other villains' actual names. Those were the only names that remained unchanged. And as for the three previous films, they didn't change the characters' names because they were made and released only in the United Kingdom. They weren't released worldwide until after the first 104 Dalmatians incident that happened in America in (2020). Also, Disney did change a few names in the third film." Said Gigi.

"Really? Which ones?" Clare asked.

"Well, in the Disney film adaption of the (2017) 103 Dalmatians incident, the four kids' names are Marty, Luke, Brendon and Diogo. In real life, their actual names are Max, Lucas, Brandon and Diego." Gigi explained.

"So why did the 104 incident happen a second time?" Clare asked.

"Well, as we all know, Rex's ex-fiance, Stacy, was ropped into helping Cruella steal 104 Dalmatians, and the indirect kidnapping of my son, from the state of Texas three years ago, which was the reason why she ended up in prison in the first place." Said Gigi.

"I'm pretty sure it was all over the news everywhere when it happened. It was such a horrible thing to have happened in the U.S. At least the state of Texas is now known for something." Said Clare. "But what does any of that have to do with the second incident?"

"This is the most messed up part of all. The 104 Dalmatians incident was repeated again, with Stacy's mother, Helena HeLL as the mastermind. Apparently, she and her husband didn't approve of their daughter dating Rex, so they disowned her and took off, abandoning her for 10 whole to a decade later, in (2020), Helena came to Stacy's trial and then vowed vengence against Rex for destroying her daughter's life." Said Gigi.

"And she did that by stealing all of the Dalmatian puppies from London, England? That's messed up." Said Clare.

"Oh, no, she did it by bringing me, Rex and our son into it by stealing our puppies." Said Gigi.

"Then what was the motive for stealing 104 Dalmatian puppies from the city of London?" Clare asked.

"Well, this is gonna be hard for you to believe, but...i'll try and explain it to you as best as i can." Gigi began. "Okay here goes. The reason Helena stole 104 Dalmatian puppies in the first place...was so Disney would do a fifth installment to the Dalmatians franchise."

"No way! Are you serious? That's messed up." Said Clare.

"Yeah. And it looks like she succeeded in that part of her plan since the movie has been made and is being released in theaters next year." Said Gigi.

"Oh, come on, Gigi, didn't you like the fourth movie?" Clare asked. "You have to admit, it was very suspenceful and super epic. It was the best one in my opinion. Next to 101 Dalmatians, of course. I can't wait to see how 104 Dalmatians 2 turns out."

"Clare, this stuff really happened. Those puppies really got stolen and nearly got killed. I just feel like Disney shouldn't have made a movie franchise about it." Said Gigi.

"Oh, girls...we're here." Said Bo, looking out a window on his side of the jet.

Clare, Gigi, Olive and Molly all looked out the windows on their side and saw that they were flying over the green endless jungle below.

"My good. It's beautiful." Said Clare.

The jet continued flying over the green forest below, passing herds of jungle animals and other animals.

"We did it, you guys. We're here." Said Gigi with a grin on her face.

"Everyone, if you look out the left of the jet, you can see a whole herd of Zebras. In fact, you can see in the front of the group, the alpha male grazing there." Said the voice of the pilot.

"Bo, do you see anything?" Gigi asked.

"Nothing yet, Gigi." Said Bo.

"Everyone, look. Out here you'll see a group of water Buffalo-" Bo was then cut off by a ring. "Excuse me, one sec." The comissioner reached into his pants pocket, got out his cellphone, and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello." Came a male voice on the other end.

"Who is this?" Bo asked.

"You tell me your name, i'll tell you mine." Said the voice.

"Wrong number." Said Bo before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Gigi asked.

"Nobody. Just someone who had the wrong number." Said Bo.

Gigi's cellphone then rang and she got it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Gigi. Remember me?" Said the male voice that had called Bo.

"Look, i've gotton enough calls from you enough to know that i should just hang up and call the police. How does that sound?" Gigi asked.

"Go ahead. Call the cops. I think i'll have enough time to play before they get here..." Said the voice.

"Rex? Is that you?" Gigi asked. "(Laughs) This oughta be good."

"Oh, it will be." Said the voice.

"What do you want?" Gigi asked.

"You sure know a lot about the second 104 Dalmatians incident that took place in New Zealand last year. It's almost like you're obsessed or something." Said the voice.

"Cruella, is this you?" Gigi asked.

"When this is all over and done with, you'll wish it had been Cruella." Said the voice.

"Hahahahahaha! Yeah, right!" Gigi laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing if i were you." Said the voice.

"Okay, if this isn't Cruella, then who is it?" Gigi asked.

"You already know the answer to that, don't you? You just watched a movie trailer about me." Said the voice.

"Linda Lewis and Helena HeLL are locked up, genius." Said Gigi.

"They might be, but the De ViL roams free." Said the voice. "I'll give you and your friends a moment to prepare."

"Prepare? Prepare for what?" Gigi asked.

"Look out the window and find out." Said the voice.

"Why should i?" Gigi asked.

"Because if you don't...i'm gonna tell two of my men use your jet for target practice." Said the voice.

"What?!" Gigi gasped, going pale.

"Are you scared now?" The voice asked.

Gigi looked out a window on the right side, where she and Clare were sitting, and saw two black small spaceships following them from behind. The two spaceships each had a glass hatch in the middle, with Larxene sitting inside one ship and Axel sitting in the other ship. The 33 year old then opened her mouth to warn the gang, but-

"Talk and you die right now." Said the voice.

"What do you want?" Gigi asked.

"I wanna play a game." Said the voice.

"A game?" Gigi asked.

"I'm going to ask you a trivia from the Dalmatians movie franchise. And if you get the questions right, you and your friends live. Get them wrong, you die." Said the voice.

"Forget it." Said Gigi.

"Fine, then. Should i go ahead and tell my men to shoot your plane down and kill you and everyone who's on board?" The voice asked.

"NO! NO!" Gigi screamed.

"Then play my game." Said the voice.

"Fine." Said Gigi.

"Gigi, what's wrong?" Clare asked.

"Question 1: Who was the mastermind behind the Dalmatian incidents in the first four movies?" Said the voice.

"That's an easy one. Cruella De ViL." Said Gigi.

"Correct. Good job. Next question. Name the main villain in the fourth film, The Texas 104 Dalmatians." Said the voice.

"CRUELLA! CRUELLA, CRUELLA!" Gigi shouted.

"I'm sorry. That's the wrong answer." Said the voice.

"No it's not! No it's not, it was Cruella!" Said Gigi.

"Fraid not. No way." Said the voice.

"Listen, it was Cruella! I saw that movie in theaters for myself! I even lived through the real life ordeal!" Said Gigi.

"Then you should know Rex's fiance! Stacy HeLL was the main villain in fourth edition! Cruella was just the mastermind of the incident! I'm afraid that was a wrong answer." Said the voice. "You know what this means, Gigi?"

"No! Please don't!" Gigi screamed.

"What's the matter?" Clare asked.

"Is everything alright, Gigi?" Bo asked.

Gigi shut her eyes tight, prepared for the worst,...but nothing happens. The 33 year old Texan then opened her eyes to see that she and the others were okay and that the jet was still in tact.

"You know what? I'm feeling a little lenient today. So i'll give you a choice." Said the voice.

"What kind of choice?" Gigi asked.

"The right engin or the left one." Said the voice.

"WHAT?!" Gigi gasped.

"Which engin should my men attack? The left one or the right one?" The voice asked.

"I can't make that kind of choice! What are you talking about?!" Gigi said.

"Make a choice...or i'm going to have my men shoot both engins." Said the voice.

"Fine! The right one! Hit the right one!" Gigi screamed.

Meanwhile, outside, Larxene pressed a button and the ship's lazer formed a purple energy ball and fired it at the right engin, destroying it.

The jet then shook and slowly started going down, with a now destroyed smoking right engin.

"MAYDAY! MADAY! WE'VE LOST AN ENGIN!" Screamed the pilot's voice.

Clare, Gigi, Olive and Molly each looked out a window and saw that the right engin was now on fire, releasing black smoke.

"Oh no!" Clare screamed.

Bo and Beethoven rushed over to the right and looked out a window at the burnning, smoking engin.

"Oh, that's not good." Said Bo.

Axel pressed another button and the lazer of his ship formed a purple energy ball and fired it at the left engin, taking it out.

The jet then started going down completely, heading for the jungle below.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! WE'VE LOST BOTH ENGINS! PREPARE FOR CRASH-LANDING! I REPEAT, PREPARE FOR CRASH-LANDING!" Said the voice of the pilot.

The now smoking and burnning continued to go down and crash-landed into the jungle.

The two Dark 13 members flew their ships down into the jungle and saw that the jet had crash-landed on the ground.

Inside the jet, Gigi, Clare, Bo, Olive, Molly and Beethoven were all lying unconscious on the floor, completely lifeless and unresponsive.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **Hey, everyone, welcome back. I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving. I know i did. Anyway, be sure to stay tuned in as much as possible because this is where things really kick off. See you in the next chapter.**


	65. 1043 65: The Bare Necessities

**104** **3** **65: The Bare Necessities.**

Elsewhere in the jungle, peddles floated across the sky.

A large Cukoo chick, sitting in a neck on a tree branch made cukoo sound and a green bird flew over to where it was, landing by it, with some food in it's beak. The bird fed the Cukoo bird it's food and the Cukoo chick opened it's mouth, begging for seconds.

A furry red Squirrel, with a white head, flew off the branch, soring through the air like a bat, then landing on a lower branch. The flying Squirrel, and a Hornbill Bird, abserved Tommy far below, with Dice at his side, winding a vine.

Carrying the now winded vine, Tommy, with Dice, walked past Bahoo the brown Bear, who was munching some fruit from a dry branch.

Tommy then used a sharp rock to cut a palm leaf and separated each one of them into strips while Bahoo was taking a rest, lying on his back and scratching his stomach. Tommy then made a spearblade out of a spikey plant, which he fixed to a thin branch with a stip of palm leaf.

Bahoo's Pangolin friend came past him with some twigs.

Fred, the Pygmy Hog, the Squirrel, the Hornbill Bird, the flying Squirrel, the Red Panda cub and a red and white Fox, with black legs, black ears and brown eyes, gathered to watch Tommy as he was building a hoist made from branches latched together with vines.

Later, the Pangolin held up a green flag by three rocks stacked on top of each other. The flag was made out of a stick and a green leaf. "That's the first mark."

"Got it." Said Bahoo, with a hoist attached to his back, before looking up at the Squirrel. "That's the first mark."

"Got it." Said the Squirrel, before running up a long vine towards the top of the huge rockwall, where Tommy was in a protective hooded cape made out of green leaves, sitting on his hoist. "That's the first mark!"

"Got it!" Said Dice, who was sitting underneath the honeycomb in a basket Tommy had made himself. "That's the first mark!"

"Got it." Said Tommy before he started sawing at the honeycomb with his spear he had made himself. The honeycomb then landed in the basket that Dice was sitting in.

"Whoo! Yeah, i got it!" Said Tommy. "Tell him to go to the second mark."

"Got it." Said Dice before looking at the Squirrel. "Tell him to go to the second mark."

"Got it." Said the Squirrel before running back down the vine to where Bahoo was. "Go to the second mark!"

"Got it." Said Bahoo.

"Got it." Added the Pangolin.

Bahoo, with the hoist attached to his back, headed towards the second mark.

Later, Tommy and Dice were sitting on Bahoo's stomach, who was lying on his back, as they floated down stream in a river, singing. Tommy sat with his legs folded indian style while Dice sat in front of him.

"Look for the bare necessities, The simple bare necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife. I mean the bare necessities, old mother nature's recipes, that bring the bare necessities of life." Tommy, Dice and Bahoo sang. "Wherever i wander, wherever i roam, i couldn't be fonder of my big home. The bees are buzzing in the tree to make some honey just for me."

While the three friends were singing, three monkeys were watching them nearby dry land as they floated down stream.

"When you look under the rocks and plants and take a glance at them fancy ants, and maybe try a few." Tommy, Dice and Bahoo sang.

"The bare necessities of life, they come to you." Dice sang.

Bahoo then squerted Dice with a mouthful of water that spat out of his mouth.

Bahoo: "Wherever i wander, wherever i roam, i couldn't be fonder of my big home. The bees are buzzin' in the tree to make some honey just for me."

On dry land, three big birds and three deer watched as the Bear and the boy and the puppy floated down the river.

Bahoo: "When you look under the rocks and plants and take a glance at them fancy ants, and maybe try a few. Mmm! Mmm! The bare necessities of life, they'll come to you."

Tommy waved at the three birds and the three deer as he, Dice and Bahoo pased by them. The boy then saw rustling in the bushes and the three birds and three deer fled.

Bahoo: "They will come to you. Yeah, they'll come to you. Come to you."

"Bahoo, Bahoo, Bahoo...look." Said Dice, looking at the rustling bushes with Tommy.

Bahoo turned his attention to dry land and saw that bushes rustling.

Tommy held Dice in one arm as he got off of Bahoo's stomach and into the river, allowing the Bear the turn over.

"Stacy low on my back." Said Bahoo.

Tommy, holding Dice, on top of Bahoo's back and stayed low as the Bear slowly approached dry land.

"Come on out and show yourself." Said Bahoo.

After a moment of suspenceful silence, the unknown figure exited the bushes, revealing himself to be Bageena, the female black panther, with Pauly, the green parrokeet, on her back.

"Bageena!" Said Dice in excitment before jumping down from Bahoo's back, follow by Tommy, and running over to his two jungle friends.

"Dice. Tommy." Said Bageena and Pauly.

"Oh, thank goodness you guys are alright. I thought you were gone." Said Dice.

"Are you guys alright?" Pauly asked.

"Yeah! I can't believe you found us! We were so worried about you. We were lost, and we didn't know what happened. But then we met Bahoo, and then he saved me and Dice from the river, and now we're working together." Said Tommy.

"Really?" Said Pauly.

"That's a first, i didn't know Bears worked." Bageena added. "Come on, Dice and Tommy, let's be on our way." She said before walking off.

"Wait!" Said Dice before he and Tommy ran after their two friends.

"Yeah, go on ahead. I'll catch up." Said Bahoo before going after his now four friends.

"Don't be mad, okay?" Said Dice.

"Why would i be mad?" Bageena asked.

"Cause you're always mad when i do stuff. You gotta promise not to be mad this time." Said Dice.

"Show me and i'll decide." Said Bageena.

"Come on, check it out!" Said Dice as he and Tommy ran across a stream of water and went over to Bahoo's cave, where several vines were hanging. "These are vines Tommy and i use on the cliff."

"Yeah, i twirled them together to make them longer and stronger. See how strong they are?" Said Tommy as he pulled on one of the vines. "You wanna see the really cool part? It's inside. Come on, let's go." Said Tommy before running inside the cave.

"Come on." Said Dice before running inside the cave.

Bageena took one look at the vines and growled before heading inside the cave. Once she and Pauly were inside, they saw numbers of honeycombs stacked up on top of each other.

"Ta-da." Said Tommy.

"It's a honey stash for winter." Dice added.

"Have you both lost your minds?" Bageena asked.

"You said you wouldn't get mad." Said Dice.

"No i didn't, i said show me and i'll decided." Said Bageena. "Did you listen to anything Akira taught you? There's no place in the jungle for these...tricks! You and your friend wanna do this, you do it in the outsideworld."

"But we're helping Bahoo get ready for hibernation." Said Dice.

"Bears don't hibernate in the jungle. What are you teaching them?" Pauly asked.

"Not full hibernation, but i nap...a lot." Said Bahoo.

"Listen to me you con artist! They may not know your game, but i do. They're leaving now." Said Bageena.

"But i don't wanna leave." Said Dice.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Bageena yelled.

"Why don't we just settle down for a minute. Look, it's gotton late. Too late for travel. So why don't we all just have a little honey." Said Bahoo.

"I don't eat honey." Said Bageena.

"Of course you don't. You eat deer, and...elk, and...who knows what else." Said Pauly.

"No problem. I'll eat the honey. Let's all get a good night sleep and we can talk about this in the morning." Said Bahoo.

"Fine. But we're leaving first thing." Said Bageena before exiting the cave.

Tommy walked over to the stacks of honeycomb collection and picked up a honeycomb stick he had made and began using it to poor honey on the honeycombs.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	66. 1043 66: Athaliah's Gonna Hate

**104** **3** **66: Athaliah's Gonna Hate.**

Later on that night, Tommy, Dice, Bahoo, Bageena and Pauly all laid sound asleep inside the Bear's cave.

Dice rested in his young human friend's arms, lying sound asleep until the puppy's ears started twitching. The Dalmatian then awoke and slowly made his way out of the cave, trying not to wake up his sleeping friends.

Pauly then awoke from his slumber in time to see his furry, little spoted friend exiting the cave. "Dice?" The green Parrokeet stood up and walked over to the exit of the cave, where he saw Dice standing over by some rustling bushes. The puppy then lunged at the bush, pinning down the creature and ready to attack.

"Go ahead, outsider. Kill me. I'm sure the rest of the jungle would love that." Said the creature now known as Athaliah.

Dice got off of Athaliah's stomach and let her up. "What are you doing here?"

"Frustrated, outsider? Your friends taking care of a monster, like yourself, too much for them?" Said Athaliah.

"I'm not a monster and you know it." Said Dice.

"All outside animals are monsters. You're no different." Said Athaliah.

"How could you say that?" Asked Dice.

Athaliah: "Anyway...i've come to negotiate with you. And my deal is..."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you killing outsider animals? Why are you trying to kill me?" Dice asked.

"Simple. Revenge." Said Athaliah.

"Revenge? What did i ever do to you? I'm just a little pup." Dice asked.

"And i had my own." Said Athaliah.

"What?" Asked Dice in confusion.

"You don't get it, do you?" Athaliah asked.

Dice shook his head.

"(Sighs) Well, it all started four years ago today. I was the happiest Dhole in the jungle." Athaliah began.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **India Jungle**

 **August 8'th, (2019)**

Athaliah, a mother Dhole, sat in a den nurturing and feeding her three cubs. "Oh, you're all so beautiful."

 **Athaliah:** "They were the most adorable pups you could find in the jungle of India. They relied on me for everything, but that's why i loved them."

Once the three Dhole cubs were strong enough, Athaliah watched as they raced around the den, playing innocently.

 **Athaliah:** "I always knew they'd grow to be the strongest of the pack. But then that all changed because of you."

 **Dice:** "Me? What did i do?"

 **Athaliah:** "You're so clueless, pup. You really think that i would around attacking and killing outside animals, and try to kill you, for no reason?"

That night, Athaliah watched from outside as a man and his pet black Labrador walked through the jungle, carrying a double-barreled hunting gun in one hand and a red tourch in the other.

Suspicious, Athaliah pushed her cubs into the den. "Stay here. You'll be safe." The mother Dhole watched as the Labrador continued sniffing and led the hunter over to her location.

Suddenly, the Labrador ran away from his owner and rushed over to where Athaliah was. The mother Dhole and the outsider animal then attacked each other and battled it out as the dog's owner arrived on the scene.

The male hunter threw the lit tourch at the Dhole and she got off of the Labrador. The hunter aimed his hunting gun at the wild dog and fired, but she successfuly doged it and tackled the man to the ground on his back.

Seeing that his owner was in trouble, the Labrador picked up the lit tourch with his mouth and went over to the den.

 **Athaliah:** "I lived through it all, outsider. I was taking on the hunter, but while i was busy fighting him, his pet Labrador was up to something else."

As Athaliah continued to fight the hunter, a bark was heard from behind. The mother Dhole turned to see the Labrador standing by her den, holding the hunter's tourch in his mouth. The black dog then stood on his hind legs and lit the rooftop of the den, follow by tossing it inside the cave, setting it on fire. The mother Dhole then charged at the Labrador and pounced on the dog, killing it.

Athaliah then rushed inside the burnning den. "Pups! Get out now!"

The pups followed her orders, running as fast as their four legs could carry them.

After running out of the den herself, Athaliah saw that the hunter and his dead dog's body were gone. The mother Dhole then looked up in the confusion to see the top of the flaming cave collapsing. "NO!" She screamed as the cave collapsed completely, blocking her from the outside.

 **Athaliah:** "I was too late. They were trapped."

Once the flames had calmed down, Athaliah ran to the den and tore it open with her claws and teeth. She searched the ruins for her cubs, but they were completely buried in the rocks. After a while of searching, she heard a noise, a faint whimpering, as she ran to see a small paw sticking out of the rock.

Athaliah pulled the cub from the wreckage. "Oh, thank goodness."

The cub was weak, his fur cindered and asked, and his bones mostly crushed by rocks. He turned to his mother, with what little strength he had, and whimpered slightly louder.

"It's going to be alright, dear." Athaliah lied. "You're going to be alright. Don't worry. Hold on. It's going to be okay. You'll grow up to be big and strong."

The cub smiled enthusiastically before slowly lowering his head as his short life faded from him.

Athaliah wept uncontrollably as she nudged her cub's body. She walked out of the destroyed den and looked out at the jungle with anger.

"This isn't over, outside animals." Said Athaliah before running off into the night.  
 **##################################################################################**

"So now you know the truth." Said Athaliah.

Dice sat silent, listening to the Dhole's sad story.

"Anyway...here is my choice for you. You and your friends can fight, in which case all of you, and your family, will die, or you can give yourself up, in which case only you will die." Said Athaliah.

Dice just sat and looked at Athaliah.

"Come to the man-village tonight...and we'll make the exchange of the lives of your family for your life. Come alone...or your family is history. I'll know what your decision is if or when you show up. See you there." Said Athaliah before running off into the dark jungle.

"Shih Tzu." Said Dice. The nine week old pup stood up and looked back at the cave. "Thank you, Tommy...Pauly...Bageena and Bahoo. Everyone's help makes me feel so...lucky. But that is exactly why i can't allow my friends to face anymore danger than they already have. They will come with me...in my heart." He thought to himself.

With his mind made up, Dice ran off into the dark jungle, to head for the man-village, save his family and stop Athaliah once and for all.

Little did he know that a certain Parrokeet had been watching him the whole time from the entrance of the cave. "Dice."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	67. 1043 67: A Village Of Villains

**104** **3** **67: A Village Of Villains.**

Later that same night, Dice soon arrived at the man-village, but stopped in his tracks when he saw a huge gray space station hovering above the village.

"What is that?" Dice asked himself. Not waisting time, the nine week old puppy ran into the seemingly deserted village and looked around for any of the villagers, but they were nowhere in sight. The heroic pup then noticed Ashanti's house, which was now all boarded up, and ran up to it. The Dalmatian stood on his hind legs and started clawing at the house. "What's happened to Ashanti's house? It's all boarded up." The dog then ran around to the front door and saw that it had been boarded up as well. He then stood on his hind legs and placed his paws on the door. "Hello, Ashanti? Are you there? Answer me." But there was no response. "She's gone. And so is her family. But why?" The Dalmatian then got back down on all fours...and then someone grabbed him from behind.

Elsewhere in the village, inside a small cabin, Ashanti, her mother and father and grandfather were all tied up and locked away inside the cabin.

Wahar attempted to break free from the ropes, but was unsuccessful.

"It's pointless to struggle." Said Miranda.

"Besides, grandfather, Tommy's going to be here soon. He and Dice will find a way to rescue us. I know they will." Said Ashanti.

"I hope you're right, Ashanti. But it won't be easy. Our captors are vicious men...and Tommy is only and innocent lad." Said Wahar.

Nathen struggled to free himself from the ropes, to no avail. "Clinton is behind all of this! I'll pay him back for mistreating us, i swear i will!"

"But Nathen, why would Clinton want to hurt us? We're a peace loving family. What could we have possibly have done to afend him?" Said Wahar.

"Clinton is a greedy man. He want's our land." Said Nathen before he resumed struggling. "He's made everyone in the village believe we're evil because we're friends with Tommy." The indian man knew he was right. The next day, on August 7'th, the day after Tommy and Dice had left, all of the villagers had turned on Nathen and his family and imprisoned all of them. Their was no doubt in his mind that Clinton was behind all of this.

"If Tommy and Dice try to rescue us, they may be captured too. And their isn't a thing we can do to warn them." Said Miranda.

"Don't worry, mother, Tommy and Dice won't let themselves be captured by those evil men." Said Ashanti.

"Shh! Quiet, someone's coming." Said Wahar.

Everyone remained quiet as the door opened, revealing an india village man holding a lantern.

The villager gazed upon the terrified family. "Lucky thing we tied you all up good and tight, or else you would've turned into wolves like your friend, the American jungle boy. Hahaha." The man then moved a jug of water into view with his foor. "Now then...ask nicely and i'll give you water."

Nathen and his family remained silent.

"Don't want to ask politely? Alright then." The man then kicked the jug into the cabin, spilling the water on the floor. "You can lick that water off the ground like other wolves do."

"Excuse me, coming through." Came a voice from outside.

The man moved aside and some of the other male villagers came into view, with Gigi, Bo, Clare, Molly, Beethoven and Olive tide up. "Company at 12:00 o'clock, my fellow wolves." Said the man before the other villagers tossed Bo, Gigi, Clare and the three dogs inside the cabin.

"Here's another batch." Said another male villager as he and a few other villagers brought in a tide up Jason, Mickey and Max.

"Jason! Mickey, Max!" Gigi said.

"Mom?" Said Jason before he and the two puppies were tossed inside the cabin where everyone else was.

"Mom? Well, how about that. They know each other." Said a male villager.

"Boy, this night is just full of suprises, isn't it?" Said another male villager.

"Speaking of suprises, here's one right now." Said the man. "Bring it in, please!"

Two other villagers came to the door and in their grasp, all tide up, was none other than a very much alive Rex Bryson.

"Look what we found behind door number 3, everyone." Said the first villager.

"DAD!" Jason screamed.

"REX!" Gigi added.

"Bryson!" Said Bo.

"You guessed it, wolf friends." Said the man before the other two villagers tossed Rex inside the cabin. "But the suprises aren't over just yet. Oh, miss D!" Said the man.

"Miss D?" Said Gigi.

"Miss D?" Said Clare.

"Miss D?" Bo said.

"Who's she?" Rex asked.

"I don't know." Said Jason.

The villagers then made room and in stepped none other than Cruella De ViL, wearing the red dress she wore at her dinner party at her house in (2000).

"Cruella." Said Gigi.

"Right again." Said Cruella.

"Mother? You're behind this?!" Rex asked.

"Incorrect, my son, i am merely here in India because i'm lying low from the police. But let's see if you can answer this next question." Said Cruella.

"What question?" Rex asked.

"Name the mastermind behind this third 104 Dalmatians incident." Said Cruella.

"Third incident? There was no third 104 Dalmatians incident, there were just two and that's it." Said Rex.

"Not anymore." Said Cruella.

"What do you mean not anymore?" Bo asked.

"Guess." Said Cruella.

"Oh my good." Rex began. "You're not just here in India because you're hiding from the law. You're here because you're remasterminding the 104 Dalmatians incident. You've been having people steal Dalmatian puppies again so that you can make them into a fur coat! It's you! You're the mastermind of this third 104 Dalmatians incident!"

Cruella opened her mouth to speak, but was interupted.

"Hey, miss De ViL." Came a voice. Xehanort stepped in the doorway with Larxene, who was holding Dice in her arms. "Look what Larxene found lurking outside in village."

Cruella looked at Dice. "Hello, number 104."

"DICE!" Said Gigi, Jason and Rex.

"See? That settles it right there! You are the mastermind behind this third 104 Dalmatians incident!" Said Rex.

"Wrong again, as usual." Said Cruella. "I'm not the mastermind...he is."

"He? Who's he?" Rex asked.

 **"Welcome to the final round of the game. You'll have 30 seconds to answer my questions before time runs out. How this story ends is up to you."** Came a deep voice.

"Who's there? Is that the mastermind?! Hey, listen, buddy, i don't know who you are or why you're doing this, but let me and my family go right now!" Rex shouted.

Just then, a masked figure stepped into the cabin, recording the gang with his camera. He wore a black fencing mask over his head, a red plaid hooded jacket, yellow gaurdening gloves and black hiking boots. **"You're not going anywhere, Rex. It's time you came to terms with me and with your past."** The figure turned his attention to Gigi and Jason. **"Maybe you two never knew him at all, Gigi and Jason. Maybe you just can't look past the surface of things."**

"Who on Earth are you?" Rex asked.

 **"The person that should've been you."** The figure began. **"I searched for the love of my life too. A girl who would be the perfect woman for me. I tried to find her my whole life. And in (2008) i actually found her. Or rather she found me. Well, her mother did, anyway. After the girl graduated from high school in (2008) her mother immediately got us engaged to be married right after we finished college together. But...things didn't turn out the way her mother had planned. For you see,...while my fiance and i were in college in (2009) i...met some other girl and went out with her a few times. Long story short, my fiance found out about it and she broke off our engagement and broke up with me. A few months later, i had decided to do the right thing and break up with my new girlfriend so that my fiance and i could get back together. But before i could, however, she beat me to the punch and broke up with me. Apparently she had a boyfriend who she was separated from at the time and they got back together. So there i was, in college, without a fiance or a girlfriend. But that was okay, i thought to myself,...because i still had the next best thing: The girl who i was engaged to marry. So i went out, bought a tuxedo and bought my girl flowers and candy. Knocked on her college room door, thinking she would take me back as her fiance, but she had a new life and a new man. You, Rex Bryson. You were the only guy for her, Rexy. She shut me out of her life forever! He own future husband."** The figure then removed his hood and mask, revealing a guy with blond hair and blue eyes. "Hey, Rex. Suprise."

"Richie?" Said Rex.

"Who?" Gigi asked.

"That's right. I'm Richard Scolex. Your old college room mate, Rexy,... and Stacy HeLL's fiance." Said the man now known as Richard Scolex.

Rex: "Fiance? Are you saying that..."

"Yes. The girl who i was in college with, cheated on, and engaged to be married to, was Stacy Maleficent HeLL. The same girl you stole from me." Said Richard.

"No. You can't be." Said Rex.

"I can...and i am." Said Richard.

"So when we were bonding in college about your girlfriend breaking up with you, you were talking about Stacy." Said Rex.

"Yes. And you were so easily convinced just now that it had to be your mother, Cruella, who was the mastermind behind this third 104 Dalmatians incident. But it's (2023), Rex. Sexist much?" Said Richard.

"You pretended to be my college buddy! You pretended to be my friend!" Said Rex.

"And it stings when someone you care for breaks your heart. Right, Rex?" Said Richard. "Stacy trusted you and look how that turned out. Stacy got dumped by you, arrested, sent off to prison, and 'YOU' got it all! The credit,...the fame...the movie...the girl...and the kid. Stacy got 49 years in prison and you got the perfect life."

"Richard, i promise you, i never meant for any of those things to happen. I never wanted Stacy to get sent away to prison. But i had to protect Gigi and our son and all of those 104 Dalmatian puppies Stacy had helped my mother steal from the state of Texas." Said Rex.

"You 'DID' all of that to protect yourself! For three years you have let everyone think that Stacy was the villain! When in actuality, 'YOU' were the villain." Said Richard.

"Me?" Said Rex.

"YES,' 'YOU.' If Stacy had never met you, she and i would be married right now with kids of our own! But that's all gone now, thanks to you and your 'dogs on the brain mother!" Said Richard.

"You're right. I should have never gotten involved with Stacy in the first place, but that was my mistake, not Jason's or Gigi's or Bo's or any of these other people who are in here. If you wanna hurt someone, hurt me." Said Rex.

"Oh, i plan on it." Said Richard. "But i've kind of put a lot of thought and time into this, so i'd like to savor the moment a little bit before i decide what to do with you."

"Okay. I get it, you hate me. But why did you steal all of those Dalmatian puppies? They had nothing to do with this?" Said Rex.

"To help miss Helena with her next real life movie, Rex." Said Richard.

"What on Earth are you talking about? What movie?" Rex asked.

"The same one you all have been in since the beginning of summer. Well, more-so you and Jason and three of your puppies than anyone else here." Said Richard.

"What are you talking about?" Gigi asked.

"Everyone,...you're in Helena HeLL's real life trilogy. 104 Dalmatians 3. Or at least it will be a movie once Disney gets ahold of it." Said Richard.

"Is that why you did all of this? To help Helena make a third real life installment to the other two 104 Dalmatians movies?" Rex asked.

"That's not the only reason. The other reason was to get back at you for destroying Stacy's family." Said Richard.

"What are you talking about? I didn't destroy Stacy's family, she did that all on her own!" Rex said.

"YES YOU DID! YOU DESTROYED STACY'S FAMILY! YOU AND YOUR MOTHER BOTH! More-so your mother than you when it came to Helena's marrage with her husband." Said Richard.

"What are you saying?" Rex asked.

"I'm saying that Helena's husband, Stacy's father, was having an affair with your 'dogs on the brain' mother, Cruella, here. She's the reason Helena and her husband got divorced. You and your Mom made Stacy's mother suffer equely to what she was already having to go through." Said Richard.

"What?" Rex asked.

"You see, back in (2021), when Helena was ploting her revenge against you, she let me in on her little scheme, and being the noble guy that i am, i decided to cash in and help her out a little. After all, it was her who had introduced me to her daughter, Stacy, in the first place. And it was her who wanted me to marry Stacy, and it was her who had chose me for Stacy's husband. She had it all planned out. And then you came along and ruined it." Said Richard.

"I think you did a pretty good job of that yourself! You were the one who cheated on Stacy, not me!" Said Rex.

"And as soon as i was out of the picture, you just swooped right in. You didn't even wait to see if Stacy was over me." Said Richard.

"I don't know how to tell you this, Rich, but Stacy never said anything about being engaged to anyone when i met her online, or in person. She didn't even mention that that someone was you. I didn't even know that you and her were engadged." Said Rex.

"Okay, be that as it may, you still stole my fiance from me. And as for cheating on her,...well, you're right, i did do that. But i have regreted it everyday since i let her go." Said Richard.

"Let her go?" Said Rex. "When you're done with a phone call, you let someone go, or when you take someone to the airport, you let them go. But when you tell someone you love her, and she gives you everything, and then you just go out with someone else, that is not letting her go, that's dumping her. That's betrayal."

"Anyway, back to my story." Said Richard. "While Helena was getting her revenge plans ready, i was making a few plans of my own. While Helena was watching the first three Dalmatian movies that Disney had put out over the years, i was watching a franchise of my own. The Jungle Book franchise. I watched every last one of them that Disney Studios had put out. I even watched animated series that came out in (1989). And then it struck me. A good idea. So i decided to make a real life installment of my own. A fusion installment. The story of The Jungle Book and 104 Dalmatians rolled into one. I call it...104 Dalmatians 3. Brilliant, huh? Anyway, when i mentioned this to miss Helena, she was all for what i had in mind. So she used my idea as a backup plan just in case things flew south with her own plan. Which of course they did. With miss Helena now locked up in a mental hospital, it was now my turn to take over. All i had to do was get you and your son out into the jungle of India and then i could start making my movie. With a few scary scenes of course. Such as me vandolizing you and Jason's plane and making it crash into the jungle of india, destroying your campsite, leaving that note in your tent, making those creepy phone calls to Gigi, Jason and Bo,...and finally stalking and recording you and your son, and three of your dogs, for two whole months, watching your every move before eventually killing you all off. Which brings me to my next little suprise. Oh, extras!"

Four men then stepped inside the cabin, revealing themselves to everyone.

"Hey! That's the employee who recomended that India brochure." Said Rex.

"And those are the two pilots who were flying our plane." Said Jason.

"And that's the pilot who was flying our jet." Said Gigi.

"What's going on here?" Bo asked.

"Extras," Richard began. "if you please."

The four men took off their masks, revealing themselves as Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin and Lexaeus. Members of the Dark 13.

"It's them! The Dark 13!" Said Gigi.

"Right you are. The Organization has been keeping watch on all of you to make sure that everything plays out the way it's suppose to. And i say we've done just that." Said Xemnas.

"So now do you understand, Rex?" Asked Richard.

"Yeah, i understand alright. I understand that you hate me and that you blame me for the way things ended between you and Stacy. But what about my mother, Cruella. Why did you help her, the woman who is really responsable for Stacy being in prison?" Said Rex.

"Cruella is one of the key pieces of the puzzle. She is just as important to the franchise as the Dalmatians are. We had to involve her in the plot somehow to keep the story going. Because if we venture away from the original story completely, we lose the audience. We involved Cruella in the plot because we had to, not because we wanted to. Although, she has been a big help to me these last couple of months. After all, what did your mother do over the years? She...stole Dalmatian puppies to make them into a fur coat. I mean, when Disney does do a movie about this whole incident, the audience will be expecting Cruella to be the mastermind behind the whole thing, only to find out later that the true mastermind is me. A guy. Brillaint, huh?" Said Richard.

"What?" Rex asked.

"Well, think about it. On the off chances that things go south and i get caught, the movie will reveal that i was the mastermind behind this third 104 Dalmatians incident. So you see,...either way this goes,...i will still become famous." Said Richard.

"Well, the off chances of you getting caught are really high, because the police are gonna figure out who did this!" Said Rex.

"No they won't. Because the 'BAD GUY' did it. And i have him in here, tide up with everyone else. That bad guy is you, Rex." Said Richard.

"You plan to frame me." Said Rex.

"Do you know one benefit of being a mastermind is sometimes you find the perfect fall guy. Do you wanna know how this movie ends?" Said Richard. "The villagers kill all of you and then Cruella finally gets her Dalmatian fur coat. And then i'm gonna stumble out of the confusion and i'm gonna broadcast to the world that you were the mastermind of the whole thing."

"And what will be my motive for doing all of this? Tell me that." Rex said.

"Isn't it obvious, Rex? You did all of this because you were in love with Gigi and were desperate to make Jason accept you as his Dad. And as for stealing all of Manchester, England's Dalmatian puppy population, you did that to make a real life third installment to 104 Dalmatians. But when you saw that Gigi was never gonna love you in return, and that Jason was never gonna accept you as his father, well, that was it for you, and you killed them both. Including your best friend, Bo. And then you kill yourself. It's the perfect way to end a dark and shady Disney movie. Very brillaint...with a hent of Romeo and Juliette. Fame and fortune. It's gotton our names written all over it. We make a perfect Disney movie. A perfect beginning...suspenceful middle...and a shocking ending. I can't wait to make a movie off of all of this. Right after i write the book, of course." Said Richard before turning to Cruella, the villagers, and the Dark 13 members. "Alright, guys,...let's get on with this."

"Right. Let's get to it." Said Xemnes.

All of the villains and villagers then left out of the cabin, minus Xehanort, who looked at the prisoners, both human and animal. I hope you all enjoy each other's company while you still can. It is the last thing any of you will ever have." He said before exiting the cabin and closing the door on gang, locking them inside.

The man, holding the lantern walked through the village, with Cruella, Xehanort, Richard and Larxene, holding Dice, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin and Lexaeus at his side.

"I think i'll start giving them less food. They still look defiant." Said the man. As he and the other few villains walked through the village, Clinton, with his hunting gun, and Abdula arrived on the scene.

"What are we going to do with our prisoners, Clinton?" Abdula asked.

"I think we should confiscate their property and banish them from the village." Said Clinton.

"Well, taking away their property makes sense, but surely banishment is too good for them. We must put them on trial for sorcery and consorting with wolves." Said Abdula as he and Clinton walked up to Cruella, Richard, Xehanort, Larxene and the male villager with the lantern.

"Abdula, we just looked in on the prisoners. They're weak, but their wills are unbroken. They still have some fight left in them." Said the man.

"Not to worry. They won't hold out much longer. They'll soon confess to all their crimes of sorcery, and after they confess we'll put them on trial. Their punishment will be prison or worse. Who can say?" Said Abdula.

"Wahar has worked hard all his life, his farm is large and his land is the best in the village. His house is solid and his cattle are healthy. Once he and his family are convicted naturally all that property will be seized." Said Clinton.

"I see. And what will become of it all, Clayton?" The man asked.

"It's Clinton! And it will be devided among deserving villagers." Said Clinton.

"In that case, how do i prove that i'm deserving? I would really love some of that cattle." Said the man.

"Don't worry, my young friend, you shall have some." Said Clinton.

"But won't somebody object? After all, Wahar has friends." Said the man.

"They'll keep quiet or they'll be punished as well." Said Abdula.

"I see careful planning has gone into all of this. I'll do my part if i can count on our reward." Said the man.

"I am someone at that. Am i right, Clinton?" Said Abdula.

"Yes, there will be plenty of riches for everyone." Said Clinton.

"Good, i'm glad that's squared away. Now we have one problem left to deal with. The jungle boy." Said Abdula.

"I know, Abdula. And before i hop on the next plane back to America, i plan to dispose of him. I will scower the jungle for that boy, and i promise you, Abdula, he will be caught. And i'll even help miss De ViL here with making her Dalmatian fur coat. In fact, the whole village will help." Said Clinton.

"Would you, Clayton?" Cruella asked.

"That's Clinton. And of course i would. And i will. I am a furrier after all." Said Clinton.

"Excelent, Clinton, i know you'll succeed. But i want to make a suggestion. After you finish off the jungle boy there's one more thing you should do. Keep hunting until you catch a male wolf. The biggest one you can find, Clinton, be sure of that. You can dispose of the boy and bring the wolf skin back here in his place." Said Abdula.

"But why, Abdula?" Said Clinton.

"Because our ignorant fellow villagers think he is not a boy but a wolf." Said Abdula.

Clinton: "Ah-ha. So if i bring back a wolf..."

"That will convince everybody the boy's been caught." Said the man.

Abdula: "That's right, and that will prove he really was a wolf, and not a poor innocent boy. After that, there will be time to dispose of Wahar's family and those 104 Dalmatian puppies. Hahahahaha!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed all of the villains.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	68. 1043 68: You Shall Not Pass

**104** **3** **68: You Shall Not Pass.**

Meanwhile, the 100 Dholes were waiting on the outskirts of the village, preparing their attack on Dice and his friends when they arrived. Little did they know that Dice wasn't with them.

"Is the trap ready?" Athaliah asked.

"Yes ma'am." Answered one of the male Dholes. "And the dinomite the monkeys have been gathering for the past seven months is inside the volcano. Also, it looks like the volcano is ready to erupt as well."

"Good. Now they have nowhere to run. Looks like my hypnotising that Clinton human really paid off. With the pup's family being held here at the man-village, he'll have no choice but to come directly to us." Said Athaliah.

The female Dhole, who had spoken up to Athaliah inside the lava cave, watched the distance as she sat next to her alpha.

"Are you alright, Brenda?" Athaliah asked.

"Uh...yes, i'm fine. It's just...do we really need to ambush the?" Asked the Dhole now known as Brenda.

"How else are we to get the pup?" Athaliah asked.

"Why don't we call off the troops. Let them pass through. They'll return the pup to his family, they'll leave the jungle and we'll never see or hear from him again." Said Brenda.

"But what if we do? He seems to know his way around, does he not? What if he just...stumbled...back into the jungle again, fully grown? How many lives would it cost to stop him then?" Athaliah asked.

"I've gone along with you this far because of these preconceptions. I hope they're valid." Said Brenda.

"Trust me, you and i and the rest of the pack will go down in history as the ones who saved the jungle before it was even endangered." Said Athaliah.

As the alpha Dhole left, Brenda saw two male Dholes standing not too far away from her. "Psst. Hey, you two."

"Us?" Said the two male Dholes.

Yes. Come here." Said Brenda.

The two male Dholes walked over to Brenda.

"What are your names?" Brenda asked.

"Well, i'm Dev." The first Dhole said.

"And i'm Tony." Added the second Dhole.

"Right. Dev and Tony. Come with me on a, uh...perimeter check." Said Brenda.

"Yes, ma'am." Said the two male Dholes as they followed Brenda into the jungle.

"Where are they going?" Athaliah asked.

"Perimeter check, ma'am." A male Dhole said.

"Well, they better hurry up. The lawbreakers will be here within minutes." Said Athaliah. Little did the pack know that their alpha knew something that they didn't: Dice wasn't with his friends. Neither did they know that this situation wasn't just about ridding the jungle of one outsider animal. It was about ending the co-existance between humans and animals...forever.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

"Well there it is, the outskirts. Next stop: the man-village." Said Pauly, on Bageena's back, as the village became visible.

After Pauly made them aware of the situation, he, Tommy, Bageena and Bahoo were traveling to the village to assist Dice in the rescue of his family.

Tommy looked on at the village from the outskirts and started to feel strange. It was a foreboding feeling, as if he could tell something was going to happen. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"What? Tommy, the village is less than one mile away. Dice needs us, we can't just bale on him." Said Pauly.

"But when all of this is over and done with, Dice will go back home to his family. When do you think we'll see him again?" Tommy said.

"Well, who knows. Maybe he'll remember us. Athaliah remembered that hunter dog killing her young, didn't she? And that was back in (2019)." Said Pauly.

"Yeah, four years ago." Said Tommy.

"I see your point." Said Pauly.

"You guys!" Came a voice.

Tommy and the animals looked in front of them and saw three Dholes run up to them.

"It's the Dholes!" Tommy gasped.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Pauly demanded.

"Saving all of your lives, that's what. You all need to get your heads down and follow us." Said Brenda.

"Come on, guys. We're going." Said Tommy before he and the animals resumed their journey.

Brenda and the other two Dholes, however, blocked their path.

"I said get down!" Said Brenda.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? Look, if you and your Dhole brothas here came for Dice, you're out of luck. He's not here with us." Pauly asked.

"He's not?" Said Tony.

"He's not?" Added Dev.

"Well, where is he?" Brenda asked.

"My guess is he's on his way to the village trying to figure out a way to save his family." Said Pauly.

"The village? Oh no!" Said Brenda.

"Why? What's wrong?" Pauly asked.

"Down there, on the outskirts of the village, there's an ambush waiting for you." Said Brenda.

"An ambush?" Said Pauly.

"What did the Dhole say?" Tommy asked.

"She says that there's an ambush waiting for us outside the village." Said Pauly.

"An ambush?" Tommy asked.

"You set a trap?" Pauly asked.

Brenda: "We had to, it wasn't my idea. I've come to..."

"To bring us home for dinner?!" Pauly said before getting off the black panther's back.

Bageena then growled and jumped on Brenda, pinning her down.

"Bageena stop!" Said Tommy.

"How could you be so cruel?! Dice has done nothing wrong!" Said Bageena.

"I know he hasn't! I'm here to..." Said Brenda before running short of breath as Bageena increased the pressure on her neck.

"Everybody, stay close. We're gonna fight our way through." Said Pauly.

"You can't! The pack is too strong for you." Said Tony.

"It's true." Said Dev.

"Bageena, please. You need to trust me." Said Brenda.

"Trust you?! After all you and your pack have done?! Why on Earth would we trust you?!" Said Bageena.

"Because i'm the only chance you have of saving the pup and his family!" Said Brenda.

"I wanna help too!" Said Tony.

"Us too." Came a voice from behind.

Tommy and the animals looked behind them and saw Ikki the Porcupine, the Fox, the flying Squirrel, the Pangolin, the Squerrel, the Pygmy Hog, the Red Panda cub and the Hornbill Bird.

"Me too...wait, wha-no, no way! You guys are out of your minds!" Said Dev. "Actually, yeah...yeah, i do wanna help."

"Good." Said Pauly. "And i have a plan. Here's what we're gonna do."

Tommy and the animals all huddled together and the Parrakeet began reveal his plan to everyone.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	69. 1043 69: Chasing The Bear

**104** **3** **69: Chasing The Bear.**

After warning Tommy and the animals, Brenda, Dev and Tony returned to the rest of the Dhole pack, where their alpha, Athaliah waited for them.

"Well, it's about time you showed up. I was beginning to worry that you would miss the show." Athaliah said.

"No need to worry. You're right, Athaliah. In about two minutes the pup will be ours." Said Brenda.

"I am so glad i was able to turn you around for the better, Brenda." Said Athaliah.

"I see the Bear! And he's got the pup!" Said one of the male Dholes as he saw Bahoo leaving the outskirts with a small white, black spotted object.

"Good. Bring me the pup. And if the Bear fights, kill him too." Athaliah ordered.

96 of the Dholes ran after Bahoo while Athaliah, Dev, Tony and Brenda stayed behind.

"So...the pup really did bring his friends along for the final battle, hmm? A wise decision on his part...but it won't save him." Said Athaliah before turnning to the other three Dholes. "Let's go." She said before she, ran after her pack.

"Right. Coming." Said Brenda, Dev and Tony before chasing after their alpha.

Meanwhile, Bahoo saw the 100 Dholes charging after him. "Uh-oh. Trouble." He said before running towards a cliff edge. As he reached the edge, he turned and saw the pack heading straight for him. "Here we go! NOW!"

To the Dholes' suprise, Bahoo jumped off the cliff. They ran to the edge to see Bahoo skating down the cliff on a long board.

Athaliah saw this. "AFTER THEM!"

The 99 Dholes raced down the hill after Bahoo and Dice, follow by Athaliah herself.

Bahoo saw a ramp. "Surf's up! YEEHAW!" He went up the ramp and, with his long board lifting him into the air. "Let gravity...be your POWER! Whee-hoo!" The Bear then used the log-board to skid up and down the trees. "Aoooo-whoa!" Said Bahoo before seeing a mother Buffalo and her calf. He turned the log-board, causing it to derail and head towards a hill. "Sharp turn at noon!" The log-board crashed into the hill, sending him flying into the air. "You know, i think i had a nightmare like this once! Whoa-aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" The Bear then plummited onto the edge of the hill. He turned to the bottom of the hill, where he saw the 100 Dholes at the wreckage of the log-board.

One of the Dholes noticed the white black spotted pelt from underneath the board as Athaliah moved forward.

"Finally." Said Athaliah as she lifted the board and threw it aside.

To their suprise, all they saw was a small white sack of straw with painted black spots.

"WHAT?" Athaliah gasped.

"Suprise, Athy." Said Bahoo.

"WHAT THE WHAT?!" Said Athaliah.

"Hold up, we've been dooped! manipudipped! Hoodwinked! Bamboozled! Led astray! Run amuck upon!" Said one of the male Dholes.

"Hahahaha! I only have one thing to say. (Singing) Haha, you fell for it, you fell for it, you fell for it." Said Bahoo.

"But i don't understand. If the pup and his friends aren't with you, then where..." Realization hit Athaliah. "What the wha-They're at the man-village! Everyone head back there NOW!"

All of the Dholes then raced back up the hill to get to the top.

Athaliah shot a glare at Bahoo. "I'll deal with you later, Pooh Bear!" The alpha Dhole then ran up the hill to join her pack and head for the man village.

"Oh no. They're heading for the man-village. I've gotta warn the others!" Said Bahoo before racing up the hill as fast as he could, panting. "(Panting) Ah man. When this is over, i'm going on a diet."

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**


	70. 1043 70: Spying On The Enemy

**104** **3** **70: Spying On The Enemy.**

Tommy and the animals stood outside, a few feet away from the village, seeing a huge black space station hovering over it from above. After Brenda and the other two Dholes had warned them about the ambush that had been set up by Athaliah, Pauly then deviced a plan that Bahoo would distract the Dholes while he and the rest of the gang snuck into the village to rescue Dice and his family. The trouble was they had no idea on how to get inside the village without being seen.

"What's that? What's that?" Asked Pauly, refering to the large black object floating above the village.

"It's a space station floating above the village. I don't like the looks of this, guys." Said Tommy.

"Tommy's right. Maybe we shouldn't go in there without thinking of a plan first." Said Pauly.

"You're right, Pauly. Time to put on our thinking caps." Tommy leaned up against a bamboo tree and began to think. "(Sighs) I got nothin'. I can't think of a way for us to get inside the village without being seen."

"Hmm?" Said Pauly, resting on Bageena's back. "Why don't i go have a look around, Tommy."

"But Pauly it's too dangerous to go into the village." Said Tommy.

"Dangerous for you, yes. If the villagers saw you they'd catch you for sure. But i'm a Parrakeet. They wouldn't take any notice of me." Said Pauly.

"That's true." Said Tommy.

"Yes it is. So you see, Tommy, i'll be fine in the village." Said Pauly.

"Then you should go. I need to know what's going on in that village, where Dice is, and where his family is being held. Find that out, then come back here." Said Tommy.

"Right, Tommy." Said Pauly.

"Be careful." Said Tommy.

"I always am." Said Pauly before flying off towards the village. "Goodbye!"

"Good luck, little Parrakeet!" Said Tommy.

Pauly flew into the village and landed by a nearby vase. The Parrakeet looked around for any sign of Dice, but he was nowhere to be seen. He then shed with it's front door open.

"A shed. I'll look there." Said Pauly. The green bird flew over to the shed and landed by the open door and looked inside, only to find that it was empty. "No. Dice's family isn't being kept here." The Parrakeet flew off and landed in an open window of another house...but no one was there either. He then flew away from the house and landed by a tree, where he saw many of the indian villagers making two stacks of logs by stacking them on top of each other. "I wonder what they're building."

"Men, stop working and listen here." Said Abdula. The villagers stopped working. "The logpiles are high enough. They'll burn very well, all done good work."

"Abdula!" Came a voice.

"Yes?" Said Abdula.

A male indian villager came up to Abdula. "There's no sign of the American jungle boy yet. Do you think i should organize a search party?"

"No, absolutely not. The jungle boy cares deeply for Wahar and his family. I promise you he's on his way right now. At least that's what Xehanort said, anyway." Said Abdula.

"But the jungle boy is dangerous. Clinton may need our help." Said the male villager.

"I tell you that everything is fine. There will be no search party for the boy and that's that." Said Abdula.

"Well, you're the village leader, Abdula. It's your decision. I just hope for all our sakes that you're right. Come on, men, let's pick up these loose logs." Said the male villager.

Pauly then flew away from the tree, went around the corner of a house and landed on a stack of logs. He then flew around the corner of another house and landed at the front door. Realizing that no one was there, the Parrakeet bent behind a vase and flew over to a house, with the front door open, and looked inside. But to his disappointment, it was empty. "Not here. Where are they keeping Dice's family?" The bird then flew over to a rock and hid behind it. He poked his head out and saw several villagers standing outside a shed.

Among the villagers were Clinton, Richard, The Dark 13, and Cruella, who was holding Dice.

"I've heard Abdula's gonna make Wahar and his family, and those other people, confess to their crimes tonight." Said a village woman.

"Yes, there will be two huge bonfires! I can't wait!" Said a male villager with excitment in his voice.

"It's going to be quite a show!" Added another male villager.

"A show that i will, unfortunantly have to miss, i'm afraid. I'd love to stick around and watch the fireworks, but i've got a date with a Dalmatian puppy coat. Right after you all make it, that is." Said Cruella before looking at Dice, who she was holding in her arms. She turned to Xehanort. "Are we still going to have Clinton and the villagers make the puppies into my fur coat as planned, doctor?"

"Yes. Yes, indeed, miss De ViL. And to make things more easier for them, and us..." Said Xehanort, wearing an earpiece. "Coral...if you please."

"Yes, doctor." Said the female computerised voice of the black space station from up above. The long slope to the space station's cargo came down onto the village ground, and a black delivery truck, with it's headlights turned on, and a long black trailer, came out of the cargo and drove drown the slope and stopped when it reached the grassy floor.

"What is that for?" Cruella asked.

"Why, it's for the 104 Dalmatians, of course. Every puppy that we've stolen from Manchester, England is inside the trailer of this truck. All 103 of them." Said Xehanort.

"And you did this...why?" Cruella asked.

"To make things easier for the villagers and us. I don't want them boarding the space station to retrieve the puppies and accidently coming across something they shouldn't. This way, we can keep them out of the spaceship at all times during the proceedure." Said Xehanort.

"Well, yes, that would make sense, darling. Thank you." Said Cruella.

"Yes. Anytime, miss De ViL." Said Xehanort.

"And you're certain you got all of the puppies inside that truck?" Richard asked.

"Affirmative. All 103 Dalmatians." Said Xehanort.

"Speaking of which, here." Said Cruella, handing Dice over to Xemnas. "Take this little beast and put him in the truck with the rest of the puppies."

"As you wish, miss De ViL." Said Xemnas before heading over to the trailer of the truck.

"You two...go with him." Said Xehanort.

Xigbar and Axel looked at each other and then back at Xehanort.

"GO WITH XEMNAS TO THE TRUCK AND OPEN THE DOUBLE DOORS OF THE TRAILER! IS THAT DIFFICULT?!" Xehanort yelled.

Xigbar and Axel and ran after Xemnas and went over to the back of the truck's trailer, where he was standing. The two then opened the double doors of the trailer and the sound of countless barks could be heard from inside.

Xemnas then tossed Dice over the slope and inside the trailer, making the number of 103 Dalmatians 104.

Xigbar and Axel then closed the double doors of the trailer.

"104 Down...none to go." Said Cruella.

"DIZ, Vexen." Said Xehanort.

"Yes, doctor?" Said DIZ and Vexen.

"What do we have on our search for the crystal sarcophagus? Any leads?" Xehanort asked.

"Affirmative, doctor, we've located the sarcophagus's exact location." Said Vexen.

"Excelent. And where, might i ask, is it's exact location?" Xehanort asked.

"It's exact location is inside a volcano out in the forest." Said DIZ.

"Perfect. I'll send Larxene and Lady Black there to retrieve it sometime tonight. Thanks for the update." Said Xehanort.

"Yes, doctor." Said DIZ and Vexen.

"It's hard to believe we've been living with sorcerers in our mitts all this time." Said a male villager.

"I'm still not sure. I believe it. If you ask me, that family's innocent. And so are all those other people." Said a female villager.

"Keep your voice down, Milla." Said a village man.

"Abdula might hear you." Said another woman.

"They're not innocent, they're sorcerers!" Ganchum shouted.

"They all tried to protect the jungle boy! They must be sorcerers!" Added another village boy.

"Yes! Sorcerers, all of them!" Added another boy.

"Abdula is right, make the bad guys confess!" Shouted the fat indian boy.

"Abdula's right, make the bad guys confess!" Added a six year old indian boy.

"Abdula's right, make the bad guys confess! Abdula's right, make the bad guys confess! Abdula's right, make the bad guys confess! Abdula's right, make the bad guys confess!" The village children chanted.

Having seen and heard all of this information, Pauly made his way over to the shed.

"Why is Abdula so eager for a quick confession? I'm beginning to think something bad is going on." Said a village woman.

"Shantell, don't talk like that." Said a man.

"Abdula is a powerful man. If we side with him, he'll reward us...and if we don't...Well...i prefer not to think about that." Said another man.

While the villagers were chatting amongst each other, Pauly had made his way over to the shed and was sniffing it.

Meanwhile, Tommy and the other animals stood outside the village, awaiting Pauly's return. The gang then heard rustling and turned around to see a familier Bear running towards them.

"Bahoo!" Said Tommy with excitment as he and the other animals ran towards the Bear.

"You guys!" Bahoo shouted as he and the others ran up to each other.

"Are you still planning to help Dice rescue his family?" Bahoo asked.

"Yeah, tonight. Did you see Athaliah?" Bageena asked.

"Yeah. She and her pack saw me carrying the sack, that Tommy had cleverly disguised to look like Dice, and took off after me. They chased me down a hill and had me cornered.

"But Bahoo, you didn't hurt any of them, did you?" Bageena asked.

"I didn't have to. As soon as they found out it wasn't Dice i was carrying, they backed off. Athaliah was so ticked, she and her pack are on their way back here right now." Said Bahoo.

"Good work, Bahoo. I guess we don't have to worry about Athaliah for a while." Said Bageena.

"Or her pack. At least not now, anyway." Said Bahoo.

"I wish i could understand what you guys were saying." Said Tommy.

The gang then heard squawking from up above and looked behind them and saw Pauly coming towards them.

"It's Pauly, the Parrakeet. Come on." Said Tommy before he and the others ran towards the green bird.

Pauly landed on the grassy ground and the gang ran up to him.

"Pauly, are you okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. I have news, Tommy." Said Pauly.

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"Dice in the village. He's been captured by the villagers. And his family is tied up in a workshed, along with some other guy and his family." Said Pauly.

"What are you talking about? What other guys?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not sure. All i know is that the villagers kept mentioning the name, Wahar." Said Pauly.

"Wahar?" Tommy asked, confused. Realization then hit the boy. "Oh my gosh. Ashanti's family."

"Yeah. But that's not all either. Turns out some other people have stolen 103 Dalmatian puppies from Manchester, England and are planning to use the villagers to make them all into a fur coat. Dice makes 104." Said Pauly.

"104?" Tommy asked.

"104 Dalmatians." Said Pauly.

"What about Wahar's family and Dice's family? Are they alright?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, but the little girl is weak." Said Pauly, refering to Ashanti.

"Thanks, Pauly." Said Tommy.

"What do we do now?" Pauly asked.

"We waist no time. We move in now." Said Tommy.

"We're right behind you, Tommy, every step of the way. But we must take care. There will be great danger in going where the humans live." Said Pauly.

"Right." Said Tommy before looking at the village.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	71. 1043 71: Rescuing The Hostages

**104** **3** **71: Rescuing The Hostages.**

Tommy and the animals stood outside the village, ready to sneak in and rescue everyone that needed rescuing.

Pauly then squawked, signaling that the coast was clear, and the gang rushed towards the village. They then stopped in their tracks when they saw two pillars of smoke coming from behind the village.

"I see the red flower burnning. It'll light up the whole village." Said Pauly.

"No it won't, it'll only light up the village square. Pauly, you and i will make sure we avoid the square." Said Tommy. "Judging from the smoke, there are two fires, and both of them are huge."

"Yes, there are two, but we can't let the fires frighten us. As long as we stay way back from the village square i think we'll be alright." Said Pauly.

"Yes, it's true." Said Tommy. "Fires or no fires, i'm going to try to save my Dice and his family, Ashanti and her family and those 104 Dalmatians."

"And we're with you." Said Pauly.

"Thanks." Said Tommy.

"Ready to go, Tommy?" Pauly asked.

"Yes." Said Tommy before he ran towards the village, with Pauly flying after him. The two friends stopped behind a tree and looked at each other and nodded before running to the open entrance of the village. They stopped in their tracks and looked around for any sign of the villagers, but they were nowhere to be seen. That was when they saw the villagers standing around a two large stacks of logs that were burnning with fire. Seeing that they were all distracted, Tommy signaled for the other animals to come, which they did.

The animals looked on at the villagers, who were standing around a two large stacks of logs that were burnning with fire and releasing smoke.

"The villagers are distracted." Said Pauly before turnning to the other animals. "Tommy and i are going into the village. You guys stay here and keep watch. We'll signal if we need you."

"Alright. But if you find yourselves in any trouble, signal right away. Don't wait." Said Bageena.

"Right." Said Pauly before turnning to the 9 year old boy. "Ready, Tommy?"

"Ready." Said Tommy before he ran towards the village, with Pauly flying after him, with the Fox tagging along.

Pauly landed at the open entrance of the village, the Fox caught up with him, and they both looked to see if the coast was clear. When he saw that it was, he flew into the village and landed behind a house and the Fox rushed to his side.

Tommy looked back and waved at the other animals before entering inside the village. When he did, he got down on the ground.

"He's down." Said Bahoo.

Tommy continued to lay down on the ground and looked at the villagers, who seemed to take no notice of him.

"Huh?" Said Bageena and Bahoo as they looked at each other.

Tommy then started crawling over to the house where Pauly and the Fox were.

"This way, Tommy, quickly!" Said Pauly.

Tommy continued crawling on the ground until he made it over to the house where Pauly and the Fox were. The boy then got on his hands and knees.

"What were you doing out there? I thought for sure the villagers would see you." Said Pauly.

"I'm sorry, Pauly." Said Tommy.

Pauly squawked.

Bageena, Bahoo and all of the other animals looked at each other, relieved that their human friend had made it into the village without being seen.

Tommy, Pauly and the Fox made their way around the house, and as the Parrakeet and the Fox made their way behind another house, the 9 year old boy poked his head out and looked at the villagers standing around the two stacks of burnning logs.

"Pssst! Tommy, this way." Said Pauly.

Tommy ran behind the other house where Pauly and the Fox were. The three friends then made their way around the house, but stopped when they heard vioices nearby. The trio made themselves scarce and hid behind a nearby tree.

"The last thing we need is a sorcerer on the loose." Said a male villager as he and another male passed by.

"All clear, you guys." Said Tommy before he and the others came out of hidding and ran over to the house. They looked around the corner and saw the two men were headed to where all of the other villagers were.

"Look at that bonfire!" Said the first man with excitment.

"It's huge!" Added the other man.

As Tommy and the two animals made their way through the village, the 9 year old looked at their surroundings to see if there was anyone else around. Fortunantly there wasn't.

As the Fox and the Parrakeet made their way around a house, a door flew open and slammed up against them.

"Hurry, Ferrati, everyone else is already there." Said a male villager.

Tommy hid behind a tree.

"Coming, dear." Said a woman before following her husband out of their house and closing the door.

Tommy then came from behind the tree saw Pauly and the Fox fall to the ground. "Pauly? Pauly, Fox, are you guys alright?"

"Huh? What hit us?" Pauly asked.

"It was a door, you silly Parrakeet. I'm suprised that two fast animals like yourselves didn't just fly and jump aside." Said Tommy.

"We did. A wall got in our way." Said Pauly. "Anyhow, we're almost there. The shed's only a few steps away."

"Good, let's go." Said Tommy.

The three friends then continued running through the village, searching for Dice's family and Ashanti and her family. They soon stopped in their tracks, and hid behind a large rock, when they saw a shed being gaurded by two armed men. Tommy, Pauly and the Fox looked at each other and nodded. There was doubt that it was the workshed that Dice's family were being held captive in, along with Wahar and his family. They then ran into the forest part of the village, hid behind a tree, and looked at the shed and the two armed men. So far they had managed to locate the workshed, now it was just a matter of getting inside.

The Fox then stepped out of the forest and looked back at Tommy and Pauly before heading over to the shed where the two men were.

One of the men took notice of the Fox. "What is that?"

The second men looked in the same direction as the first man and saw the Fox. "Hey, what do you know. It's a Fox." The second man and the other man walked away from the house and went over to where the orange/white Fox was. "Hey there, little fella. Where'd you come from? Huh?" He said before he started stroking the Fox's soft fur.

The Fox then began making cute sounds and he rolled over on his back.

"Hey, he wants a belly rub." Said the second man.

"Let's try that. Over here, little Fox." Said the first man.

"Thanks, Fox." Said Tommy. Seeing that the two men were distracted, the boy got down on his hands and knees and began crawling, with Pauly at his side. He then stood up and looked to see if there was another way inside the shed. That was when he saw an open window on the roof of the shed with bamboo bars. The boy looked around to see if there was any way he could get up to the roof and saw a nearby tree. He then ran over to the tree, with Pauly at his side, and climbed it. When they reached the top, Tommy jumped out of the tree and grabbed ahold of a vine and swung over to the roof of the shed and landed on it and grabbed ahold of the window. Pauly landed by the boy's side.

Tommy tore the bamboo bars out of the window and he and Pauly made their way inside the shed. The boy then jumped down into the room and looked around for any sign on Dice's family and Wahar's family. He then looked behind a bunch of stacked sacks and saw Ashanti and her family tide up, along with five American people and five dogs. The first one was a guy with short brown hair, the next was a young lady with short light brown hair, the third was a fat man, the fourth was a woman with brown hair and the fifth one was a boy with long brown hair, who looked to be about 14 years old. The first dog was a black spotted Dalmatian, wearing a purple collar around it's neck, the other three were Dalmatian puppies. Two of them were black-spotted and identicle with red collars, except one had a circle-shapped white spot on it's left ear. The third puppy was a limon spotted Dalmatian with a blue collar around it's neck and the last dog was a Saint Benard. They were Dice's family, no doubt.

"Tommy!" Said Ashanti with excitment.

Everyone looked to see Tommy crawl into view.

"Where do you think you're going? Come here." Came the happy, cheerful voice of one of the gaurds outside.

Ashanti tried to make her way over to where Tommy was, but she tripped and began to fall over, but Tommy caught her.

"Ashanti." Said Tommy. The 9 year then untied the indian girl's arms and legs, follow by Miranda, Nathen and Wahar, and then the Americans and the five dogs. He smiled at Miranda and then turned to the Americans and the five dogs. "Well, hi, there. I take it you're Dice's family?"

"Yes, we are. I'm Rex, this is Gigi, that's our son, Jason, and these are our friends, Bo Coleman and Clare Denberough."

"And these four Dalmatians are my dogs, Molly, Mickey, Max and Olive. The Saint Benard if Beethoven, Bo's dog." Said Gigi.

"Oh, i see. Well, it's nice to meet all of you. I'm Tommy."

"It's nice to meet you too and...Wait, how did you know that we're Dice's family? And how do you know Dice's name?" Jason asked.

"No time to explain. We must rescue Dice and the other Dalmatians and leave this place." Said Tommy.

"How did you know about the 104 Dalmatians?" Clare asked.

"Again, no time to explain. Let's just say a little birdy told me." Said Tommy.

"Can you help us all escape?" Miranda asked.

"Yes." Said Tommy.

The gang then heard laughter coming from outside.

"What's going on out there?" Ashanti asked.

"It's the gaurds. A friend of mine is distracting them. An animal friend." Said Tommy.  
 **##################################################################################**

Outside the shed, the gaurds were still playing with the Fox.

"Come on now, you can jump higher than that. Let's see you really leep." Said the second gaurd, sitting down by the door, holding a piece of chicken meat in his hand.

Fox then jumped trying to get the chicken meat that each of the gaurds held in their hand.

"Whoa, almost. I pity any animal that crosses your path." Added the first gaurd.

The Fox then began to get irritated.

"Look out, he's angry." Said the first gaurd.

"So what if he's angry, he's only a Fox." Said the second gaurd, now standing up. The Fox then grabbed ahold of the piece of meat he was holding in his hand. "Hey! I guess you win." The second gaurd went over to the first gaurd and sat down beside him. "Enjoy it, Fox, that was suppose to be my supper." He said to the Fox, who was eating the meat.  
 **##################################################################################**

Bageena, Bahoo and the other animals stood outside the village, awaiting their friends' safe return.

"No sign of Tommy or Pauly or that Fox. What are they doing?" Bahoo asked.

"Calm down, Bahoo." Said Bageena.

"Calm down? How can i calm down? They're on their own in the human village." Said Bahoo.

"Let's be patient. It's takes time to rescue hundreds of lives." Said Bageena.

"You can be patient if you want to, Baggy, but personally i'm worried sick about Tommy." Said Bahoo.

"Oh, why pretend? I'm worried too. And i'm going to do something about it." Said the female panther before heading towards the village.

"Bageena, we were suppose to wait here for Tommy's signal." Said Bahoo.

"I'm tired of waiting! Don't wonder off, we may need you!" Said Bageena as she ran towards the village.  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, back inside the village, the gaurds had fallen asleep outside the workshed while the Fox was keeping a watchful eye on them.

Inside the shed, the gang was chatting amongst each other.

"And there you have it. That's how i know Dice." Said Tommy, having told everyone the story of how he and Dice had met each other.

"Wow. Sounds like you guys have had quite the adventure." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, you know it. But now's not the time to dwell on that. Now's the time to get all of you, and the 104 Dalmatians, out of here. Do you any of you have somewhere you can go after we leave here?" Tommy said.

"I have a brother who lives in the town of Khanhiwara. I know he'd be glad to take us in." Said Miranda.

"He would?" Tommy asked.

"Yes. Unlike a neighbor, you can always count on a brother." Said Miranda.

"And i can call the India Embassy with my Satellite phone so that they can rescue us." Said Bo.

"Good idea." Said Gigi.

"Now Tommy, before we can all escape, you must go out and find us something to eat." Said Wahar.

"You're hungry?" Tommy asked.

"Our gaurds gave us only bread and water. That was a day ago and Ashanti has grown terribly weak." Said Miranda.

Tommy turned to see Ashanti lying unconscious on Nathen's lap.

"We're all weak, Tommy. If we don't eat, we won't have the strength to run from our captors." Said Rex.

"I understand, Mr. Rex. I'll go out and find enough food for all of you. Don't worry, you'll be free soon." Said Tommy.

"Thank you, Tommy, thank you. Please be careful." Said Miranda.

"Oh no, Tommy, don't. It's too dangerous to try to find food." Said Ashanti, grabbing Tommy by the wrist.

"Huh?" Said Tommy.

"I don't want the villagers to catch you too. Forget the food, Tommy, let's just escape." Ashanti begged.

"Ashanti, you have to eat something. You need strength to run." Said Tommy.

"In that case, i don't wanna run. I'd rather stay here than see you taken." Said Ashanti.

"Ashanti." Said Miranda.  
 **##################################################################################**

Bageena had made her way into the village and was now looking around for Tommy, Pauly and the Fox. She poked her head out from behind a house to see if there was anyone around, but saw that there wasn't. The black panther made her way over to a tree and saw the villagers gathered around two burnning bonfires.

"We're running out of time. I must find out where Tommy is and fast." Said Bageena before running off. She then stopped in her tracks and began sniffing, trying to catch the boy's scent. "Oh, it's no use, the roads are full of smoke and fire. I can't pick up Tommy's scent. The panther began running around the village, searching for her human friend, but soon stopped by a brown vase. "There's danger here!" She then took off again, accidently breaking the vase...awaking the gaurds of the workshed.

Tommy and the other head the sound from inside the shed and everyone began to look fearful terrified.

Gigi held Jason in her arms and Miranda held Ashanti in her's to comfort their fears while Tommy just stood in front of everyone, wondering what was going on outside.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	72. 1043 72: Escape From The Village

**104** **3** **72: Escape From The Village.**

Outside the village the sound of jungle drumbs could be heard from all over the area.

"The village drumbs. That means it's time for the show to start." Said a male villager.

Inside the shed, Tommy and the gang could hear what the two men were saying.

"I wonder what we'll do first. Convict Wahar and his family and followers or kill the puppies and make them into a fur coat." Said a second male villager.

"Let's go find out." Said the first villager.

"Yes." Said the second villager.  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, Bageena ran outside of the village and regrouped with Bahoo and the other animals.

"Bageena, has Tommy been captured?" Bahoo asked.

"I don't think so, Bahoo." Said Bageena.

"Hey, aren't we running out of time?" The Pangolin asked.

"It would appear so. That explains the drumbs. The villagers must be getting ready to move forward with their plans." Said Bageena.

"I can't take this anymore. I say we just barge right in and help Tommy free the hostages." Said Bahoo.

"Yes, we could do that, but there's several villagers and only a few of us. Plus they have two burnning bonfires, so they're still dangerous." Said Bageena.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back inside the shed, Tommy and the others were still listening to the drumbs that were playing outside.

"If the villagers are ready to move forward with their plans..." Wahar began.

"Then we're all in danger. We must escape immediately." Nathen finished.

"Wait." Said Tommy. The 9 year old boy climbed back up to the sealing and made his way to the window. He looked out to see if there was anyone around. When he saw that there was no one in sight, he climbed out of the window, along with Pauly, and jumped down from the roof and onto the ground. The boy and the Parrakeet made their way around to the front door, where they saw the Fox. "Where are the gaurds?"

"My guess is their gone." Said Pauly.

Tommy went over to the front door and tried to open it, but discovered that it was stuck. The 9 year old boy then slammed himself up against the wooden door, breaking it open. "Come quickly. They could return at any minute."

Wahar, Miranda, Nathen and Ashanti then stepped out of their imprisonment, along with Gigi, Rex, Bo, Clare, Jason, and the dogs, Mickey, Max, Olive, Molly and Beethoven. Gigi then picked up Olive, Clare picked up Mickey and Jason picked up Max and held the three puppies in their arms.

"It's time for the conviction to start!" Came a female voice.

Tommy and the gang then made themselves scarce and got back inside the shed and closed the door. The 9 year old boy kept the door cracked and looked out and saw two men running off.

"Hurry up!" Said a man as he and another male villager ran.

"I am hurrying!" Said a woman as she ran after the two men to join the rest of the village.  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, all of the indian villagers, Cruella, the Dark 13, Richard Scolex and Clinton were all gathered around the two burnning bonfires, ready to move forward with their plans.

"Is it time to move forward yet, doctor?" Cruella asked.

"Almost, miss De ViL. Almost." Said Xehanort.

"Clinton, Richard, why haven't we moved forward with our plans with convicting Wahar and his family and human and animal followers?" Abdula asked.

"Not Clinton, Clayton! I mean Clinton!" Said Clinton.

"Some wisemen. You said we would convict them soon and we haven't." Said Abdula.

"Water. Please give us water." Said Clinton.

"Here you are." Said a male villager walking up to Richard and Clinton, carrying a bowl of water.

Clinton took the bowl and began drinking from it, follow by Richard, who seized the bowl from the American hunter.

"Leave some for me!" Said Clinton.

"Forget it! You had your share!" Said Richard.

"No i didn't, give me that bowl!" Said Clinton.  
 **##################################################################################**

Nathen opened the door to the shed and looked around to see if there was anyone around. When he saw that there was no one in sight, he and the gang exited the workshed. They all made their way behind a house and looked and saw that, Cruella, The Dark 13, Richard, Clinton and all of the villagers were gathered around the two bonfires. Seeing that they, were distracted, the group continued to flee for their lives.

Back with the villagers, and the villains, Clinton and Richard were explaining themselves to everyone.

"Listen to me. All you villagers listen. Wahar and his family and followers are guilty, and so is that jungle boy. I know because i had a dream about them. And in the dream the jungle boy turned into a monster." Said Clinton.

"That's right. I had the same dream." Richard added.

"A monster?!" One of the male villagers gasped.

"Yes, an enormous wolf monster. But Richard and i were not frightened in the dream." Said Clinton.

"You're not cowards!" Said a male villager.

"You're right, we're not. We stood our ground knowing he was preparing to attack." Said Clinton.

"So you defended yourself with your hunting gun in your dream?" Abdula asked.

"Abdula, don't interupt! Now as i was saying, i defended myself with my hunting gun. Little did i realize that while i was trying to take aim at this dreadful monster, several more wolf monsters, each as big as the first, were looming behind us." Said Clinton. "Your turn, Richard."

"Just as the several monster pounced i happened to hear a twig snap behind me. I turned to see what it was and the monsters jumped right up, surrounding us and began closing in!" Said Richard.

All of the villagers were terrified by what they were hearing while Cruella and The Dark 13 just stood and listened.

"Well, luckily i still had my gun. I aimed at the snarling monster...but i knew that if i fired, then the surviving monsters would catch us in an instant. On top of that, i no longer knew which one was the jungle boy. What happened next?" Said Clinton.

"I did the only thing i could. Unarmed, i rushed at the monsters." Said Richard.

The villagers gasped.

"Unbelievable!" A male villager gasped.

"It was a reckless move by Richard. The monsters were ready to spring. But i fired into the air and struggled. I made it through." Said Clinton.

Meanwhile, Tommy and the gang hade reached the exit of the village and rushed out into the jungle.

"While Richard rushed to help me, i kept firing into the air, and the monsters began to shift back." Said Clinton.

"Huh?" Said Abdula.

"The monsters were trembling. It looked like we might win. Didn't we win, Richard?" Said Clinton.

"Huh? Oh, i have no idea. I mean, i can't seem to recall. Oh, yes, it's coming back to me now. We didn't win because the monsters simply disappeared." Said Richard.

The villagers gasped.

"Yes, they vanished suddenly. Richard and i were all alone. Then something knocked me down, and while i was lying on the ground, something tugged at my arms, trying to drag me away. The monsters had turned invisible." Said Clinton.

The villagers gasped again.

"That's right." Said Clinton.

All of the villagers looked frightened.

"We fought. We fought with all our strength against the jungle boy and his fellow monsters, but who can defeat an invisible foe? Finally the monsters grew board and ran off laughing. The last thing i heard was the jungle boy's voice calling Wahar! Wahar the woodman!" Said Richard.

This news seemed to anger the villagers, as they all began shouting.

"Punish the sorcerers and their followers!" Said a village woman.

"Send them back to where they came from!" Added another woman.

"Take away their land!" Said another woman.

"And their home!" Said a man.

"Kill the sorcerers!" Said another male villager.

"Kill their followers!" Another villager added.

"Kill those 104 Dalmatian puppies!" Said a third male villager.

"KILL THEM ALL! KILL THEM ALL! KILL THEM ALL! KILL THEM ALL! KILL THEM ALL! KILL THEM ALL! KILL THEM ALL!" Shouted the village men, women and children in anger.

"RVENGE! REVENGE!" A woman shouted.

Clinton and Richard looked at each other and smiled evily.  
 **##################################################################################**

Outside the village, Tommy and the gang, who had met up with Bageena, Bahoo and the other animals, could hear the shouting voices of the village people.

"REVENGE ON WAHAR AND HIS FAMILY OF SORCERERS AND HUMAN AND ANIMAL FOLLOWERS!" Came the voice of a male villager.

"There's anger in the village, Tommy. We must hurry away." Said Pauly.

"Right." Said Tommy.

Pauly turned to the Fox. "Hey, Fox. Go to the jungle and tell Roxeena, Alexander, Akira and the Elephants we've freed most of our human and animal friends. Tell them their going to a town called Khanhiwara, but they won't make it without our help. I need them to be their protection on the way there. Tell them that they should meet them at the twin moutains."

The Fox made a cute sound and then rushed off into the jungle.

Tommy turned to the gang. "Come on, let's go."

The gang of humans and dogs began to look fearful as they gazed at the jungle animals.

"Will those animals hurt us, Tommy?" Ashanti asked.

"No, Ashanti. The Bear is my friend, Bahoo, and the panther is my other friend, Bageena. And the other animals are my friends, as well. They'll protect you from danger, now let's go." Said Tommy.

"But what about Dice and the other Dalmatians?" Jason asked.

"Don't worry, the animals and i will come back and rescue them. Now come on, let's go. Move." Said Tommy.

The group of humans and animals then started walking away from the village and off into the jungle to get to safety.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back in the village, Clinton, Richard and a mob of villagers, carrying lit tourches, were on their way to the workshed.

"Punish Wahar and his family and followers!" Said a male villager.

"Make them confess that they're sorcerers!" Added another male villager.

"Pay them back for their crimes!" Another male villager added.

The angry mob of villagers soon arrived at the shed.

"Quiet." Said Clinton. "Indra, open the shed door."

The male villager, known as Indra, walked up to the shed and kicked the door open. "Sorcerers, wake up! Time for your punishment!"

"It's awfully quiet in there." Said a male villager.

When there was still no sound coming from inside the shed, the villagers looked terrified and focused on Clinton.

Clinton then walked forward towards the shed. "Out of my way!" He said, pushing Indra aside and pointing his hunting gun at the open door. "Wahar, are you there? Answer me, Wahar!" The American hunter fired a few shots inside the shed and the mob of villagers charged forward and ran shed.

"The shed's empty!" Said one of the villagers.

Indra then exited the shed. "Clinton, the evil ones have escaped."

"WHAT?! ESCAPED!" Clinton gasped.

"Idiots! You should've been watching them!" Said Richard. "Spread out and search the village, they couldn't have gotton far!"

"After them, men!" Said Indra before the mob of villagers spred out to search for Wahar and his family and followers.

Meanwhile, Cruella and The Dark 13 were all standing around the village and quickly noticed the uproar.

"What's going on? Why are all of the villagers spred out and searching? What could they possibly be looking for?" Said Cruella.

"Judging by their uproar and wide search,...i would say that the prisoners have escaped." Said Xehanort.

"Escaped?" Said Xaldin.

"Doctor, are you sure?" Zexian asked.

"Possetive. My sources indicate it. And from the looks of things, i'd say that they're long gone from the village. Which is why i think that it would be best for us to make ourselves scarce, take advantage of the situation and get ourselves out of here while we still can." Said Xehanort.

"A wise dcision, doctor." Said Xehanort.

"An unwise decision, 'DOCTOR.' What about my presscious puppies? We can't just leave them here." Said Cruella.

"Miss De ViL, our prisoners have escaped and are probably long gone from the village by now. And Comissioner Bo Coleman is with them. I'm willing to bet that he's going to contact the police and the India Embassy is gonna make a B-line for this place, making countless arrests. So if you don't want to be one of those arestees, i suggest you come with us." Said Xehanort.

"But what about making my Dalmatian puppy coat?" Cruella asked.

"Listen, this third incident is going to be chapter three by tomorrow, and we need to use our time wisely and get out of dodge while we still can. What's more important? A dog fur coat or your freedom?" Said Xehanort.

"You're right, good point. Let's go." Said Cruella.

"I thought you'd see it my way." Said Xehanort. "Alright, Coral, take us out of here." He said on his earpiece.

"Yes, doctor." Said the computerized female voice of the space station. A large hole then opened up at the under part of the gray spaceship and a pale blue beam of light came down and shined on Cruella and The Dark 13 and they all vanished. The space station then lifted itself up higher above the village and took off into the night sky, leaving the village, and a truck full of 104 Dalmatian puppies, behind.  
 **##################################################################################**

Out in the jungle, Tommy and the gang walked through dark forest, with Bageena leading the way, until the black female panther came to a stop, causing the others to stop as well.

Tomm then looked down and saw a mark on Ashanti's left ankle. "Ashanti, your ankle. It's hurt."

"No, it's only a little cut." Said Ashanti.

"What from?" Tommy asked.

"That wound is from the rope, Tommy." Said Wahar.

"How could those people be cruel enough to tie up a kid?" Said Rex.

Miranda then got down on her knees, got out a green cloth and tide it around Ashanti's hurt ankle.

"Thanks, mother." Said Ashanti before Miranda stood up.

"Grrrrr! That village is an evil place!" Said Tommy.

Bo then reached into his pants pocket and got out his satellite phone and dialed a number and placed the phone to his ear.

"India Embassy, what's your emergancy?" Asked a female voice with an indian accent.

"Hi, this Comissioner Bo Coleman. My friends and i are stranded out in the jungle of india, running from a village of people who want us dead. Also they're harboring 104 stolen Dalmatian puppies. Send help immediatly."

"Understood, sir. We're sending held right away." Said the female voice before the call ended.

"Well?" Said Rex.

"What did they say?" Gigi asked.

"That was the india authorities. They're sending help right now as we speak." Said Bo.

"Alright." Said Jason.

"Thank goodness." Clare added.

Just then, shouting was heard in the distance.

Bageena then climbed up a tree and Pauly followed her. The bird soon made it to the top and they both looked and saw a group of men in the distance, carrying lit tourches.

"Yikes! And tripple yikes!" Pauly gasped.

"This way, men. Wahar and his family and followers won't get far." Said Clinton, leading the mob of male villagers, with Richard at his side.

The angry mob of villagers continued on through the jungle, in search of the fugitives.

Bageena then jumped down from the tree and Pauly flew down, landing on the jungle floor.

"India, we have a problem." Said Pauly.

"What? What is it?" Tommy asked.

"It's the villagers! They're comin' after us, Tom!" Said Pauly.

"Oh, no." Said Miranda.

Pauly turned to Bahoo and the other animals. "You guys go with the family. Tommy, Bageena and i will stay here and handle the villagers and rescue the 104 Dalmatians. You know where to meet Roxeena and the others."

Tommy turned to the gang. "I'm sorry, but i can't go ferther with you. The villagers are on our trail, gaining fast. I have to stay here with Bageena and Pauly and scare them away. After i have done that, i will sneak back into the village and rescue the 104 Dalmatians. Bahoo and the other animals will be with you the rest of your journey to the meeting place. They are brave animals who know the jungle well. They'll protect you from all harm."

"Okay." Said Ashanti.

"The meeting place is at the twin mountains. Three wolves will be waiting for you there. They and the Elephants will help you reach Khanhiwara. They're protect you, so do not fear." Said Tommy.

"Oh no, Tommy, we won't be afraid." Said Ashanti.

"You have done so much for us, Tommy. I hope that someday we'll find a way to repay the kindness you've shown us." Said Miranda.

"I promise we will." Said Wahar.

Tommy smiled. "Well, you'd better go."

"Yes. Goodbye. Come along, everyone." Said Miranda as she and the others all walk on ahead of Tommy.

"Ashanti." Said Tommy, stopping Ashanti.

"Thank you for saving us, Tommy. I know we'll meet again. I know it." Said Ashanti before walking off to join the others.

"See you soon, Tommy! I'll be thinking of you! Be careful!" Said Ashanti.

"I will! Safe journey!" Said Tommy, waving goodbye.

"Bye, Tommy! Good luck with rescuing the 104 Dalmatians! And thanks for looking after Dice!" Said Jason.

"You're welcome! Bye!" Said Tommy. The 9 year old, the Parrakeet and the black panther all watched as the families fled deeper into the jungle until they were out of sight.

"They're going to be fine. Now come, we have work to do." Said Pauly.

"Right." Said Tommy. The blond haired boy and the black panther ran down the path of the jungle they had just came through earlier and hid in the bushes. The trio watched from behind the bushes asRichard, Clinton and the mob of villagers were still traveling through the jungle, in search of Wahar and his family and followers, using their burnning to tourches to guide them through the darkened forest. Tommy then picked up a few rocks.

The angry mob of villagers froze in their tracks when they heard creepy animal noises. A Hornbill Bird then flew out of the bushes, scaring the villagers.

"It's only a bird." Said Richard.

Clinton, Richard and the villagers resumed walking through the jungle, in search of their escaped captives. One of the villagers stepped on a twig, snapping it, and the roar of an animal could be heard around the jungle, making the mob stop in their tracks in fear.

"Let's get out of here." Said one of the men as he and the villagers turned to leave. When they did, they saw Clinton and Richard on their knees, sweating and trembling with fear. The two American men were clearly frightened.

"Are you alright, Clinton? You look scared." Said one of the male villagers.

"Who wouldn't be scared?" Added another male villager.

Clinton and Richard continued to tremble with fear as the loud noises of other animals were heard around the jungle.

"M-m-m-monsters." Said a fearful Clinton and Richard.

All of the male villagers became frightened as they heard the loud noises of animals all around them. Unable to withstand the noises any ferther, Clinton, Richard and the mob of male villagers all took off running back down the path they came, heading back for the village.

Tommy, Pauly and Bageena then surfaced from the bushes, laughing out loud.

"Nice job, Baggy." Said Pauly.

"Thanks, Pauly." Said Bageena.

"This isn't over yet. We still have to rescue Dice and the other puppies." Said Tommy. So far, they had managed to find and rescue Wahar's family and Dice's family, save them from the villagers, and get them all to safety. Now they just had to rescue Dice and the rest of the 104 Dalmatian puppies. **##################################################################################**

In another part of the jungle, hovering above the volcano, was the Dark 13's gray space station. After boarding the spaceship, and fleeing from the village, the villains had decided to head for the volcano to retrieve the crystal sarcophagus containing the entity inside.

All of the members were in the control room with Dr. Xehanort, ready to help retrieve the entity anyway they could.

"Where is miss De ViL?" Asked Xehanort, watching the huge monitor screen in front of them, showing Tommy, the Parrakeet and the Panther. On another screen, on the monitor screen, was Wahar and his family traveling through the jungle with the Miller family, their dogs, their two friends, led by a group of jungle animals.

"Miss De ViL is all set. She's in one of the rooms right now." Said Lexaeus.

"Excellent. I don't want her to know anything about this. At least not right now." Said Xehanort. "Now then,...let's get down to business. Coral, are we hovering above the right volcano?"

"Yes, doctor. The sarcophagus is located in this volcano inside a lava cave." Said the female computerized voice known as Coral.

"Excellent. Retrieve the sarcophagus now." Said Xehanort.

"As you wish, doctor." Said Coral.

The hole opened up at the bottom part of the space station and a long metal arm, with a large metal hand, came out and made it's way down to the volcano. Once the metal arm made it down to the volcano and entered inside through the large hole. The hand then turned into a fist and punched a hole in a wall on the left side of the volcano, entering inside a lavacave. The hand then went over to a priderock-like cave, that had the large skull of an Elephant, and went inside through the only entrance. It made it's way over to the crystal sarcophagus, grabbed ahold of it, and withdrew itself from the cave and exited the lavacave through the hole it had made in the wall. Having obtained the item it was searching for, the metal arm withdrew itself from the volcano and went back inside the spaceship.

"Mission accomplished. Sarcophagus obtained." Said Coral.

"Excellent work, Coral. Now get us out of here before this volcano erupts." Said Xehanort.

"Yes, doctor." Said Coral.

The gray space station then moved away from the volcano and flew off into the night sky.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	73. 1043 73: WAR OF THE WORLDS!

**104** **3** **73: WAR OF THE WORLDS!**

Elsewhere in the jungle, Wahar and his family and the Miller family and their dogs and friends and Bahoo and the other animals had met up with Elephants and Roxeena, Alexander and Akira and the humans were now each sitting on an Elephant, ready to leave the jungle behind them for good.

Wahar was on an Elephant by himself, Miranda and Ashanti were on an Elephant together, Nathen was on an Elephant himself, Gigi and Clare were on an Elephant, Jason, Mickey, Max and Olive were sitting on an Elephant together, and Bo, Rex Molly and Beethoven were standing on the ground.

"Grandfather, i've never ridden an Elephant before." Said Ashanti.

"Neither have we." Said Gigi, Clare and Jason.

"Don't be afraid, everyone. They're perfectly gentle. I think." Said Wahar.

"Hey, this might be fun." Said Ashanti.

"It's better than walking, anyway. But still...do you think it was right for us to leave Dice and all of those other puppies behind?" Jason asked.

"Don't worry, Jason, Tommy said that he and his animal friends would rescue the 104 Dalmatians. Plus, Bo called the india police. They'll rescue all of them as soon as they get here." Said Gigi.

"I know, Mom, but still...i...feel like we're running out on our family." Said Jason.

Just then, there was a loud sound and a light coming from the night sky. Everyone, including the animals all looked up and saw what it was.

"Look! Up in the sky!" Clare pointed.

"It's a bird!" Said Gigi.

"It's a plane!" Said Jason.

"No, it's a rescue helicopter. And it's flying over the jungle." Said Bo.

"Great, so let's try and get it's attention." Said Rex.

"Got any ideas, Bryson?" Gigi asked.

"Yeah, i've got one." Said Rex.

"Great, let's hear it." Said Gigi.

"HELP!" Rex screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I could have done that." Said Gigi. "HELP!"

"HELP!" All of the humans screamed in unison, waving their hands in the air. like they just didn't care. When they saw that their cries were not getting the helicopter's attention, the humans screamed even louder, hoping to draw it's attention.

That was when Roxeena, Alexander, Akira and the rest of the wolf pack started howling really, really loud, follow by Mickey, Max, Olive, Molly and Beethoven, who all joined in on the howling. Bahoo and the other animals then all started making noises themselves, but that wasn't getting the helicopter's attention either, as they saw that it was beginning to turn away. The trio's only hope of getting out of this jungle was leaving. Or at least their only fast hope anyway. Just as it looked like all was lost, a whole herd of Elephants raised their trunks and blew them real, real loud.

Everyone could tell that this got the helicopter's attention because it had turned around and was heading back their way. The helicopter's light shined down onto the dark jungle floor, revealing several people and several dogs, who were obviously in need of rescuing. The Elephants then stopped blowing their trunks as the helicopter slowly descended down from the night sky.

The rescue helicopter soon made it down to where the group was and stopped in front of the Elephant that Miranda and Ashanti were on. The door slid open, revealing two male indian rescuers inside.

Ashanti carefully stood up on the Elephant and the two rescuers grabbed her hands and helped her inside.

"Get her in the back!" Shouted the first male rescuer.

The second rescuer did as he was told and escorted the 9 year old indian girl to the back of the helicopter.

"She's in, she's in!" Said Clare.

"Thank heaven. Now me." Said Miranda before standing up.

The first rescuer helped Miranda inside and escorted her to the back, where her daughter was.

"Okay, who's next?" Asked the first rescuer as he and the other rescuer came back to the opening.

"Me." Said Wahar as the Elephant he was on brought him forward.

"And me." Said Nathen as his Elephant brought him forth also.

"Me first." Said Wahar. The man stood up on the Elephant and reached for the rescuers' hands. They both grabbed the elderly man by the hands and helped him inside the helicopter.

"Now me." Said Nathen. The village indian man stood up on the Elephant and reached out his hands and the two men grabbed them and began helping him inside.

While all of this was going on, Jason seized this as an opertunity. The 14 year old grabbed ahold of the ears of the Elephant he was sitting on and pulled them in the right direction. The Elephant then blew it's trunk, getting the attention of the rest of the gang, who all look behind them and saw Jason riding off into the dark jungle on the Elephant.

"JASON!" Gigi screamed.

"JASON, GET BACK HERE!" Said Rex.

"JASON!" Gigi shouted.

"SORRY, GUYS, I'LL BE BACK AS SOON AS I SAVE DICE AND THE OTHER 104 DALMATIANS! NO WORRIES!" Jason shouted as he rode off into jungle, heading back towards the village.

Molly then ran off after Jason to assist him in his rescue mission.

"MOLLY! MOLLY, COME BACK!" Gigi screamed.

Rex then ran towards an Elephant that was down on it's knees and got on top of it.

"Bryson, where are you going?!" Bo demanded after running up to him and the Elephant he was on.

"To save our family. Stand back, Bo." Said Rex before the Elephant stood up.

"This isn't going to end well." Said Bo.

The Elephant then stood up and Rex grabbed ahold of both of it's ears. "YAH!" He shouted as he pulled the ears in the right direction. "Follow that Elephant." The Elephant turned around and took off after the Elephant Jason was on.

"YOU'RE NOT ON DUTY, BRYSON!" Bo shouted.

"I'M A P.I.! I'M ALWAYS ON DUTY!" Rex shouted as the Elephant carried off into the dark jungle.

"Oh, brother." Said Bo as Clare and Gigi got off their Elephant and onto the ground.

"I hope they're gonna be alright." Said Clare.

"Yeah, me too." Said Gigi.

Alexander looked at Roxeena. "Let's help them."

"Right." Said Roxeena.

Roxeena, Alexander, their son, Grayson, the rest of their cubs, the Fox, the wolves and the rest of the Elephants then took off for the jungle, leaving the three human and the dog behind.

"Where do you think those humans and animals are headed?" Roxeena asked.

"The man-village, where else?" Said Akira.

"The man-village?" Alexander asked.

"Do you think so, Akira?" Roxeena sked.

"I know so. Dice and over 103 more pups are being held their captive. It's only natural that the humans would go back and try and rescue them." Said Akira. "But it is a risky move, if not, deadly."

"But why, Akira?" Roxeena asked.

"Because the human villagers are now angry that they were outsmarted by us jungle animals. So they want vengence on the jungle. And also, i can sense the presence of Athaliah and her pack of 99 Dholes." Said Akira.

"Roxeena, Akira is right. Those villagers are bound to put up an unfair fight against Tommy and his friends. And they're bound to return to the jungle." Said Alexander.

"Yes, i know. They will not give up till they've destroyed our land. So we must prevent them...otherwise we animals won't survive. Akira, sound the alarm. Let all animals of the jungle know that they are needed." Said Roxeena.

"Right." Said Akira. The alpha wolf then began howling really loud, spreading the word to all of the animals of the jungle that they were needed.

 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS 3##################################################################################**

Later in the jungle, a herd of Deer, both male and female, were running through the land, along with a herd of Water Buffalo, a herd of Razorbacks, the herd of Elephants, and Roxeena, Alexander, Akira, the wolf pack, Bahoo and the other animals that helped Tommy rescue Wahar's family and Dice's family. All of the animals then stopped at the outskirts of the village.

Akira then let out a loud howl, signaling for the animals to charge.

All of the animals then took the same shortcut, that Tommy and his friends had taken, to suprise the villagers. They soon arrived at the village and the Elephants blew their trunks really loud as they charged into battle.

This got the attention of all of the indian villagers, who turned to see the endless herd of animals rush into the village. Immediately, all of the villagers became fearful and fled for their lives as the Buffalo began knocking down their homes.

An Elephant knocked down the doorless entrance with it's head while other Elephants grabbed trees with their trunks and pulled them out of the ground.

The herd of animals continued charging through the village and continued to knock down the villagers' homes as they all fled for their lives.

Clinton and Richard, who was now wearing a black and white tuxedo, a black tie, and black shoes, soon arrived on the scene and were shocked at what they were seeing.

All of the animals continued to destroy the villagers' land. The Elephants knocked down more homes, Bahoo knocked down a tree, and the Razorbacks ate the villagers' weat.

The villagers continued to watch in horror as two Elephants bulldozed more of their homes, and the Razorbacks spilled their weat onto the ground and began eating it. Some of the male villagers charged forward with their sticks to attack, but they were all scared away by the sight of Roxeena, Alexander, Akira and the rest of the wolf pack.

Clinton then charged forward and aimed his hunting gun at the wolves, ready to shoot. But just as he was about to fire, Alexander grabbed ahold of the gun with his mouth and snatched it out of the American man's hands.

"Don't hurt me." Clinton begged.

Alexander then tossed the hunting gun away and an Elephant stomped all over it, destroying the object.

"My gun!" Said Clinton. The hunter then ran off in fear.

Richard and some other villagers fled for their lives as the animals charged forward and knocked down more homes.

A feaful Abdula ran for his life and the Buffalo chased after him and wreck the village with the other animals.

The Razorbacks continued eating the weat, the dears started eating the leaves on all the village trees, and some of the Buffalo began drinking from a puddle of water as the rest of the herd and animals continued charging through the village, knocking the rest of it down. Pretty soon the village had been completely destroyed, and all that was left of it were ruins and debris scattered all around the area.

The Elephants then blew their trunks, signaling for all the other animals to stop, which, of course, they did. They had accoplished what they had set out to do. They had destroyed the village and saved the 104 Dalmatians.

The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance and several police vehicles soon arrived at the village ruins and the indian police got out of their vehicles.

"FREEZE!" Said the india police sherif, as he and his officers aimed their weapons at the villagers, who instantly put their hands up. "You all are under arrest!"

Outside the village, Tommy, Pauly and Bageena had soon arrived at the scene and saw that the area was surrounded by numbers of police vehicles.

"What the what?" Said Tommy before he and his two animal comrads ran towards the village. When they got inside, they saw that the village was now in destructive ruins and was filled with police, herds of Buffalo, Razorbacks Wolves and Elephants. They also saw the india police arresting Clinton and all of the villagers and placing them in the back of paddy wagons. "What happened here?"

"Look, there are the others!" Said Pauly.

Tommy and Bageena looked and saw Bahoo, Roxeena, Alexander, Akira and the other animals that were with them earlier.

"It's Bahoo and the gang!" Said Tommy before he and Bageena ran towards their friends, with Pauly flying beside them. "Hey, you guys!"

Bahoo and the others all looked and saw Tommy, Bageena and Pauly coming towards them.

"It's Tommy and the others!" Said Bahoo.

Tommy, Bageena and Pauly went up to Bahood and the gang.

"Bahoo, Roxeena, Alexander, Akira, everyone...what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Ashanti and her family and Dice's family, getting them to safety?" Said Pauly.

"We were doing just that, but then a helicopter showed up and rescued them. Once we saw that they were out of danger, we came back here to the village to assist you guys. Along with some new friends, of course." Said Bahoo.

"What did he say, Pauly? How's Wahar and his family and Dice's family? Are they alright?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, they're all fine. A rescue helicopter showed up and rescued them. So they're all out of danger. Also, Bahoo and the others knew we were coming back here to rescue the 104 Dalmatians, so they brought an army of animals to ambush the villagers and destroy their village, so that when we got here all we had to do was rescue Dice and the other puppies." Said Pauly.

"Really? That's so cool. I wish we could've been here to see it." Said Tommy. "Thanks, you guys. We couldn't have done it without your help."

"Think nothing of it, Tommy." Said Pauly. "Under the infulance of the wrong people, the villagers had become foolish, cruel and destructive, as only humans can be when they're guided by evil leaders. Destroying their home was the only way to save the jungle from them, and them from the wrong people. Now the jungle will reclaim this land where the village once stood. And before too many rainy seasons have passed, we won't be able to tell that humans ever lived in this place. The jungle will heal, Tommy,...and no scar will remain."

Meanwhile, in the dark shadow of the now ruin village, Richard Scolex sat behind the wheel of the delivery truck containing the 104 Dalmatians. "You're a little too late, coppers. You can't stop me from getting away with these puppies. Hahahaha!" The man then started up the vehicle and turned on the truck's bright headlights, getting the attention of all the humans and animals. He then mashed his foot on the gas and the truck sped out of the darkness and into view.

All of the people and animals saw the truck speeding towards them and quickly got out of the way, allowing it pass by.

"What was that?" Tommy asked.

"That's the truck that has 104 Dalmatians in it! They're inside right now!" Said Pauly.

"Oh no, Dice!" Said Tommy. He and his animal friends raced out of the village ruins, chasing after the car. But they soon stopped when they saw how far ahead the truck had gotton. "Oh no."

"So long, suckas! Hahahaha!" Richard laughed as he sped off into the jungle.

"We'll never be able to catch him on foot, he's too far ahead of us." Said Tommy.

Just then, the loud familier sound was heard and an Elephant arrived on the scene, with Jason, Mickey, Max and Olive on it, and with Molly at the Elephant's side.

"Jason." Said Tommy.

"What happened? Are you guys alright?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, we're fine, but the bad guy is getting away with Dice and the other 104 Dalmatians. He sped off into the jungle in a black delivery truck." Said Tommy.

"Which way did he go?" Jason asked.

"He went that way." Said Tommy, pointing in the direction the truck had gone.

"Thanks. I'm going after them." Said Jason before he pulled the Elephant's ears. The Elephant then ran off into the jungle, chasing after the truck, with Molly following.

"Where do you think they're going?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know, but we're going there too. (Squawks)! Taki!" Said Pauly.

An Elephant then ran up to Tommy and the gang from behind. It was easy to tell that this was the leader, as he was bigger than all the rest of them.

"Give my human friend and i a lift." Said Pauly.

The lead Elephant picked Tommy up with his trunk and placed the 9 year old boy on top of him while Pauly flew up to the Elephant and landed on top of his head.

"Much obliged. Now then, follow that truck!" Said Pauly.

Now that they were done arresting all of the villagers, the police officers all got inside their vehicles and sped off into the jungle after the truck.

The Elephant then blew it's trunk really loud before taking off into the jungle after the truck. The rest of the herd of Elephants then went after their leader to assist him, follow by the herd of Buffalo, Razorbacks, Deer, Wolves and Bahood, Bageena and the other animals.

Athaliah and her pack of 99 Dholes arrived back at the village to see that it had been completely destroyed and to see all of the animals race out of the village ruins and into the jungle.

"Hey, what's the rush?" A female Dhole asked.

"Beats me, i just got here." Added a male Dhole.

"Way to go, guys." Brenda thought to herself, knowing what had happened.

"FOLLOW THOSE HERDS OF ANIMALS!" Athaliah shouted.

All of the 100 Dholes then went after the animals on their alpha's orders.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	74. 1043 74: High Speed Chase

**104** **3** **74: High Speed Chase.**

The Elephant, that Jason and the puppies were ridding on, ran through the night jungle, chasing after the black delivery trunk containing the 104 Dalmatians. Behind the first Elephant was the Elephant that Tommy and Pauly were sitting on, and behind them was the entire India police force, inside their police vehicles, and behind them were all the animals of the jungle that had helped destroy the village.

"He's too far ahead. We'll never be able to catch 'em at this rate." Said Max.

"Whorp speed, captain!" Said Mickey to the Elephant they were riding on.

The Elephant then sped up it's running and charged forward.

"CHARGE!" Pauly shouted.

The Elephant the Parrakeet and Tommy were ridding charged forward behind the other Elephant.

Up ahead, Richard drove through the dark forest, unaware that the Jason, the puppies, Tommy, Pauly and the two Elephants had caught up with him from behind. Sensing something was wrong, the man then looked out the window on the driver's side and looked in the rearview mirror, only to find that there was nothing behind him. He then shrugged his shoulders and continued focusing on the road ahead of him. The man was then startled by a loud bump that shook the truck.

Behind the vehicle, the Elephant that Jason and the puppies were on rammed it's head against the back of the truck's trailer.

"What the what?!" Said Richard before rolling down his window. He stuck his head out the window and looked behind him and saw that an Elephant chasing after him, with Jason and the puppies ridding on it. Behind them was another Elephant that Pauly and Tommy were ridding on, and behind them were the entire India police force inside their vehicles, and behind them were the herds of animals that had destroyed the village.

"Oh, no. I'm being chased by the jungle patrole." Richard joked. He mashed his foot on gas and sped off ferther into the jungle, leaving the gang behind.

"I don't think so!" Said Jason.

"Faster, dude!" Said Mickey.

The Elephant charged sped forward and rammed the back of the truck's trailer real hard, denting the double doors real badly.

"Oh, no you don't!" Said Richard before stiring the wheel, trying to shake the beings that were chasing after him.

The Elephant, however, proved impossible to shake off, as he was still ramming the back of the truck's trailer with his head.

"Grrrr! Get off me, you real life Dumbo!" Said Richard.

The Elephant continued ramming the back of the truck's trailer until it's double doors opened from being badly damaged and dented, revealing a black slope that was blocking half of the inside.

"Take us up to the truck!" Said Pauly.

The Elephant moved from behind the one in front of him and ran on ahead of it and the others. The Elephant ran on the left side and soon reached the driver's side of the truck, where they saw Richard Scolex inside, with the window down.

"Wish me luck, i'm goin' in." Said Pauly. The green Parrakeet flew off of the Elephant's head and entered inside the truck through the open window.

"(Squawks) Excuse me." Said Pauly as he flew around inside the truck.

"Shoo! Go away!" Said Richard as he swatted at the bird inside the truck.

"Get me over to the window." Said Tommy to the Elephant.

The Elephant grabbed Tommy with it's trunk and got the boy off of him. He then moved the 9 year old over to the window of the driver's seat and the boy grabbed ahold of it.

"Get out of here, you feathered pest!" Richard scolded as he continued to swatt at the Parrakeet. His swatting immediately ceased when he saw Tommy pulling himself inside the truck through the open window. "WHAT?!"

"Haha! Give back the puppies!" Tommy demanded, now inside the truck.

"Never! You should've minded your own business!" Said Richard. The man then grabbed Tommy by the neck with one hand and began to strangle the 9 year old while keeping his other hand on the driver's wheel. He then took his right hand off the wheel for a brief moment and opened the driver's side door.

Sensing what Richard was planning to do, Tommy grabbed both corners of the open doorway, with both hands, and held on tight for dear life.

"Bad boy! Bad boy!" Said Richard while strangling Tommy and trying to push him out of the moving vehicle.

Tommy held on tight for dear life, with his eyes squeezed shut, his teeth bared and gritted together, and grunted from the pressure he felt from Richard's hand squeezing his neck.

Knowing that Tommy was in trouble, Pauly flew out of the truck through the open driver door and went to the back and stopped in front of the Elephant that Jason and the pups were on. "Tommy needs help! Ram the truck again!" Said the Parrakeet before moving out of the way.

The Elephant then rammed the back of the truck's trailer, damaging the slope and shaking the truck. Although the loud ram had shaken the entire vehicle, it didn't make Richard lose his grip on Tommy's neck.

A Dhole then came out of the stampeeding/driving crowd and ran towards the Elephant, that Jason and the pups were on, and hopped onto it's head, snarling and growling right in front of Jason and the pups.

"AHHHH!" Jason and the puppies screamed.

Pauly then landed on Dhole and began pecking it on the head and in the face, which made it go blind for a brief moment, causing it to fall off the Elephant and onto the ground.

"So long, sucka! Hahaha!" Mickey laughed as he and his sibblings and Jason looked back at the Dhole they were leaving behind. They then turned their attention back to the Parrakeet.

"Thanks." Said Jason.

"Don't mention it." Said Pauly.

Just then, another Dhole jumped out of the shadows and onto the Elephant's head and started bighting at Jason.

"AAHHHHH!" Jason screamed as the Dhole bit at him.

The Elephant then grabbed the Dhole with it's trunk and pulled it off it's head and tossed the wild dog away.

Another Dhole ran after the Elephant from behind and Max staired at it as it persued them.

"Here comes another one, you guys!" Said Max.

The others looked back and saw that another Dhole was after them.

"What do we do?!" Mickey asked.

"I don't know!" Max stated.

The Dhole then leeped onto the back of the Elephant and made it's way up to the top where Jason and the puppies were sitting. The wild dog started bighting and snarling at Olive, but Max stood up and slapped the wild animal really hard across the face, leaving red claw marks, causing it to let go, fall to the ground, and then run off.

"Whoa!" Said Mickey.

"Are you guys okay?" Molly asked.

"Yeah! Did you see that?!" Mickey said with excitment.

"I can't wait to tell Dad!" Said an excited Max.

"NO! You cannot tell your Dad about that! EVER!" Said Molly.

Rex then arrived behind the Elephant on another Elephant, which blew it's trunk.

Jason and the puppies looked back and saw Rex ridding on an Elephant.

"DAD!" Said Jason, overjoyed to see his father.

"Hey there, soldier! Long time no see!" Said Rex.

"Where is everyone else?!" Jason asked.

As if on cue, a bright light shined down from the sky and Rex and Jason and the puppies and Parrakeet looked up and saw the yellow rescue helicopter hovering above them and the chase.

"There they are! Rex, Jason and the dogs! They're okay!" Gigi said, standing up front with Clare, and Bo, who was sitting in a seat next to the indian pilot.

"Yeah. And it looks as if they're involved in some high speed chase." Said Bo.

"Yeah, but with what?" Clare asked.

"Look!" Said Gigi, pointing ahead.

The gang looked down ahead and saw that the trio of humans and animals were chasing after a black, speeding delivery truck.

"I'm guessing that's what they're after. That delivery truck." Said Clare.

"Right. And i'll bet you those 104 Dalmatian puppies are inside." Said Gigi.

"Pilot, don't lose that truck!" Said Bo.

"Yes sir." Said the pilot.

The helicopter then flew forward, leaving the animals and humans behind.

Back inside the truck, Tommy was still holding onto the doorway of the moving vehicle for dear life as he kicked Richard while the man was strangling and pushed him.

"Get...out of...MY TRUCK!" Said Richard, using both hands to push Tommy out of the vehicle.

"AHHHH!" Tommy screamed as he fell out of the truck, only to be grabbed by the Elephant's trunk, saving his life.

The yellow rescue helicopter then lowered itself in front of the road, blocking the truck's path.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Richard laughed. "AHHH!" He screamed as he looked up ahead and saw the yellow helicopter hovering an inch above the road. The man then seized the wheel and turned it, swerving the truck off the road. The vehicle sped down a bumpy, grassy hill for a few seconds before crashing into a nearby ditch.

The damaged slope then dropped to the ground and the 104 Dalmatians rushed out of the trailer and ran on ahead of the truck.

"NO!" Richard screamed before getting out of the now badly damaged truck. "NOOOOOOOOOO! GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BEASTS!" The man then stormed off after the puppies, intent on recapturing them.

"Stedy, gang!" Said Pauly as he and all of the animals and humans made it down the hill and onto the scene, where they saw that the truck was in a ditch, with the trailer hanging out, open and deserted.

"Where are the puppies?" Jason asked.

"Where's Richie?" Rex added.

"He's gone after the puppies! Come on, we gotta find him!" Said Tommy.

The three Elephants blew their trunks before taking off through the jungle with Tommy, Jason, and the puppies on them. Molly and Pauly ran along side them.

The police cars and all of the other animals charged after the humans and the animals, knowing that they would lead them to their man and the 104 Dalmatians...with the rescue helicopter following after them all from above.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	75. 1043 75: Baker's Dozen

**104** **3** **75: Baker's Dozen.**

The 104 Dalmatians raced through the dark jungle of india, fleeing for their lives, with Richard chasing after them not too far behind.

An angry Richard chased after the puppies, intent on recapturing them, and tripped and fell face down onto the grassy jungle floor. "Oh, just perfect. This is my suit i was suppose to marry Stacy in. I hate this jungle." He looked and saw that the puppies were now bit ferther ahead of him. The man then got up and resumed storming after the puppies.

The dogs continued running through the jungle and soon saw an old ruin building up ahead of them, with the front double doors open. The 104 Dalmatians ran towards the building and entered inside.

Richard then arrived at the scene, just in time to see the last few puppies enter inside the old building. He looked at the sign on the building and read it. "Baker's Dozen." The man then rushed towards the building to enter inside and reclaim the puppies.

Inside the building, many of the 104 Dalmatians ran across a piece of equipment and went over to the other side, where the rest of the puppies were scattered all over the place. Most of them were black spotted, some were brown spotted, few of them were limon spotted and few of them were yellow spotted. The vast majority of them wore collars around their necks while some of them didn't.

Dice and another black spotted Dalmatian, wearing a blue collar, stood on the other side of the factory and the nine week old puppy barked, signaling the other pup to go join the rest of the 104 Dalmatians, which it did.

Just then, Richard entered inside the building and stopped when he saw Dice, who turned to see him standing at the open entrance. "Staaaaaaay." He said slowly.

Rather than listen to the mad man, Dice ran away from the evil villain and onto the piece of equipment that the other puppies had ran across.

Richard ran over the the rail, grabbed ahold of it, and made his way over it and onto the equipment that Dice was standing on. The man slowly began making his way across the equipment as Dice yapped at him and backed up. The man slowly lost his balance, but managed to regain it, and resumed slowly heading towards Dice, who was still yapping and backing up.

The Dalmatian soon reached the end of the equipment, with nowhere else to go.

Seeing that he now had the puppy cornered, Richard slowly made his way towards the Dalmatian that only a few feet away from him. But just as he was about to grab the pup, the man lost his balance and fell off of the equipment, grabbing ahold of a long cable and accidently pressing a button with his foot, turnning on the factory.

As Richard swung from the cable he was holding onto, Dice jumped off of the now moving equipment and onto the stacks of flour, where many of the other puppies were.

Richard swung over to another piece of equipment and landed on top of it, letting the cable go. The man turned and looked at the 104 Dalmatians. Dice barked at Richard while he glared and growled at the pup.

Dice then went over to a long triangle-shapped lever, grabbed it with his mouth, and pulled down on it, activating the equipment that Richard stood on top of, which turned out to be a scooper machine. Richard fell in one of the scoopers and it made it's way to the top, turned over, and dumped Richard out, causing him to crash land onto a trey that was attached to a motor floor.

Dice then barked, signaling for another black spotted puppy, wearing a red collar.

The red collared Dalmatian puppy pressed a red button, activating the motor floor that Richard was lying on.

The motor floor moved Richard underneath a giant black bowl full of raw shelless eggs.

A brown spotted Dalmatian puppy, with a red collar, pressed a red button, that made a 'clucking' sound, opening the bottom of the black bowl and spilling all of the raw eggs on Richard, wetting him from head to toe.

A yellow spotted Dalmatian puppy, wearing a blue collar, stood over by a lever and barked.

A limon spotted puppy, with a green collar, came over to the yellow spotted puppy, and they both stood on their hind legs and each placed a paw on the lever and pulled down on it, causing the trey to dump an egg soaked Richard into a large gray bowl of blue cake batter.

Richard then surface from the liquid batter, all covered with the sweet stuff, and looked around and saw that many of the 104 Dalmatians were looking down at him from the circular bridge. The man then saw Dice, looking down at him, standing on his hind legs, with his paws on the rail. Richard attempted to reach for the nine week old Dalmatian, but the metal bridge was way to high for him.

Dice then barked and all of the other Dalmatian puppies standing on the circular bridge dumped sacks of flour into the large cake bowl below them. One of the sacks landed on Richard's head, spilling the flour all over him. The puppies continued to dumps sacks of flour into the bowl full of blue cake batter and Richard.

A black spotted Dalmatian puppy, with no collar, placed it's paw on a knob and turned it, lowing down a large mixer.

Richard looked up and saw that the mixer was coming down towards him and the mixer placed itself inside the bowl of cake batter.

A brown spotted Dalmatian, with a blue collar, pushed a switch with it's nose, activating the mixer.

Richard held onto the handle of the mixer as it slowly stired him and the cake batter.

The Dalmatians turned their heads in circles as they watched the mixer stir Richard and the cake batter around and around and around.

The brown spotted Dalmatian pushed the switch some more, and then all the way to the end, making the mixer stir even faster.

Richard held onto the handle as the mixer stir even faster.

The Dalmatians continued to circle their heads as the the mixer stired super fast. The mixer had stired so fast, that the cake batter had buried Richard to the point to where the only thing that was sticking out of the bowl were his legs.

The mixer soon stopped spinning and Richard's blue cake covered legs sank into the bowl of blue cake batter as the mixer withdrew itself from the bowl.

A black spotted collarless Dalmatian puppy walked over to a lever and pulled it, causing the silver bowl to dump Richard and the blue cake batter out onto a motor floor.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back in the jungle, the trio of humans and animals were still racing through the forest to track down Richard and the 104 Dalmatians.

"Quickly, this way! Hurry!" Said Pauly, leading the way, flying in front of the Elephant that Tommy was ridding on.

"Are you sure we should be taking directions from a bird?" Rex asked.

"This is no time to be judgementle, Dad, come on!" Said Jason, ridding on his Elephant with Mickey, Max and Olive.

"Hurry! He's after the puppies!" Said Pauly.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back inside the factory, a blue cake batter covered Richard stood up on the motor floor and watched as a black spotted Dalmatian puppy, wearing a purple collar, crawled acorss a big roller.

The puppy made it's way over to a blue button and pressed it with it's nose, activating the roller.

The puppy fell off the roller and charged forward at Richard, knocking his feet out from under him, causing him to fall facedown onto the motor floor.

The roller then began to roll over Richard's back and the man tried to get up, but every time he did, the roller would always prevent him by rolling over his back. After one more role, the roller stopped and withdrew itself from Richard.

A bark then got Richard's attention, and the man look and saw Dice sitting at the end of the motor floor just up ahead.

"Come here, you speckled leprat." Said Richard. The man tried to stand up, but the blue cake batter he was covered in was so slippery, he could bring himself to do it. "DRAT!" He shouted, banging his fist on the motor floor. A loud buzz noise was then heard and the motor floor started moving Richard towards the end where Dice was sitting. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Once he had reached the end of the motor floor, Richard stood up, towering over the Dalmatian puppy.

A black spotted Dalmatian puppy, wearing a pink collar, pulled down on a lever with it's paws and three blades came down onto the motor floor behind Richard, startling him.

Richard looked behind him and saw the three blades moving up and down onto the motor floor. He turned back to Dice and picked him with both hands. "Because of you and your kid, my fiance's life is forever ruined. Chop, chop!" The man then threw Dice onto the motor floor and the puppy looked up as the three blades came down onto him. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! REVENGE! VICTORY IS MINE! YES! AHAHA!"

Just then, Dice surfaced from the blades, completely unharmed, and barked.

"Huh?!" Richard gasped in shock as he saw Dice standing between the blades.

Dice barked again and a black spotted Dalmatian, wearing a yellow collar, jumped down from a stack of flour bags and landed onto a button that opened up a trap door underneath Richard.

Richard fell through the trap door, slid down a slow, and fell into a large tripple deck cake bowl filled with blue cake batter, making a splash-landing. Richard then surfaced as the bowl started moving. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as the tripple deck bowl headed for a huge oven, with flaming blazes of fire inside. The bowl soon made it inside the blazing oven and the door closed, trapping the demented Groom inside.

The humans animals and police soon arrived at the scene, and the yellow helicopter landed.

Jason, the puppies, Tommy and Rex all got off the Elephants and Gigi, Bo, Clare Wahar and his family and Beethoven exited the helicopter, and they all rushed inside the building, along with Molly, Pauly and the India police.

"Dice! Dicey! D-dawg!" Jason called.

"Dice! Where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Pauly added.

Barking was then heard and everyone looked and saw a barking Dice standing at the top of some metal stairs on top of a metal bridge.

"DICE!" Jason and Tommy shouted with excitment before they, Molly and the puppies ran towards their furry little friend.

Dice ran down the stairs and toward his family and friend. The nine week old Dalmatian puppy then laid on the floor and rolled over on his stomach as Jason, Tommy, Molly, Mickey, Max and Olive ran up to the pup and surrounded him and the two kids started laughing, happy to be reunited with their friend.

Bo, Clare, Gigi, Rex, Wahar, his family, Pauly, who was on Beethoven's back, and the police officers all had smiles on their faces as they watched the touching scene.

Just then, the red light to the oven came on with a 'DING' sound, getting the attention of everyone in the building.

Dice then got up and ran back up the stairs and onto the metal bridge.

Jason, Tommy, Molly, Mickey, Max and Olive all rushed up the stairs and onto the bridge, follow by Gigi, Rex, Bo, Clare, Pauly, Beethoven and Wahar and his family. They all ran onto the bridge and joined up with Dice, who was looking down below at the huge oven.

The oven then opened it's door, revealing it's burning, blazing flames on the inside as the large tripple deck cake bowl came out for everyone to see. A pair of legs, covered with blue cake batter, shot out at the bottom of the bowl, making Gigi, Rex, Clare, Bo, Jason and Tommy gasps with laughing expressions on their faces. A head then popped out of the top of the large blue cake, revealed to be the head of Richard Scolex, who was gasping for air. The bowl then opened up, releasing the tripple deck blue cake that Richard was trapped in. One of his hands then popped out on the right side of the cake while his other hand came out on the left side. The man then started tiptoing across the room, trying his best not to fall.

The 104 Dalmatians started barking and the humans above started laughing as Richard slowly and carefully walked.

As Richard made started walking off, Dice barked and many of the other puppies began pressing down on icing bags, squerting them at the cake trapped Richard, hitting him with every shot. Sprinkles then began to rain down upon him as Mickey, Max, Olive Molly all dug sprinkles out of a bag, dumping them out on Richard. The 104 Dalmatians continued squerting the Richard cake with icing and barking at him.

The humans standing above him all laughed out loud, and so did the India police, who were watching the whole thing from below.

Barking was then heard and Richard looked up and Beethoven spat up a loogy and it landed on the groom's face.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Richard screamed as the Dalmatians continued squerting him with icing of different colors.

"And now for the finishing touch." Said Pauly, standing on the rail of the bridge, holding a wedding topper of a bride and groom in his beak. He then dropped the topper and it landed on top of Richard's head. "You may now kick the Groom."

One of the black spotted Dalmatian puppies, wearing an orange collar, ran up behind Richard and pounced forward and hit the cake trapped villain in the back, making him trip and fall onto a roller, which sped across the room, through some double doors and into an old kitchen. The roller then crashed into an old prop, sending the Richard cake flying and crash-landing into a display window for the whole jungle to see.

Richard Scolex...had gotton his just deserts.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	76. 1043 76: The Challenge

**104** **3** **76: The Challenge.**

The 104 Dalmatians ran out of the building as two indian police officers carried Richard, still stuck in the cake, out of the place.

"Come on, you guys, i'm not with them. I was trying to help save the puppies, honest. That's what i do, i'm a P.I. Rex and i are old college buddies, we're a team. COME ON YOU GUYS! COME ON! DON'T YOU WATCH TV?!" Said the cake trapped Richard as he was led away by the authorities.

Rex and Gigi watched as Richard was take away by the police. The childhood friends watched as the cake trapped groom was loaded into the back of a paddywagon while Clare and Bo, with Beethoven at his side, and Wahar and his family were giving their statements to the India police.

"I can't believe i trusted him. How could i have been so stupid?" Said a saddend Rex. "You know, i've known Richie since college. We werent just friends, we were room mates. How could i have never seen this?"

"Rex...Rex, how were you suppose to know?" Said Gigi.

"I put our son and your dogs in danger again. That's all i can think about." Said Rex.

"No, Rex, you didn't. You were trying to protect them, like always. Rex, i can assure you that Richie will never come near us or our family again." Said Gigi.

"Uh, Mom?" Came a voice.

Both Gigi and Rex turned to see Jason standing beside them.

"Yes, Jase?" Gigi asked.

"Can i have a minute alone with Dad?" Jason asked.

"Sure." Said Gigi before walking away.

"So what's on your mind, son?" Rex asked.

"Dad...i just don't get it. Why did you plan this trip and drag me out here in the jungle of india? I mean, what's with the father-and-son kick? Are you having a midlife crisis?" Jason asked.

"No." Rex began. "I don't know, i guess i'm trying to make up for lost time."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Well...your Mom said that when you were little, you use to always ask Brody to do things with you. But a lot of times he was too busy trying to scratch out a living. And i missed out on all that. You coming to ask as my son, asking me to do things with you." Said Rex.

"But that wasn't your fault. You didn't even know about me until i was 10." Said Jason.

"Yeah. I know. But now you're older, and...i'm here now. I have the time...but now it seems like you're the one who's busy." Said Rex.

"Well, from now on, Dad...anytime you wanna spend time together,...just say the word." Said Jason.

"Really? Wow. That would be great, son." Said Rex. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Well, Dad...i thought i lost a month ago. It really scared me." Said Jason.

"I know. It scared me too." Said Rex.

"Look, Dad,...i want us to do lots of things together, but...let's never go camping in the jungle again. Deal?" Said Jason.

"Deal." Said Rex before and Jason embraced each other with a father/son hug.

"I love you, Dad. I love you too, son." Said Rex.  
 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, not far away from the crime scene, Tommy, Dice, Mickey, Max, Olive, Molly, Pauly, Bahoo Roxeena, Alexander, their four cubs, Akira, and the other animals that had helped Wahar and his family and Dic's family escape, were all laughing as Dice told them how he and the other 104 Dalmatians had defeated Richard. The Elephant that Tommy had rode on was also present.

Bageena then joined the group.

"Bageena!" Said Dice with excitment before running over to the black panther and nuzzling against her black fur.

"It's awfully good to see you again, outsider." Said Bageena.

Dice turned back to the gang, Mom, these are my friends, Pauly, Bageena, Bahoo, Roxeena, Alexander and Akira. They're my best friends in the jungle. And they kept me safe the whole summer."

"I don't know how to thank all of you for saving my son. Thank you." Said Molly.

"You're welcome, Molly." Said Roxeena.

Just then, Dice's ears began to twitch. "Uh-oh."

"What is it, Dice?" Mickey asked.

"That scent. Could it be?" Said Dice, sniffing. "She's back!"

"Who's back? Who are you talking about?" Max asked.

"Look." Said Tommy, pointing at something.

The animals all looked and saw a pair crimson red eyes shinning in the darkness.

It was then that the owner of the red eyes stepped out of the darkness and into view, making them return to normal. The figure was revealed to be none other than Athaliah herself.

"You seem suprised the see me, outsider." Said Athaliah. "I can't imagan why. I wasn't going to let you get away with what you did to me and my pack. You see, you've been a real thorn in my fur this entire summer, outsider. Surely i do realize why i simply can't let you live."

Molly gasped in shock.

"I have waited all summer for this moment...and it couldn't have come any sooner." Said Athaliah, ready to strike.

Brenda then stepped out of nowhere and stood between Athaliah and Dice.

"Brenda? What are you doing?" Athaliah demanded.

"Leave...the outsider...alone." Brenda said.

"I guess i'll just have to take you down too." Said Athaliah.

"Dice, run. Now." Said Brenda as she and Athaliah circled each other.

Dice tried to object, but Tommy picked him up before he could. The lead Elephant then grabbed Tommy with it's trunk and place him on it's back and ran off into the jungle, blowing it's trunk really loud.

At the crime scene, this got the attention of all of the animals and humans.

"What was that?" Gigi asked.

"It's the Elephant that went with Tommy and Dice. Something must be wrong." Said Jason before climbing on an Elephant. "Let's go!"

The Elephant then ran off into the jungle, with Jason on it's back, to see what was happening.

"Jason, wait!" Said Rex before getting on an Elephant himself. "YAH!"

The Elephant then chased after the it's member and the 14 year old boy who was ridding it.

"Bryson! Bryson, wait!" Gigi screamed. But it was too late. The Elephant was now long gone.

"Do you think maybe we should follow them?" Clare asked.

"No, Rex can handle it." Said Gigi.

"How do you know that?" Clare asked.

"Because i know Rex. He's not gonna let anything happen to Jason." Said Gigi.

"I hope you're right." Said Clare.

"Be safe." Gigi thought to herself.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	77. 1043 77: Dhole VS Dhole

**104** **3** **77:** **Dhole** **VS** **Dhole.**

"You're going to regret the day you stood up to me." Said Athaliah.

"Just as you will regret the day you threatened my friend, Dice." Said Brenda.

Athaliah then kicked some dust in Brenda's direction in an attempt to blind her. Brenda avoided the dust before her leader pounced on her, both of them landing on the grass.

The two rolled on the ground briefly, Brenda biting Athaliah's nape repeatedly before the latter swiped her across the face. Brenda stepped back as Athaliah swiped, both of them getting onto their hind legs as they struggled.

Athaliah snapped her jaws at Brenda as the Dhole used her paws to push the lead Dhole's head away from her neck. The Dhole growled as she pushed Brenda back and swung her paw, swatting Brenda backwards.

Despite her dizziness, Brenda stood her ground, backing up briefly as Athaliah swiped at her. She swung her claws back, scratching Athaliah across the face. The resulting wound had joined gash cut over her right eye from Tommy to become an X-shape on Athaliah's face.

The lead Dhole recovered quickly and she and Brenda growled. They both had stood their ground. Athaliah jumped at Brenda, slapping her paws aside before she could strike a second time.

As Brenda fought, the Elephant, carrying Tommy and Dice on it's back, ran through the jungle, unknowingly being followed by two of the Dholes.

Brenda backed out as she and Athaliah charged head on, the alpha getting the upper hand as she pinned Brenda down and sank her teeth into her neck.

The teeth were not deep enough to be fatal, as Brenda kicked with her hind legs to remove Athaliah. Brenda scratched Athaliah's leg and waist as Athaliah clawed at her stomach, before Brenda bit Athaliah on the neck with her sharp teeth, prompting a scream of pain from the lead Dhole.

Desperate to escape, Athaliah resorted to digging her claws deep into Brenda's hind leg.  
 **##################################################################################**

The Elephant continued running through the jungle, carrying Tommy and Dice on it's back.

Snarling was then heard. Tommy and Dice looked behind them and saw the two Dholes chasing after him them.

"WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!" Dice and Tommy shouted to the Elephant as they saw the two Dholes pounce towards them.

Tommy held Dice close, preparing for the worst, but to his suprise, nothing happened. They looked behind them, only to see Tony and Dev pinning down the other two that were about to attack.

The Elephant continued running through the jungle with Tommy and Dice, leaving the four Dholes behind.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back at the battle, Brenda and Athaliah fell back in exhaustion, both clawed and bitten as they circled each other again.

"I respected you like FAMILY!" Said Brenda as she gripped Athaliah's neck and threw her aside.

"My family's gone because those outsider animals!" Athaliah growled back as she swiped, Brended deflecting the blow. "I fight for the safety of the jungle! To serve the law of the jungle!"

The two struggled with their faces inches away from each other.

"You fight for revenge, kill for pleasure! To serve yourself! You're the one who doesn't belong in the jungle!" Said Brenda.

"That pup will never make it out of this jungle alive! And not even you will keep him from me!" Athaliah growled as she swatted Brenda down and began clawing and snapping uncontrollably. Brenda narrowly avoid the swipes, before swiping her leader's back leg and clawing deep into her chest, the alpha backed out in pain. "A cheap shot, eh, Brenda? Very well."

Athaliah jumped at Brenda and bit her leg before Brenda scratched her hip with her hind leg as she kicked her aside.

Brenda charged again and just managed to duck from Athaliah's swiping claws.

Athaliah tried to kick Brenda with her hind leg, but Brenda's dodge caused her to narrowly miss. Athaliah growled as she leaped at Brenda and sank her teeth into her shoulder, the latter growling in pain as she slapped Athaliah aside. Both were standing on their hind legs and they clawed and bit each other.

As Athaliah continued striking Brenda's injured shoulder and front leg, Brenda was lucky enough to slash Athaliah across the chest again, before biting her neck, scratching her back and delivering a strong blow to Athaliah's face.

Brenda then took Athaliah's neck in her teeth, and roughly threw her to the ground.

All of the animals were watching as Brenda stood over Athaliah, pinning her claws into the alpha's chest wound as she screamed in pain. A few tears ran down Brenda's face. "You were like a mother to me, Athaliah. I...i loved you."

Brenda removed her paw as Athaliah stayed on the ground, exhausted and defeated. The Dhole then stepped back and collapsed in exhaustion.

Athaliah quickly crept away, before limping into the jungle after Dice and Tommy.

Bageena and Bahoo noticed this, before running off into the jungle after her, the Ikki and the other small aniamls following close behind.

Jason and Elephant then arrived on the scene.

"Hey, you guys, what's going on?" Jason asked.

"It's Dice and Tommy!" Said Mickey.

"They're in trouble!" Max added.

"They're being chased by a Dhole!" Mickey finished.

"Which way did they go?" Jason asked.

"They went that way!" Said Pauly.

"Thanks." Said Jason before the Elephant ran off in the direction Tommy and Dice went.

"Jason, wait up!" Said Rex, chasing after his son on the Elephant.

Pauly looked at Molly, Mickey, Max and Olive. "Let's help them."

"Right." Said Molly.

The Parrakeet then flew off after the two humans and two Elephants, and Molly, Mickey and Max ran after them.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	78. 1043 78: The Volcano

**104** **3** **78: The Volcano.**

Athaliah limped into the jungle. "Come out, mancub and outsider! Face me!" She said before her nose twitched at Tommy and Dice's scents, seeing the mancub and the nine week old Dalmatian ridding on the Elephant towards the volcano that she and her pack resided in. "Bingo." The alpha Dhole then let out a howl, alerting all of the members of her pack. However, only 96 Dholes showed up. Athaliah, however, did not take notice of this, as she was too focused on Tommy and Dice.

"Yes ma'am?" Said one of the male Dholes.

"The boy and the outsider are going inside the volcano." Said Athaliah.

"The place where we reside?" Asked a female Dhole.

"Right. I'm going in after them. I need you to stay out here and keep watch in case they come back out here." Said Athaliah.

"Yes ma'am." Said the 96 Dholes.

"Thanks. I'll signal if i need you." Said Athaliah. She then ran towards the volcano, leaving her pack behind.

The Elephant soon stopped running when it reached the volcano, stopping at an open cave.

Tommy, holding Dice, got off the Elephant and carried the pup inside the volcano through the dark open cave. They ran through the cave until they reached an opening, entering into another part of the cave. The cave had a large priderock-like cave, with a huge Elephant skull, and a sea of lava surrounding it. One side of the wall also had a large hole in it.

Tommy and Dice noticed as an open doorway, with a flight a stairs and the boy ran over to the doorway and went up the stairs. When they reached the top, they saw that they were in another room. The inside of the room was a temple surrounding a large arena space, while a large monkey statue stood on the side of a sea of lava below. On each corner of the walls was a stone gong. They also saw that the temple was rigged with all kinds of explosives, like dinomite and fireworks. And in the center of the arena was a silver nuclear bomb in the shape of a rocket, with a detonator on it.

Tommy ran onto the stadium and arena and went behind one of the gongs, hidding the Dalmatian puppy, and proceeded to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Dice asked.

"Dice, stay right here, and don't make a sound. Don't worry, i'll come back." Said Tommy before running from behind the gong.

"Tommy, no!" Said Dice.

Tommy rushed over to another gong and hid behind it.

"No matter how fast you run...no matter where you hide...i will catch you." Said Athaliah as she walked up the steps and entered inside the temple. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Bageena lead Bahoo, Ikki and the other small animals, and Jason and the Miller dogs, to the outside of the volcano, where they saw the pack Athaliah's pack of Dholes standing outside, as well as Tommy's and Dice's Elephant standing by a cave.

"They must be in there. We must be careful." Said Jason before getting off his Elephant.

The jungle animals, the 14 year old boy, and the four Dalmatians, all entered inside the cave and ran through it until they reached an opening to the lava cave of Athaliah's lair. They ran over to a doorway and ran up a flight of stairs. When they reached the top, they that they were now inside a temple that was rigged with explosives, with a rocket-shaped nuclear bomb in the center of a gong arena. They saw Athaliah prowling around front and Jason motioned them into one of the walls.

"What do we do, Jase?" Mickey whispered.

"We find them before that Dhole does. You guys go that way. I'll go this way." Said Jason before running off.

Bahoo, Bageena and the small animals arrived at one of the gongs as Jason arrived at the last one.

Molly, Mickey, Max and Olive and Pauly, on Molly's back, arrived in the arena and ran into the walls, arriving at the first gong where Dice was hiding, and Paully got off the adult Dalmatian's back.

Dice smiled when he saw them. "Mom! Mickey, Max! Olive, Pauly! Boy, am i glad to see you!" He whispered in excitment.

"Come on, Dice,we're getting you out of here!" Said Molly.

"Ssh! She's coming." Pauly whispered as he and the dogs saw prowling towards the gong.

Jason saw this and looked at the gong he was hiding behind. He cracked his knuckles and used his fists to slam against the gong, making a loud 'BONG! BONG! BA-BA-BONG!' sound that caught Athaliah's attention.

Tommy looked from behind his gong to see Athaliah approaching Jason's, before seeing two sticks on the ground. He picked up the sticks and used them to beat his gong, making a 'BA-BA-BONG! BA-BA-BONG!' sound.

Bageena, Bahoo, and the other jungle animals, saw this and began beating their gong, which went 'BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG! BANG-BANG-BANG-BONG!' as Athaliah growled and ran towards it.

Dice saw this. "Bageena." He said before he and the other Dalmatians, and Pauly, threw themselves against their gong.

Athaliah began to pant with exhaustion as she ran around the arena, being distracted by the multiple gongs that played. "ENOUGH!" She shouted. The echoing of her voice caused the chains on Tommy's gong to break, falling to the ground and exposing the mancub. The gong beating then stopped. "Well, out of hiding at last. So tell me, outsider animal. Where are you hidding, eh?"

Tommy threw both of the sticks at Athaliah, which she caught in her teeth and snapped into.

"How pathetic." Athaliah began. "Now then...i'm going to close my eyes and count to 10. That should make this a little for interesting. For me, anyway."

Dice saw this as Molly held him back by having her paw on his tail.

"No, you can't go, she'll kill you." Said Molly.

Athaliah: "One..."

Dice broke away from his mother and ran out of the gong.

"Two...thr..." Athaliah said, before a small bark was heard, opening her eyes.

Bageena saw this. "Dice!"

Athaliah turned to the pup and smiled. "There you are...right on schedule."

Dice then barked and growled to appear threatening.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Athaliah laughed. "BOO!"

This seemed to frighten the pup into backing up against the gong.

To Athaliah's suprise, the Pygmy hog stepped forward and stood before Dice. "What are you up to, honey ham? Get out of my way so you won't get hurt."

"NO!" The hog said. "Dice doesn't have to be afraid of you! And neither do we!"

The other small animals, Jason and the other four Dalmatians and the Parrakeet, joined the hog.

"Well, it's all in a day's work!" Shouted Athaliah as she charged at the gang of animals.

"NO!" Tommy shouted as he tackled Athaliah.

"Dice, run! To the stairs!" Bageena shouted.

Athaliah pinned Tommy down and prepared to kill, before Bahoo grabbed the Dhole and threw her aside.

"You guys, get Dice out of here! We'll hold her off!" Bahoo said to the Dalmatians.

Dice ran up the steps.

"Dice, no!" Tommy shouted as he grabbed the puppy to stop him from falling in the sea of lava below. Tommy, holding Dice, Jason and Molly, Mickey and Max ran up the stairs to escape the enemy.

Bahoo and the smaller animals fought Athaliah, who threw the Squerrel into the Pangolin and swatted the Pygmy hog out of her way. Follow by swatting away the Red Panda cub, the Fox, the Hornbill bird and the flying Squerrel and ran up the stairs after the pup.

Dice, looking over Tommy's shoulder, growled as he saw the Dhole, before Bageena stepped before her.

"You know, i'm just about fed up with everyone trying to save these beasts from me!" Said Athaliah.

"Bageena!" Dice shouted.

"Athaliah, if you so much as harm a hair on that pup, you'll have me to answer to me." Said Bageena.

"Why, you...traitor! I've had enough! I see Brenda wasn't a prime enough example, so maybe you just need a little reminder of what happens when you face me!" Said Athaliah.

Athaliah pounced on Bageena, before the Panther stuck her claws in the Dhole's side, and threw her on the ground. Athaliah snapped her jaws as Bageena swung her paw and swatted her down again, before the Dhole jumped up and bit the Panther's neck.

"NO!" Dice screamed before jumping out of Tommy's arms and going down the stairs to assist Bageena.

"Dice, wait!" Said Tommy before he, Jason and the other Dalmatians ran down the stairs after the pup.

Athaliah threw Bageena down the stairs and the alpha Dhole walked down the stairs and over to the black panther and pinned her down by the neck. "It's time we put an end to this." She then opened her mouth really wide, exposing her sharp daggered teeth, ready to kill.

"NO!" Dice shouted as he jumped on Athaliah's back and began attacking her.

Tommy, Jason, Molly, Mickey, Max and Olive soon reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Dice attacking Athaliah.

"Whoa." Said Tommy.

"Would you look at that?" Jason added.

Dice clawed and bit Athaliah's body, much to the agony of the Dhole. Dice crawled up to Athaliah's neck and stuck his claws onto his snout, and continued the attack.

Athaliah swung her head to throw Dice from her shoulders, and the pup gripped Athaliah's left ear in his teeth.

Everyone, humans and animals alike, as Athaliah threw Dice off of her.

Athaliah exhaled heavily, tears of pain in her eyes as she turned to see Dice. "You little rat! I'll tear you apart!"

Athaliah ran towards Dice, ready to attack, before Tommy tackled her and pushed her up the steps and into the arena, pushing her up against the nuclear bomb, thus pushing her and it up against the monkey statue, both of them struggling inches away from the sea of lava below. As well as getting the nuke stuck in the statue.

Jason, Dice, Mickey, Max, Olive, Molly and Bageena ran up the stairs to the arena where Tommy and Athaliah fought, with Pauly flying along side them.

Athaliah saw Dice and threw Tommy to the ground as the pup leaped at her. The alpha Dhole slapped the pup down to the floor and pinned him down by the neck with her right paw.

"NO!" Said Jason as he, Bageena, Pauly and the Dalmatians stopped in their tracks when they entered into the arena.

"Let him go!" Mickey said.

"NO! I'll take him! I'll take all of you! And i will feast on your flesh, both human and animal alike." Athaliah began.

"Athaliah, stop! This is between you and me! Let my friends and family go!" Said Dice, pint to the floor by the neck.

"Foolish, outsider. Do you honestly think that this has all been just about you? I hate ALL outsider animals. Animals that co-exist with humans. That's why i've come up with a way to resolve the issue for good." Said Athaliah.

"What are you talking about?" Pauly asked.

"I don't know if any of you have noticed, but this whole room is rigged with dinomite, fireworks and other explosives." Said Athaliah.

"We've noticed." Said Max.

"Good. Then allow me to shed some light on the situation. I am SICK AND TIRED OF ALL OF THE 'HAPPY CO-EXISTANCES BETWEEN HUMANS AND ANIMALS! THAT'S NOT HOW IT WAS IN THE BEGINNING! In the beginning, it was us animals who were roaming the Earth. There were no humans on the planet at the time. It was just us animals. That is why i have decided to put an end to the co-existance of humans and animals...forever. And i'll start by detonating this nuclear bomb, thus, detonating all of the other explosives, causing the exposion to be massive and catastrophic." Said Athaliah.

"NO WAY!" Mickey, Max and Pauly gasped.

"What is it? What did she say?" Tommy asked.

"Athaliah hates the co-existance between humans and animals so much that she wants to detonate that nuclear bomb and all of these other explosives in order to put an end to it!" Said Pauly.

"WHAT?! THAT'S INSANE!" Said Jason.

"If she detonates the nuke, it could cause the volcano we're in to erupt and be massive and catastrophic!" Said Max.

"Right." Said Athaliah.

"That nuke and the other explosives could take out the whole jungle and the human outside world of India!" Said Pauly.

"Right again. And with the outside world of India destroyed, the jungle will be free to reclaim it's land once again. A chance for mother nature to start again...without human beings. It will be the dawn of a new age for India...in which only animals exist." Said Athaliah.

"But you'll kill yourself! And your pack!" Said Dice.

"I don't care. As long as i kill you and your friends and end the co-existance between man and beasts. My life ended a long time ago when your kind destroyed my family. So therefore...i have nothing to lose." Said Athaliah.

"I can't let you do that." Said Dice.

"Well, i'm going to." Said Athaliah, placing her left paw on the detonator attached to the silver rocket-shapped nuclear device.

Everyone, humans and animals alike, watched hopelessly.

"Go ahead, 'MOM.' Comfort your son...tell him everything is going to be okay...LIE! Just like i had to." Said Athaliah to Molly.

Molly sighed. "Dice, dear...you're fine...everything is going to be alright."

"AAAHHHH!" Athaliah shrieked as Dice sank his teeth into Dhole's right front leg. Athaliah's pain caused her to release Dice, who ran into Tommy's arms as Athaliah stepped back, looking at her wound. To her suprise, her foot slipped over the edge of the sea of lava below. She dug her claws into the statue to keep herself from falling into the lava.

"Tommy, Dice, we gotta go!" Said Pauly.

"We're right behind you!" Said Tommy, picking up Dice.

"NO!" Athaliah screamed as she gripped Tommy's leg with her paw as she started to fall in, pulling him and Dice off the statue.

"If i'm going down, you're both going with me!" Athaliah hissed, with her eyes glowing blood red and her teeth sharp as taggers. Tommy kicked her in the face, causing her to lose her grip as she hit the foot of the statue.

The statue began to crumble, along with the nuke as Tommy and Dice tried to jump off, before they both began to fall with the Dhole, the statue and nuke that was stuck in it. To their suprise, however, something grabbed Tommy's arm. He and Dice looked up to see that they had been grabbed by Jason, who was lying on his stomach as he held onto the young American boy to keep him and the pup from falling into the sea of lava below. He also had his Elephant holding him by the legs with it's trunk to keep him from fall over the edge.

"JASON!" Said Tommy, happy to see the 14 year old boy.

"Hang on! Don't let go!" Said Jason, holding the long haired blond by the arm. However, he was unable to pull him and the puppy up, and started going over the edge. That is, until he was grabbed by the legs by a pair of arms.

Jason looked back and saw that the arms that had grabbed him belonged to Rex. "DAD!"

"Suprise." Said Rex, holding onto Jason's legs. "Okay, you guys, pull! Now!" Said the 33 year old as he looked back at his Elephant, who had it's trunk rapped around his legs, Tommy's Elephant had it's trunks rapped around Rex's Elephant's tail, and Jason's Elephant had it's trunk rapped around Tommy's Elephant's tail.

The Elephants then began backing up, pulling Rex back, along with Jason, thus pulling Tommy and Dice up from the edge.

As Tommy and Dice were being lifted up, the Dalmatian looked down to see the statue floating on the lava, with Athaliah climbing on top of the nuclear bomb that was stuck in the statue.

"THIS ISN'T OVER, OUTSIDER! I'LL BE BACK!" Athaliah shouted.

Tommy and Dice were then pulled up onto the arena and Jason released the 9 year old's arm.

Tommy, Jason and Rex sighed and breathed heavily with relief.

"That was a close one, huh?" Said Rex.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was." Said Jason and Tommy.

"That was some guts you had fighting that Dhole like that. Thanks." Said Dice.

"I just couldn't let her hurt you." Said Tommy to Dice.

Dice turned to the edge. "YOU'VE LOST, ATHALIAH!"

"I THINK NOT!" Shouted Athaliah before pressing the button on detonator that was attached to the nuclear bomb, activating it and all of the other explosives that were rigged inside the room, and began counting backwards from 104. "BOMBS AWAY, OUTSIDER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh no! She's activated the nclear bomb! The whole place is gonna explode!" Said Dice.

"EXPLODE?! Oh no way, let's get out of here!" Said Tommy as he proceeded to run.

"Wait, wait, what's the hurry?" Said Rex.

"The whole room is rigged with explosives and that Dhole just activated them and a nuclear device! The whole place is gonna blow, we gotta get out of here now!" Tommy said.

"GONNA BLOW?! Oh no way, let's get out of here!" Said Rex.

"But where will we go? I mean, if a nuclear bomb is about to go off, we won't be safe anywhere in the jungle." Said Jason.

"The kid's got a point. When that nuclear bomb goes off, the explosive will be so massive, it'll take out the entire jungle and the outside world of India. I'm afraid we're done for." Said Pauly.

"Oh, no." Said Rex.

"Dad...what are we gonna do?" Jason asked.

Rex embraced Jason with a hug. "No matter what happens...i couldn't have asked for a better son."

"Thanks, Dad. I love you." Said Jason, returning the hug.

"Shouldn't we leave the volcano?" Mickey asked.

"It wouldn't matter." Said Dice.

"DICE!" Came three voices.

Everyone turned to see Roxeena, Alexander and Akira run onto the arena and over to them.

"Dice! Everyone! You're safe!" Said Roxeena.

"Thank goodness. We were so worried about you." Alexander added. However, he and the other two wolves noticed the sad looks on everyone's faces.

"What's wrong?" Akira asked.

"See for yourselves." Said a saddened Dice.

The three wolves rushed to the edge of the arena where the puppy was standing, and saw Athaliah on a statue, with a rocket-shapped device stuck in it.

"This place is rigged with explosives and Athaliah activated them and that nuclear rocket-shapped device. Once that bomb explodes we'll all be destroyed. Both the jungle and the city of India." Said Dice.

"Oh no, that's terrible. Whatever shall we do?" Said Roxeena.

"I don't think there's anything we can do, Roxeena. If the bomb has been activated, then there's nothing we can. I'm afraid we're done for." Said Alexander.

"Oh no." Said Roxeena.

While Roxeena and Alex were having their discussion, Akira was lost in his own thoughts about what to do about the situation.

"Roxeena...Alexander...take Dice and everyone else away. Get them away from here as far as you can. I'll stay behind and try to defuse some of the bombs." Said Akira.

"But what about you?" Alexander asked.

"Don't worry about me, i'll be right behind you! Just get everyone out of here right now!" Said Akira.

Roxeena: "But Akira..."

"GO!" Akira yelled.

"Akira, no! We can't!" Said Pauly.

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"Akira wants us to escape while he stays behind and defuses the bombs." Said Pauly.

"WHAT?" Tommy, Jason and Rex gasped.

"No way!" Said Roxeena.

"I agree! Out of the question!" Said Alexander.

"ROXEENA, ALEXANDER, THIS IS NO TIME TO ARGUE! GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE NOW!" Akira yelled.

"But what about you? What about the pack?" Said Roxeena.

"That's what i have you for. Now go, quickly!" Said Akira.

"Fine." Said Roxeena. "Come on, everyone, let's get out of here."

"Right. Come on, everyone, let's move 'em out." Said Pauly.

As everyone was preparing to leave, a black hole opened up and out came a small black spaceship, with Larxene sitting inside, with a glass hatch over it. The spaceship flew towards the gang and focused on Jason.

"Smile for the camera, Jase." Said Larxene before pressing a button.

A beam of pale blue light shot out from underneath the ship and headed towards Jason and shined on him. And in a flash of blue light...Jason was .

"Gottcha." Said Larxene. She then turned her spaceship around and headed back for the black hole.

"WAIT! STOP!" Rex shouted.

"SO LONG, SUCKERS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Larxene shouted. The Dark 13 member flew her ship into the black hole, taking Jason with her, and it closed up.

"NO! JASON! COME BACK! GIVE ME BACK MY SON!" Rex screamed. His Elephant then grabbed him with it's trunk and placed him on it's back.

Tommy picked up Dice and their Elephant picked them up by the trunk, placing them on it's back.

All of the animals, both jungle animals and dogs, rushed out of the room with the humans, leaving Akira behind.

Akira then started grabbing the explosives and defusing them, one by one, with his claws and teeth while the gang rushed down the stairs as the nuclear bomb's detonator counted down.

The gang made it at the bottom of the stairs and kept on running through the lava cave that had the priderock-like cave, with the Elephant skull.

Akira continued destroying the bombs as the detonator counted down it's final numbers.

The gang soon made it out of the lava cave and were now heading towards the exit of the cave Tommy and Dice had come into earlier.

The nuclear bomb soon finished counting down to zero and the nuclear bomb exploded, with Athaliah getting caught in the blast, killing her instantly. The explosion then spread to the arena, engolfing Akira and the whole room with smoke, killing him as well. The explosion then traveled down the stairs and into Athaliah's lava cave lair.

As the groups of humans and animals were exiting the volcano cave, the whole volcano blew up and the blast sent everyone flying, minus the Elephants, of course. The explosion sent Tommy, Dice and Rex flying off of the Elephants and onto the ground. The explosion also spooked the pack of 96 Dholes, making each and every one of them scatter and flee in different parts of the jungle.

Tommy, Rex, Dice and all of the other animals got up and looked at the now destroyed volcano that was releasing black smoke and fireballs on the dark jungle. They all gazed upon what was left of the volcano before turnning and walking away.

Jason and Rex walked through the dark jungle with the animals, both sweaty and covered with soot from the volcano. They soon stopped when they saw the rest of the herd of Elephants standing right in front of them.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back at the crime scene, Gigi, Clare, Bo, Beethoven, Wahar and his family, the animals of the jungle, and the India police were all awaiting the safe return of Jason and Rex. The authorities had already loaded 103 of the 104 Dalmatian puppies in the back of paddywagons. All they were doing now was standing around, waiting for Jason and Rex to return. Among the group were the three Dholes, Brenda, Tony and Dev, and Roxeena and Alexander's four cubs.

Tony walked over to Brenda, who looked truely saddened. "You stood your ground, Brenda. You stood your ground."

The silence was then broken by the sound of an Elephant blowing it's trunk, getting the attention of all the humans and animals, who looked towards a high waterfall.

"Gigi, look." Said Clare.

"What is that?" Gigi asked.

Tommy and Dice, sitting on the back of a baby Elephant sprung into view at the top of the waterfall, waving at everyone, with Rex sitting on one of the adult Elephants.

"Tommy." Said Ashanti.

The gang of humans and animals couldn't believe their eyes.

Tommy and Dice's baby Elephant joined the adult Elephants as they started to uproot branches and role stones across the top of the waterfall.

"Dice." Said Brenda.

"Tommy." Said Dev.

"Elephants." Tony finished.

All of the humans and animals, Brenda, Dev and Tony included, watched in disbelief at what they were witnessing. They couldn't believe it. The Elephants...they were putting out the fire. They knew that Elephants were smart but were they really that smart?

"Will you look at that?" Said Bo.

The Elephants then diverted the water so that it would flow towards the burning jungle floor, where it slowly seeped across the flames, extinguishing them.

At the top of the waterfall, Bageena, Bahoo, Pauly, Roxeena, Alexander, the Pangolin, the Squerrel, the Pygmy Hog, the Red Panda cub, the Fox, the flying Squerrel, the Hornbill Bird, Molly, Mickey, Max and Olive and Rex all watched as the Elephants worked together to put out the fire in the jungle that had been caused by the volcano explosion.

Bageena: "And where they made furrows in the ground with their tusks...there the rivers ran."

The last of the flames were exstinguished by running gushy water, and Gigi and Clare gazed at Tommy, with a smile spreading across his dirty face, along with Dice.

Roxeena and Alexander howled in victory for Dice and Tommy and all of the other wolves joined in. And so did Molly, Mickey, Max, Olive, Beethoven, Brenda, Dev and Tony.

Bageena: "In my years, i've seen a lot in this jungle. But that night...i saw something i'll never forget. I saw an outsider animal...and a little boy...bring both the jungle and the outside world together...for the very first time."

(Scene fades to black)  
 **##################################################################################**

 **(Music: First Cool Hive)**

The news screen showed the crime scene in the jungle, recording all of the humans and animals and police.

 **CNN BREAKING NEWS!**

Male announcer: "CNN Breaking News."

A female british news reporter appeared on screen, talking about the third 104 Dalmatians ordeal. "Hello again, i'm Stella Tan, reporting to you live from Manchester, England News Studios."

 **BREAKING NEWS**

 **Manchester, England's Dalmatian population found.**

 **104 Confirmed stolen and found.**

 **Several suspects arrested.**

The screen then shifted to the jungle of india, where Gigi, Rex, Clare, Bo, Tommy, Wahar and his family and The Miller Dalmatians and Beethoven were getting inside the yellow rescue helicopter.

 **CITY OF INDIA**

 **BREAKING NEWS!**

The scene then changed to the a black limo and several police vehicles driving through the city of India, where crowds of Indian people were cheering and congratulating the heros on a job well done for rescuing the 104 Dalmatians.

Female voice: "Two male Americans, and an entire group of villagers, have been arrested, and are now all in custody, bringing to an end the harrowing mystery that has terrified the peaceful community of Manchester, England, like the plot of some Disney movie. It all began three years ago in America, in the state of Texas of (2020), with the theft of 104 Dalmatians and the kidnapping of a 10 year old boy."

The scene then shifted to a picture of Jason on a missing person's poster.

 **MISSING**

 **JASON MILLER**

The scene then changed to 103 of the 104 Dalmatians being returned to UK Manchester, England.

 **MANCHESTER, ENGLAND'S DALMATIAN POPULATION RETURNED.**

(Scene fades to black)  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**


	79. 1043 79: AFTERMATH

**104** **3** **79: Aftermath.**

 **23 Days Later**

 **Khanhiwara, India**

 **September 1'st, (2023)**

Tommy walked on the sandy beach of India, carrying a long stick in his right hand, with Dice, walkig beside him. The 9 year old boy was shirtless, wore a pair of blue jean shorts that went above his knees, and he was barefoot. The boy then stopped in his tracks when he saw Rex sitting on the beach floor all depressed. Obviously still down about his son's kidnapping 23 days ago. Wanting to comfort him, Tommy dropped his stick and he and Dice went over to where Rex was. When the boy and the pup made it over to where Rex was, the 33 year old man looked at the 9 year old boy, who was just staring at him.

Tommy then looked around to see if there was anybody around. Unfortunantly, there wasn't. "It's really quiet out here." He said as he sat in front of Rex. "Is your son here?"

"No, uh...he's not." Said Rex.

"Is he still missing?" Tommy asked.

Rex nodded. "He's been kidnapped."

There was a moment of silence before Tommy spoke again. "He was an awsome kid, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he was." Said Rex.

"So what do you do for a living?" Tommy asked.

"I'm a P.I." Said Rex.

"Oh. Cool." Tommy began. "I wanna be a P.I. too...when i grow up. And maybe i can track down whoever it was that took him from you."

Rex smiled at Tommy.

"I wouldn't even be around to try...if he hadn't saved my life." Said Tommy.

"That means a lot, Tommy. That means a lot." Said Rex.

"You weren't a Dad for very long, huh?" Said Tommy.

"No. No, i wasn't. Only for about three years." Said Rex.

There was another moment of silence before Tommy stood up. "Miss Clare always says...people are never really gone...as long as somebody remembers them."

Rex smiled at Tommy, who smiled back at him. The 9 year old boy then walked off, with Dice at his side, and picked up another nearby stick that was laying on the sandy ground.

Bo Coleman then arrived on the scene, walking up beside Rex.

"So then, case closed. Richard deffinitly was the mastermind of the ordeal." Said Bo.

"What?" Rex asked.

"I went to the India police station to see him today after you left Miranda's brother's house." Said Bo. After everyone had been rescued and flown to the city of Khanhiwara, Rex, Gigi, Clare, Bo, Tommy and the Miller Dalmatians moved into Miranda's brother's house with her, Wahar, Nathen and Ashanti. At least until they could all be deported back to the U.S. by the India Embassy, that is.

"And?" Rex asked.

"Well, he pretty much admitted to everything he'd been charged with." Said Bo.

Rex didn't say anything.

"I know what you're probably thinking right now. "You can't believe you trusted him. How could you have been so stupid?" Said Bo.

"Yeah, i am." Said Rex. "You know, i've known Richie since we were in college. I never would've seen this coming. I mean we were room mates for crying out loud. How could i have never seen this? What does that say about me as a P.I.? I mean i'm suppose to know these things. I'm suppose to be able to spot a good person from a bad person."

"It just goes to show you can know someone...and...not know 'em." Said Bo.

"I put my son in danger again. That's all i can think about." Said Rex.

"No, Bryson, you didn't. You were trying to protect him, like always. Bryson, i can assure you that Richard will never get the chance to hurt you or your family again." Said Bo.

"This whole thing started two months ago. It's hard to believe that it's actually over." Said Rex.

There was a moment of silence between Rex and Bo.

"Are you alright?" Bo asked.

"Well, we almost got killed by a bunch of villagers who were being mislead by the mastermind of the ordeal, who turned out to be my best friend from college,...the 104 Dalmatians incident was repeated a third time and my son got kidnapped again, so no, i'm not alright." Said Rex.

"Fair enough." Said Bo.

"What happens now?" Rex asked.

"We work on getting back to the U.S. I've already gotton in touch with the America Embassy. They said we should be out of here within the next month or so. Also, Clare contacted the U.S. Social Service agency and requested that you and Gigi be awarded custody of Tommy until she can find him a good home." Said Bo.

"I think that's the best thing for the kid. Thanks for all you've done." Said Rex.

"It's fine." Said Bo.

"Well, i better be getting back to Miranda's brother's and call my Mom, Roxy. She's gonna be expecting a 'BIG' explanation." Said Rex as he stood up and began walking off.

Bo: "(Scoffs)."

Rex walked off of the beach and headed back home to Miranda's brother's house, through the city of Khanhiwara, to call his mother, Roxy and let her know everything that had happened from beginning to end.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **RICHARD SCOLEX was convicted of stealing 104 Dalmatian puppies, kidnapping and several counts of attempted murder, and was sentenced to 63 years in prison...without parole.**

 **CLINTON was found guilty of accessory to crime and was sentenced to 62 years in prison...without parole.**

 **THE VILLAGERS were all found guilty of kidnapping, false imprisonment, 104 counts of animal abuse, and several counts of attempted murder, and were sentenced to 61 years in India prison...with no chance of parole.**  
 **#################################**

 **Aaaaand...CUT! That's a rap, everybody! So what did you think of this story? Was it great? Was it good? What did you think of Athaliah, an animal, as the main villain? I hope i did it better than Disney did with Lil Lightning in 101 Dalmatians 2. Between you and me, i didn't really see Lil Lightning as the main villain type. Villain, yes, main villain, no.**

 **Also, did you know that in 101 Dalmatians 2 The boy in The Thunderbolt Show was also named Tommy? Just thought i'd put that out there in case you didn't know.**

 **Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought of this story. Thank you all for sticking with me all this time. Thank you all so much. Thank you. And MERRY CHRISTMAS to you.**

 **Trailer: "Everything started in (2017)...with 103. (2020) Was a new beginning...with 104. In (2022) it Returned where it all began...with a real life sequel...follow by a real life trilogy in (2023). And now it is going to be...CONCLUDED!"**

 **Disney's**  
 **103**  
 **And**  
 **104**  
 **DALMATIANS**

 **The BIG FINALE Begins...(2017)**


End file.
